The Phoenix
by alexis payton
Summary: AU A tumultuous story of heartbreak and loss, hunger and lust, hatred and resentment and the lengths two women will go to, to not fall in love. Femslash Rosalie/Alice Crossover with Warehouse 13 AU Characters in later Chapters
1. A Cold Sweat

**A/N: Hi Everyone, just a few things:**

**The vampires in this story are different cause I think fangs are hot, and cold marble-like skin is less so.**

**If you're wondering about the clothing style mentioned: think 'Sexy Cavemen' meets "Tarzan and Jane."**

**Warning: This story is a lot more angsty and dramatic than my others, it may irritate this shit out of you, even I had moments where I just wanted to kill off my leading ladies because they were being totally unnecessary.**

**Please note: I ship Alice and Bella (Bellice forever), but I'm also in awe of Nikki Reed's face, and this story is dedicated to her beautiful butt chin**

Chapter 1

"No… No…" Alice mumbled through clenched teeth as she rolled around in a restless sleep.

Next to her Jasper turned to gently shake her awake.

"Ali…" He murmured touching her cheek gently. "Wake up darling, it's just a dream."

With a sharp intake of breath Alice rose from the bed like she had been drowning and was finally able to break through the surface of the water. Her long jet black hair was plastered to her neck and face, matted by sweat. Her chest heaved strenuously as her sparkly blue eyes stared at her husband wide with fear. She touched his face as though she was trying to feel if he was really there before she fell into his waiting arms and started crying softly against his shoulder.

"What was it about?" He asked her cautiously.

Alice's dreams had a way of coming true in one form or another. He knew that whatever had gotten her this upset had to be really bad.

"I-I…" She sniffed. "I-I had a dream of your funeral." She leaned back staring at him pleadingly.

Jasper continued to caress her arm and cheek, trying to figure out what to say to her. There were no arguing Alice's dreams.

"Perhaps I was an old man, who died peacefully in my sleep." He smiled at her.

She scowled at his nonchalance.

"I was still young Jazz. Only my hair was shorter." She said frowning.

"So how long do I have?" He asked, moving closer to kiss her. "Enough time to make love to my beautiful wife?" He grinned trying his best to distract her.

She was not falling for it though.

"Just, stay by my side and away from the Quileute for the next few days please?" She begged.

"You're going to protect me huh?" He smiled kissing her shoulder and up her neck.

"Mmhmm." She hummed biting her lip.

The earth started shaking, knocking the two around in their bed successfully interrupting the course of their foreplay.

"Earthquake!" Jasper shouted before grabbing Alice, shielding her with his body.

He ran out of their cabin by the lakeside where the rest of the tribe was starting to gather.

Earthquakes weren't uncommon on the island, mostly everyone was just upset at being woken and the cleaning they would have to do once the sun came up.

Alice and Jasper stood staring at their home, willing it not to collapse when the tremors finally stopped.

"Well goodnight everybody!" Jasper shouted to the rest of his tribe.

"Night Chief!" Came a few shouts in return.

There was a loud snapping and Alice looked up to see a huge branch falling from the tree above Jaspers' head. She flew at him, tackling him to safety and he landed on the ground with a thud, Alice's body knocking the wind out of him.

Slowly he turned to look at the massive branch that would've collided with his head, then back at his wife smiling down at him.

"Guess you saved my life Mrs Whitlock." He grinned at her.

…

A few miles away, high up in the mountains surrounding the valley, three members of the Quileute tribe recover shakily from the earthquake.

"Why are we out here again?" Quill the youngest of the three men whined petulantly tearing his shirt to wrap it around the open wound on the palm he had scraped earlier.

"To scout the Olympians and take census of their warriors. Since Jasper has taking over from Carlisle we've been unable to take any of them." Paul huffed angrily.

Whether his anger was directed at the Olympians or at having to roam around in the mountains at night, Quill was not sure and decided it best to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey guys, come look over here!" Embry whisper shouted to the two as he entered a small cave. "The earthquake must've caused the opening…" He mused as he entered into the darkness, his two tribe mates following cautiously.

They could not risk lighting any lanterns; the Olympians had lookouts stationed around their village to alert them of a possible threat. This far from home, the three Quileute would be sitting ducks.

Embry looked up to the large hole in the mountain rock where the moonlight shone through illuminating the cavern floor.

"Looks like somebody got here before you Embry." Paul sniggered as they noticed the decomposed corpse that lay in the natural moon powered spot light.

"Wonder if he had anything worth having on him." Embry smirked bending toward the skeleton to start searching the body.

"It looks strange for a dead body." Quill mused out loud.

The skeleton was bony, but still seemingly in one piece. No sign of tearing or maggots –

- Fuck!" Embry shouted jumping back his heart hammering in his chest and ears.

"_What_?" The other two exclaimed eyes wide in fear at Embry's reaction.

"It moved!" he shouted pointing at the body causing the other two to relax and laugh at him.

Paul rolled his eyes and walked forward. He smirked at Embry before reaching down.

"Let me show you how a real man –

He was cut off by the skeletal frame moving at an inhuman speed from the ground, restraining him easily and latching onto his neck. Sharp fangs dug into his aorta and his blood squirted out covering the bony frame and himself in a layer of spluttering red.

Quill and Embry drew there primitive swords from there waistcloths, pointing it at the scene trembling with fear.

"It's a demon." Quill whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Attack it!" Embry commanded taking two steps back when Paul's drained body hit the hard mountain rock.

In front of their eyes the skeleton started filling out, the shape of a woman becoming more noticeable by the second. Golden hair started pouring from her scalp as she strode toward Embry who lifted his sword to strike. Faster than their human eyes were able to detect, the mummy was on him.

Embry screamed out in agony as the demon latched onto his neck feeding hungrily from him as well.

"Run Quill!" He choked out causing the blood that was filling his throat to spew out of his mouth.

The boy dropped his sword, eyes wide and legs filled with lead. He felt like he was having a nightmare as he fought with his body to turn and start running into the trees. The hairs on the back of his neck stood upright anticipating the demon to catch up to him at any moment.

Sparing a glance behind him he tripped over a tree root, face planting into the ground. He got up with a groan, the adrenaline still coursing through his body causing him to take stock of his surroundings.

The forest was quiet save for his thrashing heart and ragged breathing.

He leaned against a tree, growing dizzy at the exertion of his heart.

"Where am I?"

Quill jumped and shrieked, feeling his heart come to a stop and his whole body tense at the most sensual feminine voice he had ever heard. It was low and husky… Under any other circumstances he would gladly listen to the voice speak for hours.

He turned slowly into the direction the voice came from and his heart increased its pounding full force when he laid eyes on a goddess. A _naked_ goddess. A naked demon goddess who seemed to be on_ fire_.

Quill watched as the woman's body burned without causing any damage even though he could feel the heat of the flames on his own skin a few feet away. His chest heaved at the sight and sweat rolled down his temples.

Mysterious golden eyes examined him curiously.

"I heard you speak human." She droned like she was bored. "Answer."

Quill blinked a few times, stunned at the demons beauty, completely dumbfounded at her nudity. Mesmerized by the golden flames that covered her completely rejuvenated flawless flesh.

He started wheezing as his lungs went into overdrive, causing him to hyperventilate. The demon glided toward him gracefully, placing a soft delicate hand on his shoulder. Quill eyes managed to grow even wider when the flames on her hand did not burn him even though the heat of the rest of her flaming body had increased considerably at her new proximity.

"Calm yourself boy." She demanded lifting a disapproving eyebrow at the sight of him. "Do not make me repeat myself." She warned casually.

Quill nodded frantically.

"Y-You are in t-the N-New W-World." He stammered breathily.

The demon goddess frowned at this.

"And where is the New World located?" She asked him and he could only stare at her confused at the question.

"_Here_?" He squeaked not sure how to answer her.

She scowled at the answer, stepping closer to him.

"What is the year?" She hissed starting to lose her patience.

"It is the year 994 PC!" He rambled out hastily trying to please her before she ate him too.

She took a slight step back in contemplation then her flames seemed to vanish.

"PC?" She asked curiously.

"P-p-post Cleansing." He rushed out again as best he could.

The gorgeous demons' features looked to recognize the term. She stared up into the sky, noting the clarity of the stars. She closed her eyes and breathed in deliberately, tilting her head slightly from side to side as though she were listening to something very far away.

Quill stood mesmerized as he watched her golden hair flutter in the soft breeze, as it cascaded over the smooth skin of her torso. He snapped his eyes back up to her face when they landed on her breasts, blushing furiously in spite of the terror he felt with her so near to him.

He noted the defined cleft on her chin, and the tiny beauty spot just above her lip. When he reached her eyes again, he saw intense golden orbs staring back at him. It was an unnatural eye colour. He had met no human with such eyes before.

"We are on an island?" She asked him not seeming to care that he had been gawking at her.

He nodded furiously again.

"Population?" She asked.

"We are two tribes, the Olympians number at about a one and a half thousand. And we the Quileute at two thousand three hundred and seven."

The demon goddess took a step closer to him again leaning in slowly.

"What's your name?" She husked seductively.

He started wheezing again, the strain caused by absolute terror and arousal proving too much for his body to handle as his head started to spin.

"Quill." He breathed as everything went black and he collapsed to the ground.

The demon goddess stared down at him for a few seconds, before stepping over his unconscious body making her way down to the valley below.

…..

"I have to go soon." Renesme said softly leaning her forehead against Jacob's. They were sitting in a flower covered meadow facing each other illuminated only by the bright moon shining down on the New World.

"It's almost sunrise… Stay till then?" Jake requested, as reluctant as her to part ways.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him lovingly.

"We should just run away and start our own tribe." She chuckled sadly as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know how much longer I can take being without you."

Jacob lifted his hand and tenderly wiped the tear away.

"I would do that in a heartbeat Ren, all I've ever needed was you. But they will come looking for us, and if Sam finds us first… If I can't protect you…" He shook his head, shuddering at the thought.

Renesme hugged her to him.

"I'll speak to Jasper."

Jake started to protest.

"It's the only way we can be together Jake!" She told him desperately.

"And if he says no? Then they will know about us and keep you from sneaking away to see me." He said bitterly.

She sighed, there was little left to do. Jake was a Quileute and she was an Olympian the two tribes had been warring for centuries. She watched her love as his head shot up scanning the trees against the mountain range at the foot of which they were seated.

"What's wrong?" She whispered instinctively paranoid at being caught.

He shrugged, his eyes still diligently scanning their surroundings.

"It just feels like we're being watched." He frowned.

Renesme cupped his face with both of her hands and turned him towards her, kissing him with all the love she felt. He was too protective sometimes. Always so tense when they had their little rendezvous.

"Let's give them something to watch then." She smirked before tackling him into the flowers.

….

The naked demon goddess stood in the shadows watching the two young humans with a blank expression. She watched Renesme in particular and an emotion akin to sorrow briefly flashed over her gorgeous features before it disappeared completely.

She continued her path till she came to a large cliff where an exquisite waterfall was crashing into a beautiful lake below. On the other side of the lake, she noticed a village resting in between the lush green trees that covered most of the valley. Some of the houses were made from clay and others from wood and a tiny few from stone.

She frowned at the different designs; thus far she had gathered that she was on an island, with two tribes that were at war, clearly arch nemesis that did not condone fraternising with each other. Their clothes were primitive as were their housing. And…

She stopped her thoughts inhaling a deep breath as the sun finally peaked over the mountain tops causing her body to illuminate her shimmering golden tan.

Even the sun felt different, she thought breathing out the huge lung full of air. These humans all smelled better than those she had been accustomed to. They are taller, leaner and healthier. They tasted delicious and managed to revive her faster than she had thought possible. They were also very satisfying, after only two she was completely satiated in spite of her rapid regeneration.

She looked down at her flawless, fully healed body and then down to the lake about two hundred feet below. Her lips quirked slightly into only a hint of a smile before she dove over the edge, arching her body perfectly as she stretched her arms out and sliced through the cool refreshing water with perfect precision.

Her curvaceously gilded body, glided effortlessly through the dark calm water as she directed her strokes toward the village on the opposite side. The speed at which she swam ridding her of all the grime she had accumulated whilst trapped in her mountain tomb.

Too soon she reached the embankment and with the poise of a supermodel she exited the water. She increased her body temperature and visible steam rose from her body, as she dried herself within seconds and started her walk into the village.

…..

"You really aren't going to let me out of your sight today are you?" Jasper chuckled where he sat against a tree holding Alice between his legs.

"Nope." She smiled leaning back into him.

"But you already saved my life last night from that giant tree branch." He rebutted.

"Still have a bad feeling…" Alice said as her eyes widened at the gorgeous naked woman exiting the lake a few yards from them.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked staring at the woman in shock.

They both got up slowly, their eyes never leaving the dazzling stranger.

"She's sure as hell not from around here." Alice murmured.

"I doubt she is a Quileute." He offered still staring in wonderment.

Alice scowled up at him.

"I wasn't aware we had a nudist tribe residing on this island." She told him angrily when he continued to gape.

He chuckled.

"Come on let's go get a closer look – I mean let's go ask what she's doing here." He corrected himself to late and put on a sheepish grin that Alice couldn't help but laugh at.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him back to the village.

…

The vampire's golden eyes scanned the crowd that seemed to be popping up from various locations around the village to gawk at the stranger and her nudity. She spotted some clothes on a line and made her way toward them at human pace. From the corner of her eye she noted a man standing with his back to her talking to three young girls who were hanging on his every word until they spotted the intruder.

As their attention averted from him, the young man turned and his surprise soon turned into a crooked grin after he perversely raked his eyes over every inch of the stranger's body.

"Edward where are you going?" One of the girls pouted, knowing full well where he was off too.

The demon goddess took a brown leather skirt from the line, wrapping it around her hips, followed by the same brown leather corseted style vest, which she had to lace fastened in the front.

She looked down at her scantily clad body, smirking on the inside at how the tiny outfit managed to make her look even sexier now that she was clothed. The skirt sat high on her thighs and low at her hips, revealing a toned midsection, just before the tight corset popped her impressive cleavage in a very distracting manner. She didn't mind walking bare feet, this 'New World' felt fresh and natural and she quite enjoyed the feel of it on her bare skin.

"Excuse me darling." Edward drawled presumably in an attempt to sound seductive as he laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled lightly so she would face him.

"_Don't touch me_." She hissed, angered at the invasion of her personal space.

He removed his hand at her threatening tone and took a step back holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. No need to fret sweetheart." He shot her a sheepish grin while his eyes glared at the reproof.

The vampire pretended that she didn't notice his fake remorse. If she killed the imbecile now the entire village would go crazy and panic like humans tended to do and she would never find out where she was and how to get away from there. She did have her suspicions though, the position of the stars put her close to the Equator, perhaps on an island in the South Pacific Ocean.

She scanned the crowd that had gathered, all dressed in primitive leathers. None of the clothes had buttons. There seemed to be no electric or telephone lines. No cell phone towers…

She closed her eyes, and inhaled again. The air was crisp, clear and fresh. She had not smelled air this pure since –

"May we help you?" A calm pleasant voice spoke at her.

The vampire opened her golden eyes to land on Jasper but soon shifted to the attractive woman that stood at his side. The demon goddess stared openly at Alice who took a nervous step back at the expressionless gaze being directed at her.

The vampire was surprised to see the dark almost black haired girl among the tribe. She didn't seem to fit in. Besides being the only one with jet black hair, her blue eyes stood out in a sea of chocolate browns and hazels. She was also the shortest of the adults with a thin, lithe frame, compared to the taller more toned and muscular features of the other villagers.

There was something else about her though that the blonde stranger couldn't quite put a finger on. Besides the clear contrast in which Alice stood to the rest of the tribe, the blonde had had a slight physical reaction to seeing her there. The vampire found herself intrigued by the sprite like female and such an interest in a human was something she had not felt in a very long time.

…

Alice's breath hitched as golden eyes bore mercilessly into her own. She wanted to look away, but for the life of her she could not seem to do so. She was enraptured by the sight; she had never seen a more beautiful creature in her life.

_And those eyes! _

They were so peculiar and mesmerizing. Her stomach knotted nervously as her heart fluttered in response to the stranger. She could not read the woman's expression, but something told her that in meeting her that day, Alice's life would be changed forever.

With clear difficulty she tore her gaze from the woman and shifted it back to Jasper.

"I mean you no harm." A few gasps were heard at the low seductive tone in which the stranger spoke. It sent a shiver up Alice's spine and goose bumps spread all over her skin. "I wish to speak with your leader." The stranger continued.

Alice noted that her blank expression never changed despite the audible and visual reactions of the tribe. Well, sometimes the stranger did seem to look bored and she had been scowling after her altercation with Edward.

Alice really couldn't believe that Edward was Jasper's brother, the two were complete opposites in personality.

"I am Chief Jasper Whitlock. Leader of the Olympic tribe." Jasper introduced himself. "This is my wife Alice."

Golden eyes seem to harden at that but it was brief and went unnoticed by the humans staring back at her.

"And I believe you've met my brother Edward." He sounded embarrassed when mentioning this as he could still see Edward openly gaping at the stranger.

"Who may I ask are you?" Jasper prompted carefully.

…

The blonde hesitated at the question. She had gone by many names in the past, and she wondered which one to give him.

"Rosalie." Was all she answered seemingly deep in thought.

Rosalie Hale had been her most recent alias. And the one that sounded the least intimidating.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Rosalie. Perhaps you could tell us why you are here?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie could see that her hesitation had caused him to become suspicious. Telling them the truth would only cause more of a panic.

"I am visiting." She answered and watched in amusement as every single eye on her narrowed dramatically.

"Did my Visa not check out?" She deadpanned and almost laughed at the confused looks she received.

"Listen _Chief_ Whitlock. I may need to stay in the vicinity for a few days, I came to get some clothes and learn about my whereabouts. That is all. If your tribe leaves me be I promise no harm will come to any of them." She explained slightly irritated that she had to do it in the first place.

If her suspicions were correct, these may be the last remaining humans on earth and if she was forced to kill them, she would have nothing left to eat.

Rosalie had come to the conclusion only moments before, she had fleetingly mused that she surely was in vampire heaven. Walking among these delectable humans, trapped on an island with no others of her kind in scenting distance. Before her incapacitation she was aware of plans to segregate the humans and for vampires to take their position as rulers of the world.

"Was that a threat?" Edward snarled angrily at her side.

Instinctively Rosalie hissed back at him baring her fangs and turned to the retreating crowds with inhuman jet black eyes that spread past her irises reflecting a dark shadowy abyss.

"I told you why I am here, do not test my patience _mortals_." She snarled angrily.

Rosalie was well-known for her volatile temperament and being in that cave had made her even pricklier than usual. Her instincts were still very primal and the delicious scent of the Chief's wife was just adding to her irritable state.

Jasper stood frozen, staring at her as Alice clutched onto his arm. Around them everyone fell to their knees.

_"She's one of them."_

_"She's one of the gods."_

_"They've never come this far into the island."_

_"They've never come in the daylight."_

_"It's not harvest time."_

_"Have we offended them?"_

The soft murmurs spread through the tribe like wild fire.

"Our apologies." Jasper whispered. "What is it that you need from us?"

She sighed, her eyes returning to her their natural hue and her posture relaxing back into the poised position she usually upheld.

"What is this island called?" She asked her impatience showing on her flawless features.

"It is the New World. As you had christened it yourself." Alice spoke and the blonde found her ears perking at the melodic sound of the human's voice.

Rosalie nodded absently, realising that these humans knew only what they had been told and it would be difficult to find out the actual state of the world from them.

….

Alice's heart was hammering against her chest. She could not believe it; one of the gods was standing in front of her in clear daylight. From the stories she had been told, they all had red eyes, yet this one's were gold. Did that mean that she was not here to slaughter them?

"H-How did you get here if I m-may ask?" Alice found herself saying before she could stop.

Jasper turned to her glaring at her informality and that she was attracting the attention of one of _them_.

"How long have you been situated here?" The goddess asked her ignoring her questioning.

"Over nine centuries we were relocated after the Cleansing." Carlisle answered, stepping forward to take his place next to his adoptive daughter.

Alice was equally relieved and panicked at his interference. She felt she would faint had she been subjected to that golden glare any longer, but now her father was in danger of saying the wrong thing and possibly upsetting this powerful creature.

_If she indeed was one of the gods._

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. Former Chief of the Olympic Tribe. Perhaps I may be able to provide you with the answers you seek?" He spoke kindly to her.

Rosalie nodded.

"Let's take a walk." Rosalie suggested wanting to get away from these humans who were staring at her in absolute terror.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that humans tended to do the most stupid things when they felt they were under threat.

…..

Carlisle smiled politely at the vampire and fell into step next to her.

"Do you really intend us no harm?" He asked cautiously.

"_Demon_!" Came a loud cry from behind the vampire's back as Edward lunged at her sword swinging.

Rosalie turned at lightning speed, catching the blade in her hand. Her obsidian eyes angrily pierced her assailant as she locked her hand onto his neck snarling viciously at his nerve.

…..

Alice looked on in horror at the stupidity of Edward Whitlock. Both he and Jasper's parents had been taken so their hatred for the gods was understandable. But everyone knew you couldn't win against the gods. They were stronger and faster and possessed enhanced senses.

Desperately she tried to keep Jasper at her side as the blonde choked the life out of his brother. Jasper however, shook Alice off easily and started running to the scene drawing his sword as he did so.

"Jazz no!" Alice cried wanting to look away or follow him or tackle him herself but she was frozen in place feeling like she was being torn in every direction.

She watched as the goddess let go of Edward's sword and grabbed Jasper by his throat as well. The two brothers hung motionless in her grasp, feet dangling a few inches from the air. The blonde snarling at them like a rabid animal.

…..

"Please don't hurt them!" Rosalie was vaguely aware of the melodic voice breaking through her rage inadvertently calming her.

With an irritated huff, she threw the brothers to the side like she was discarding of bags garbage, her face looking as disgusted as though she really had been.

She turned her attention back to Carlisle whose look of complete terror at her show of strength and speed amused her for only a few seconds until a bloodcurdling scream pierced her ears and ripped through her soul.

Rosalie watched as the lithe frame of Alice Whitlock went running passed her, dropping to her knees next to her husband.

It was then that the smell of blood reached her nostrils.

The vampires' face remained neutral as she watched Carlisle shove Edward out of the way, and examined the place where Jasper's skull had made contact with a sharp rock. The Chief's eyes were closed and he was not breathing. Rosalie heard no heartbeat.

She watched the desperate hope on Alice's face as she stared at Carlisle to not confirm what she feared most and part of her already knew: Her husband was dead.

Carlisle looked at her with watery eyes and it was all it took for the dark haired woman to break down completely. Her anguished cries tore straight through Rosalie's chest like the vampire was experiencing them herself.

The blonde remained stagnant, staring placidly at the scene as another woman came to comfort Alice.

"He can't be gone Esme!" Alice cried out in anguish, clinging to the older woman for dear life.

Rosalie felt slightly relieved to see that the comfort was welcomed. The vampire had killed many in her day, but she had never fed or killed without reason. But the sound of Alice's heart wrenching sobs resonated within her. They made her chest heave with a novice feeling. For the first time in her very long life, the demon goddess felt remorse over her actions. The pain she had caused little Alice Whitlock had her immortal heart aching with empathy.


	2. How To Be Brave

Chapter 2

The rest of the tribe seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the stranger among them until Carlisle rose from the fallen Chief's side and walked toward the goddess yet again. He had always been a curious man and he was also a logical one. Jasper's death had clearly been an unfortunate accident.

His strides toward the vampire became more confident when he noticed the slightest bit of regret flashing over her gorgeous features. This creature was not of the same monsters he had heard tales of as he grew up. Her inhuman strength, speed and protruding canines were the only true similarities to be noted thus far.

The goddess had been willing to talk to him, she had made no demands, even going as far as trusting the rest of the tribe to not attack her while her back was turned. Then again, anyone would've been a fool to attack this particular being. He spared a brief glance at Edward who sat to the side staring at his brother's motionless body but Carlisle quickly shook off the feeling of resentment that started to stir within him.

Their Chief was gone and there was an entire village to protect and he was hoping that this incident would not bring upon them the smite of the beautiful blonde goddess.

"Permit me to apologise for the shameless attack on you…" He trailed off uncertain as to how he should address her. Calling her _Rosalie_ seemed too insolent. "Please understand that those were the actions of one man and one man alone. Our Chief was merely trying to protect his brother. Humans have a very strong familial bond –

- I understand." The vampire interrupted his explanation, her eyes never leaving Alice's petite frame.

Carlisle observed the slightly pained grimace decorating the previously expressionless glance of the vampire. He waited patiently and awkwardly at her side for her to acknowledge him again.

A big burly man scooped Alice into his arms and carried her away.

"That's Emmet, Alice's brother and my adoptive son." Carlisle offered.

With Alice out of her line of sight, Rosalie's eyes flickered briefly to Jasper then finally returned to Carlisle.

"The laws of our tribe dictate that whoever defeats the Chief in battle, will become the new Chief." Carlisle started hesitantly after Rosalie just stared at him quietly.

"You call that a battle?" She answered bitterly.

"He fell at your hand. We are without a Chief and by law you have the right to claim the title or appoint someone else to take your place." He breathed shakily.

"I am not human; I do not acquiesce to your primitive laws." She told him coldly. "If I wanted the position I would simply have taken it."

Carlisle started nodding feverishly.

"Of course! I meant no offense. Jasper had been a great leader. In his absence we are vulnerable to attacks from the Quileute tribe. Finding someone to replace him will be a daunting task."

Carlisle sighed and Rosalie just continued to glare at him like he was a bug on her shoe.

"I guess we should be grateful that he did not fall under the hand of Sam Uley. The laws of the island state that the Chief's title, his tribe, his home and his wife and children would then have belonged to _him_." Carlisle braved on encouraged by the fact the goddess was listening to him and not destroying their village.

"What sort of Neanderthal existence have you crafted for yourself? Women and children as the spoils of war is a vulgar and out-dated practice. You humans continually turn into savages under threat." She berated the man pulling her face in disgust.

Carlisle hummed in response, trying to align his thoughts carefully, he knew he was treading on thin ice and was acting entirely on his gut instinct.

"In our tribe a Chief is elected in three ways: He is chosen by the current Chief, he defeats the current Chief in battle, or he is chosen by the council in the event of a natural death." He paused and took a deep breath. "We care for each other here. Numerous Chiefs have been challenged by fellow tribesmen over the last few centuries, but none of those altercations have resulted in death. We had put in the clause stating that the fallen Chief's home and family are inherited by the new leader to make sure that they are taken care of…" He swallowed hard. "For example, Alice would need protection. She is the Keeper of the Records, like most of her female ancestors before her. In the absence of her own child, she is currently teaching my other daughter Renesme to take her place. The new Chief would take on the responsibility of caring for Alice and protecting her like a husband would, and Alice in turn would be responsible for educating him on the history of our people." Carlisle breathed a little in relief at finally having peaked the blonde's interest, but he took a step back at the scowl that suddenly appeared and the dark eyes which glared at him coldly.

"Do not attempt to manipulate me human." The blonde goddess seethed curling her lip back to bare her impressive fangs to him.

"I-I… It wasn't my in-t-tension." He stammered. "I was simply t-trying to offer you the opportunity t-to use y-your new p-position to f-find the answers you s-seek." He said falling to his knees under the dark scrutiny.

…

Rosalie stared down at the blonde man on his knees in front of her. He was a smart one, she had to admit. He had noticed her affinity for the dark haired girl with the enchanting blue eyes and the fact that the vampire seemed to know very little of the time and place she found herself in at present. He was playing on that to get her to accept this role.

She resisted the urge to snort.

He _had_ offended her. Why would she want to be leader of a group of backward humans?

But a part of her did wonder what would become of Alice when she left this island. Who would take the position if she did not? The girl looked so broken, and for some reason it stirred something within Rosalie and she was struggling to understand why exactly that was.

"For the duration of my stay, I will act as your leader and I will expect the full cooperation of your tribe to bow to any and all of my wishes." She told Carlisle who was still on his knees nodding at her acceptance.

"Anything you need just ask." He hesitated slightly. "We will need some time to prepare the funeral arrangements…" He said cautiously.

"Take whatever time you need." Rosalie told him before walking away.

…

"You did what!?" Esme exclaimed at her husband who shushed her staring toward the bedroom where Alice lay curled up in a little ball having cried herself to sleep, yet still occasionally managing to sob throughout her slumber.

"I had to Esme." Carlisle whispered, steering her to the furthest point of Alice's cabin. "One of us _attacked_ her! Do you know the damage she could do? Did you see her eyes? Did you see her toss them aside like they weighed nothing? I _had_ to offer her our full co-operation."

Esme sighed looking through the opening in the wall of the log cabin that served as a window.

"Could _you_ not have given her her answers and let her be on her way? I can't imagine what this will do to Alice." She said sadly.

"Alice may not understand now, but she will over time." Carlisle told his wife gently. "I do not think the vampire –

- Carlisle! You know that word is forbidden." Esme told him mortified.

"I do not think that _she _intends to stay here long. She is different from the stories we were told. They are supposed to have red eyes. Hers are golden."

Esme nodded, they had never come face to face with the gods, but the Quileute have, as their territory was closest to the place where the gods would come to claim their offerings during the Harvest.

"She also seems to have expressed an interest in our Alice." Carlisle whispered.

Esme eyes widened in horror.

"No no! Not as an offering. She seems to feel remorse for Jasper's death and the pain it's causing Alice. Where have you heard stories of any of them showing emotion like that?"

Esme stared despondently at the door of Alice's bedroom.

"I hope you are right, because when Alice is done crying she is going to want retribution for her loss."

"We all saw what happened. They both attacked her Esme."

"Had it been you that was so foolish to attack a god, it would not change the way I felt about it." Esme told him cupping his cheek lovingly.

…

Renesme walked up to Alice's cabin, her strides slowing considerably at the sight of the blonde stranger who stood outside staring out over the lake. She wondered idly if it was such a good idea to walk passed her with her back turned but continued as her worry for Alice drove her on.

She saw the blonde's head tilt slightly as she passed, but made it to the front door without any interference, quickly pushing it open and rushing inside.

"What is she doing out there?" Ren whispered to her parents.

"Ask your father." Esme told her.

"What!" Ren cried out after Carlisle filled her in on the vampires' new role as Chief of Olympia, proprietor of Alice's home and for all intents and purposes, Alice's new husband. "Are you crazy Dad? Has Alice not been through enough? Have you told her?"

"Perhaps now is not the time…" Carlisle urged the two women to drop the subject.

"Well I'm sure she'll figure it out when there's a gorgeous tall blonde standing in her living room who's also the new Chief and just so happened to have kill her husband. She'll be ecstatic." Ren said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go and take care of your sister, and I will worry about taking care of this entire tribe." Carlisle told her trying to hide his disappointment at the way his daughter had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry Dad." She mumbled. "I'm just worried about Ali. Her and Jazz were so in love." She said sadly and Carlisle wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"I know sweetheart. Why don't you go and see if she needs anything." He urged before kissing Ren on the head.

Renesme approached Alice's bedroom door cautiously. She knocked softly, and entered slowly after receiving no answer.

"Alice!" She cried out at the sight that greeted her. "What have you done?!"

Carlisle and Esme rushed in soon after and their eyes were wide at the sight of Alice standing in the middle of the room, blade in hand, having chopped off most of her beautiful long hair.

…

The following day, Rosalie still stood at her exact spot in front of Alice's house by the lake, watching as Jasper's body was being carried out from the house on what seemed to look like a make shift gurney. Carlisle and Edward held on to the front, while Emmet and Renesme carried the posts at the back. Behind them followed Esme and the vampire's eyes registered with the slightest hint of surprise the spiky haired frame of Alice wrapped firmly in her arms. She looked even more like a pixie now, Rosalie thought to herself.

Alice was staring down at the ground, not registering the rest of the clan who followed solemnly behind them.

Unable to fight her curiosity at the strange cultures these particular humans held, Rosalie followed the procession at a far distance to where a funeral pyre had been built. It consisted of a stack of logs stuffed with straw and twigs, which Jasper's body was eventually placed upon.

The vampire stood stoically in the shade of a tree, as she watched the entire tribe gather around the deceased in silence. No music was played, no song was sung, no prayer or sermon of any kind was delivered. They all just stared at the body, most seemingly lost in their own thoughts, others glancing at the grieving widow with mixed expressions of sadness and pity. Their very long moment of silence was interrupted by Carlisle lighting a torch that had Alice's knees buckling and Esme had to adjust her balance to support the shift in weight.

Rosalie watched as a dainty trembling hand reached out to take the flame from her father, letting go of Esme to take a few steps to her husband. The vampire looked on as Alice bent down slowly and placed a tender kiss on Jasper's lips. Even from the distance the blonde could see the tears that were falling from Alice's eyes like raindrops, and she felt that stirring in her chest once again.

After what seemed like a torturous eternity, Alice finally stopped gazing at her husband and took a step back, lighting the straw on fire. The torch fell from her hands and Alice started to shake uncontrollably as she watched Jasper's body go up in flames. She let out a loud cry and was immediately wrapped up by Esme again, her weeping affecting all of those gathered.

Rosalie realised then, by the expressions on the tribe's faces, just how much the former Chief and his wife were loved and respected in this village.

The tribe stood for almost an hour watching the fire burn. Nobody saying a word through Alice's disconcerting cries. Finally, Esme turned Alice away from the pyre and as one the tribe moved to fall in place behind them.

Rosalie fought the urge to hide, she could disappear in an instant, but they had seen her already and eventually, grief-stricken blue eyes lifted to lock onto hers. And it was then that Rosalie realised what was unsettling her most about Alice's heartache. She _recognised_ the anguish in those expressive sapphire orbs.

She watched as Alice's dainty fists clenched at her sides and that sorrow turn into pure hatred. Before Esme could even think of reacting, Alice was out of her grasp and running toward the vampire.

Rosalie did not move as her eyes followed Alice's approach, the vampire relaxed every muscle in her lean toned body so that those tiny fists wouldn't get too hurt as they collided with her frame in a frenzied attack.

"You killed him!" Alice shouted blindly hitting whichever part of the vampire she could with all of her might.

Rosalie remained passive throughout, her arms hanging limp at her sides, her face pulled in a painful grimace at Alice's hysterical assault and angry sobs.

…..

The tribe stood and watched on in horror. Emmet had moved to go and retrieve his sister, but Carlisle had held him back. At seeing this, no one else in the village made an attempt as they all looked on in terror as Alice's fists beat violently against the demon goddess who didn't flinch once at any of the pixie's blows.

Finally Alice's punches slowed down as she became too weak to fight anymore. Her arms seemed heavy as she brought them up only to let them fall against the blonde pitifully. Beads of sweat trickled down her temples and covered her forehead and nose at the effort.

"You killed him." Alice reiterated hoarsely before collapsing to the floor managing to look even frailer with each moment that passed.

The Olympians watched intently as obsidian eyes stared down onto the fragile heap of broken girl at her feet. Loud gasps of shock resounded throughout as small flames seemed to appear all over the blonde's body. They licked at her tanned skin, like the weak flame of a candle, burning a bright orange yet not harming an inch of the goddesses' flawless flesh.

The clan all recoiled as the dark eyes lifted to gaze upon them. For a brief moment it appeared as though the vampire was imploring them for help, like she was unsure of what to do. Another anguished sob had her looking down again, and the way the vampires' face contorted in pain, made it seem as though she could feel everything Alice was in that moment.

Too quick for anyone to react, Rosalie swooped down and scooped Alice into her arms.

Esme let out a loud cry, scared of the contact, but mostly of the flames Alice was being pressed against. But she clasped her hands over her mouth at the glare she received from the vampire and visibly relaxed when the flames did not seem to harm her adoptive daughter.

A small bruised fist lifted shakily again, hitting Rosalie weakly against her sternum.

"He's gone…" Alice whispered. "I could've saved him." She whimpered. "I should've made him believe me." She cried.

Rosalie cradled Alice's body closer to her own. Her face returned to its recognizable stoic facade and her posture became rigid and poised once more as she looked the tribe over before turning slowly and walking back to Alice's house.


	3. It's Not Much Of A Life You're Living

Chapter 3

Rosalie managed to regain her composure during the slow walk back to the Whitlock cabin. As a result the flames died out as though they had never been there. The vampire entered Alice's house cautiously, careful not to bump the petite body she carried and gently went to place Alice on her bed.

Confused blue eyes laced with vulnerability and sorrow stared up into the vampire's face and Rosalie froze slightly bent over the bed, afraid to move at the sight. After a few moments, recognition seemed to flicker in those cerulean orbs and at once all they held was intense hatred.

Alice closed her eyes tightly and turned away from the blonde woman to stare at the wooden logs that made up her bedroom wall.

Rosalie let out the breath she had been holding during the moments their gazes had been locked. Hatred she could handle, she was more comfortable with that. Almost robotically she turned and exited Alice's house to take up her position by the lake once again.

….

"It's been ten days." Esme whispered loudly at her husband from her living room where she was staring at the demon goddess in the distance still stationed at the lake outside of Alice's house. "Has she even moved?" She asked completely baffled. "It's like she's keeping vigil."

"I'm sure she will move when she is ready and her demands will start as well. We should be grateful that standing there is all she has done. But the council will convene later tonight to discuss matters as they stand."

"Has Alice seen her?" Esme asked.

He shook his head.

"Alice has barely moved from the spot on her bed." He sighed. "A part of me wishes she'd see her just to elicit a response other than the impartial dejected state she's been in the last five days."

"She ate a lot more yesterday." Esme smiled sadly only the slightest bit relieved.

She knew Alice had only done so merely to please her mother who found it difficult to hide her worry. Alice had been unable to sleep the first four days following the funeral. After bluntly refusing to eat for two days, she had been unable to keep down the little bit Esme had managed to get in her stomach.

"What do you think she wants?" Esme asked him cautiously.

"I don't think she knows where she is, or the state of the world. I honestly think that all she wishes for are answers."

"Those flames…" Esme breathed shakily. "I will never forget the sight of them. She really is a goddess… or a demon." She said the last word very softly inching away from the window. "Do you think they can destroy like a regular fire? They seemed to do nothing to Alice."

"I think they did nothing to Alice because she did not want Alice harmed." Carlisle answered. "It will be okay Esme. I do not believe that she will attack us without proper cause." He lied softly before embracing his wife.

Esme turned to him with wide fearful eyes.

"And what if she gets hungry?"

He had no positive or reassuring answer so he just pulled her closer to him. They were all very aware of what the demon goddess's fangs were meant to be used for.

…

Rosalie stood in her usual spot by the lake outside Alice's house. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her back straight. Never did she sit or lean against the tree a few feet away. One night it had rained and she never moved as the heavy down pour drenched her completely.

For days she had stood their listening to the soft sobs coming from the house at her side. When those had stopped and Alice entered her now almost catatonic state, the vampire focused on the mundane conversations happening between the villagers of Olympia.

She had gathered that Alice was a teacher of sorts and though almost no one in the village could read, there speech and vocabulary weren't nearly as primitive as their lifestyles. There seemed to be no glass or plastics anywhere in the village, yet they possessed a fully functioning plumbing system and their homes were built with sturdy materials to withstand the harshest of elements.

They had the means to make clothes, sticking mainly to garments made from the hides of the animals they hunted. Candles seemed to be manufactured with the fat of those same animals to make tallow.

The vampire found them a strange and incongruous civilization, both advanced and primitive in the same breath. One thing they all seemed to agree on though, is that the blonde was dangerous, and what to do with that information seemed to be the topic of discussion for the last few days.

Rosalie tilted her head slightly, tuning in to yet another one of those dialogs.

_"Does she intend on guarding your sister's house for the remainder of her stay here?" Edward asked._

_"She has not done anything wrong but steal the clothes she is currently wearing. And given the state she had shown up here, one can see why she felt the need to do so." Emmet sighed._

_"She killed my brother and everyone is making excuses for her! How dare Carlisle offer her the position of Chief? If anyone deserved that title it should be me!"_

_"And what have you done to deserve that honour?" Emmet asked clearly getting irritated._

_"My brother taught me for years. And unlike that _thing _I am actually a member of this community. I doubt she is a god. She does not look like how the stories mention them. She is something else. A demon or a sorceress. We know nothing about her. We should not blindly accept that she should be bowed down to."_

_Another audible sigh._

_"I'm going to check in on my sister." _

"Good evening." Ren's polite voice cut into Rosalie's eavesdropping as she walked past the vampire toward Alice's house.

"Good evening." Rosalie husked back her lips pulling slightly in amusement as she noted Renesme's heart rate falter and increase slightly at her voice, much like it had done every night for the last nine days that the girl had opted to greet the vampire.

Renesme had been the only one in the tribe thus far who had managed to gather the courage to do so. Some of the other villagers had approached the demon goddess though. Very cautiously they had left her various sets of clothing matching the exact outfit she was currently wearing. There were also some jewellery and trinkets that made up what the vampire could only imagine were offerings to her.

Alice had also received clothes, but most of the humans seemed to be taking turns in bringing her food that she barely touched.

Rosalie sighed heavily, concerned about the health of the petite girl. She was grateful to Renesme and Esme for their resilience during this time, but she needed her answers, and the only one who seemed able to help her had not said a single word in over a week.

….

"Hey Alice!" Ren greeted cheerfully even though she hadn't received a response thus far. She had tried speaking about her studies, before Jasper's death it had been something Alice enjoyed so much. The Pixie was an excellent teacher.

Ren sat down on the floor in front of the bed Alice was seated on staring vacantly ahead of her.

"I'm meeting Jake tonight." She whispered softly. "I think it's the right time to…" She started blushing, "Uh… give myself to him completely." She said nervously.

Alice was the only one who knew about her affair with the Quileute boy. Before Alice had supported her and given her advice. She needed that now and she was hoping that the topic would at least get Alice to talk.

"I can't stand to be apart from him Alice. And life is so short, anything could happen…" She trailed off, a little disgusted at her selfishness. She had made up her mind to choose her words carefully as to interest Alice and not upset her further. But the suddenness of Jaspers' death _did _frighten Renesme. Jake was one of his tribes' best warriors, he was in so much danger when they trained and should Sam decide to attack again.

Renesme watched with bated breath as Alice turned to look at her. Her mouth opened as if to say something when there was a knock at the door before it opened and Alice's mouth shut again.

Ren's heart fell, but she was happy to see Emmet peeking into the room nonetheless. If anyone could get Alice out of this rut, her brother could.

"Hey sis!' He greeted happily before picking Alice up and embracing her in a bear hug.

He then positioned her in his arms bridal style before lifting her up and down as though she were a dumbbell.

"I'm going to have to insist that you eat more." He frowned dramatically. "You are doing nothing to enhance my magnificent muscles." He said grinning at Alice, and Ren could see the small smile creeping slowly onto Alice's face as her brother lifted her up and down easily in his big strong arms.

Noticing this, Emmet's grin widened before he lifted Alice to his face and nipped at her ribs, successfully finding her most ticklish spot from years of experience that only a big brother would have.

"Emmet no!" Alice giggled uncontrollably only managing to spur the friendly giant on.

Soon all three of them were laughing but stopped summarily at the sound of a voice coming from the doorway:

"So good to see my brother being mourned like he deserves." Edward drawled sarcastically.

"Put me down Em." Alice told him looking guilty.

"Like you have been by lying with every whore in the village?" Ren said angrily. "She has not spoken for eight days Edward! Don't you dare come into_ her_ home and insult the memory of her husband!"

Emmet folded his arms across his chest glaring down at Edward but said nothing.

"You mean the home of our new Chief?" Edward asked in mock innocence. "Will you also be laughing when that demon moves into Jasper's house? We have nothing to laugh about here, we are all in danger and nobody seems to care."

Alice's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked looking to her brother and then Ren. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh… they haven't told you yet?" Emmet asked her looking afraid.

"Shut up Edward!" Ren shouted.

"Because she murdered my brother, she now gets his home, his title and his lovely wife." Edward sneered.

"Just speak to Dad first Alice, he will explain everything." Ren pleaded but Alice's shock had turned into a dark glare and her lips were pursed tightly as she took a step toward Edward.

"You seem to forget that I _watched_ my husband die." She started coldly. "I watched as that_ woman_ turned to leave with Carlisle. And I watched as _you _attacked her unprovoked!" She pointed a finger at his chest and he made to speak but was silenced by Alice.

"You've said enough!" She snarled. "Jasper was a hundred times the man you will ever be! He was the greatest warrior Olympia has ever known! He deserved to die old and grey at my side, or at the very least in battle, protecting this village as he was born to do." She inhaled shakily to calm herself before she spoke again. "But you Edward, you took that away from him. Because of you the great Chief Jasper Whitlock, lost his life because of an unfortunately placed rock, all because his imbecilic little brother once again acted before thinking. You are as responsible for my husband's death as _she_ is!" Alice hissed. "So I suggest that you remove yourself from _my_ home before I claw that condescending smirk right off of your face!"

Edward stared at her in astonishment and took a step back as Emmet came to stand behind his sister managing a glare almost as venomous as hers. Ren joined the big man's side.

"You should leave." Emmet warned through clenched teeth.

Once Edward stumbled out of the house Alice turned to her family, icy glare still firmly in place.

"What's this about a new Chief?"


	4. Heart Beats Fast

Chapter 4

Rosalie stood by the lake listening intently at the altercation taking place between Alice and Edward. At first she was pleasantly surprised at the sudden fit of laughter that came from the young woman. She had considered stopping Edward when he had stomped up into the house with that dogged look on his face, but decided against interfering. She was already way more immersed in these humans' lives than she cared for.

The vampire had been pleased that Alice had seen and acknowledged Edward's role in her husband's death and strangely proud at how clearly she had expressed her feelings on the matter. Alice was less broken and fragile than she had initially thought. The confrontation had seemed to bring the Pixie back to life.

Rosalie fought to suppress her smirk as she watched Edward flee the house. Soon after him, the spiky haired girl flew through the front door, glaring briefly in the vampire's direction and headed toward Carlisle's house with Emmet and Renesme in tow.

Rosalie had been aware of the council meeting currently being held there. Thus far it had mainly been arguments involving Carlisle's questionable sanity at having offered her the position of Chief. It would not take a rocket scientist to figure out that Carlisle would yet again be forced to explain his reasoning when the enraged pixie reached her destination.

Slowly and casually, the vampire began to walk towards the Cullen home while she listened to the shocked gasps elicited by Alice's arrival. She listened to Carlisle explain that he was merely offering an olive branch and believed that giving up the power, would have a better result than having the goddess take it by force.

He was indeed a smart man Rosalie smirked to herself.

The vampire had little patience for humans who didn't know their place. Her lips twitched slightly in amusement as a loud slap resonated from the house a few yards away but soon faltered into a familiar scowl at the words that followed:

"You expect me to teach that _Monster _our history? If she is a god, why does she not know the answers already? Do you expect me to let her into our – into _my _home? Should I also offer her my blood Carlisle?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Alice I understand –

- No! I don't think you _do_ understand!" She hissed. "That _thing _out there is nothing but a vicious animal and you are bartering with the lives of every single one of us on a hunch? Because you believe that she somehow has a heart? That she is able to show compassion? That she knows what it's like to lose someone whom she loves?" Alice's voice faltered toward the end of the sentence and she had to choke out the words. She took a deep breath and continued. "No good will come of this."

"Did you have a dream?" Rosalie heard another male voice ask.

She had sensed eight heart beats in the Cullen home before. Adding Emmet, Renesme and Alice they now tallied eleven.

"No Charlie I haven't. I have not had a dream since…" Alice started to sound sad again and Rosalie took that as her cue.

With a dramatic bang she slammed the front door of the Cullen home open, fixing an intimidating glare on the humans occupying the living area. Six of them still seated at a large table as Carlisle and Esme stood together facing Alice, with Ren and Emmet at her side.

Recovering from their initial shock at seeing the demon goddess, the six council members jumped up from their seats and retreated a few steps further from the front door.

"I may not be entirely aware of your laws yet, but I can surmise that the _Chief_ should be invited to any and all council meetings." Rosalie spoke coldly and relished in the increased heart rates filtering through the stunned bodies in front of her.

"It was not our intention to deceive you." Carlisle spoke up, ever the diplomat.

Rosalie thought he would have done well as a politician in the old world.

"Inform me what you have on the agenda." She instructed formally, before walking toward the chair at the head of the wooden table and seated herself upon it. She sat with her back straight, her hands in her lap and her legs crossed at her ankles. Her posture was perfection, she sat like a lady, not the least bit intimidating if you were able to ignore the iciness of her gaze.

"Sit." She instructed firmly and watched as the eight council members obeyed.

Carlisle did not take the seat at the other end of the table which Rosalie knew he had been occupying before. Instead the eight flanked her, four at each side.

The remaining trio thought this a good time to leave. Emmet was first to nudge Renesme toward the door and the young girl immediately grabbed Alice – who had been glaring venomously at Rosalie –'s hand to pull her along.

"Stay." Rosalie commanded shifting her hard golden eyes to them and they stopped in their tracks.

One of the council members, a woman with chestnut hair, moved to say something but Carlisle shook his head and she clamped her mouth shut again.

Rosalie turned to Carlisle now.

"Speak." Another icy monosyllabic command was given and Carlisle remembered that she had requested an agenda.

"Allow me to introduce you to the council –

- I do not care to know their names." The vampire dismissed him summarily, the only reason she had become part of the meeting at all was to stop Alice from relapsing into her despondency and now she stayed because frankly it amused her.

"Very well. Firstly there is the matter of your inauguration…" He trailed off knowing that Rosalie cared nothing about the _honour_ that had been bestowed upon her.

"What would this entail?" Rosalie asked seemingly disinterested as her golden glare caused Carlisle, and everyone else in the room, to break out into a cold sweat.

"Well, we would prepare a feast…" He swallowed hard and the vampire almost laughed as she could picture him imagining having to serve up a few of the tribe to their new Chief. "Since I am the most senior member of the council, I would present you with the Chief's necklace to be worn during any official functions."

Rosalie had to admit that she was becoming more intrigued by the culture of these humans. They walked around in crop tops and loincloths, yet they still held 'formal functions'.

"The new Chief's feet will be washed, signifying that the new Chief will start on a clean slate, yet still walk untainted in the footsteps of those who had fallen before him."

Rosalie resisted the urge to comment on these seemingly absurd and tedious traditions. Humans clung to their cultures with a fierce commitment, no matter how trivial and pointless they sometimes were. And she was well aware of a number of vampires who did the same.

"Is that all?"

"The new Chief will also be waited on hand and foot for that evening, not having to lift a hand for whatever he may need." Carlisle added.

"Is that all?" Rosalie reiterated wanting to get off the topic.

Carlisle nodded.

"Next."

"Someone needs to be in charge of training our warriors. It used to be Jasper's job…"

Rosalie heard the increase in Alice's heart rate but did not look at her.

"Is it the Chief's responsibility?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"I will do it then. What else?"

"That is it for now."

"Good. Now we will discuss my demands." She said and had to disguise her amusement as she watched the entire room tense even more.

"Of course." Carlisle breathed. "Whatever you wish."

"Since the Keeper of Records has found her tongue once more, I insist on hearing the history of your people."

Rosalie's eyes remained on Carlisle who resisted the urge to look at Alice.

"When do you wish to start?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Sunrise."

"I'm sure Alice would assist you in any way she can." Carlisle said shakily and Rosalie wondered if he was more afraid of the pixie than her in that moment.

At his words Alice started walking to the door.

"Do not test me Alice, or I will show you the _Monster_ you claim me to be." Rosalie said quietly causing Alice to halt her actions at the soft tone and the sound of the goddess saying her name.

Pleased at not having to assert herself any further Rosalie turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"I would prefer that no one speak to me unless I speak to them first. The humans here smell awfully…" She trailed off deliberately tilting her head to the side as she paused for effect, "…_delicious, "_she purred, "and it's best not to tempt fate." She said her smile tugging at her lips at the looks of horror the room could not seem to hide.

"We will spread the word." Carlisle said swallowing with difficulty.

"That goes for you as well Carlisle." She clarified having sensed the man's unhealthy curiosity as to what she was.

He nodded his understanding.

"When will this feast in honour of my appointment be held?" She asked rising from her chair and the rest of the council stood as well.

"In three days' time, to give our hunters time to find the proper bounty." Carlisle answered looking perplexed. "D-do you have anything specific y-you wish added to the m-menu?" He choked out and Rosalie did allow a half smirk to form on her face at his awkwardness.

"No thank you." She replied politely after a long silence. "I won't be hungry again for a few days more." She answered before she turned and exited the house, leaving the room to fester in the anxiety she had deliberately set out to cause.

…..

Rosalie finally smiled openly for the first time as she walked back to her lake side spot. She could smell the fear on the humans inside the Cullen home, scent the sweat dripping from their pores and the rapid increase in their heartbeats. She would have stayed to torment the insolent fools a bit longer, but one scent in particular that was being enhanced in such a manner was dangerously calling her hunger to resurface.

The vampire had been aware of the blue eyed widow's appealing scent from the first day she had laid eyes on her. But now that the Record Keeper seemed to grasp her predicament, Rosalie was anxious to get her answers and not become distracted by other gluttonous endeavours.

Given the number of years she had roamed this earth, Rosalie was well aware of the excuses to not feed on the pixie she was busy manufacturing. She was painfully aware that though she did want her answers, there were a variety of other means to get them. She knew that even though Alice's scent appealed to her so, the thought of the blue eyed woman taking her last breath, especially at the vampire's hand, was a thought that managed to quench that longing thirst instantly.

….

"Good evening." Ren greeted the vampire after watching Alice huff impertinently at the blonde before disappearing into her cabin.

"Good evening Renesme." Came the low husky response as per usual, but with the added name it managed to send Ren's heart fluttering even more so than usual.

She took a steady breath and walked closer. Yes, the vampire had instructed that the villagers not engage her in conversation unless spoken to, but Ren argued with herself that she did just receive a greeting and that that qualified her.

After Rosalie had left, tensions were high in the Cullen home, as though everyone had suddenly realised what exactly had entered their village and the threat the beautiful blonde woman posed. Like her father, Ren had always been very perceptive. She noticed a lot of things that often went undetected by others. So, with this gut feeling and a furiously pounding heart, she went to stand at the tall woman's side.

The vampire said nothing as they both stared onto the moon-lit lake.

"You lost someone as well?" Ren started a statement but it ended as a question a few octaves higher as her heart rate spiked and her palms grew even sweatier.

She could not read the blonde's initial reaction, but when Rosalie eventually turned to her, it was with a look of mild amusement.

"So much like your father…" Rosalie murmured before turning her attention back to the lake.

Ren sighed in relief that she had not been eaten yet and braced herself before she continued.

"You must have loved him dearly."

The vampire visibly flinched and the silence that followed was long and uncomfortable with only the blood rushing through her ears and the throbbing in her head to keep Ren company. She glanced at the short distance between her and the house longingly and wondered if the blonde would attack if she started her retreat in that moment.

"_Her_ name was Isabella." The vampire spoke softly as her body started to glow and small flames lit up every part of her. Seeing it for the second time did not ease Ren's surprise any less especially not from the short distance and the extra glow provided by the dark of night. Even though the flames burned weaker, there was still someone standing in front of her, quite literally, on fire. She could feel the heat radiating from Rosalie like a bon fire and struggled to comprehend how Alice had not been burned by them.

"W-was she b-beautiful?" Ren whispered, needing to keep talking before she passed out.

"The most beautiful." Rosalie answered whimsically with a small smile.

"H-how… How did she…"

The flames grew stronger and hotter for a few moments before the vampire sighed and they died all at once leaving only smooth un-charred flawless golden skin behind.

"She died to save me." Rosalie answered frankly, back to her cold indifferent self. "See, I am a _Monster_ Alice." She raised her voice slightly and turned toward the front door.

Ren followed her gaze and saw Alice standing there staring at them with an indiscernible expression on her face.

"You may hate me all you need to. I've done worse things than toss two humans through the air." She smirked without any mirth detectable on the rest of her features. "But don't you ever presume I do not understand your loss, to do so would be an insult to _her_ memory." She said unemotionally and turned back to the water. "Good night Renesme." She dismissed the girl.

Ren's mouth opened and closed a few times, looking from the blonde to Alice both of their expressions indecipherable.

"Good night… R-Rosalie." Ren whispered before walking off to go and meet Jake.

She glanced back a few yards away, to see Alice still staring at the vampire, and as though she sensed she was being watched, she looked up, nodded to Ren and went back into her house.

….

"Jasper is dead?" Jake asked completely stunned.

Renesme nodded sadly and he pulled her even closer where they sat in the meadow that had become their sanctuary over the last few months.

"I'm sorry to hear that love, I know he was like a brother to you. How is Alice keeping?" he asked tenderly.

"She's getting better. Her sorrow has seemed to turn into anger. But at least she is talking again." Ren sighed.

And they fell into a tense silence.

"You won't believe this but Quill has lost his mind." Jake chuckled randomly in an attempt to cheer Ren up.

"Why do you say that?" She smiled relieved at the change of topic Jake was offering.

"He claims that a Demon-Goddess, who can light herself on fire without burning, _ate_ Paul and Embry." He laughed. "It must be a prank, those two are going to be in so much trouble when they return home. Sam is furious…" He trailed off when he noticed Renesme's expression.

She swallowed hard.

"Paul and Embry aren't going to come back Jake. Quill is not crazy…"

He frowned and looked at her puzzled.

"I told you that Jasper died hitting his head on a rock, but the reason he died was because he was flung through the air… by a goddess, who can light herself on fire…" She looked to him and his eyes widened, then they narrowed again suspiciously and he half chuckled half snorted nervously.

"Not funny Ren, you're not catching me with that one." He said even though his nauseous expression showed that he knew Ren would hardly joke about something like that.

"I wish it were a joke Jake. She's taken over the position of Chief of Olympia."

Jake looked at her for a long time as if waiting for her to laugh and tell him she was kidding. When it finally hit him that she wasn't, he jumped up abruptly.

"You need to leave there. It's not safe!"

Ren got up too and took hold of his shoulders trying to calm him.

"We are safe, it does not seem like she plans to stay long. I'm just happy she isn't with the Quileute. With Sam's temper, he would've antagonised her and you would've all been destroyed. She's so strong Jake… Please don't tell Sam about this, if you attack us now, I'm not sure what would happen."

Jake sighed trying to calm his trembling body. He had not seen this demon goddess himself, but judging from the absolute terror in Quill's eyes, she was a danger. And she was in the same village as his beloved.

"Let's runaway, we can live in the mountains where no one can find us."

Ren smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"My family needs me, and I promise you I will not be harmed. Please trust me Jake." She implored him.

Helplessly he drew her in for a hug, wondering if he would be able to let go of her again this night.

"I need to get back." Ren whispered clinging to him desperately.

"Already?"

"I need to get back before sunrise. Alice will need me." She answered. "I will see you in five days' time?"

"You better be here." Jake told her before kissing her again.

….

"Good morning." Renesme greeted the blonde as the golden rays of dawn illuminated the vampire in a stunning gilded shimmer.

"Good morning Renesme. How did Jacob take the news of my presence?" Rosalie asked her and Ren's surprise lasted only a brief moment before she pushed it aside and answered.

"Not well. He worries."

"Understandable."

They turned at the sound of the door opening revealing Alice's angry glare.

"Morning Alice." Renesme greeted nervously sensing that her budding 'friendship' with the vampire was not appreciated.

"Ren." Came the stiff reply.

Renesme sighed and entered the house.

"Are you coming?" She asked the vampire hesitantly.

Rosalie looked to Alice as if she held the answer.

"Invite her in." Ren muttered.

"Please come in." Alice forced out through gritted teeth and the blonde finally made a move to enter the house for only her second time.

Ren took a seat in the living room, as did Alice. Alice looked to the blonde who continued to stand and rolled her eyes.

"You may have a seat." She said indifferently.

And they watched the vampire lower herself gracefully on one of the wooden chairs. Her hands in her lap and her legs crossed at her ankles.

"What do you want to know?" Alice decided to cut straight to the chase.

"What was The Cleansing?"

"You mean the great Goddess does not know?" Alice said mockingly.

"Alice!" Renesme gasped.

Alice's jaw visibly clenched and unclenched.

"We have covered this Ren. Why don't you tell our_ Chief_ about The Cleansing?"

Ren nodded, feeling nervous but figured it best that she be the one to answer rather than Alice.

"There was a time where humans ruled the world." Renesme started. "But we became selfish and greedy and too reliant on technology. We carelessly destroyed our natural resources and over-populated the earth. The gods frowned upon this and decided to teach us all a lesson." She looked to Alice, to see if she was telling it right and the pixie nodded for her to continue.

"A war started between the gods and humans, but the gods were smart and they knew our weaknesses. First they took control off our communications. With this, humans across the earth were unable to communicate over far distances and in so doing band together against the assault. Next they sacrificed all our leaders who had allowed our greed to continue. After that, they cut all energy sources, where we once had control over light during the night, we were at the mercy of the gods during the darkness. For seven years they scavenged the earth, taking those they came across to the afterlife. Billions died, and a lucky few were chosen to join the gods as their servants."

Renesme paused to get affirmation from Alice that she had not forgotten anything. Rosalie sat expressionless in her seat listening attentively.

Alice nodded again for her to continue.

"Finally the gods took mercy on the remaining humans. Those who had survived the Cleansing were relocated to the New World where we reside today. We were instructed to respect this paradise they had gifted us with, but they would return every three hundred and sixty five days and take seven of us as an offering. They do this to remind us of what we had done, and to not commit the same mistakes as our ancestors." Renesme finished feeling pleased with herself.

It had been the first time she had told the story to someone who had not known it already. She became a bit nervous though at the frown that creased the blonde woman's brow at her tale.

….

Rosalie sat deep in thought at what she had heard. She was aware of the plans to take control of Earth, but for vampires to nearly destroy their sole source of sustenance made no sense. This island was large, but there were definitely less than five thousand humans occupying it. It was not nearly enough to continue to sustain the amount of vampires that roamed the earth, especially since some of them had been 'chosen to join the gods'.

Surely there were more humans out there who had been given the exact same story… Rosalie decided to keep her musings to herself though.

"How long until… _the_ _gods_… come to collect their offerings?" She asked Ren who turned to Alice.

"Two hundred and seventy five days." Alice answered.

_Nine months._

"How do they get here?"

"Airplane."

"You know what an airplane is?" Rosalie could not resist taunting her and was rewarded with another glare.

"We have not seen it. But we believe it's some kind of machine that transports the gods from their home to here. We can see it in the night sky and hear it when it arrives, so we know when they have been here." Renesme answered.

"Do they just come and take humans at random?"

"They do not come this far into the island, which is why the Quileute attack us. The gods cannot walk in the daylight." Alice answered in an accusing tone at the vampire who clearly could. "The Quileute want our home for themselves so they may be spared. But if we allow them here, the gods will be angered and come here as well."

"So the Quileute are the only ones who make an offering?"

"They usually kidnap our hunters to make up the seven chosen for the offering." Alice was just answering now in a monotone.

"Do you know where the gods live?"

"No."

"Does anyone on this island possess a boat?"

"We had received instruction never to leave this island or we would be punished." Alice answered.

Rosalie sighed at the information she was given. She had a very good idea of what had transpired over the last millennia she had been stuck in that godforsaken cave. She heard heavy footsteps approach the front door and put a hold on her next line of questioning.

There was a loud knock before the burly frame of Emmet entered.

"Where is the…" He trailed of as his eyes landed on Rosalie. "…_Chief_" He finished and everyone suspected that that was not the title he was intending on using.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"The warriors are awaiting your instruction." He murmured scanning the room to see if his sisters were in any danger.

Rosalie rose from her seat.

"I'll be with you momentarily. Instruct them until my arrival." She told him.

"Yes Chief!" The big man barely managed to conceal his excitement as he bounded back out the door.

"You have occupied this island for 994 years?" Rosalie asked even though Quill the Quileute had told her this before.

Both Ren and Alice nodded.

"You do not manufacture any glass or plastics?" She asked. "Do you have the means and knowledge to do so?"

Ren frowned confused at the question and Alice scowled.

"Our ancestors thought it best to appease the gods and refrain from making the same mistakes that those of the Old World had been punished for." Alice defended.

"Yet you manufacture weapons?"

"To hunt and defend ourselves."

Rosalie turned to the shelves in Alice's house studying the contents. There were books that looked like they would fall apart at the simplest touch. A thick Oxford Illustrated Dictionary sat between a few novels and self-help books. Next to the tiny 'library' were a small modelled metallic sports car and an airplane, a hairdryer and an electric iron of all things.

"Can you read?" Rosalie asked frowning at the odd collection in front of her.

"Myself and Carlisle can. I am teaching Renesme." Alice said with her head held high.

"Do you read from_ these_?" The vampire motioned to the all but deteriorated books.

The humid climate of the island had only sped up their destruction.

"No. I write things down in the sand…" Alice trailed off for the first time feeling embarrassed at that fact, even though her mother had taught her in that manner as did the generations before her.

"This island was uninhabited by humans before your ancestors were brought here?" Rosalie asked her curiosity finally showing.

"Yes. This land was untainted by humans before the gods gifted it to us." Renesme answered.

"And your ancestors weren't permitted to bring anything with them?" The vampire prodded further.

"Only that which they were able to carry at the time." Alice answered.

Rosalie nodded to herself, this strange culture starting to make more sense.

"Thank you for your time." She said before walking to the door.

"That's it?" Alice asked surprised.

"For now." Rosalie answered as she exited Alice's house.

…

"Emmet." The vampire stated after blurring to his side causing the large man to start at her sudden appearance.

"Chief." He breathed nodding to her slightly.

Rosalie scanned over the group of men sparring with their mostly blunt, primitive looking swords and spears. Ten more were lined up to practice archery. There were about a hundred of them. She looked again and realised that they totalled ninety-nine. Counting Emmet they would be one hundred.

"Do you always number one hundred?" She asked.

"Yes Chief."

"And do these men also serve as hunters?"

"No, others are assigned for that purpose."

Rosalie was beginning to understand that these humans weren't very complicated at all.

"How did you get hold of your weapons?"

"I am the blacksmith." Emmet answered proudly.

_So they have a blacksmith but do not attempt to manufacture any glass or paper…_

The Olympians' main purpose was to survive. They invested their time and energy with tasks to primarily protect and feed themselves. Only two people in the village seemed to be required to read and write: The Keeper of Records and the Chief, allowing them to still pass on through the generations a part of what they once were.

Her mind mulled over her options as she scanned the very apt way the warriors sparred with each other. The vampire was faced with a variety of choices. Given the position of the island she could build a raft and sail east until she reached South America. With the rising sun and the stars to guide her she would find the continent easily. She could even swim there should she wish to do so. Getting back to vampire civilization was something she was intent on doing; she had some unfinished business to take care of once there. But she needed more time to control herself lest she have another incident like the one that had landed her in that mountain cave.

Alternatively she could wait the nine months it would take them to come and retrieve their offerings. She could then have a chance to speak with whomever came and find out the real story behind these subjective legends and she would have access to a plane… Given how she ended up a living corpse for over a thousand years, Rosalie doubted that she would be welcomed back with open arms. On the contrary, the vampires would most likely try and end her on the spot.

Rosalie set her shoulders determinedly. She would wait for the real world to arrive in nine months, get more information on the current state of the world and then she would finish what she had set out to do before her plane and herself had crashed on the island.


	5. Said, 'Show Me Something'

**A/N: Thanks to the few of you reading and reviewing :) I know it's an odd pairing and a very AU story, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while so I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

"So how old are you?" Ren asked the vampire as they walked side by side through the Olympian corn fields where Renesme had just finished explaining their irrigation system and how they plant beans next to the corn to regulate the level of nitrogen in the soil allowing them to make longer use of the grounds.

Rosalie had to admit that she had grown very fond of the young girl over the last three days since she had heard about _The Cleansing_. Renesme had also proven to be a great source of information. She shared everything Alice had taught her willingly. She was the only villager who could and would take the liberty to speak to the vampire whenever she chose to. And Rosalie was surprised to find that she did not mind the surplus of questions that were constantly streaming from the young girls mouth.

"Did your father not teach you it's not polite to ask a lady her age?" Rosalie drawled.

"Why would it be impolite? It's the same as asking the colour of your eyes. They are gold and that's a fact. Well sometimes they _do_ go very black…" Ren trailed off starting to panic at where she had inadvertently steered the conversation.

"How old are _you_?" Rosalie asked choosing to ignore the girl's awkwardness.

"Did your father not teach you not to answer a question with a question?" Ren smirked.

"My father taught me not to trust a word he says." Rosalie answered indifferently.

Ren was taken aback at having received an answer at all, but opted to keep their conversation light.

"I am twenty three." Ren answered.

Rosalie stopped and turned to her, a surprised expression on her face.

"You do not look a day over eighteen." She told Ren who frowned.

"I won't lie to you Rosalie." She said seriously.

Rosalie nodded pensively.

"How old is your father?"

"Fifty six."

Carlisle looked in his early thirties.

"Mother?"

"Fifty."

Esme as well.

"Alice?"

"Thirty."

The pixie appeared to be no older than twenty one. _There must be something in the water _Rosalie quipped to herself. This environment and lifestyle had done these humans wonders. The vampire didn't pity the humans their fate, they were better off in this paradise. They were healthy and strong and though not very innovative, the Olympians were extremely intelligent.

"If I understand your time line correctly, I will be four thousand years old in eight years." Rosalie answered.

Renesme's mouth hung open as she gaped at the blonde for a few moments. Rosalie gave her a half smile before closing the girls' mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rosalie smirked before continuing to walk back toward the village.

…..

The tribe had been busy since sunrise preparing for the Chief's inaugural feast. A large timber throne-like chair sat on a small make shift podium, overlooking ten large and very long wooden tables that were decorated with various wild flowers. Large ceramic bowels of fruit were placed as centrepieces as a few bucks were being slow roasted over open fires.

Rosalie watched as Carlisle and Esme gave instructions. Off to the side, the warriors were being adorned with war paint and back at Alice's house, Renesme's lesson was continuing as though it was just another day.

Feeling bored, Rosalie appeared at the side of her two favourite Olympians. At her arrival, Alice stopped her lecture on timelines and both women looked up at Rosalie.

The vampire stared down at the timeline Alice had drawn out explaining to Ren the difference between BC, AD and PC.

"Do you believe in evolution?" Rosalie asked them. "Charles Darwin?" She elaborated at the blank expressions that greeted her.

The vampire frowned.

"Do you know who Isaac Newton was? The laws of motion?"

Nothing.

"Albert Einstein? William Shakespeare? Leonardo da Vinci? Plato? Aristotle?"

Alice huffed and stood to face the vampire.

"We are not all as _old_ and wise as you, if you have some wisdom you wish to share with us please do so, your disdain on this matter is unneeded and definitely unwarranted. We are well aware of all the knowledge that was lost to us during The Cleansing."

Rosalie resisted the urge to smile at the fire in the Pixie's eyes.

"My apologies dear Alice. It was not my intention to insult you." She crooned. "I was merely trying to ascertain what you may or may not already know."

Alice ignored the apology.

"I do not mind the information you have been feeding Renesme." Alice huffed losing some of the edge she had been speaking with. "She has a very curious mind." She lowered her voice. "I just hope that you will not fill her head with lies…" Alice stated.

"I can assure you that I have not, and will not lie to Renesme, or to you Alice." Rosalie told her honestly.

Alice looked at the vampire sceptically for a few moments, then shifted her gaze at something over Rosalie's shoulder. The vampire glanced in the same direction to see Carlisle approaching.

The man reached them and then seemed to be stuck in a dilemma, as he glanced nervously to the two human females for assistance. Rosalie finally pieced together what the problem was.

"Do you wish to speak with me Carlisle?" She asked him.

"Yes. If I may?" He breathed in relief now that he had permission to address the demon goddess.

"Of course. Let's leave Renesme and Alice to their lesson." She said turning to walk from them as Ren covered her mouth to hide her sniggering at her father's awkwardness.

"We will be starting the ceremony shortly." Carlisle told her.

"Good. Everything looks lovely."

"I will tell Esme you said so." Carlisle grinned at the compliment. "Will there be anything else you may need?"

Rosalie made as though she was thinking for a moment, when in fact she just enjoyed how uncomfortable her silences made the man.

"I will let you know as soon as something displeases me." She answered, before walking into the forest once again.

…..

The entire tribe were seated when Rosalie finally arrived back from her stroll but rose as one as she walked through the tables and up to the podium where Carlisle stood waiting. She scanned the Olympians and noted that aside from the two tables containing only the warriors of the tribe, the rest seemed to be grouped according to family.

Ren, Alice, Esme, and Edward sat next to an empty seat, presumably reserved for Carlisle, at the table closest to her wooden throne.

"I do not wish for Edward to be here." Rosalie spoke her eyes fixed on the arrogant man.

Carlisle looked as though he would object, but refrained and walked over to Edward whispering in his ear.

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "This is preposterous! You would have her dictate us after what she has done?" He asked in disbelief.

"Emmet. Remove the village idiot from my presence." Rosalie instructed the big man who was seated with the rest of the warriors.

He nodded with a smile as he walked over, wrapped his arms around Edward and carried him off kicking and screaming like a child throwing a tantrum.

Carlisle returned to Rosalie who reached out and took the necklace he had been carrying. It was made of small wooden blocks and she noticed that each of them had a name carved upon it with dates underneath, and a few more were bare. She stared at her name for a few moments before she placed the necklace around her own neck and went to sit down on the throne deciding to indulge these humans this ceremony which clearly held importance to them.

She looked to Carlisle when everyone else remained stood and staring at her.

"We still need to perform the cleansing of your feet." Carlisle spoke apologetically as though he were putting her through a great inconvenience.

"You New World humans and your incessant need to cleanse or be cleansed." Rosalie muttered under her breath. "Well, be on with it." She demanded and Carlisle nodded to Renesme who ran into one of the houses and came back carrying a large pitcher of water. Next to her throne Rosalie noticed the ceramic bowl containing a few cloths.

From the warriors table the low beating of a few drums started as Alice squared her shoulders and made her way to the throne.

Rosalie sat passively as she watched Alice kneel down in front of her, pouring the water into the bowl. The pixie did not look up as she reached out a shaky hand to gently grasp the confused blonde's left ankle.

"They could not find anyone else to do this?" Rosalie whispered to her.

Alice pulled a bit harder on the ankle and Rosalie allowed her foot to be placed into the water.

"It's my duty." Alice whispered.

The vampire had expected to hear anger not the sadness Alice's tone held. Gently her right foot was placed in the water. Rosalie watched as Alice's gaze lingered on the tattoo of the Ankh on that ankle.

"You don't have to do this Alice." She told her as she realised how horrible it must be to wash the feet of your husband's killer as said killer is inducted into the dead man's role.

Icy blue eyes, shining bright with emotions looked up and widened slightly in surprise at the compassion reflecting back from Rosalie's golden orbs.

"It's my duty as your… your… I was_ Jasper's_ wife, so I am obligated to do this." Alice answered shakily.

Rosalie nodded slowly remembering the absurd laws of the tribe.

"Carlisle!" She shouted making a few of the tribe members jump as they had been straining to listen to the conversation taking place between the new Chief and the mourning widow.

The drumming stopped as the blonde man came closer to them.

"Get Edward, it's my wish that he do this."

Again Carlisle's mouth opened to object but the glare he received stopped any sound from coming out. Quickly he sent someone to find Edward.

Alice stood from the ground, frowning slightly not sure what was expected of her now.

"You may go back to your seat Alice." Rosalie told her indifferently.

The Pixie nodded and Rosalie watched as she walked back to the table and sat down still frowning. Renesme leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie heard her ask.

"Yes." Alice answered sounding uncertain as to whether she was or not. "She needs shoes. Her feet are dirty. I'm happy Edward has to deal with that not me." Alice smiled and Ren giggled. "There's a pair of sandals that was left for her at the house. Go get them please?" Alice asked.

Ren jumped up happily smirking at Rosalie who returned a small smile at the girls' enthusiasm and Alice's light banter.

When Edward arrived he was not happy. But surprisingly it did not take much convincing from Carlisle to have him on his knees in front of the vampire.

Rosalie sat expressionless as he washed her feet taking longer than was necessary.

"Anything else you may need?" He asked the blonde, flashing her a crooked smile that had her lifting an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude.

"No. That will be all." She answered flatly. "You may leave."

He nodded and walked off again obediently, away from the festivities.

Rosalie turned to Carlisle.

"Anything else?"

"No that is it."

"Well that was very anti-climatic." Rosalie retorted. "You may eat!" She said loudly and was pleased that the humans' attention was finally not all on her.

A few moments later Ren returned with a pair of sandals that matched Rosalie's outfit.

"Need help getting these on Chief?" She asked.

"I've been dressing myself for longer than you humans have populated this island." Rosalie smirked as she took the sandals from her. "Tell Alice I say thank you." She added kindly and watched as Ren skipped off to join her family.

…..

"I want to help." Alice told her brother a few days later as he instructed the warriors through their early morning drills.

"You'll need to ask the Chief." Emmet answered warily.

"She's off with Ren, on one of their walks." Alice sighed.

"Jealous?" He teased with a warm smile pulling the Pixie into his side for a hug.

"No, not really. Ren can learn so much from her. But I _need_ to keep busy Em." She looked up at her big brother with pleading eyes.

"Oh no, not the eyes. You're not playing fair." He joked then shrugged. "Come on Shorty; let's see what you can do with a bow and arrow."

…

"Did you see the mark on her ankle?" Alice asked Emmet as they gathered the arrows she had shot in everywhere accept at the target.

"No..." He answered confused as to what she was referring to.

He had noticed a lot of things on the demon-goddesses beautiful form, but definitely not any markings.

Alice chuckled.

"You are such a man. Don't think I haven't seen you gaping at her."

Emmet shrugged.

"I don't think there's anyone in this clan that has not stared at her." He said with a goofy grin.

Alice only rolled her eyes.

"It's the same marking that's on the box beneath my bed. You know, the one that our great great grandfather found when he was a boy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you think I should tell her?"

Emmet shrugged again.

"I think that she has a way of finding things out and she's not someone whose bad side you want to be on."

…

Ren and Rosalie arrived back at Alice's house late that afternoon to find Alice still struggling to hit the target she had brought back from the training field. Ren looked up at the vampire whose gaze was firmly locked on the frustrated pixie.

"I'll see you later Rose." Ren smiled before walking off.

"Bye Renesme." Rosalie said, her attention never shifting away from Alice.

Slowly she walked up to the lithe woman as yet another arrow went flying passed the target.

"You're left handed." Rosalie stated causing the human to start slightly as she had not noticed the vampire arrive.

"I know." Alice scoffed.

"When you're left handed it's better to hold the bow with your right hand and draw the bowstring with your left." The vampire elaborated.

Rosalie was not surprised at the mistake, given the small population and the even smaller group of warriors, they may not have many left-handed people, so whomever instructed Alice simply hadn't known any better.

Rosalie watched in amusement at the inner debate going through Alice's mind as she contemplated whether to use the vampires' advice or not.

Sighing, Alice finally relented and switched hands. She drew back and could barely hide her excitement when she hit the edge of the target.

"Better." Rosalie stated. "Now try looking at the target with your left eye."

Alice obeyed the second instruction a lot easier and smiled happily when she got a little bit closer to the centre of the target.

"Good." Rosalie kept her voice neutral as she walked closer. "Take your aim." She said and watched as Alice did. "Tighten your stomach muscles." Alice complied. "Relax your shoulders. Focus on the centre of the target. Inhale..." Rosalie's instructed calmly. "Now hold your position and close your eyes." Alice frowned but did as she was told. "Now release as you exhale." Rosalie said softly.

The arrow went whizzing through the air and hit the target just off the centre. Alice opened her eyes and shrieked happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet, a big grin spreading across her face.

"You're a natural." Rosalie smiled and realising who was there with her, Alice calmed her features but her eyes were still sparkling with happiness. "Try again." Rosalie said looking to the target instead of staring at the beautiful woman in front of her.

…..

"There's something I need to show you…" Alice told Rosalie as they walked to the front of her house. "_Edward_?" She asked as she saw the man standing at her door holding a bunch of wild flowers.

"Alice." He nodded stiffly and smiled when he looked at Rosalie.

"I picked these for you to apologise for my actions." He told the vampire with a sheepish grin.

Rosalie turned to Alice.

"What is it that you wish to show me?" She asked her, ignoring Edward completely.

"It's inside…" Alice said distractedly as she glanced between the two of them, then entered her house.

Without a word Rosalie walked passed Edward and into the house closing the door behind her.

She stopped in the living room as she heard Alice shuffle around in her bedroom. After a few grunts and sounds of a struggle she grew concerned.

"Do you require assistance?" She asked uncertainly.

"Could you come in here please?" Alice called out.

When Rosalie entered, Alice was crawling out from underneath her bed. She got up and took hold of the bed pulling it to the side of the room revealing a large metal box underneath.

Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw it. She blurred to the box picking it up and staring at it in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?" She breathed.

"My great great grandfather found it three hundred years ago in the remains of an airplane. It took four men to drag it here." She said noting the easy way the vampire was handling the box. "I noticed the marking on your ankle… It is the same as the marking on the box… So I thought that perhaps… Were you on that airplane when it crashed?" She asked.

"I was on it, but I was not in it when it crashed." Rosalie smiled and for the first time Alice noted excitement on the blonde's face. Rosalie walked over to the chest of drawers and placed the metal box on it.

The vampire had exited the plummeting airplane mid-air without a parachute, falling ten thousand feet into the stony mountains, crashing through the hard rock and landing in the cavern below, with every single bone in her body broken. After the extensive energy it had taken to heal her skeletal frame, she hadn't much energy for anything else and had laid there in wait for over a millennium.

"The marking is called an Ankh." Rosalie explained tracing the symbol on the box.

"An Ankh?"

"It's an Egyptian hyro- uh symbol. It represents the concept of eternal life." The vampire told her.

Alice nodded.

"Egyptian like the pyramids?" Alice asked.

"Exactly." Rosalie smiled at her and Alice found herself returning it automatically.

The vampire resumed her inspection of the metal box as Alice chastised herself for being friendlier than she had intended on being.

She was stopped from her self-berating when Rosalie started slotting in the ten digit combination. Having wondered for most of her life what the mysterious box contained Alice leaned closer with bated breath.

The warn hydraulics of the box's hinges whined and wheezed as the lid was lifted to reveal two long shiny samurai swords, two blue scabbards, and a few sword cleaning supplies enclosed. The entire body of each sword consisted of metal, the only differentiation were the grooves on the slightly rounded handle decorated modestly with dazzling sapphire stones forming a line on each handle.

Carefully, as though they might disintegrate at her touch, Rosalie reached in and lifted one of the swords. She examined it closely and then looked at Alice.

"Not a single speck of rust." She breathed happily before her face lit up into a beautiful grin.

Alice was taken aback by the sight. Suddenly it wasn't like she was staring at a vampire anymore. In that moment Rosalie looked human, and happy, and even more gorgeous than she usually was. The familiar knotting in her stomach started again and Alice felt a blush creep up her neck.

Alice watched as the sword was tenderly replaced and the other lifted to undergo the same assessment, immensely grateful that Rosalie wasn't paying any attention to her flustered state. Finally pleased that both blades were unscathed Rosalie took each in hand, flicking her wrists as she wielded them expertly bringing them to rest in front of her staring at them dreamily.

"Isabella forged them herself." She said proudly. "It had taken her months, but she experimented with different compositions of metal. Smelting them, welding them and folding them until she got it just right. She had designed the box too. It is virtually impenetrable with an airtight seal and was built to oil the Katanas periodically. I can't believe that they have lasted all these years. When she had told me the blades were indestructible I did not think she meant it quite so literally…" Rosalie said with love and pride, but her eyes grew dark at the sudden wave of melancholy that overtook her.

"They're beautiful." Alice whispered trying not to become affected by that look that was all too familiar to her own circumstance.

Quickly Rosalie placed the swords back in the box.

"What would you like for them? You have no form of currency here so I assume you trade as a means of procurement?" Rosalie asked her.

Alice looked at her confused.

"What would you like in exchanged for them?" Rosalie rephrased but only managed to deepen the human's confused frown.

"Clearly these belong to you."

"Yes. But they've been in your family's possession for three hundred years. So what would you like?"

"Nothing. Just take them." Alice told her baffled.

Rosalie scowled, picked up the box, returned it to its place and moved the bed easily back to its original position.

"I will return for them with something to trade." She announced before exiting Alice's home, leaving a very confused pixie in her wake.


	6. Beauty And All She Is

Chapter 6

"What's she doing?" Ren whispered as she took a seat next to Alice on the ground as they leaned their backs against Alice's house to stay in the shade.

The two humans watched curiously as Rosalie carried a large Mulberry tree trunk over her shoulder to the workstation she had constructed for herself on the edge of Alice's big front yard. Many of the villagers were also intrigued as they watched the vampire's impressive show of strength. Rosalie picked up the saw she had borrowed from Emmet and started cutting the tree into smaller pieces.

"I think she's making something to trade with." Alice whispered back.

"_Trade with_? She could just ask for anything she wants." Ren stated.

"I don't think it's as simple as that. She's a strange creature…" Alice mused, her eyes not straying from the vampire.

Ren watched Alice watching Rosalie.

"Have another dream again?" She lowered her voice even more and smirked when Alice's head snapped to her then scowled.

"Yes." Alice admitted begrudgingly.

"Figured out if it's a vision or just a dream yet?" Ren asked in amusement.

"Of course it's a dream." Alice frowned. "It can't _possibly_ be a vision. I don't know what's wrong with me, whether it's a vision or a dream, either way it is not right!" Alice said frustrated.

"Relax Ali." Ren chuckled. "I'm sure you're not the only one in the village that's had a dream about Rose."

The sawing in the distance faltered but picked up again in its rhythm, too quick for the humans to notice.

"Still doesn't make it right." Alice responded guiltily.

"You can't control what you dream. Stop obsessing over it. That's probably why you're having them in the first place." Ren scolded. "Look at her Ally, she's the most beautiful woman we'll probably ever see in our lives." She continued to whisper as Alice's eyes moved to Rosalie again. "Every part of her looks like she was sculpted to perfection. Her hair looks so soft and it just falls in place perfectly, even after she's been swimming. And her skin," Ren said dreamily, "her skin is so golden it practically shimmers in the sunlight. I love Jacob with all my heart and _still_ I can't help but look at her in that way." Ren grinned.

Both women sat quietly as they observed the vampires' body methodically.

"Do you think she sweats?" Ren asked contemplatively.

"She always smells like roses." Alice murmured timidly.

"Yeah…" Ren agreed. "I wonder if that's how she got her name."

Alice sighed and stood up shaking her head and frowning.

"I'm going for a walk. Come get me if you figure out what she's making." She announced before walking off.

Watching the vampire work was definitely not going to stop her from having inappropriate dreams about the golden goddess.

…

"What's going on between you and the Chief?" Edward's voice sounded from behind her making Alice jump.

She had been walking deep in thought for about twenty minutes and didn't notice that she was being followed.

"Nothing Edward." Alice answered angrily.

"Why aren't you angry with her, but you are with me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I _am_ angry at her." Alice seethed at the reminder of how she was _supposed_ to be acting toward Rosalie. "But unlike you, she has actually shown remorse. She doesn't make excuses for what happened and she admits her part in it."

Edward laughed.

"Look at you making excuses for your _girlfriend_ when your husband's body has yet to cool." He sneered.

Alice tightened her fists at her sides trying to stay calm.

"Just leave me alone Edward." She said through clenched jaws and turned to continue walking.

"Don't try and deny it Alice. Everyone knew about you and Tanya Denali." He said angrily. "What you two were doing was not natural."

Alice's body visibly tensed. Tanya had been taken by the Quileute when both she and Alice were teenagers. They had kissed once and unfortunately had one witness to that kiss: _Edward_.

"Still sour that she didn't want you Edward?" Alice smirked and was rewarded with a dark scowl from the man.

"You infected her with lies, she thought she was in love with you!"

Alice was surprised at this revelation. She had cared for Tanya, they had kissed, but Alice hadn't been in love with her. Jasper had been her only love.

"She wasn't Edward. We were just kids having fun."

"She told me." He asserted.

"Why would she tell you? You were practically stalking her. She avoided you as best she could."

"I made her confess." He sneered again. "In the end she admitted everything."

Alice stared at the strange expression on Edward's handsome features for a few moments then her eyes widened in shock.

"Edward you didn't!" She cried as tears started stinging her eyes. "_You_ killed her?" Alice asked still not wanting to belief it.

Ren had never taken to Edward, and Ren was well-known around the village for her sixth sense when it came to reading people. But even Ren hadn't given any indication that Edward would be capable of _murder_.

"I saved her." He corrected proudly.

Alice started backing away slowly.

"What would Jasper say?" She breathed shakily, sensing the impending danger.

"My brother was a fool for marrying you. You couldn't even give him any children Alice. You are barely a woman. There is something very wrong inside of you." Edward sneered psychotically.

Alice winced as his words hit her like a whip. She and Jasper could not conceive, he had told her he was happy with it just being the two of them, but she knew he was lying and Alice hoped that he didn't confide in Edward that disappointment.

"Jasper had his faults as well, I loved him in spite of them. But his biggest flaw by far, was that he loved you unconditionally." She spat out angrily.

Edward's creepy grin widened.

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you your place." He chuckled before he leapt toward her.

Alice started running back in the direction of the village, but Edward's longer strides caught up to her easily. She scratched and kicked at him as his grasp tightened on her arms. Out of nowhere he was tackled and Alice stared in surprise as her saviour started punching Edward in the throat, the stomach and the groin.

As he was momentarily incapacitated, Alice leapt onto his back to assist Renesme.

"Rosalie!" Ren shouted toward the village as she cupped her hands at the side of her mouth.

Fuelled by his rage at being momentarily bested by a girl, Edward grunted loudly as he pulled Alice off him, slapping her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground at the sharp impact. He stopped Ren's attack and punched her hard on the cheek and she fell back knocking her head against a tree stump.

Edward turned back to Alice when it became clear Ren was staying down.

"Looks like there'll be yet another two women the Quileute have taken from us." He chuckled as he walked towards her menacingly.

Alice wasn't sure what happened, but it looked like Edward had suddenly disappeared right in front of her eyes, leaving leaves slightly shifting on the ground and the scent of…_ roses_… in his wake.

_The vampire had him_ Alice realised.

She let out a breath in relief and got to her feet, running over to Renesme who was sitting up against a tree groaning in pain.

Alice kneeled down to examine the bruises on Ren's face. She had a deep gash on her forehead where she had hit the tree. Alice instantly panicked at the wound, her heart pounding as she relived her husband's death.

Rosalie blurred to their side, her eyes black as night as she looked Ren over.

"Where does it hurt honey?" She asked gently as she crouched over .

"Everywhere." Ren groaned then stared at Rosalie's mouth. "You have some Edward left on your chin." She chuckled and grimaced at the soreness that overtook her.

Looking unusually sheepish, Rosalie wiped at her mouth and turned to Alice, her eyes back to their normal golden hue.

"Are you okay Alice?" She asked the pixie who was staring at Rosalie's mouth in horror, but managed to nod nonetheless. "She hit her head on the tree pretty hard." Alice said shakily looking back at Renesme.

"Can you tell me your name honey?" Rose asked the girl softly.

"Renesme."

"Do you want to see a trick?" Rosalie asked as she snapped her fingers and a small flame lit up her index finger. "Can you follow the flame for me please?" Rose asked in that same soothing tone.

"That's amazing." Ren whispered smiling lazily as she obeyed the instruction.

"Tell me when it hurts more okay?" Rosalie spoke again in her calm steady voice.

She started at Renesme's feet and gently applied pressure as her hands padded up the girls' body.

"Ow!" Ren shouted when Rosalie pressed against her ribs.

"I don't think their broken, just bruised." The vampire observed. "Ren, sweetheart, are you feeling nauseous?"

Renesme shook her head but then grimaced again.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to pick you up okay? We need to get you cleaned up." Rosalie said as she gently placed one arm behind Ren's back, and the other behind her knees and easily lifted the girl from the ground.

Alice stood along with the two of them.

"So chivalrous." Ren said, smiling up at Rose who smiled back at her affectionately.

"Will she be okay?" Alice asked.

"She should be fine." Rose tried to assure her. "Her heartbeat is strong, she would be screaming in pain if she had any broken bones. My only concern is the head wound. Ren, you need to stay awake for me. You can rest as soon as we get you home." She told the girl who was looking at her dreamily.

"Why does she need to stay awake?" Alice asked still looking extremely tensed and concerned.

"Why were you two out here with Edward?" Rosalie asked trying to avoid answering the question knowing the pixie would only become more stressed if she did.

"How did you get here so fast?" Alice retorted.

"Why did you wander this far into the forest on your own?" Rosalie shot back.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Ren chimed laughing brightly and then cringed at the throbbing in her head the action evoked.

"Serves you right." Alice huffed not impressed by the joke in the least.

They walked in silence for a few moments, Rosalie keeping a slow pace for Alice to keep up and as to not jostle Ren around too much. Earlier, the vampire had noticed a scowling Renesme get up from where she had been watching Rosalie work and follow after Edward into the forest. The vampire hadn't thought much of it at the time, but eventually her concern had lead her to walk into the forest at human pace, resigned to just check up on the humans. Until she of course heard Renesme's desperate cry.

"You're very strong Rose. I'm gonna nap in your arms." Renesme said sleepily as she cuddled into Rosalie's shoulder.

"You can't sleep now. If you do, I'm not telling you the good news."

"What good news?" Ren asked only mildly interested.

Alice looked on curiously at the gentle manner Rosalie conversed with her sister.

"First tell me about Jake. Because it involves him." Rose said and immediately Ren started talking about her love.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and smiled at how easily that had worked. They were almost home when Ren finally realised why she was talking about Jacob.

"So what's the good news?" She asked staring at Rose through hooded eyes.

Rose smiled at the fact that Ren didn't seemed to have sustained any damage to her brain. The girl displayed no signs of confusion or loss of memory.

"Since I'm Chief now, I can make Jacob an official member of the clan." Rose told her and watched as Renesme's eyes shot open.

The vampire had readied herself for squeals of joy and fidgeting but was surprised when Ren's grip on her only tightened and she leaned even closer.

"Thank you." Ren breathed against the vampire's chest. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." She said over and over again.

…

Rosalie sat in front of Renesme on Alice's bed, cleaning the girl's wounds. Ren hadn't stopped smiling since she heard that Jacob would become part of the Olympian clan. She watched Rosalie's movements in fascination, especially how the blonde managed to turn the water just the right temperature by simply stirring her hand through it.

The vampire listened as Alice hurriedly approached her house with Carlisle and Esme, giving them a brief summary of what had happened.

"Where is Edward now?" Carlisle hissed angrily.

Rosalie was surprised at the venomous tone. She did not realise the man had it in him. She was pleased that he loved his daughters that much.

"He ran off into the woods. I don't think he'll return." Alice answered much to Rosalie's surprise even though the pixie knew exactly how dead and devoid of blood Edward was in that moment.

Esme burst through the bedroom door and Rosalie got up to give the mother and daughter some space. She stood back watching Esme crying softly as she examined Ren for injuries.

Carlisle and Alice followed soon after, but Alice remained in the doorway to give the three some room and allow their parents the opportunity to see for themselves that their child was okay.

"If it hadn't been for Ren, I'm not sure what he would have done." Alice told them. "I never knew you could fight like that." Alice smiled at the girl who looked completely overwhelmed at her parents' doting.

"Rose taught me a few moves." Ren grinned at the vampire. "And it was she who came to our rescue in the end."

At hearing this Esme got up and before anyone could try and stop her, wrapped the tall blonde into a tight hug. Rosalie stood rigid and uncomfortable; arms hanging limp at her sides as the woman held her. Ren's grin widened even more at the sight.

"Thank you." Esme told her genuinely. "Thank you so much."

"We are in your debt. Thank you." Carlisle spoke. "Anything you need."

"Well I would like to finish cleaning Ren's wounds for a start." Rosalie spoke impassively feeling awkward at the gratitude and tender looks the humans were giving her.

Carlisle and Esme both started apologising and backed away toward the door.

"You don't need to leave." Rosalie murmured sitting back down on the bed cloth already patting away. "She will need to get some rest, but we will have to wake her up every quarter of an hour for the next two hours, then every half hour for two hours after that, then hourly. In my opinion Renesme should be fine; it is just a precautionary measure to be sure of that." She said as she finished up with Ren.

"Time to get some sleep honey." She told her gently laying her down on the bed.

"You won't leave?" Ren asked looking frightened.

The vampire had not realised how attached the young girl had become to her. And how attached _she_ in turn had become to Renesme.

"I'll be here. I need to wake you up remember?" Rose smiled warmly, resisting the urge to kiss Ren on the forehead.

Instead, she allowed the young girl to take her hand as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rosalie continued staring at the sleeping girl fondly, seemingly oblivious to the strange gazes she was receiving from the three other occupants in the room at the tender scene.


	7. Not Really Sure How To Feel About It

**A/N: This is a shortish chapter so thought I'd do a double update today.**

**Also thanks to LessonNumberOne for the 'Rice' ship name.****_ Awesome_****! I didn't know what to call these lovely ladies! :-D**

Chapter 7

Rosalie had not strayed from Renesme's side for the following two days even though Ren was clearly feeling better.

Instead of leaving the house, and subsequently Ren, Alice noted that the vampire had seemed to continue her task of making whatever she intended to trade with inside of the house. Only now, she had incorporated Ren as her very willing apprentice.

Alice watched as the two of them sat chatting quietly in her room, where Rosalie had constructed two large wooden wheels that she instructed Ren to spin periodically as they reeled the silk from the silkworm cocoons Rosalie had gathered from a few Mulberry trees.

Alice was fascinated, she didn't know if she was allowed to ask questions, but thank the gods for Ren. The blonde always made sure to answer loud enough so Alice could hear as well. The pixie hovered around them for the first few hours, pretending not to be interested, but Ren soon had Alice sitting on the floor with them, as they began constructing rectangular sieves consisting of a sheet of tightly woven silk surrounded by a large wooden rectangular frame.

Alice had no idea what they were, Rosalie constructed twenty of the large sieves and then announced that it's about time Ren got some fresh air.

"What do you think she's making?" Ren whispered excitedly as they followed the blonde eagerly to her outside workstation.

Alice looked at the large cast iron pot filled with the Mulberry tree the vampire had all but pulverized and laid to soak in the water.

"I think she's attempting to make paper…" Alice whispered in disbelief.

She didn't want to get excited. If Rosalie were to give her paper…

The blonde stopped and turned to her two assistants smirking at Alice's perceptiveness.

"Not attempting Alice." She corrected. "We _are_ making paper." Rosalie grinned before turning around again to examine the pulp.

…..

Alice and Ren sat gaping at the demon – goddess as she used her pyrokinetic ability to boil the pulp effortlessly as she told them the story of how a Chinese man, Ts'ai Lun, produced paper in a similar fashion in AD 105. She even went as far as to tell them his whole biography.

"What is a eunuch?" Alice asked, and Ren nodded that she too was wondering when they heard that this man had been one.

"A eunuch is man who in that Era was castrated typically to perform a specific social function. These would include professions such as singers, religious specialists, harem servants and in Ts'ai Lun's case, government officials." Rose answered. "They were committed to their art or profession and did not marry, were obviously unable to procreate, and lived a celibate existence."

"Oh…" Both women responded and then started giggling.

"Ren, I need you to find some goose feathers please." Rosalie asked when the giggling had subsided and the humans had gone back to staring at the flames emanating from the vampire's body.

Ren nodded and jumped up to do as she was asked without asking why.

…

The vampire and the widow did not converse much during Renesme's absence. But Alice did retrieve the honey, egg and candle Rosalie had requested. She placed the items in front of the blonde who was now busy at her workbench as the pulp cooled. Rosalie only started working again when Ren returned with a big bunch of goose feathers.

The humans watched as Rosalie placed an ancient broken plate over a candle flame and gathered the black liquid that formed there in a small container. She then mixed this with the egg, honey and some tree gum to form a thick paste before putting it to the side. Rosalie then showed them how to cut the feathers and trim them to form quills.

After the pulp had cooled Ren realized how the sieves would be used as one after another they were dipped in the solution, shaken gently to spread the fibers evenly, and as the water drained off, they settled to form a sheet which was then placed in the sun to dry.

The humans waited in the shade during the drying process, Ren showing the impatience Alice was feeling on the inside. Rosalie tried to distract her with more stories, but the young girl just kept on staring at the sheets trying to will them into drying sooner.

A crowd was very conspicuously gathered a few feet away watching the entire process wearing looks of unmasked interest. Rosalie was glad for the rule she had stated that they keep their distance. A lot of the villagers had stopped looking at her with terror in their eyes and instead just seemed in awe whenever she passed them. Especially after Esme had run around gushing to everyone about how the vampire had saved her daughters.

Rosalie started toward the sieves and both Alice and Ren jumped up immediately after.

"Are they done?" Ren squealed excitedly causing the vampire to smile at her.

"Yes, the sheets should be ready now." Rose answered her affectionately.

Ren went bounding toward the twenty rectangular sieves basking in the sun, followed by Rosalie, with Alice trailing behind, deep in thought.

….

Alice watched as Rose and Ren gathered the sheets of paper.

_Paper! _She shrieked inwardly. Her eyes followed the vampires' every move as one of the big sheets were placed on the workbench and the others rolled up neatly and tide with a thin piece of leather. The blonde turned to look at Alice.

"Come closer Alice." She spoke softly and Alice found her feet moving toward the sound in automation.

Rosalie bent down and started mixing water with the paste she had made earlier that morning turning it into a black ink. She took one of the quills and dipped it in the inky solution and started writing in a neat calligraphy.

_How to Manufacture Paper._

Alice read and observed as Rosalie penned each instruction clearly. She did the same for the recipe to make Ink and Charcoal talking Alice through the various steps as she wrote.

After the vampire finished, she straightened and turned to Alice.

"I wish to trade you this paper for my Isabella's swords." The demon goddess told her. "Do you accept?"

Alice only nodded. This was incredible; she would be able to write down the Olympians' history. She could document and chronicle and pass the information on to future generations. She could literally start building a library!

Alice found herself grinning at the tall blonde.

"Thank you for this." She told Rosalie sincerely. "I would retrieve your swords but, I'm afraid I can barely move them." She grinned. "You are welcome to go –

She was cut off by the gust of wind Rosalie caused as she moved at vampire speed to the house, eager to hold her weapons in her hands again.

Alice turned to Ren.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Alice said somewhat stunned.

Ren chuckled.

"Rose is awesome." Renesme grinned and even though she would never admit it out loud; Alice was inclined to agree.

….

Late that same night, Alice stood in her living room watching as the demon-goddess wielded her blades expertly, lighting both herself and the swords in her eerie fire. She danced ablaze in the moonlight, her body moving gracefully as she struck at the air. Alice noted the look of pure contentment on the vampire's features as she did this, and let out a long suffering sigh, before walking to her bedroom with a heavy heart and an overworked mind.

Alice looked at the paper those blades had cut into smaller pieces for her. She looked at the thin pieces of charcoal the vampire had made in addition. Rosalie had quickly sketched a portrait of Renesme's face much to the girls delight and it was with this act that Alice felt the unmistakable pang of jealousy that coursed through her body.

She had retired to her house after that, feigning being tired at all the excitement, but she just needed to get away from the demon goddess with those enchanting eyes that seemed to only look at her with tenderness.

Alice was confused.

She was overwhelmed.

She was overpowered by guilt at the unexpected rush of feelings the blonde stirred within her.

_"Jasper."_ She whispered softly into the night as she lay in her bed.

She thought back to the day they had met and started chronologically detailing every bit of the twelve years they had spent together as husband and wife. Alice was determined to stop thinking about Rosalie, her thoughts should and would always be predominantly on her husband.

With that resolve she turned on her side and fell asleep with thoughts of Jasper and how happy he had made her.

….

Alice did not sleep well that night. She was plagued with nightmares, one in particular standing out. It was night time in the valley where there village stood nestled in. The moon was full and illuminated the dark night easily.

Alice watched as a number of shadows emerged from the mountains and surrounding tree lines descending on the village as the Olympians lay sleeping unawares. Soon the sounds of swords clashing and terrified screaming filled the air.

Alice remained frozen as a spectator as she watched her clan fighting the Quileute. She saw her brother take down a few of the enemy clan's warriors, before Sam Uley snuck up behind him, sword rising to strike…

"Emmet!" Alice screamed as she sat up in her bed, sweat running down her back and in between her breasts.

_It was just a dream _she tried to tell herself. But it wasn't, it had been a vision, Alice knew that for a fact.

"Alice?" That seductive voice that tormented her daily spoke from behind her bedroom door, laced with concern that Alice didn't want.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back a bit harshly. "Was just a dream…" She muttered.

Rosalie didn't say anything else as Alice sat staring at her bedroom door. She heard the front door close and knew the vampire had left to stand in her usual place outside. Not once had Rosalie tried to claim the house her own, though it technically already belonged to the vampire.

Alice drew her knees to her chest, still shaken by what she had seen. If Jasper was there now he'd be holding her tightly, making her feel safe. It was hard falling asleep each night without his loving arms wrapped securely around her. Alice even missed the sound of his snoring that had taken her years to get used to.

It still felt so surreal that she would never see him again and never hear him tell her how much he loved her.

_If the vampire had never come to Olympia…_

_If Edward hadn't attacked her…_

_If she had been able to stop Jasper from attacking a goddess…_

She put her tiny fist in her mouth and bit down hard, wanting to scream but not wanting that woman to come back in her house again. She needed to hate Rosalie for what she had done. It was _her_ fault, whether it had been an accident or not.

Alice needed to continue hating her, but it was becoming increasingly harder the more she got to know the golden goddess.


	8. If You Dare Come A Little Closer

Chapter 8

"Do you think she'll let me try out her swords?" Emmet asked Alice as he stood beside the Pixie as she practiced her archery.

All the warriors were out on the training field in preparation for the impending Quileute attack. When Alice wasn't with her bow, she was busy making paper with Ren. It was an amazing thing the vampire had done for them, Alice knew that Rosalie didn't need to do it and her motivations for such a thoughtful act was leaving the Pixie in a constant state of befuddlement. It could've been for Ren's benefit, Alice debated with herself, but Rosalie had included Alice in every aspect of the process, making sure that _she_ understood all the instructions. Well that may have been because she was Ren's teacher after all…

_Ugh!_

"Firstly Em," Alice sighed, "They were a present from _her_ _Isabella_ and she treats them like they're her babies, I doubt she'd let anyone else touch them. Secondly, they are heavy, I doubt even you would be able to wield them in any case." Alice rolled her eyes.

All everyone ever seemed to want to talk about was the demon goddess. And not with fear and loathing as they should for what she had done to Jasper, but with admiration and respect. Alice was so distracted by her conflicting emotions and thoughts that she had barely been able to land anywhere close to the target that day.

Rosalie appeared next to them smirking up at Emmet her beautiful swords mounted firmly on her back resting in their scabbards.

"Do not excessively covet swords and daggers made by famous masters. Even if you can own a sword or dagger worth 10,000 pieces, it can be overcome by 100 spears each worth 100 pieces. Therefore, use the 10,000 pieces to procure 100 spears, and arm 100 men with them. You can in this manner defend yourself in time of war." Rosalie barked at him before marching back to instruct the other warriors.

"I don't understand a word she says half of the time. She's been speaking like that since she got her swords back." Emmet said grinning at the blonde's retreating frame. "It's still hot as hell though."

"Ren says that they are teachings of the Way of the Samurai." Alice told him as she shot yet another way-word arrow.

It was like the swords were making Rosalie happier. Yes, she could still glare you down effortlessly, but she was almost kinder in a way. Alice didn't know if she was imagining it though, everyone else still seemed scared of the demon goddess even through their reverence.

"Samurai?" Emmet questioned.

"Japanese warriors." Alice clarified. "They apparently smelted the best swords and their whole lives were committed to mastering the art of war."

Emmet nodded absently as he stared at the demon goddess who was yet again in the midst of a cryptic revelation:

"Fate is in Heaven, the armour is on the breast, success is with the legs." She shouted passionately. "Go to the battlefield firmly confident of victory, and you will come home with no wounds whatever. Engage in combat fully determined to die and you will be alive; wish to survive in the battle and you will surely meet death. When you leave the house determined not to see it again you will come home safely; when you have any thought of returning you will not return. You may not be in the wrong to think that the world is always subject to change, but the warrior must not entertain this way of thinking, for his fate is always determined." Rosalie quoted once again before dramatically drawing her blades and taking a defensive stance.

"Attack me!" She ordered, upon the entire group hesitating she rephrased: "Attack me or I will kill you." She said and lurched forward.

She had to hold back considerably as to not break the primitive swords of the Olympic warriors, but she managed to move gracefully between them a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took the Olympians down without seriously hurting anyone.

Alice watched her closely as she shouted at the few who had engaged her on what they had done wrong before ordering another attack. The men were more eager this time round and fought unabashedly causing Rosalie's smile to broaden as she knocked them down again. She looked oddly happy when she was fighting. Alice had expected beautiful, graceful and deadly. But happy and content were a perplexing surprise.

"Better!" The vampire instructed. "Again!"

"She's a good teacher." Emmet observed.

"Jazz was a good teacher." Alice muttered under her breath before completely missing the target yet again.

The vampire_ was_ a great teacher, she taught them things they never knew were possible. She made them all better at what they were. Alice admired and respected Rosalie and she knew that this was what had to be driving her inappropriate dreams about the tall blonde.

"What was that?" Emmet asked tearing his gaze away from the blonde, wondering if he had heard his sister speak at all.

"Nothing." Alice mumbled despondently.

Rosalie appeared at their side when she quoted yet again her voice was low and husky as she leaned in closer to Emmet speaking fervently.

"Learning is to a man as the leaves and branches are to a tree, and it can be said that he should not be without it. Learning is not only reading books, however, but is rather something that we study to integrate with our own way of life." She circled him as she spoke. "One who is born into the house of a warrior, regardless of his rank or class, first acquaints himself with a man of military feats and achievements in loyalty, and, in listening to just one of his dictums each day, will in a month know 30 precepts. Needless to say, if in a year he learns 300 precepts, at the end of that time he will be much the better. Thus, a man can divide his mind into three parts: he should throw out those thoughts that are evil, take up those ideas that are good, and become _intimate_ with his own wisdom…." Alice wasn't sure if Rosalie meant to say that so sensually, because it really wasn't intended as a seduction, then again everything about her screamed sex appeal. Or maybe, Alice thought, it was just her own imagination running away with her.

"Huh?" Was Emmet's response and Alice had to bite her lip from smiling at her brother's confusion, it was quite a mouthful and he was bound to get distracted. "I-intimate?" He gawked at her completely engrossed on everything about the vampire accept the words she had just spoken.

"While you were standing here wondering about my swords, the rest of the warriors were learning to be better at their art. Do you want to be better at what you do Emmet?" She asked nonchalantly.

Emmet nodded.

"Then please be so kind as to join the rest of the men while they train." She requested coolly, but by Emmet's response it would've seemed as though she had threatened him as he again nodded quickly before sprinting off.

Alice tried in vain to concentrate on her next shot as she felt the vampire's intense stare turn to her. Rosalie on her current philosophical high was strangely disarming. The demon goddess had not scowled in days and it was clearly affecting everyone's spirits. Renesme was happier than ever even though she had missed her rendezvous with Jacob. But they met every five days, and when one didn't show up they know it was because of unforeseen circumstances and would just defer to the next date which was in two days and she was excited to tell him the great news about becoming part of their clan. Esme and Carlisle seemed to worship the ground the tall blonde walked on. When Rosalie wasn't being intimidating, striking fear in the hearts of her audience with a strategically well-timed glare, she was charming, polite and insightful. It was a pleasure to converse with her, Alice could see why Ren admired her so much.

Reluctantly Alice released her arrow and watched as it hit the edge of the target. The blonde said nothing as Alice took another arrow from her quiver and armed the bowstring once again. She inhaled trying her best to focus as she released, but the arrow just scraped over the top of the target.

"Is something bothering you?" Rosalie asked tentatively causing Alice to cringe at the obvious concern in her voice.

"Just haven't been sleeping well." Alice answered, as unwanted memories of the vampire pressing her up against a tree kissing her neck and grinding her body into Alice's, fogged the human's mind. _It was just a dream _Alice told herself, a very vivid, reoccurring dream.

Rosalie only nodded thoughtfully.

Alice snared another arrow and froze when the vampire walked closer to her.

"Your stance is wrong." Rosalie murmured as she crouched down in front of the Pixie. "Change your feet." She requested softly and Alice obeyed blindly.

The human stiffened when the vampire's hands landed gently on her hips tugging lightly.

It was the first time the vampire had touched her. Alice had barely been aware that she was being carried by the vampire the day of the funeral, so this was indeed a novel experience for her.

"You need to open your stance more." Rosalie murmured twisting Alice's hips into the desired position. "Your legs should be spread shoulder width."

The bow and arrow dropped as Alice's arms fell to her sides her chest heaving slightly at the strain the vampire's proximity was causing. Rosalie looked up at Alice in genuine confusion. Icy blue eyes laced with fear and excitement smouldered down into the vampire's. Alice's lips were parted as she panted for air, licking her lips and swallowing hard as the rapid passing of her breaths left her mouth dry. Alice lifted her hands to cover the vampires' that were still resting on her hips, burning the skin beneath the long slender fingers.

At the joining of their hands a current of electricity surged through Alice's body seemingly crackling outward and all around them. Alice started to tremble as the atmosphere surrounding them became suffocating with its thickness. Alice's chest tightened painfully as she realised what she was feeling. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will herself to _move_ or remove those soft warm hands her own were tightly clasped onto.

For days she had had been dreaming about the vampire's caresses, waking up sweating and panting. When Rosalie touched her now, it was like the flood gates had opened and all those days of repressed arousal overtook her body.

Alice opened her eyes again that were watery with the guilt at how her body was responding to this goddess. Alice tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she stared helplessly into those golden eyes that seemed to be filling with even more concern and a hint of panic.

Rosalie straightened slowly and let her hands slide gently from the Pixie's waist, eliciting another shiver up Alice's spine at the heated trail they ghosted across her skin.

"Alice?" Rosalie questioned sincerely at the dramatic change that just took place in front of her.

Hearing her name spoken in that gentle manner, coming from those sensual lips, was all it took to allow a flushed Alice's feet to spring into action as she took off in a sprint into the forest, trying to run as far away from the provocative vampire as she could.

…

Rosalie stood puzzled, wondering what had just happened. She was unsure as to what to do. She knew Alice was still grieving and prone to outbursts, but the way those sapphire orbs had looked at her...

The vampire would never deny that she had been attracted to Alice, and especially Alice's blood, from the first moment she had seen her. But given the circumstances, she would never have imagined that she'd be on the receiving end of such a penetrating stare from the widow.

Rosalie frowned as she looked in the direction where Alice had disappeared. The sun would be setting soon and given that the Quileute were prone to scouring Olympia she was not comfortable with Alice wandering the forest alone and upset, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Making up her mind, she blurred after the spiky haired woman's delicious scent. It didn't take her long to catch up with Alice where she sat dejectedly on a fallen log crying softly into her dainty hands.

"I apologise for the intrusion." Rosalie started, feeling oddly nervous when watery blue eyes looked up at her. "The sun is about to set and it would be a lot safer for you to continue your… _grieving_, within the comfort and safety of your cabin." Rosalie told her gently.

Alice's expression hardened considerably at those words, before she jumped up defiantly.

"Why do you do that? Don't you dare look at me like that!" She shouted at the vampire whose brows knitted in confusion at the outburst. "Why do you insist on caring?" Alice yelled. "You are supposed to be a monster! You are not supposed to be looking at me like that! You are not supposed to make me _feel_…" She trailed off choking down another sob. "I need you to be a monster!" She implored, as new tears streamed down her cheeks. "I need to hate you. I'm _supposed_ to hate you." Alice started sobbing again falling to her knees.

Rosalie stared at her for a long time, feeling disturbed at the obscure confession yet realizing how much more sense Alice's behaviour now made. One minute Alice would be beaming at her and in the next she'd be glaring at the ground angrily. The vampire had been aware of the dreams, finding them amusing but not reading much into them, as dreams often were only just that: _Dreams. _Yes Rosalie was aware of Alice's precognition, but in spite of her growing desire and affection, she had not believed _such_ a union between them a possibility.

But this reaction, Alice's destitute look from before, and the tortured look Rosalie had just been subjected too… Alice was breaking again and it was because of her. _Again_. Rosalie squared her shoulders and easily dawned her mask of indifference.

"As Chief of this tribe," She spoke icily, "I had declared that no one will leave the village after sunset, you being out here is in direct violation of my wishes!" She snarled.

Alice looked up at her confused but she seemed to understand. She got up to her feet and started walking back toward the cabin.

"Yes Chief." She whispered as she walked past the blonde woman glaring at her.

….

Rosalie stood pensively at her spot at the lake scowling at the water. She had committed to avoiding Alice like she had done her first few days in Olympia, but knowing that Alice was attracted to her had only managed to intensify the longing she felt for the Pixie, and she was still perplexed as to whether or not she should just let this go or give Alice some time.

"Good evening Rosalie." Ren's tentative voice spoke from behind her.

"Good evening Renesme." The vampire answered sombrely.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ren asked softly as she went to stand next to the tall blonde.

"I will be." Rosalie answered, unable to break her promise of not lying to the girl by just saying yes so that she'd leave it alone.

Ren was quiet for a few moments.

"Alice doesn't mean…" She trailed off not knowing how to explain. "… Alice is struggling…"

"I'm well aware of Alice's dilemma." Rosalie answered. "And it's not your place to be making excuses for her." She said monotonously.

"I guess you're right." Ren sighed. "This will not influence our… time together? Will it?" She asked nervously.

The vampire turned to the insecure girl standing next to her and offered her a small reassuring smile.

"No honey. You and I are still… like we've always been."

Ren grinned at Rosalie, before swiftly moving forward and hugging her tightly.

"Good." She breathed in relief. "You will still go with me to meet Jacob?"

"Absolutely." Rosalie smiled as she held Renesme just a little bit tighter.

…

For the next two days Rose and Ren spent their usual time together but the vampire distanced herself from the rest of tribe, leaving the training up to Emmet and glaring murderously at anyone who even looked like they wanted to approach her.

She completely avoided Alice who seemed to be avoiding her in turn, spending most of her time in the house writing or working on her sketches.

As promised, Rosalie followed Ren into the dark forest to meet Jacob. The blonde was definitely not comfortable with the young girl being alone in the wilderness by herself. She cared for Ren like a daughter and was enjoying teaching her everything she knew.

Rosalie watched with a heavy heart as Ren stood for hours in her and Jake's meadow, waiting until sunrise, but the Quileute boy never showed.

"Ren…" Rosalie started empathically and the girl immediately launched herself into the vampires' arms, where she cried softly.

"They are preparing for a battle." Rosalie murmured softly. "Sam would not let his men out of his sight for too long. You will see them on the full moon, and Jacob will stay behind when the Quileute are defeated and you will be together. _I promise_." Rose told her.

Ren didn't say anything and just held the vampire tighter.


	9. Hot-Headed Believer

Chapter 9

It was the night of the full moon, the village was quiet as all the Olympian warriors stood waiting in the bright moonlight on the outskirts of the village for the Quileute to arrive. At first, Rosalie had been sceptical about Alice's dreams, but Ren had explained that though Alice had difficulty differentiating between a vision and a dream, she has always been correct when it came to her premonitions of an imminent attack. The only way she could possibly be wrong, was if the attack took place on a different full moon. Given that Rosalie had met a few clairvoyant humans and supernatural beings in her extensive lifetime, the explanation had left her only mildly sceptical still.

As the vampire stood apathetic at her lakeside spot, she could feel the impending battle approaching though. The scents of the Quileute were getting stronger. Inside the house of the Chief's widow, a few tribe members were gathered with Alice, Ren and Esme. The rest were all distributed in the homes closest to Alice's.

Rosalie wondered if this was a subconscious effort to be close to the vampire for protection or if it was just tradition that they would gather closest to the Chief's - in this case Alice's house.

But the vampire had made up her mind. She was not going to fight in this battle, no matter how much she felt like ripping a few bodies apart and gorging on their blood.

Rosalie was _hungry._

Her concern for Ren and Alice had her feed insufficiently on Edward, the persistent longing ache in her chest for the spiky haired woman had her frustrated and agitated as well. All in all, the vampire was a walking, talking, ticking time bomb. Were she to submerge herself in between countless rapidly beating hearts and the delicious scent of these islanders' delectable blood permeating all around her, she would most certainly go on a killing spree, and most likely annihilate the entire battlefield. Olympians included.

No, she needed to wait and go feed afterward, she needed to go _now_ already. But she would not leave Alice and Ren unprotected.

…

"Why will she not fight? She's our Chief." One of the female villagers whispered to the room.

"She can hear you, you know?" Ren smirked. "Even when you whisper from the other side of the lake."

Not everyone had been privy to this information, Alice included, and they all stared wide-eyed at the young girl as they ran through their minds every single thing they had ever said about the demon goddess that could possibly have offended her.

"That's how she knew Alice and I were in trouble in the forest." Ren had figured it out then, she had shouted Rosalie's name on instinct even though they were far out of earshot from the village. The vampire had also confirmed her enhanced hearing later on.

"She can also see for miles, her eyesight is better than any bird of prey." Ren spoke proudly.

"And have you seen how strong she is? She effortlessly carries those Mulberry trees that we would otherwise have to cut in smaller pieces and take _ten _warriors to move."

A few nods were noted around the room as the Olympians pondered what other talents the demon goddess possessed. They all of course knew that the gods had certain abilities, but they had not fully realized the true extent of their powers.

"She is fast, faster than any arrow can fly through the air." Ren's words started sounding very whimsical and Alice turned to her frowning at where the young girl was going with this.

"And her flames can burn hotter than the sun…"

"Where are you going with this Ren?" Alice asked not wanting to listen any longer about how wonderful Rosalie was.

Ren didn't turn to Alice but looked at the woman who had questioned Rosalie's motives.

"That creature out there is not our Chief. She _is_ a goddess." Ren asserted. "She is wise and fair and she chooses not to fight because she could massacre the entire Quileute army within seconds. She has instructed our warriors on the skills they need, and trust that they will use that knowledge to defeat the Quileute on equal footing." Ren looked poignantly at the woman. "She owes us nothing, yet she has given us so much. Don't you dare ask her for more."

Alice heard every word Ren had said, a part of her felt guilty for how she had acted, but another part felt angry at the young girl for how close she had become to the vampire. It was understandable of course, if Alice thought about it rationally she could see why their friendship had bloomed and why Ren would feel the need to defend the blonde goddess now. Before Ren's speech she had considered asking Ren to implore the vampire to keep an eye on Emmet. Alice had awoken from her dream just as Sam Uley had snuck up behind him. Of course in her dream they had been unaware of the imminent attack, so there might be a chance that the outcome had been changed entirely.

Alice however was not willing to risk the chance. For all intends and purposes, Emmet was in charge of the warriors and he would be targeted, for the easiest way to end the battle would be to take out the Chief. She had tried to warn Emmet, but he had answered that a warrior risked death each time he stepped foot on the battlefield and assured her he would be on his guard. Alice could only blame the vampire for her brother being blinded by this newfound philosophy.

She sighed and went to pick up her bow and quiver before exiting her home ignoring the outcries from her friends and family. She would swallow her pride and ask Rosalie for her help, and if that failed, she would go to protect her brother herself.

…..

Rosalie listened with a warming heart and a contented smile as Renesme concluded her impassioned speech. Not very far away she heard the Olympian war drums hammering, alerting the tribe of the Quileute's looming approach.

The front door opened and closed and Alice's scent, more enticing than it's ever been, soon enveloped the dangerously ravenous vampire.

The human stood silent behind the tall blonde's back trying to summon the right words.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked coldly and noted the instant increase of Alice's heartbeat.

"Emmet is in a danger…" Alice whispered and the blonde turned around to face her with pitch black eyes that had her taking a step back.

She was unaware that the dark colour was because of Rosalie's thirst and not any actual anger directed at Alice herself.

"So are all the other men on that battlefield." The vampire glared at Alice, managing to look more frightening by the second.

"I-I s-saw in my d-dream… He might d-die." Alice said shakily.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side as her gaze further intimidated the already terrified human.

"And now you want me to _care_ because it is convenient for you?" She asked icily.

Alice ducked her head in shame, thinking that it was her emotional breakdown that may be the fall of her brother. She listened to the drums still beating, when they stopped the battle would've begun.

"Please?" Alice muttered cowardly to the ground.

Rosalie chuckled humorously.

"I'm a monster remember, what do I care of the life of a human? Why would you think I would help, considering how I murdered your husband in front of your very eyes?" Rosalie said sarcastically her thirst driving her words more than anything she might actually feel.

Alice's bright blue eyes flashed up to the vampire managing a deathly glare of her own.

"You think I could ever forget that?" Alice seethed. "I'm reminded of that every time I look at you!"

Rosalie flinched inwardly, but managed to keep her façade indifferent.

"And yet you're still here, asking the monster for assistance." Rosalie stated.

Alice's conflicting emotions were slowly driving them both insane.

"Do you know how easily I can kill a human Alice?" She asked nonchalantly.

Alice just continued to glare at her opting to say nothing as she managed to keep on contradicting herself.

"I had Edward by his neck barely asphyxiating him, I could have killed him the instant your husband hinted at taking his first step. You see, the great Chief Jasper Whitlock had a few choices when he saw his brother being manhandled by a monster clearly stronger and faster than any human. He could've stayed by your side like you wanted him to and let me choose the fate of my assailant. Or he could've tried to negotiate with me, apologised for his brother's actions and attempted to calm the situation like Carlisle had done."

Rosalie paused expecting an interruption, but Alice only continued to glare at the vampire, her petite frame shaking with anger.

"But no, your dearly departed husband chose the third option: charging the monster head on, leaving his wife's side to come to the aid of his sociopathic brother." Rosalie smirked. "Now those who respected him would call it an act of bravery, his enemies on the other hand would call it pure arrogance." She stepped closer glaring down at the Pixie who, in spite of her anger, had tears rolling down her face at the bluntness of the words coming from the blonde. "But me, I who have known and killed more humans than are alive on this island,_ I_ call it simple, reckless, stupidity." She hissed and instantly a dainty hand shot up, slapping the vampire across the face.

Rosalie smiled creepily as her body erupted into flames and Alice stumbled back at the dark eyes glaring threateningly at her. She retreated as far as she could, bow in hand and quiver strapped over her shoulder and started into the direction where the drumming had stopped.

The vampire stood staring after her, her flames had not been intended to scare the human. When Alice had slapped her, Rosalie's first instinct had been to grab the approaching hand and pull the audacious woman to her chest and kiss her passionately. The flames had helped Rosalie expend the energy that now was focused on only her most primal of instincts: Feeding and Mating.

The vampire didn't know Jasper Whitlock, though she did believe his actions that day were stupid, she also believed that he was indeed a brave man given the respect of which others had spoken of him. But the Pixie wanted a monster, so that is what she would get. Rosalie found it easier to wear that mask; it allowed her to hide her feelings that were continuously growing for Alice.

Rosalie had to admit though, that watching tiny Alice run toward the battlefield, armed only with her bow and arrows was one of the bravest things the vampire had ever seen.

…

Alice cursed the moonlight as she tried to stay in the shadows of the treeline surrounding the battle, but was then grateful for it as it allowed her to spot her brother among the hundreds of warriors. Well Emmet was one of the biggest men in the clearing so that had helped as well.

She effortlessly climbed into a tree as close to him as she could manage while still remaining hidden. She aimed her bow and bided her time, focusing on the area immediately surrounding her Emmet. She wanted to cover the rest of the warriors, but if she fired too soon she would give away her position.

Emmet fought well and she relaxed somewhat, but without the intense concentration, the demon goddess's words and horrific glare kept creeping back into her mind causing the woman's innards to seemingly tear apart at how conflicted it had left her.

To Alice's relief and then horror she spotted Sam Uley, she recognized him as Chief from her dream as he adorned the war paint of the Chief, and of Jasper's accounts of the big Quileute.

Alice pulled back her loaded bowstring and focused it on the man stalking her brother. Her bow shook along with her trembling body and she was forced to close her eyes and breathe steadily, in an attempt to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes again her heart pounded even faster in her chest and ears at how close Sam had gotten to Emmet. Her trembling worsened at the proximity as her shot had to be even more precise or she would risk hitting her brother.

Alice had not killed a man before. She hadn't even wounded one. She was admittedly frightened at hitting her target, but even more so at missing it.

She tried to steady her bow, keeping it aimed at Sam's head as he moved ever closer to an unsuspecting Emmet who was distracted by two other Quileute warriors. Alice wanted to shout to him to turn around, but he wouldn't hear her through the clashing of swords and deafening cries surrounding him. And she was definitely afraid that if he did hear her, it would distract him from the two opponents in front of him.

She stood on the tree branch, opened her stance, took her aim, inhaled as she watched Sam's sword lifting to strike Emmet, and released her arrow as she exhaled. The arrow went whizzing through the air, geared toward the Chief Quileute's head, and just as it was about to hit its target, the arrow was stopped in mid-air falling to the ground next to Sam Uley's unconscious body.

Over them loomed the gorgeous frame of the vampire goddess, whose blonde hair and golden skin shone ethereally in the bright moonlight. Dark eyes glared up at Alice, before picking up the large man and throwing him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. Alice looked at Emmet who fought off his opponents and turned to follow the vampire dutifully, covering her back as she sauntered smoothly through the battlefield.

Alice's knees buckled in relief and she lowered herself onto the branch to keep from falling from the tree.

Rosalie was there now. Everything would be okay.

…

A loud animalistic growl got Rosalie the attention of the rest of the warriors. She callously dropped Sam's body in front of her feet and summoned her flames again. In that moment the fire served a variety of purposes for the vampire: Firstly it aimed to make sure everyone would see her easily, secondly, to shock and intimidate those who did and thirdly, though most importantly, to stop her from ripping into everyone, as the smell of the warrior's spilt blood made her throat burn and her mouth water.

"Your Chief has fallen." She snarled over the crowded. "Retrieve him and the rest of your injured, and leave!" She commanded wanting nothing more than to just bend down and sink her teeth into Sam Uley's bleeding body.

But Alice was watching.

Rosalie called herself a monster, Alice thought she was a monster, but the vampire will be damned if she was going to prove it so blatantly to her by massacring hundreds of men, her brother included.

Her glare intensified as nobody made a move, eyes wide in shock as they stared at the burning goddess with the ink black eyes.

"Leave now or I will kill you all!" She snarled and by no means was it intended or received as an empty threat.

The golden vampire had decided not to bring her blades with her, opting to leave them in Renesme's care back at Alice's house. Her swords would've cut through these humans like a hot knife through butter.

Rosalie was not surprised that it was Jacob who walked toward her first to come and retrieve his fallen Chief, as the other's hurriedly helped their injured an scrambled off as the Olympians gathered behind their blazing goddess.

"Not you Jacob Black." She spoke softly to the boy she felt she knew from all the times Ren had spoken about him.

The vampire had seen him fighting, he was indeed as good a warrior as Renesme had proclaimed.

Jake looked at her in surprise but halted his movements toward Sam, staring at the terrifying yet beautiful woman in front of him anxiously.

"You will get two others to assist the Chief and then accompany Emmet back to Olympia where you will be taken to Renesme."

Jake's face immediately went from nervous to beaming as he flashed the vampire his biggest grin. Rosalie suspected that had she not been engulfed by flames she would be on the receiving end of an boisterous bear hug.

"She was right about you." Jake told her. "I shouldn't have doubted her; she's always had great instincts about people." He grinned before bending down and picking Sam up.

"I will have to take him to the men, they will not come closer to you after the tales they had heard from Quill Ateara." Jake explained.

Rosalie nodded and watched as Jake delivered the Chief to the few remaining Quileute, turned around and bounded back excitedly leaving his former tribe shocked, but hardly stupid enough to question him and subsequently the authority of the demon goddess.

"Take everyone back to the village." Rosalie instructed Emmet who had not left her side since he had spotted her earlier. "Make sure that Ren and Jake have some time alone to gather themselves before Carlisle and Esme find out why he's now an Olympian." Rosalie half-smirked.

The Cullens were ignorant of their daughter's regular rendezvous' with the former Quileute, and would definitely not be pleased with the young couple when this was revealed.

The vampire was happy that Ren would be reunited with her beloved. She wished that she could be there to see her face light up when she saw Jake, but it was too dangerous to go back there now. The village would be covered in the sweet scent of blood and Ren undoubtedly would be all over the vampire professing her gratitude with physical affection.

Rosalie decided she would wait there in the middle of the battlefield till the Olympians and Quileute were all far enough from her and then she would go pick off one of the Quileute to feed on.

For a few moments she stared at the bright clear night sky after the battlefield had cleared, still marginally in awe at how different it looked in the New world, reminding her of a different time, millennia ago. But even the magnificence of the bright stars above her and reminiscing of a past long gone, could not distract the vampire too long before the thirst took over again. She doused her flames, turned and made to take off into the trees to hunt.

What she did not count on was that Alice had not stopped watching her since she had appeared to save her brother's life and Alice from killing a man. The Pixie finally dismounted from the tree where she had remained perched upon, landing gracefully with a little thud that instantly caught the vor++acious predator's attention.

Oblivious to the numerous tiny scratches she had sustained from scouring the forest and climbing the tree. And ignorant that it was the scent of her blood that was calling the vampire to her, Alice stood primed, watching nervously as the demon goddess stalked sensually and purposefully toward her prey.


	10. All Along It Was A Fever

Chapter 10

Alice's breath hitched as she noticed the wild look in the vampire's onyx eyes. The stare that had locked onto her own, held an eerie determination that was laced with unmistakeable hunger and _desire_. The human's sense of self-preservation dutifully sent the warning signals through her body, allowing the adrenaline to kick start her heart causing her limbs to tremble in anticipation. Alice recognized that she needed to _run_, that that obsidian gaze meant imminent danger, but her body wasn't responding and she could only manage to stagger a few steps backward, finding herself stopped by the tree she had just disembarked from.

In an instant the golden goddess was standing in front of her, less than an arm's length away. The vampire's natural body heat enveloped the human in an almost comforting warmth. Alice's eyes fluttered as the familiar fragrance of roses invaded her senses more intoxicating than it's ever been before. Alice could practically taste the inebriating sweetness of Rosalie's scent on her tongue.

Mechanically the human inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the delicious aroma and reluctantly let out a shaky breath that left her in a somewhat drunken stupor.

Alice's gaze lifted and she watched anxiously as the vampire's eyes raked ravenously over her trembling frame and came to rest on Alice's heaving chest. Alice slowly followed Rosalie's stare down to her cleavage and realised with another rush of panic what the predator was staring at. A tree branch had left a small, three inch scar just above her left breast. Though it was only slightly trickling with blood, the injury had the vampire's nostrils flaring treacherously.

Without warning, a warm elegant hand pressed against Alice's shoulder pushing her back and pinning her to the tree. Almost simultaneously, another hand snaked around Alice's knee and hiked her leg up to rest on Rosalie's hip. Alice had wanted to push her away, or scream, or ask Rose what she was doing. But when a smooth, toned, naked thigh, pressed firmly between her legs, all Alice could do was moan involuntarily as a wave of arousal caused her hips to rock forward instinctively in search of more friction.

The vampire growled at the contact, the rumbling in Rosalie's chest vibrating into Alice's body causing the human to forget to fight against her body's betrayal. Soft hairs tickled at Alice's chin as Rosalie bent down and Alice felt a warm moist tongue titillating her chest before two soft lips kissed at the tiny open wound.

Lazily the predator started rocking her hips into Alice's reciprocating thrusts. The vampire fed off the scent of the humans' arousal as she sucked hungrily at Alice's skin.

Alice whimpered at the friction teasing at her core_ and _at the slight stinging sensation of the vampire sucking on her tender flesh. Alice tangled her hand into Rosalie's silky blonde mane, uncertain as to whether she wanted to pull the vampire away or hold her in place as Alice became completely disorientated by the intense heat starting to pool in her belly.

Dizzy and breathless Alice felt soft lips kissing tenderly up over her collarbone then onto her shoulder and finally into her neck. Dazed by the sudden gentleness, Alice tilted her head to the side, inadvertently exposing even more of herself to the unrelenting predator.

A loud aggressive purr emanated from the vampire as her lips brushed over the humans' pulse point. It reverberated through both their bodies, vibrating most effectively straight through Alice's throbbing centre. Alice continued to languidly slide her wetness against Rosalie's thigh, moaning ardently under the vampire's influence.

Alice was heedless of the fact that her intense arousal was currently the only thing keeping her from being completely drained, as the vampire struggled with the deadly dilemma of deciding on whether to give into the urge to mate or the urge to feed.

Sharp fangs scraped over the soft flesh of Alice's neck, breaking through the skin, and Alice groaned at the blissful pain, as a devilish tongue licked across the superficial wound the vampire had inflicted.

"You taste even more delicious than you smell." Rosalie husked softly, breathing warm air over the human's ear, causing a shudder to run through Alice's tightly coiling body.

Strong arms encircled Alice securely, and she found herself being pulled impossibly closer as the predator increased the rhythmic rocking of their hips. Alice arched her back, pressing her breasts against the Rosalie's, moaning loudly as almost every part of them touched.

Alice whimpered and groaned as the vampire's purring increased and her muscles clenched delightfully, as she clung to the vampire sucking mercilessly at her neck. Alice felt the orgasm starting to build and with one final sharp intake of breath she rocked her hips forward purposefully, as her head lolled back. Alice's eyes rolled back in her sockets, and her nails dug into the vampire's slender muscular back. Alice's orgasm tore violently through her stilled body as she cried out in pure pleasure. Her body trembled uncontrollably as her hips started unsteadily bucking again, against the vampire's sturdy frame.

Alice's hips slowed there rocking as she calmed from her climax, but a loud sensual moan in her ear caused another wave of arousal to clench at her centre. Rosalie increased her pace, grinding down faster and harder onto Alice's thigh.

Sensing the vampire's need, Alice instinctively clutched onto her tighter and started matching Rosalie's thrusts. Low raspy whimpers against her neck had Alice reflexively building toward her second orgasm. Alice had not had a clear thought since the moment the vampire had pinned her to the tree. Her body was acting entirely on instinct and in response to whatever Rosalie chose to do to her.

The vampire groaned breathlessly and Alice could feel Rosalie's warm wetness against her own thigh, as the blonde slid fervently against it. Finally the vampire started to tremble uncontrollably amidst her avid thrusting and her moaning amplified in its volume.

"Alice…" The goddess whimpered, sounding almost anguished before she unclenched her jaw and sunk her fangs into the human's shoulder snapping Alice back to reality in spite of the second orgasm tearing through her. It caused Alice to cry out piercingly, in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Another guttural groan tore from the vampire's throat as Alice's blood filled her mouth as Rosalie's own orgasm ripped through her body. The vampire felt suspended in pleasure, only vaguely aware of the human's body struggling against her.

"You're hurting me!" Alice's cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as the predator barely registered her surroundings sucking greedily at every drop of the delicious blood.

"Rose…" Alice cried softly into her ear. "Please… Stop…"

At the sound of her name falling from Alice's lips, Rosalie's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide as she saw the look of terror on the human's face, the same human who she had sworn to protect. Rosalie released Alice's shaking body and stumbled backward as if she was trying to escape something terrifying.

…..

Alice was glad for the tree at her back, because as soon as Rosalie released her, her legs threatened to give in and she fell backward, her body still trembling and throbbing violently. She reached out and touched the two shallow puncture wounds on her shoulder. They were bleeding, but it wasn't a fatal wound.

Alice allowed her gaze to wander to the goddess that was now pressed up against her own tree a few yards away. Rosalie's hands were latched onto the bark as if trying to anchor herself to the spot. Like the vampire was fighting within herself to not rush toward her prey again.

Alice watched the pained grimace that tainted Rosalie's beautiful features and noticed the pleading remorseful look that sparkled from those dark inky orbs.

"I'm okay Rosalie." She found herself saying, surprised at her urge to comfort the creature that had just fed off her blood.

Faster than her eyes could follow, Rosalie took off into the woods, leaving Alice to stare at the empty tree, trembling in utter turmoil, as she tried to figure out why she wasn't more jarred at the events that had just taken place.


	11. How Can I Love When I'm Afraid To Fall?

Chapter 11

"Do you mind finishing the last twenty sheets? I'm going to try and talk to Alice again." Ren asked Jake as they placed the last of the sieves in the sun to dry.

"Sure." He smiled warmly before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Ren was happy that she got to see Jake every day now. She should've been happier, but it's been over a week since the battle, and Rosalie had not returned to Olympia and Alice had practically become a hermit, refusing to leave her cabin.

Before she entered her sisters' house, Renesme gazed longingly at the spot the tall blonde used to frequent. She missed their walks and their conversations. She missed Rosalie _and_ she missed Alice. Ren was certain that the vampire would come back. After all, her precious blades were still mounted caringly in Alice's living room. But that all depended on what exactly happened between the vampire and the pixie that night.

Sighing she opened the door and went straight to the bedroom where she knew she would find her sister. Alice lay sleeping curled up on her bed, as she had been most days when she wasn't at her desk writing or sketching.

Alice's latest project was logging the family trees of every villager in their clan. A variety of scrolls already adorned the shelves in the living room marking the beginning of the library Alice had always wanted, yet never dared dream of having.

Softly Ren walked over to the desk where she found a few sketches of Jasper's face that caused a sharp pain in her chest. Scanning through them she could see Alice's struggle with remembering every feature, as she changed Jasper's nose and chin, sometimes his ears, trying to get the image of her husband just right. In all of the sketches though, his eyes remained the same. It was clear that this was the one thing Alice remembered most vividly: The gentle loving gaze of her Jasper.

At the end of the pile, Ren's eyes widened as the perfect face of the blonde goddess stared back at her. Alice had captured every aspect of Rosalie's features flawlessly. From her cleft chin and strong jawline, to the small mole just above her mouth. Rosalie's hair was drawn in waves as though a slight breeze was blowing it away from her face.

For a long moment Ren was enraptured by the drawn eyes that stared back at her with warmth and affection. Alice had chosen to draw a Rosalie that only she and Ren have been privileged to see. She had forgone the chronic scowl and threatening glare the vampire was infamous for. Instead, Alice had chosen to sketch the woman Ren knew Rosalie really was. Alice's detailing softened the vampire's features perfectly and Ren suspected that it was this face that haunted her sister the most.

She placed the sketches back in place and went over to sit next to Alice on the bed, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice." She whispered.

Alice's eyes fluttered open but she didn't move or say anything and just she stared ahead of her.

"Did Rose hurt you?" Ren choked out the question at the back of her mind that she didn't want to know the answer to even though she couldn't believe that it would ever be true.

They had all noticed the bruises on Alice's chest and neck and the puncture marks on her shoulder when she had stumbled out of the forest that night. Alice had insisted that she was fine and went into her house and hadn't left since.

"She could've." Ren heard the soft whisper before a tear rolled over the bridge of Alice's nose to join another on the bed. "But she didn't." Alice sniffed.

Ren wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her up against her chest where Alice cried softly onto her shoulder.

"Why can't I hate her Ren?" Alice asked. "I should. Jasper has only been gone a couple of months and already..." She tensed at what she was about to say and held her younger sister tighter, trying her best to allow Ren's hand rubbing circles on her back, to sooth her. "I'm such a bad wife… I'm a bad person. I shouldn't be feeling this… But-But I can't seem to stop myself." Alice started crying harder.

"Ssshhh. It'll be okay." Ren spoke calmly.

She had noticed Alice's attraction a while ago. Rosalie's was evident right from the start. The two of them were more obvious than they thought, especially when they believed no one was paying attention. They had a natural pull toward each other that could not be severed no matter how hard each of them tried to deny it.

Yes, perhaps it had happened too soon after Jasper's death. Perhaps the timing was wrong. Perhaps the fact that Rosalie's stay with them was limited. There were a lot of reasons to explain why Alice and Rosalie shouldn't have formed this bond. Ren understood them all, but none of those reasons mattered anymore. _It had happened_. The only question left was what they would do about it now.

"So you aren't angry with her?" Ren asked tentatively just to clarify.

"I wish I was." Alice answered bitterly.

"I think Rose hasn't returned because she feels that she had hurt you." Ren began softly. "Would you mind if I go looking for her?" Alice stiffened in her arms.

Knowing her sister, she anticipated Alice's impending objection would mostly be based on the fact that should Rosalie return, it would force her to deal with her feelings. Ren understood Alice's guilt and her heart ached at the thought of what Alice must be going through. But she has also seen the way Rosalie acted toward her sister. She wanted Alice to be happy again.

"I need her to officially induct Jacob into the clan." Ren added. "He has asked father if we may join in marriage." Ren smiled genuinely.

She would love for Rose to be the one to do all that, even though by their laws the council are in their right to appoint a new Chief in her absence.

Alice's head shot up at the news and a brilliant smile spread over her face, crinkling her teary eyes at the corners as she squealed excitedly and hugged her sister.

….

"Rosalie!" Ren shouted, her voice was hoarse and her throat raw.

She and Jake had been searching the island for the last four days with no sign of the blonde goddess.

"Ren." Jake said softly taking hold of her shoulders. "We're going too far, we're not in Olympic territory anymore." He warned. "Perhaps she left the island…" He trailed off regretting the words even as they left his mouth as he watched the crestfallen Ren's bottom lip start to tremble.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me!" Ren shouted at him.

Jake nodded and let go of her again, scanning their surroundings wary of what attention his stubborn fiancé's shouting would attract. He was happy to play bodyguard, but as the days went by unsuccessfully, Ren had started wandering further from Olympia and had taken to screaming the vampire's name at the top of her lungs. Jake knew better than to try and stop her from searching, if he didn't go with her, she would simply sneak off to do it on her own.

"Ren. I think I hear something." He whispered, pulling her closer to him as he searched in the direction he thought the noise had come from.

Abruptly he felt his body become weightless, like a strong gust of wind was blowing him through the forest, knocking the air from his lungs like a blow to his gut. Before he could even think of struggling, he found himself pinned to a boulder, a soft warm feminine hand covering his mouth, and bright golden orbs staring back at him.

The hand allowed Jacob's head to turn and look at Renesme in a similar position has him. Though instead of panic, he could see the relief and happiness in her chocolate brown eyes as she stared up at Rosalie.

"Shhh." Rosalie whispered, letting her hands fall from their mouths.

Jake stared at the vampire in the daylight and realised at once what all the fuss was about. She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. In all honesty he had been taken aback by her beauty that night of the battle as well in spite of the flames and the pitch black eyes.

As soon as she was free, Ren threw herself into Rosalie arms, hugging her tightly.

"What's happening?" Jake whispered.

The blonde cocked her head in the direction of to the clearing they had just been swept from.

Jake followed her gaze and saw eight of his former tribesman searching the area. He leaned back against the rock, relieved at Rosalie's arrival. He knew those men, and he knew what they would've done had they found him and Ren there.

The three stayed silent for a few minutes, Renesme never letting go of the vampire who seemed to be intently focused elsewhere.

"They've gone." Rosalie finally announced then turned to Jacob. "Why did you put her in danger?" She scowled at him.

Ren took a step back to hold Jake's hand as he coward slightly back into the boulder. At Ren's reassurance though, he straightened a little.

"Have you _met_ Renesme? It was either come with her, or she'd come alone. You are the one who put her in danger by leaving in the first place." He argued puffing his chest out at the vampire.

Rosalie's glare intensified and she leaned forward, pulled her upper lip back and snarled viciously at the boy who retreated into himself at the sight of her impressive canines.

The vampire straightened again looking pleased, before turning to Ren with an amused look on her face.

"I like him." Rosalie announced causing a bright smile from Ren, and a anxious chuckle from Jake.

"Do you mind if I speak to Rose alone Jake?" Ren asked.

He looked between the two women for a moment, then nodded, deciding that Ren was safe with the golden goddess and walked out of earshot.

…..

"Why did you leave?" Ren asked the blonde, already suspecting what the answer would be.

"I had to." Rosalie frowned averting her gaze to stare off into the distance at Jacob as the young girls' eyes analysed her.

"Because of Alice?" Ren whispered.

Rosalie had anticipated the ache in her chest at hearing the Pixie's name, but the intensity of the longing still managed to catch her off guard. Though it didn't compare to the guilt she felt at what she had done to Alice.

"What happened Rose?" Ren wanted to hear the vampire's version of the story, Alice had told her that Rosalie's eyes were black and that she had bitten her, but had stopped as soon as Alice had asked her to. It didn't make any sense. Rose would never just attack Alice, and if she did, why was Alice not angry?

"I hurt her." Rose said through clenched teeth still upset at what had happened, at what had almost happened.

Her orgasm had distracted from her thirst just enough for her to retain the control needed to throw herself off of Alice. Had Rosalie not been so attracted to Alice to begin with, Alice would be -

- _How_?" Ren asked even though she saw the two puncture wounds Rosalie's fangs had left on Alice shoulder.

Wide honey coloured orbs burning bright with emotion locked sternly onto the inquisitive girl.

"If I had bit into her neck and not her shoulder, I would have killed her Ren. She was lucky that the wound was superficial, because even if I had not drained her of all her blood, she would've bled to death." Rosalie gritted out knowing full well that Ren knew what she had done.

"Why didn't you drain her then?" Ren shouted accusingly, deciding to play devil's advocate.

"Because she's _Alice_!" Rosalie shouted back, and then scowled at the smirk that appeared on Ren's face.

"You've told me about your hunger, your fear of being in the battle because of how it could take over. Alice told me she had been bleeding, that that was what had caused you to attack her. She also said that you stopped instantly after she had asked you to." Ren had chosen to ignore that it took Alice three large bruises to ask the vampire to stop. She knew there was way more to the events of that night than the two of them were telling her.

"You could've hurt her. But you didn't. And I don't think you ever will. Alice doesn't believe you will either."

Rosalie's brow knitted together.

"Alice isn't mad at you Rose." She said softly. "Nobody in the village knows why you left, she only told me. There are rumours going around that Alice misses you and that's why she's cooped up in the house all day. She'll probably have a fit if she heard those." Ren chuckled.

"Why has she not left the house?" Rosalie asked concerned. "Is her wound not healing properly?" The vampire asked panicked.

Ren resisted the urge to laugh at how 'human' Rosalie would appear whenever it came to Alice.

"No, her wound has all but healed. She's been sketching and writing up the ancestry of our people." Ren smiled.

Rosalie nodded absently.

"You need to come back so Jake can be inducted into the tribe. Some of the clan are giving him a hard time because of his heritage. They wouldn't do that if he had your endorsement." Ren used the same ploy on Rosalie she had with Alice. "We also wish to get married, and we can't do that without a Chief."

The vampire smiled and pulled the clever girl to her chest again.

"Fine." Rosalie sighed. "Congratulations Ren." She whispered sincerely.

…

Ren and Rosalie entered the village with Jake following behind them. Word soon spread that the golden goddess had returned and from all around she was showered with happy greetings.

_"Welcome back Chief!"_

_"Good to have you back Chief!"_

_"Good afternoon Chief!"_

_"Hey Chief!"_

Rosalie was uncomfortable at how sincere all the villager's sounded, and found herself nodding back stiffly in acknowledgement.

Distracted by this, she was soon in front of Alice's house, where the pixie had exited at the sound of the commotion. Alice stood awkwardly at her door, staring at the blonde who was looking back at her anxiously.

Ren looked between the two of them for a moment, grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him away.

Slowly Alice walked closer to where the vampire still stood motionless in anticipation.

"Why did you not tell Renesme_ all_ I had done that night?" Rosalie whispered angrily.

Alice frowned then gazed at the ground for a long moment.

"Thank you for saving Emmet." She finally said shakily.

Rosalie's face contorted into an aggrieved scowl.

"You thought I expected _that,_ because I came to your brother's aid?" She hissed disgusted at the insinuation.

Alice looked up at her frowning, then realised what her attempt at trying to avoid the topic had made they're encounter sound like.

"No!" She shook her head for emphasis. "I didn't mean _that_…" Alice went quiet again.

"You shouldn't have bitten me –

- I'm sorry Alice, I had little control –

- I'm very much aware of what you are." Alice interceded after being cut off. "You shouldn't have bitten me…" She reiterated.

"I wasn't myself." Rosalie breathed looking every bit as ashamed as she felt.

"I wasn't quite feeling myself as well." Alice whispered intently studying the ground again.

A long awkward silence ensued that they both seemed reluctant to break and risk filling the air with even more awkwardness.

Finally Alice was the one to speak up again.

"You stopped when I asked you to." She stated taking a deep breath. "I should've told you to sooner. I shouldn't have… I don't know why I didn't… It felt so…"She panted anxiously, trying to calm her thoughts, trying not to think of that night yet again as the mere thought caused a sensuous heat to start pooling in her lower belly each and every time. "I would really appreciate it if we could forget it ever happened and write it off as a mutual lapse in judgement." She suggested, refusing to acknowledge the wounded look in Rosalie's eyes.

The vampire nodded solemnly.

"As you wish Alice." Rosalie stated huskily before turning and walking to resume her spot by the lake.

….

Alice continued to stare at Rosalie's back for a few more moments, fighting the urge to go and feel the warmth of Rosalie's body against her own again. She had missed those golden eyes and the way they looked at her, the way they made her heart flutter each time they met her own. She had missed hearing that low sensual voice saying her name and sending shivers down her spine. Alice had missed waking up and seeing Rosalie's tall statuesque frame glimmering in the golden rays of the early morning sun as she stood gazing over the lake.

Alice took a long deep breath of the lingering scent of roses and turned toward her house. Perhaps she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Rosalie, she wasn't that naïve to not recognize what was happening. However, though Alice had little control over it, she could still control whether she acted on her urges or not.

She entered her house and closed the door behind her, resigning herself to the thought that the vampire would be leaving the island in a few months and that she was strong enough to successfully not place herself in another compromising position with Rosalie.

**A/N: Okay… Don't hate me, but I did warn you that these two had a bumpy road ahead of them. I believe that along with her stubbornness, Alice also shares an innate sense of morality with Rosalie. Even if she hadn't loved Jasper as much, being with Rosalie, especially given the circumstances surrounding her husband's death, would be ****_wrong._**** In turn, Rosalie would feel it ****_wrong_**** to push Alice into something she was clearly not mentally ready for. On the other hand, it's also this sense of right and wrong that enabled Alice to understand that Rosalie hadn't intended on killing Jasper. Alice has acknowledged her attraction, the only question that remains now is: How long will she be able to resist the golden goddess?**


	12. Hard To Know Which One Of Us Is Caving

Chapter 12

Alice sat at her desk sketching by candle light. It was late and the village was quiet, as everyone slept peacefully under the protection of the golden goddess. Alice's charcoal glided over the page feverishly taking the form of a woman she had never seen before. The woman had a heart shaped face, Cupid's bow lips and long dark wavy hair cascading over her shoulders.

Finally finished, she lifted the sketch and examined the unfamiliar face thoughtfully. In a strange way the woman reminded her of Ren. Frustrated as to who it was and why she was drawing this stranger in the first place, Alice threw the drawing back on the desk causing the paper to cut the tip of her finger.

Alice stared wide eyed at the blood flowing down her hand. It seemed too exorbitant for such a tiny cut.

"Alice…" Rosalie's sultry voice groaned from outside her door and Alice whimpered at the sound.

"Come in." Alice whispered so softly not even she could hear.

Alice watched as the door swung open and the vampire entered, eyes already locked on her bleeding finger. The candles around her abruptly burnt brighter, illuminating the golden goddess in her natural gilded sheen.

"I-I can't." Alice protested and the warm body halted right in front of her.

Big honey eyes stared mesmerized at her bleeding finger, before a long slender arm reach out and encircled a soft slender hand around Alice's wrist.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." Rosalie husked, and started lifting the wounded finger to her mouth as she gazed tenderly into Alice's eyes, searching for any sign of reluctance.

But when Rosalie neither received nor perceived an objection, she parted her luscious lips and inserted Alice's finger in her mouth moaning as her lips surroundded the dainty digit.

Alice's breath caught, her stomach clenching at the feel of Rosalie swirling her tongue around her finger and gently sucking on it. Her eyes fluttered closed and she found her body leaning closer to the vampire. Her finger was slowly pulled from Rosalie's warm moist mouth and the vampire's agile tongue traced over the blood on Alice's palm and wrist, trailing slowly down her arm.

Alice shivered and stared at the way the vampire's mouth caused reactions in places she was nowhere close to touching.

Rosalie looked up when the last bit of blood was gone, wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and pulled the pixie flush against her.

Alice gasped at the suddenness of the action, her chest heaving rapidly against Rosalie's. She had the urge to run again but all she could do was stare wantonly at the vampire's lips. Seeing this, Rosalie bent her head down slowly; causing Alice's racing heart to nearly pound out of her chest.

Alice bit her bottom lip, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, and yet her head tilted up of its own accord, to give the vampire better access.

Rosalie smiled baring her lengthy fangs, but Alice wasn't scared of them, she was scared of those lips and what they would do to her once they reached her own. Alice could taste sweet roses on her lips and felt her body surrender to the vampire completely and her mind go blank. Eagerly she closed the distance between them…

"Shit!" Alice sat up in her bed, her heart still hammering at the dream.

Absently she moved her fingers to her lips, trying her best not to be upset that she had woken up before Rosalie had the chance to kiss her.

….

"Perhaps playing matchmaker while your sister's still grieving is not the best of ideas Ren." Jake told her as they walked hand in hand through the forest surrounding Olympia.

Since the vampire had returned, it was the only way Ren could be sure to have a completely private conversation especially since they were speaking about said vampire.

"It's not that I want them to be together-together Jake." Ren paused and frowned slightly. "Well I do." She corrected herself with a sheepish grin. "But I just want the awkwardness to end. I just want them to at least _try_ and be friends." She sighed.

"She killed Alice's husband. If it had been me, would you have wanted her in your life in any way? I think considering that, Alice has done more than her part. And don't get me wrong, I think Rosalie is amazing, but she and I don't have _that_ hanging over us. It's different for Alice."

Ren turned to her very intuitive man and smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him chastely.

"Honestly Jake? I loved Jazz like a brother and I did hate Rosalie for her part in what happened. I guess it's easier for me to see that it was unintentional. I can't imagine what Alice is feeling. I can see the guilt and the anger. But I can also see the yearning when she looks at Rose. We can't change what happened to Jasper, but I will try and see my sister happy again and I think her making peace with Rose and accepting Jazz's death is the best way. Whatever the two of them do from there is up to them."

"So how do you plan on having them make peace then?" Jake asked knowing that Ren's mind had already been made up.

…

Alice sat glaring at the names on the paper in front of her. She was seated on one end of the long dining room table in her living room. On the other end, Rosalie and Ren were seated seemingly having the time of their lives.

Ren had thought it a great idea for Rosalie to recite some poetry so she could practice her script and spelling. Alice couldn't understand why they had to do it at her house. She sighed, knowing that it was actually _she_ who was supposed to be teaching Ren and that she shouldn't be getting so upset at the vampire's presence.

_But that voice… _Alice groaned internally.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, my soul can reach -"

Alice resisted the urge to growl at them. After Ren had finished asking about William Shakespeare she had insisted that Rosalie tell her about other poets that wrote exclusively about love. Regardless of the topic, Alice can't remember a time where she had been subjected to so much of Rosalie's enthralling intonation. The vampire's voice washed over her in cool calm waves that left Alice disturbed at how much she could not focus on anything else when Rosalie spoke.

Alice tried to pay attention to the Newton family tree she was currently busy with, but then Rosalie announced yet another poem.

"This one was by Sir George Etherege, it is called Sylvia and is less… banal and a lot more… _robust _than the others." Rosalie grinned at Ren who had already started writing down the headings.

"The Nymph that undoes me, is fair and unkind," Rosalie started. "No less than a wonder by Nature designed. She's the grief of my heart, the joy of my eye; and the cause of a flame that never can die!"

Alice looked up at this point as Rosalie paused to give Ren time to finish writing.

"Her mouth, from whence wit still obligingly flows; has the beautiful blush, and the smell of the rose!"

Alice frowned listening intently at the irony of those words coming from _Rosalie_.

"Love and Destiny both attend on her will; she wounds with a look; with a frown, she can kill!"

At that almost perfect likening, Alice had to stop the snort threatening to leave her in a very unladylike manner. Rosalie seemed oblivious to the similarities though. Instead she was focused on Ren, correcting a few spelling errors along the way. Alice was glad for the chance to just look at the blonde so unobtrusively.

"The desperate Lover can hope no redress; Where Beauty and Rigour are both in excess!" Alice almost nodded as her mind absently drifted, quill still in hand, paused over the names of Mike Newton's grandparents.

"In Sylvia they meet; so unhappy am I! Who sees her, must love; and who loves her, must die!" Rosalie had exclaimed the end with a dramatic hit to the table top that caused Ren to giggle and Alice to start and snap her quill in half, causing the sharp edged shaft to stab into her finger.

"Ow!" She shouted bringing the finger to her mouth to suck on and gaining the other two's attention.

Alice plopped her finger out of her mouth and examined it with a frown. It was still bleeding when her eyes looked passed the reddening digit and landed on golden eyes watching her attentively.

It was then her dream popped into her head and her eyes widened in fear and excitement.

…

Ren watched Alice as she stared at Rose who was staring right back at Alice. She wanted to ask if Alice intended on cleaning her cut, but sensing that there was way more going on than just a bleeding finger, she decided to remain quiet and let the scene play out.

…

Rosalie watched the crimson droplets role down Alice's finger where she was keeping it in front of her as if on display. The vampire swallowed hard, though she was not hungry, it was still blood.

_Alice's_ blood.

Alice's blood that she could still taste on her very sensitive pallet.

The vampire's eyes shifted slightly to the wide blue eyes staring at her. Confused as to what she saw, Rosalie cocked her head slightly to the side in an attempt to decipher what those sapphire orbs were trying to say.

Finally reaching a conclusion, the vampire frowned and sat back in her chair defeated. Alice jumped at the movement, causing Rosalie's scowl to deepen.

"I'm not going to attack you Alice. You may go and tend to your wound while Ren and I finish her lesson." Rosalie said bitterly.

Nobody made a move for a few long uncomfortable moments until Ren got up to fetch a cloth to wrap around Alice's finger.

Snapping out of her daze and seeing the hurt look from Rosalie and the scolding one from Ren, she hung her head in shame, knowing very well that being 'attacked' was not what she had been thinking about.

"I had not fed for a very long time, I was drained and I was acting on instinct. I let down my guard and went into hunting mode not expecting to find you there." Rosalie said in monotone rising abruptly and moving toward the door.

"You're going?" Ren asked her.

Rosalie's features softened considerably at the pleading expression on the girl's face.

"I don't want to make Alice uncomfortable." Rose answered looking away in shame at the damaged that night had caused.

Alice cleared her throat tensely.

"I overreacted, I'm fine. Please continue your lesson." She mumbled getting up to go wash her hands.

"No, I apologise, I was being oversensitive. You had every right to react the way you did given what had happened." Rosalie said softly, causing Alice to halt. "I think I will take a walk, but we can continue a bit later if that's okay with Alice?" Rosalie initially addressed Ren but then turned to Alice who nodded with a weak smile and then fled into the bathroom.

Rosalie turned and exited the front door.

Ren let out a long suffering sigh and sunk back into the closest chair.

…

Rosalie walked determinedly from Alice's house straight to the home of Carlisle Cullen. Taking a moment to replay the look on Alice's face, she affirmed that the choice she was making was the right one and rapped softly on the front door.

A few seconds later Esme opened and her eyes widened at seeing the blonde goddess at her house.

"Ch-Chief…" She breathed, before smiling warmly.

"Good afternoon Esme. Is it possible to speak with Carlisle?" The vampire drawled politely albeit indifferently.

"Of course. Please come in." Esme held the door open for her. "Have a seat; I will get him for you." She offered before rushing off.

Rosalie remained standing until the blonde man entered looking slightly flustered at her presence in his home. The goddess never visited any of the tribesmen, so her presence was causing some anxiety for her hosts.

"Would you care to join me for a walk Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, though her expression showed that 'no' wasn't really an option as an answer.

Carlisle nodded and held the door for her, sparing a reassuring smile at his worried wife.

…..

They were far from the village when Rosalie finally spoke to him again.

"I will be leaving sooner than expected." She said coldly.

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, but he only nodded in response.

"I will of course stay for Renesme's wedding." Rosalie added and she noticed Carlisle relaxing considerably at hearing that.

"But for now I think it best you start looking for a replacement for Chief."

Carlisle nodded again pensively.

"It's within your right to choose your own successor." He reminded her.

"I know. But I have not been paying much attention to your clan to be honest. The only candidate I can remotely see leading this tribe is Emmet." She smiled when she thought about the big man.

He was a good brother and he was respected not out of fear but because he was honourable and brave.

"I agree. Emmet is a good choice."

"He is. But if you wish to discuss this with the council I would not be offended." Rosalie elaborated knowing how the council feared going against her wishes.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled genuinely.

He had often longed to see the woman that his daughter admired so much.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you." Rosalie frowned slightly.

"Yes?"

"Renesme has asked me to officiate over her marriage to Jacob." She sighed.

"It is the Chief's duty."

Rosalie looked to the blonde man trying her best not to snap at him for stating the obvious.

"I'm well aware of that Carlisle." She said stiffly. "However, since I'm not aware of your customs, someone needs to run me through the proceedings."

"Oh! Yes of course." Carlisle realised sheepishly.

Rosalie looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, you mean now?"

She scowled. What was wrong with this man today?

"Yes, now is as good a time as any."

"Okay." He lifted his left arm and showed her a thin leather bracelet. "I believe back in the Old World, rings were exchanged between man and wife. But our clan have opted to use leather bands. The couple would each make a bracelet and present it to each other on their wedding day."

Rosalie frowned, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed that before. Alice was never seen without hers, though Renesme, who loved adorning herself with accessories never wore anything on her left wrist.

"Anything in particular I should say?" she asked still scowling at having to address the entire tribe like she actually was part of them.

"You just need to welcome everybody and then say: We have gathered here today to join Renesme Cullen and Jacob Black in everlasting union. Jacob do you take Renesme to be your wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part? If Ren answers 'I do', he fastens the bracelet on her wrist. Then you ask Ren the same and after they both have accepted, you pronounce them husband and wife."

"That's it?" Rosalie asked.

It seemed rather anticlimactic to have an entire tribe gather for five minutes. But then again, given the simplicity of the Olympian funerals it did corroborate with the culture. In a way it was sort of refreshing to the vampire.

"That's it." Carlisle smiled.


	13. Colours And Promises

Chapter 13

The day of the wedding had arrived. The set up was similar to that of the Chief's inaugural ceremony. Guests were seated according to family, yet this day the warriors were seated among them. Up on the podium Renesme and Jacob stood in front of Rosalie, who wore her usual brown leather outfit with Chief's necklace being the only extra.

Ren's hair was decorated with a flowery crown as she stared lovingly up at Jacob who stood in only a loincloth and his large muscular body decorated in war paint, goofily grinning back at her.

Alice sat with Carlisle, Esme and Emmet, staring up at the three as they waited for the vampire to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved." Rosalie smirked, she had decided to spice things up a little as a gift for Ren who she knew would love for her wedding to be different. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls as they begin their journey, as partners in life." She winked at Ren and the girl beamed at her for going off script.

Alice couldn't help but smile as well at the clear joy on Renesme's face and found herself sitting straighter, along with most of the village, as they were used to hearing five minutes of the exact same speech for all of their lives.

Alice watched as Rosalie lifted her gaze to the tribe.

"When I first awoke on this island, one of the first things I laid my eyes on were these two young humans, sitting in a meadow as the sun rose over the mountain tops. It was an endearing sight, and was it not for the strong bond of their love making it a sin to tear them apart, I would probably have eaten them both that day." Rosalie deadpanned and gasps were heard throughout the tribe.

Alice watched in amusement as Ren snorted and burst into giggles causing Rose to grin widely at her. Jake only chuckled anxiously and received a comforting pat on the shoulder from the vampire.

"Just kidding." Rose smiled at him and a chorus of relieved chortles erupted throughout the tribe.

"Renesme reminds me so much of my dear Isabella." Rosalie's said with a melancholic smile that had the wedding guests sober completely. "She share's Isabella's intense thirst for knowledge and love of literature. Renesme's spontaneity and insight is what sets her apart from others. When she loves and when she trusts she does so with passion and she gives her entire heart and soul." Rose smiled at her warmly causing a blush on the younger woman.

The vampire turned to Jacob.

"I don't know Jacob very well." She deadpanned once more, her expression growing harder, but the mirth was evident in her sparkling topaz eyes, causing a few snickers from the villagers again. "But I know enough." She smiled sincerely causing the former Quileute to relax. "I know that he trusts and respects Renesme's opinions and though he may not always agree with her impulsiveness, he will be at her side to protect her no matter what they may face." Jacob nodded firmly that that was indeed the truth. "I know that his love is so strong that he forsook his clan to be with the woman that he adores. I remember asking both of them once, how they managed to last almost two years with so little contact, and it was Jacob who answered me by saying that they had swopped each other's hearts to carry with them whenever they were apart."

Renesme grinned widely and Jake looked abashed.

"So in honour of Jacob's romantic declarations, I wish to share with you a poem that will always remind me of my dear Isabella and which I think perfectly describes the bond between the two of you as well."

…

Alice grew uncomfortable in her chair each time she heard Isabella's name. Was it not bad enough that she was at a wedding and could not help but remember the day Carlisle had married her to Jasper? Her chest was already aching watching the way Ren and Jacob gazed lovingly at each other. Now the vampire had to smile that forlorn smile and get that faraway look whenever she mentioned _her _Isabella.

Surely this day was about Ren and Jake and not Rose and her dead lover. Alice scowled to herself and received a nudge from Emmet who looked at her quizzically.

But then Rosalie started her recitation in that beguiling lilt of hers and Alice became lost again.

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)." The golden goddess's voice washed over those assembled and had everyone's undivided attention instantly.

"I am never without it (anywhere I go, you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)"

Alice watched Rosalie's half smile as she stared off into the distance seemingly oblivious to all who hung expectantly on her every word.

"I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet). I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)."

The vampire's voice was low and husky and filled with sadness and Alice noticed Esme wipe away a tear.

"And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant. And whatever a sun will always sing is you."

She spoke with such conviction it left Alice feeling jealous and guilty that she was not expressing such longing and devotion for her deceased husband in that moment.

"Here is the deepest secret nobody knows… (Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)." Rosalie spoke theatrically before returning sparkling golden eyes to the couple in front of her, a lone tear running down her cheek over her smiling lips.

"And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart." Rosalie rasped. "I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)." She said softly as she touched her hand to her own heart followed by almost every other woman that heard her.

Alice frowned, clenching her jaw tightly, pushing down the same emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"Thank you." Ren whispered to her and Rosalie nodded in acknowledgement before delicately whipping her cheeks.

"Do you Jacob Black…" she started more confidently.

Alice watched the rest of the exchange distractedly, fingering her own leather band under the table.

"Now by the power invested in me, by the great tribe of Olympia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Rosalie announced and everyone started clapping as the pair locked lips, grinning against each other's mouths.

Alice stood with the rest of the tribe to applaud them but soon her gaze was drawn to shining golden orbs staring directly at her. That familiar knotting in her stomach started up again, sending her heart fluttering and she had to forcibly tear her eyes away as Ren came bounding into her arms.

…

"Do you think she's all right?" Ren asked Alice where she caught her sister staring at Rosalie lying on the grass outside of her house by the lake, far from the wedding reception.

After starting at Ren's voice, looking away, then looking embarrassed and turning her head again to the vampire, Alice shrugged non-committedly and Ren smiled knowingly.

"She seemed to be thinking a lot about Isabella today…" Alice murmured. "And she's lying down on the grass. She's never done that before." She frowned.

Ren hummed.

"Perhaps you should speak to her. You have both lost someone you loved. Maybe it would help to talk to someone who understands." Ren suggested.

"But-

- just think about it Alice." Ren smiled reassuringly. "Now I need to go keep an eye on Jake, he has never had ale before." She chuckled as she hugged her sister again.

…

Alice stood behind the golden figure as the sun was setting over Olympia. She had been debating going over to Rosalie for over two hours, finally deciding that it couldn't really do any harm. Unfortunately she could not seem to take the last few steps needed as she wasn't sure what to say to the clearly brooding vampire.

"Why didn't I get ale at my inauguration?" Rosalie pretended to pout and Alice found herself relaxing instantly and walking closer.

"We only brew for weddings, half century and centennial birthdays." Alice explained as she stood over the vampire who was staring up at her with her hands propped behind her head. Alice's gaze drifted over the long slender body that somehow managed to look even more appealing lying down.

She frowned and shook her head slightly trying to clear her mind of such thoughts.

"Uhm, would you mind if I sat with you for a bit?" She asked biting her lip and looking out over the lake.

Rosalie chuckled.

"It's your property Alice, so you don't need to ask. But yes, I would enjoy your company." Rosalie said candidly as she sat up.

Alice felt the nervousness in her tummy return, but lowered herself down nonetheless, and crossed her legs Indian style.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, picking at the grass they sat on or staring at the water or the sky before Alice finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"It seemed-" she choked out and had to clear her throat "- It seemed as though you're missing Isabella a lot today…" she trailed off staring at the blades of grass she was busy weaving into a braid.

"I am." Rosalie confirmed.

"That poem was for her?" Alice whispered not sure what she was feeling.

"Yes it was."

"It was beautiful." She breathed, her eyes starting to burn with tears that made Rosalie frown in confusion.

"It was published in 1920 by an American Poet called Edward Estlin Cummings…" She trailed of wanting to explain that she did not write it herself, but Alice's sudden mood change was making her worried. "Are you okay Alice?" she asked.

Sparkling sapphire eyes stared back at her full of questions and vulnerability.

"How did you… How is it possible…" Alice sniffed and took a deep breath. "Do you think someone is able to…to love someone else after losing the person they loved most?" She finally got out, her voice cracking halfway.

Alice could see how uncomfortable Rosalie was at her little breakdown and the question, but the vampire continued to sit with her and she appreciated that.

"I think in cases like yours Alice, considering how much you and Jasper were in love, the death of a partner often freezes that love for eternity, making it difficult to open yourself to the possibility of loving someone else. I guess you would feel like it was a betrayal."

Alice nodded, the guilt was eating her alive.

"How long do the widows in your society usually mourn?"

Alice chuckled humourlessly.

"Typically we do not marry again. Most of the clan pair off fairly quickly. Widowers are a bit more likely to remarry a younger woman. But since it is typically the men who get captured as offerings, that also doesn't happen often."

"So everyone is expecting you to stay single till you pass on as well?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

"It is our way." Alice answered staring at the grass between her fingertips.

"In the Old World humans had many partners throughout their lifetimes." Rosalie started tentatively gaining Alice's attention again. "Love is a very subjective feeling. It isn't something you can ascribe a universal definition to. I guess we sometimes think that we're in love when we're actually not, or sometimes we are in love but not experiencing the true essence of the emotion. Either way, some people may never find _real_ love." She looked at Alice sincerely, "And others may find it and then lose it again." She whispered. "It's not for others to decide what the heart wants Alice. And should you develop feelings for someone in the future, it does not mean that you loved Jasper any less." She concluded.

Alice looked at the woman in front of her and wondered if she was just pretending she hadn't noticed how Alice was starting to feel about her. She licked her lips nervously and tried to look away from Rosalie's enchanting mouth. They were the perfect shape and they said the most perfect things in the most melodic tone.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone else other than Isabella?" Alice whispered, shifting her gaze from Rosalie's mouth to her eyes where a slight frown had formed between the vampire's brows.

"What do you mean Alice?" Rosalie breathed her name, causing a chill down Alice's spine and her focus to return to the goddess' lips.

Subconsciously they had started leaning toward each other, the air around them thick with tension in the warm humid evening. Alice was again intoxicated by the scent of roses seemingly becoming more potent the longer she stared at Rosalie's sensual lips in her slight trance.

"Alice?" Rose asked gently snapping the human back to reality.

"Could you move on with someone else after losing her?" Alice asked wide eyed at her own actions.

"You think Isabella was my mate?" Rosalie asked looking baffled.

Alice frowned at the word 'mate'. Animals mated, she wanted to ask for clarification but didn't want to offend the vampire.

"She was not your partner?" Alice asked puzzled, using the term Rosalie had coined numerous times during the wedding and leading up to the ceremony.

Rosalie smiled lovingly.

"No. Isabella was my daughter."


	14. Funny You're The Broken One

Chapter 14

Alice spaced out after hearing that _the_ Isabella was actually the vampire's _daughter_.

"But…" She started to object based on things Rosalie had said, but drew a blank.

She tried to think of every instance the vampire had mentioned her Isabella, mulling over how she could've thought they were lovers and the poem was ambiguous enough to lead her in that direction.

Even Rosalie's close relationship with Renesme made more sense now. Ren reminded the vampire of the daughter she had lost. The younger girl was amazing and adorable, but she took a lot of energy and patience, things the vampire gave her from the start without having known her yet, clearly setting her apart from everyone else.

"Oh…" Alice finally said sheepishly.

"Why did you think we were…" Rose trailed off looking disgusted at the thought.

"No. Sorry it was a misunderstanding. When you told me that you lost someone you loved as well, I just assumed it was someone who had the same role as Jasper." Alice bit her lip bashfully but the vampire nodded seemingly thinking over past events in her mind as well.

A big smirk spread across Rosalie's face before she started laughing emphatically.

"Now that I think about it I can see why it would seem that way." She laughed and it was so infectious and uncommon that Alice found herself joining in in spite of her initial embarrassment.

They sobered naturally and stared over the lake again. It was dark around them, and the party was still going strong a few yards away.

"What happened to her?" Alice whispered pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her arms on them.

The pained grimace that masked Rosalie's beautiful face was enough to make her regret asking. Before she could tell her she didn't need to answer, the vampire surprised her and started speaking.

"I used to be an assassin –

Alice frowned not recognizing the word and Rosalie stopped surprised that she didn't.

- I used to be sent by a powerful group of vampire's to kill other vampires and humans." She elaborated and Alice nodded nervously that she understood and should continue.

"I was very good at what I did, but I soon became bored with the monotony of it all and practically being a slave to be commanded at other's leisure, until one day I learned a truth so horrible that it forced me to leave that world behind." Alice wanted to ask what she had learned but figured if Rose wanted to tell her she just would've.

"I travelled the world for centuries thereafter, met many humans and vampires alike. Then one day, in the year 1801, I was…" She looked at Alice considering how to phrase her next words. "…searching for supper," She finished and saw Alice's lips quirk slightly at her wording, "when I heard a baby crying. I saw her wrapped up warmly in a bundle of blankets, but she was just lying there in the bushes like someone had forgotten her. I stayed there for a few hours waiting for anyone to return for her, but no one had come and finally I was forced to take her to humans that could care for her." Rosalie smiled that sad smile again. "I tried to leave her, I really did try to. But she had looked at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes and I felt my heart melt." She looked at Alice for confirmation that she too knew the feeling.

"I've always wanted a baby. So I can imagine the joy one could bring." Alice stated sadly.

Rosalie reached out and took her hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go. Alice still felt the warmth of her comforting touch for a long time after.

"Isabella completed parts of me I did not know were undone. I learned through raising her, what love was, and responsibility meant. I learned about the fragility of humans and the similarities between us. We spent over two centuries together and then – "Rosalie's breath caught as her body erupted into flames.

Alice leapt back at the abruptness of it, but returned to her position not wanting Rosalie to stop her story. She watched as wounded obsidian eyes stared out over the dark placid water as the golden goddess took a few calming breaths and the flames gradually subsided until they were completely gone.

Alice looked to where the party was still going on unperturbed and focused on Rosalie again.

"Because of my history as an assassin, and a few other skills they required, I was approached by the vampires you now call 'gods' to join their cause. My family and I didn't much care for the war that they planned, so we declined. But Isabella was misled by someone who had convinced us she was trustworthy. That led to Isabella's capture by these vampires. They attempted to use her to control me. So they could use me as a weapon in their war." Rosalie's voice broke slightly.

Alice scooted closer to her and laid a comforting arm around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"When she heard what they planned, she told them –" Rosalie cleared her throat. "- she told them that she would not be used in their war, and she would not let her family be used." Rosalie's body started trembling. "She died to save me from repeating a past that had haunted me for centuries." Rosalie said shakily refusing to let out the tears that were threatening to fall and Alice's other arm encircled her pulling the anguished woman even closer.

The vampire shook her head as though she felt she shouldn't be comforted but seemed unable to move out of the human's gentle grasp.

"She should've waited longer Alice." The vampire said into her shoulder. "I would've saved her. She should've waited for me to save her." Rosalie's body shook in Alice's arms.

"Ssshhh." Alice tried to soothe her but didn't know what to say.

The woman's daughter had killed herself so that Rosalie could live. It was an absolutely selfless act yet it left the vampire more damaged than liberated.

Rosalie looked up at Alice who cupped her cheeks gently and started rubbing the tears away with her thumb.

"When did this happen Rose?" She whispered, their faces were so close she could feel the vampire's breath on her lips.

"Just before my plane crashed on this island."

…..

Alice walked back to the party slightly dazed, her mind reeling from what she had just heard. Rosalie had been on the island for over a thousand years and all of them were spent in a cave where she had been debilitated and semi-conscious throughout all that time.

_How is she not completely crazy? _Alice thought to herself.

"Hey sis! You okay? You look a little pale." Emmet laughed at her side, his cheeks red from all the ale.

"I'm fine Em." She smiled. "You having a good time?" She asked trying to put the focus back on him.

"The best. I might get married soon just for the party!" He boomed. "Where is our beautiful goddess? Do you think she would enjoy some ale with me?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows causing Alice to chuckle.

"Sorry Em, she went for a walk. Maybe next time." Alice entertained him.

"Aw too bad." He sulked for two seconds before swinging around. "Jessica! Would you care for some ale!" he shouted into the crowd.

Alice chuckled at her brother's antics when another voice joined her.

"Here you are." Carlisle told her completely sober even though he was holding a mug himself.

"Hi Carlisle." She smiled.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. The Chief really made it special for Renesme." He spoke kindly.

Alice nodded in agreement feeling a slight pang remembering how much Rosalie must've been hurting at losing the chance to share such moments with Isabella.

"Do you think Emmet is cut out to be Chief?" Carlisle asked her as they observed the big man running around with a shrieking Jessica over his shoulder.

"I think Emmet plays the clown because everyone expects him too. When Rose gave him the responsibility to lead, he did a great job doing it." Alice answered honestly just realising it herself.

Carlisle nodded as if just realising it too.

"You need to promise not to tell Ren before the Chief does, but she'll be leaving sooner than we expected and has instructed me to think about a successor. She nominated Emmet, and I am willing to second her when it's brought up with the council." He smiled but it faltered at Alice's scowl.

"When is she leaving?" Alice asked.

"She didn't say. All she said was that she would stay till after the wedding."

Alice blanched and an aching pain shot through her chest and twisted uncomfortably in her gut.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked worried.

"I'm okay." She gave him a weak smile. "Just had too much ale and it was a long day. I think I'll retire. Good night." She said already walking off.

"Good night." Carlisle whispered after her with wide eyes as he finally grasped what was troubling his daughter.

….

Alice paced her living room for most of the night waiting for Rosalie to return from her walk, occasionally staring out her window at the empty spot by the lake. Finally she could not keep her eyes open any longer falling asleep during the early hours of the morning despite all the thoughts that were rushing through her mind.

She woke up with a start when the sun was almost midway in the sky. She freshened up quickly and ran to her front door throwing it open and searching her front yard. She was relieved to find Ren and Rosalie busy making ink at the workstation at the end of her property. She smiled at the pair and their mother-daughter dynamic that was so obvious now in spite of how similar in age they appeared.

Alice froze and her nerves set in when the vampire looked up at her. Her stomach knotted and her heart fluttered when Rosalie smiled as their eyes met. Alice smiled back mechanically then remembering that the vampire would be able to hear her, she spoke softly as if to herself.

"Would you please come see me later when you have time?" Alice almost whispered feeling a bit silly at the thought that maybe the vampire would not hear her.

Rosalie's smile broadened and Alice's knees weakened at the gorgeous sight and the nod she received at her request. Not quite sure what she would say to the woman yet, she turned back to her house and decided to start thinking about that.

…..

Rosalie stood in Alice's living room watching curiously as the human paced in front of her. Alice turned to face her abruptly.

"You're leaving?" She accused.

The vampire's eyebrows lifted slightly at the tone but answered.

"It was always my intention to leave." Rosalie said narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well whether you leave the village now or in two months, that plane will still arrive at the exact same time it always does!" Alice shouted at her causing the vampire to lean back against the table as she tried to figure out what exactly had the human this angry all of a sudden.

"Is it because of me? Because of how I treat you? Because if you leave a second before you have to, Ren is going to hate me."

Rosalie smiled as she realised why Alice was so upset.

"Renesme couldn't hate you if she tried Alice." Rosalie told her.

Alice folded her arms and stood scowling at the floor in front of her.

"Why are you leaving?" Alice asked softly to the ground.

The vampire tightened her grip on the table, careful not to break it.

"I need to…" Rosalie answered huskily.

"Why do you need to?" Alice pressed taking a step back. "You could stay till the Harvest. You don't need to –

- I killed your husband!" Rosalie snapped at her, agitated at what Alice's interrogation was implying about the humans feelings for her. She was really getting tired of the emotional rollercoaster she's been on ever since she woke on this island.

Alice winced at the words and gulped before she lifted her chin and glared at the vampire.

"That was an accident." She said through clenched teeth and Rosalie instantly felt guilty at having put Alice in the position of defending _her_ actions.

"You saved my life, you saved Ren, and you saved Emmet. Hell, I think you saved so many that night you stopped the battle by knocking out Sam Uley." Alice expanded. "Why do you need to leave all of a sudden?" Alice lifted her brow.

"I just do." Rosalie answered petulantly causing a humourless laugh from Alice.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Ren?"

"Of course."

"When? She doesn't like things just being sprung on her at the last moment. Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just going to leave?" Alice's voice cracked a little and she looked down at the floor again trying to hide her disappointment.

Rosalie shifted from the table and took two strides forward till she stood in front of the unhappy human. She placed her index finger under Alice's chin and gently lifted her head to examine her expression.

"What are we talking about here Alice?" She rasped out softly.

The human took the wrist of the finger holding up her chin and gently removed it, letting go of the vampire as soon as she could. She wanted to tell Rosalie how it burnt everywhere she touched her but managed to refrain.

"Are you leaving sooner because of me?" Alice whispered the same question as before, her voice thick with emotion.

Rosalie looked at her for a few moments then breathed out slowly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" Alice prodded.

Rosalie's golden orbs were wide as they searched that cerulean gaze for a sign as to what would happen if they were really going to have this conversation.

"There are two things I predominantly think about when I stand outside your house on the grass looking over that lake." Rosalie started, continuing when Alice's questioning gaze searched her eyes rapidly.

"The first involves my Isabella; our life together, what had happened to her and what I intend on doing about it when I return to the vampire world."

Alice nodded, she had always wondered what the vampire was thinking about. Plotting vengeance seemed like a plausible pass time given what she knew now.

"And the other?" Alice asked trying to figure out what could possibly take Rosalie's mind off of her Isabella.

"_You_."

Alice's eyebrows shot up as a sudden panic flooded her causing an absurd attack of irrationality.

"You want to kill me?" She yelped.

Rosalie chuckled slowly, a weak smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"No Alice." She stated simply.

"Then what?" Alice frowned.

Rosalie sighed.

"I could've left already you know. It's not impossible. Perhaps waiting for the airplane is the best idea, but it wasn't my only option."

"Okay…"

"You don't get it do you? I don't know if it's because you are human or just severely in denial, but I have wanted you Alice, from the very first day I laid my eyes on you."

Alice's heart stopped and then gave a painful thud as it increased it's hammering in her chest. She felt her face heating up as she remembered her first thoughts when she saw Rosalie's naked frame exiting the water. She averted her eyes from the woman now, trying to rid herself from the blush burning her cheeks.

"I stand outside and I listen to you move around in this house, you're almost too graceful for a human did you know that?" Rosalie said fondly. "I breathe in your appealing scent and sometimes I get completely lost in the sound when you start humming tunes while you're sketching. You have a beautiful voice." Rosalie told her causing the heat on Alice's cheeks to intensify.

"I have allowed myself to be distracted by you for too long and I wasn't sure what I expected the outcome would be, but in the beginning I stayed to make sure you were protected given what I had taken from you." She sighed and frowned. "Then I stayed because I got to know you and I became even more intrigued... But things are starting to get out of hand Alice. I can see it driving you a little crazy as well." Rosalie smirked knowingly. "But it's distracting me from what I should be doing. I'm very grateful that you gave me my swords back. With them I would be virtually unstoppable now."

Alice looked stunned.

"You want me?" She whispered. "You want to drink my blood?" She asked shakily wanting to clarify whether it was the vampire's feelings or her hunger driving her declarations.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed at the human. She shook her head as she smiled at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I'm not going to deny the fact that your blood is probably the most delicious I've tasted in all of my existence, and though I would not decline were you to offer me another… _taste_, when I say that I want you Alice, I mean that I want you in the carnal sense." Rosalie allowed her eyes to wander over Alice's shocked features, resting on her lips. "I constantly think about kissing you." She whispered. "And touching you…" She breathed.

Alice's whole body felt on fire as the vampire's gaze raked over it. Her breathing became ragged as she tried not to imagine everything the vampire wanted and could do to her.

"…And that is why I need to leave sooner." Rosalie finished.

Their eyes locked again, Alice staring at the vampire with an intense determination.

Not realising she was moving, the human was in front of the vampire, her arms clasped around Rosalie's neck, their lips inches apart. Rosalie's hands moved mechanically and rested gently on Alice's hips to steady her.

"What are you doing?" The vampire whispered against Alice's mouth their lips brushing slightly together causing heat to pool in Alice's lower abdomen.

"I don't know." Alice breathed as her body seemed to have developed a will of its own.

She moved her hand to cup Rosalie's soft cheek thinking how beautiful this creature was. This woman who knew almost everything, who could have anyone, this woman wanted to kiss _her_. Rosalie closed her eyes and leaned her head into Alice's palm.

"Alice…" She breathed a small smile on her lips and instantly Alice pressed her own on to them. Her hand slipped behind the vampire's neck, tangling into the blonde hair and pulling the vampire in to deepen the kiss, causing them both to moan as their lips caressed each other's tenderly.

Rosalie's arms circled Alice's waist and rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer and groaning at the contact.

It was Alice who licked over the vampire's bottom lip and took the initiative to explore the warmth of Rosalie's mouth with a curious and agile tongue. The vampire whimpered at the welcomed invasion allowing her hands to wander over Alice's back.

Alice broke away from the kiss first and Rose rested her forehead against the shorter woman's who was breathing erratically and smiling to herself. The vampire watched as Alice bit her lip and looked up at her again through hooded eyes.

Rosalie recognized that look in those sparkling sapphire orbs; that intense need for _more_.

"I…" Alice started to explain. "I want…" Her body was trembling against the vampire's and she wasn't quite sure how to verbalize her need, but Rosalie understood.

"Me too." Rose breathed before kissing Alice again.

This time it was with a hunger and a passion that left little doubt as to what both women wanted.

Alice frowned when Rose pulled away abruptly and took a few steps back. She stared at her questioningly, but the vampire nodded to the door which soon opened to reveal Ren and Jacob.

The four stood awkwardly in Alice's living room. Ren and Jacob staring at the two women and at Alice in particular who looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It didn't take much to determine what they had been doing given their dishevelled appearances and heaving chests. Alice was as red as a tomato.

"Perhaps we should come back later…" Ren suggested grinning from ear to ear.

"No!" Alice shouted surprising everyone with her desperate tone.

Rosalie frowned at her, but Alice didn't spare the vampire another glance as she rambled a few excuses about needing fresh air and a walk and having to still do the washing and practically ran out of her own house.

"Okay. What just happened?" Ren asked.


	15. Round and Around and Around

Chapter 15

"She should've been back by now." Rosalie scowled at the sun disappearing behind the mountains. Dark clouds were gathering over the island and lay heavy at the mountain peaks.

She and Ren had been discussing her leaving, despite Ren's obvious curiosity the vampire didn't feel it proper to discuss what had transpired between her and Alice earlier that day. Heck, Rosalie herself didn't quite know what was going on. Alice was blowing hot and cold and the golden goddess didn't know how to keep up with what was expected of her.

"Do you think I should go searching for her?" Rosalie asked Ren. "She practically ran from me earlier so I'm not sure if she wants me chasing after her." She huffed.

"It's getting late Rose. Alice gets stuck in her own mind easily, but I don't think she's silly enough to wander around in the dark on her own. Especially considering what had happened with Edward. Maybe you should –

Ren was cut off by a swift breeze indicating Rosalie's departure into the forest in search of her sister.

…..

Rosalie ran for five minutes at vampire speed before she was met with the scent of four other men mixed in with Alice's. She growled in anger as the rain started pouring down. It washed away the scents but she didn't need them any longer, she knew exactly where to find Alice.

It didn't take her long to reach La Push where it took all of her energy to not go on a rampage through the entire village. The humans spotted her soon enough and when the warriors recognized her from the battle they all fell to their knees in terror.

The golden goddess strolled through the kneeling humans with an air of indifferent superiority and stopped at the big cage made of bamboo bars where Alice was being kept along with three other humans.

"Sam Uley!" Rosalie shouted, her pitch black eyes locked on Alice who was smiling at her in relief.

The Quileute Chief appeared at her side a few seconds later. She allowed herself a half smirk at the fear resonating from the big man.

"Open the gate." She instructed.

Sam signalled for the guard to open the gate and Alice stepped out.

"Close it." Rosalie commanded.

"What about the others?" Alice shouted.

Rosalie turned her angry glare on Alice.

"_You_ are my responsibility. You are my ma –" She stopped herself mid-sentence realising in that exact moment what it was that had attracted her to Alice. They were _mated_. Alice was Rosalie's _mate_. She had suspected it the moment she saw Alice, but given all that had happened since she had let the idea go.

The vampire was four millennia old and finally she found a mate in a human that may never fully open herself to being with Rosalie because of a stupid accident. Rosalie found herself angry at the notion of what she could've had, but who was she to even dare want happiness when Isabella never had the chance to find the same. It was because of her that Isabella had been taken in the first place.

"While you are safe in your valley, the Quileute are left to make an offering on behalf of this entire island." She hissed angrily at Alice then turned to Sam.

"Get her a blanket." She commanded as Alice stood soaked to the bone shivering slightly.

The vampire set her hand ablaze to take a look at Alice in the light of the flames.

"Are you injured?" She asked in a softer voice scanning the human's body.

Alice shook her head no but Rosalie took hold of her chin and noticed a scratch on her cheekbone that had started to bruise.

"Who did this to you?" She asked feeling the rage start to boil inside of her at the thought of anyone laying a hand on Alice, especially in violence.

"I'm fine Rose." Alice whispered pulling her face away from the vampire's grip on her chin.

"Who did this to her?" She directed coldly at Sam as he offered the requested blanket to Alice.

The vampire grabbed it from him and tenderly wrapped it around the shivering human.

"Bring Colin here." Sam instructed and a few moments later two Quileute were escorting a struggling Colin toward the vampire, throwing him at her feet.

Rosalie bent down and lifted Colin by the hair so his face was visible to Alice. She saw the black eye and scratch marks covering his features and smirked, clearly Alice had put up a struggle, but there was little she could've done against four men.

"Did you hit her?" Rosalie asked him softly, almost nicely.

Colin remained silent.

"Answer me." She hissed tightening her grip on his hair when he did not answer but instead only glared at Alice.

"Yes!" He hissed back and before the word had properly left his mouth Rosalie's fangs were latched onto his neck.

She held him up drinking hungrily as the Quileute gasped dramatically and the remainder of the tribe fell to their knees as well at the sight of the demon goddess. As she fed, the vampire kept her pitch black eyes trained on Alice, now intent on showing the human the monster that she was. Determined to frighten her enough so she would stop this vicious hot and cold cycle she had them stuck in. Knowing that Alice was her mate changed everything.

The human squeezed her eyes shut and averted her gaze in an attempt to hide the reaction Rosalie was successfully attempting to evoke. Alice couldn't hide her frantic heartbeat and ragged breathing from the vampire though.

The golden goddess drained Colin completely before allowing him to drop to the floor with an unceremonious thud. She stepped forward and scooped Alice - who was still wrapped snuggly in the blanket - up in her arms. Although mildly stunned at first at the vampire's animalism and then the sudden gallantry, Alice allowed herself to be carried out of the village without protest.

The vampire started running and Alice was forced to curl into Rosalie's shoulder as the wind cut painfully past her face. The rain increased in its downpour and Rosalie had to seek out shelter in a nearby cave as Alice became drenched within seconds.

….

"Why did you kill him?" Alice whispered shifting closer to the fire Rosalie had started with her bare hands.

"I was hungry." Came the dry response.

"Oh." Alice answered. "I'm sorry I ran off earlier Rose, I panicked…" She tried to explain.

The vampire looked at her emphatically for a long time till Alice became uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.

"Do you realise I could've killed you that night after the battle? What you saw tonight is what I truly am Alice!" Rosalie burst out irritated at Alice's easy acceptance of her eating habits, completely ignoring her attempt at an apology.

"That's not all you are…"

"Isn't it?" She asked bitterly. "Do you know what I plan to do when I get off this island? I'm going to run my swords through every single vampire that I come across and drain every human in my path so I may have the energy to do so. It is a foolish endeavour for you to seek some form of humanity in me to appease your own guilt as a result of this attraction you seem to have developed toward me."

Alice's attempt at a glare was marred with pain.

"I've never been naïve Rosalie. Not even as a child. I learned to grow up fast when my parents were taken. I never trusted very easily, but with you…" She trailed off shaking her head and closing her eyes as the tears fell from her lids. "The way you look at me… it's like the sun is burning from your eyes straight into my chest." She confessed. "I've watched you carry around giant mulberry trees, yet when you touch me, or hold me… it's so _gentle_, I would barely be able to feel you were it not for the warmth that emanates from your skin into mine whenever a part of you connects with a part of me." Alice looked up at the vampire who was staring at her with an incredulous look. "If you wanted to remain a monster you should not have saved me and Ren from Edward, or Emmet from Sam Uley or saved me again from the Quileute. You should not have given me the means to make paper when you knew very well I would've just given you your swords without a second thought. You should have allowed me to wash your feet and you should've left Jacob Black with his tribe. You shouldn't have allowed me to comfort you and see your pain and loss so similar to my own…" She breathed shakily searching Rosalie's now blank expression as she spoke. "You shouldn't have kissed me the way you did. I have never been kissed like that…" Alice's shoulders shook at the confession, as she cried at how much of a betrayal to Jasper the words were. "If you were a monster Rose, you would've just drained me that night of the battle, like you drained that Quileute earlier. You wouldn't have stopped the instant I had asked you to."

Rosalie stared at the rocky surface of the cave for a long time, a lot of Alice's speech stemmed from a place of gratitude. If they were indeed mated it would explain their physical attraction to one another. Rosalie felt guilty that she couldn't explain to the human why her feelings had grown at such a substantial rate. Alice clearly still felt immense guilt for seemingly 'moving on' to fast after her husband's death. Rosalie wondered if Alice would still feel the same way the next day; after the adrenaline of being kidnapped and saved had warn off. She sighed and turned to look out of the cave mouth at the dark clouds and the pouring rain.

"The rain will not cease for a few hours still. It's about forty minutes back if I run at a speed that will not collapse your lungs. And you would be completely drenched by the time you got home." She spoke to Alice though didn't turn to look at her. "Stay here and try not to get kidnapped or killed while I'm gone." Rosalie announced through gritted teeth and disappeared into the rain leaving a stunned teary eyed human staring wide eyed after her.

…..

The fire was starting to burn through the logs and becoming weaker when Rosalie finally returned with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She put them down next to Alice spreading the blankets open, revealing food, water and a change of clothes she had clearly taken from the Quileute. Alice wondered if Rosalie had asked for them or just taken them. Knowing the vampire, she had probably waltzed into the village and demanded the items. The corners of Alice's mouth tweaked slightly at the thought. The golden goddess's regal countenance was a magnificent sight to behold.

Rosalie blurred out of the cave again and soon returned with a large stack of wood. She made the trip twice and lined the logs up against the cave wall before bending down and stacking as many as she could onto the fire. She used her ability to spread the flames easily to avoid any excess smoke from filling the small cave.

The vampire didn't look at Alice throughout that time; instead she got up and stood in the mouth of the cave allowing the raindrops to fall on her already drenched body clearly in an attempt to be as far away from the human whilst still being in the same cave.

Alice was admittedly sore from sitting on the hard rock so she aligned the extra blankets and resettled herself more comfortably. Her clothes had dried from the heat from Rosalie's unnatural fire, leaving her all the more parched so she gratefully took the water and drank greedily.

"Thank you." She whispered to the vampire who remained apathetic as she stared out into the dark night.

"If this is your idea of proving me wrong it's not working." Alice chuckled nervously getting up to stretch her muscles that were sore from sitting and shivering.

She watched in wonderment as steam Rose from the vampire's body. The goddess turned slowly and dark jet black eyes glared at the human who visibly gulped at the sight. Alice stood frozen as the predator observed her and within an instant, the vampire was in front of her and two fists slammed wrist-deep into the cave wall at her sides. One next to Alice's head, the other at her waist, pinning her effectively without touching an inch of her body.

Rosalie snarled menacingly baring her fangs only inches from Alice's face as she growled threateningly at the human.

Alice's heart was pounding against her ribs at the sight. It _was_ terrifying and it had every hair on her body standing on end. And yet she still did not fear that any harm would come to her. Perhaps it was foolish, but ever since Jasper's senseless death, fear of dying had not been something Alice had been concerned about.

Besides, Rosalie would not constantly keep saving her if she intended on harming her.

_Would she?_

As if to test her theory Alice lifted a trembling hand and placed it on the vampire's smooth cheek. She was amazed at how much softer than a human's Rosalie's skin felt, even though it had the ability to burn at will and, from what she had heard, was practically impenetrable.

Instead of leaning into her touch like she had done earlier that day, the vampire growled angrily and hissed at the human, her fists still firmly encased in the rocky cave wall.

Alice had flinched at the aggressive show, but she let her dainty thumb brush over the vampire's rosy bottom lip.

"You know," Alice whispered, her voice as shaky as the hand that cupped the vampire's cheek, "I find it a lot more intimidating when you smile at me." She flashed Rosalie a crooked grin and she watched the corners of the vampire's mouth twitch involuntarily to reciprocate.

Alice wasn't sure why she was being this open with the vampire, perhaps it was knowing that Rosalie would be leaving soon, or maybe it was gratitude at saving her from becoming an offering and spending her last months in a cage at La Push. Alice didn't know the answer and she was refusing to linger on the question in that moment.

Slowly, reluctant to tear her gaze from the wonder that was Rosalie's mouth, Alice finally lifted her eyes to the vampire's warm topaz orbs that stared down at her with an indecipherable, yet still completely enchanting expression.

It was true, black eyed snarling vampire she could take, but that heated gaze was enough to make her stomach knot ardently in response. Alice dropped her hand to her side and stared back at the beautiful goddess who left her breathless with just one look.

"You always smell like roses." Alice whispered as she breathed in deeply out of compulsion. "It's very distracting." She said as her eyes fluttered at the delicious and familiar scent.

This time the vampire did smile.

"Your rapid change in emotions is giving me whiplash Alice." Rosalie husked sending a delightful shiver down the human's spine at the tone.

Regaining enough of her composure, Alice cocked her head to the side and gave the vampire a questioning look.

"What's whiplash?" she asked curiously and the vampire's smile broadened.

Rosalie considered explaining but since she herself couldn't technically experience whiplash in the first place she decided that this was not the time to enlighten the human on the term.

"That's not important now." Rosalie smirked.

Alice frowned looking offended.

"Well your emotions give me _whiplash_ too." Alice retorted confidently. "First you're angry Rose, then you're smiley Rose, then you're scowling Rose and then you're caring Rose." She bit back crossing her arms over her chest. "You completely whiplash _me_." Alice said lifting a challenging eyebrow pretending to be upset, but her resolve melted when Rosalie's stunning grin spread from ear to ear at her words.

"You are one of the most entertaining humans I have ever met." Rosalie chuckled, finally dislodging her fists from the cave.

Alice frowned and took a hold of the vampire's dusty bleeding hands, wincing as she examined knuckles that were scraped to the bone.

Quietly the vampire allowed herself to be led to the mouth of the cave where Alice lifted the hand she'd been holding onto to a little stream falling from the rocky precipice. The human grimaced as the water touched the vampire's raw skin even though Rosalie remained unaffected by her injuries.

Alice's eyes widened as the wounds started healing in front of her eyes as she gently cleaned first, the one slender hand and then the other. She held on to Rosalie's hands like someone who was both impressed by, but still attempting to figure out a magic trick.

She looked up at Rosalie who was staring down at their clasped hands with a pained scowl.

"Do they hurt?" Alice whispered concerned, causing amber eyes to lock onto hers.

It didn't take long for Alice to realise that the vampire's expression had little to do with her healed injuries. That aching pull started in the human's chest once again and this time round she didn't fight it as she found herself placing Rosalie's hands at her waist and stepping closer into the goddess's statuesque frame.

Alice wasn't sure if it was the ambiance created by the falling rain and the warmth of the fire emanating its golden hue around them. It could've been that intoxicating smell of roses, but the human was betting that it was the vulnerability and need she saw in Rosalie's eyes that spurred her on and caused her to tilt her head upward to place a gentle kiss on those sensual crimson lips.

The vampire inhaled sharply at the contact and Alice whimpered as she felt every last bit of her resolve being drawn from her body with that action. Unabashedly she crashed her lips onto Rosalie's, her dainty hand reaching up behind the vampire's head, pulling her down onto her mouth with a loud moan as she deepened the kiss.

Rosalie's hands slipped around her waist pulling Alice flush against her body and both women groaned at the much needed contact. The vampire broke the kiss first, resting her head against Alice's who was still clutching at her desperately.

"Alice…" She implored. "We need to stop." Rosalie said huskily biting her lip as her whole body screamed for the opposite.

Alice merely shook her head no and kissed Rosalie again, flicking her tongue across the vampire's bottom lip and entering her mouth eagerly. Alice knew that if Rosalie was not holding her steady in that moment she wouldn't have been able to stand on her own. She leaned her whole weight against the vampire's toned frame, trusting Rosalie to not let her fall.

After a few minutes, when Alice had to gasp for air, Rosalie pulled away but kept her hands on Alice's waist steadying her.

"You need to get some sleep." Rosalie stated, her amber eyes staring longingly at Alice.

Alice looked back at her confused and was surprised to note the look of absolute terror mixed with affection and yearning, in the vampire's gaze. So before she knew it and going against what she wanted, she nodded and let go of Rosalie sheepishly.

"Sorry." She murmured before walking back to her nest of blankets and lying down.

It took her hours to fall asleep as she lay with her back to the vampire who remained standing at the mouth of the cave. And when she eventually did find her slumber, she was plagued with dreams of vampire's with red eyes sitting on two thrones in a large castle that she hadn't known existed.


	16. Time Stands Still

Chapter 16

Alice was eternally grateful that the vampire had stopped her the previous night. She wasn't sure what had come over her and she definitely knew that she would be regretting her actions had they actually gone as far as she had wanted. She was already struggling with the guilt at the way she had thrown herself at the blonde. Completely embarrassed and absolutely mortified at her actions, she walked next to Rosalie in silence on their way back to the village. She was appreciative of the vampire's tact at giving her her space and not mentioning yet another lapse in judgement on her part.

It was no surprise that Ren was the first to rush to meet them, wrapping Alice in a tight hug before embracing Rosalie. As they turned to go to Alice's house, the vampire remained stagnant, causing the other two women to turn around and look at her quizzically.

It was Alice who realised what was happening first.

"Thank you again." She whispered with a heavy heart.

She had known that Rosalie would leave, expected it, wanted it, but now that it was finally happening she was surprised at the resulting ache in her chest.

She wanted to say more to Rosalie, she needed to say more, but words failed her in that moment and tears were already starting to blur her vision. So Alice turned around and fled toward her house.

…..

Ren, having finally figured out why the vampire was not moving, stayed behind staring after her distraught sister before she looked to Rosalie with a melancholic smile on her face.

"She's right. Thank you for everything."

Rosalie nodded sadly.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Ren asked.

Rosalie hung her head.

"I couldn't. Not when I knew I'd be leaving. It didn't seem fair." Rosalie answered gravely.

Her leaving was a reason, but not _the_ reason. The vampire feared that Alice was not ready for such a confession, and in spite of the clear physical attraction they shared, Alice's heart still belonged to her deceased husband. Her husband who Rosalie had killed.

"You'll come and visit?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"An open one." Ren grinned back even though tears were streaming down her face.

"I will do everything in my power to return." Rosalie answered truthfully, she wasn't sure how she could leave her mate, but considering she knew so little of the world she would be returning to, it would be safer for Alice to remain on the island.

Ren hugged her again crying softly into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you Rose." She whispered hoarsely and the vampire tightened her hold on the younger girl.

"I will miss you too Ren."

…..

It had been weeks since the vampire's departure and still Alice felt a longing ache whenever she past the empty spot by the lake in front of her house. Or whenever they made a new batch of paper or ink. Or whenever she started writing anything, or sketching anything. She had dozens of sketches of the vampire's face that she either destroyed or hid away. Rosalie seemed to consume her every thought and no matter how hard she tried to forget the golden goddess, Alice just couldn't seem to do so.

It was no surprise to her then, when she started dreaming of the vampire. It was little things at first, the two of them running through a forest Alice didn't recognize, as well as an absurd dream of her carrying Rosalie's sleeping frame through an abandoned city. There were a few dreams involving them kissing and one where they were making love that resulted in Alice waking up in a state where she was forced to finish what the dream had started.

It was a few weeks later though, five days before the Harvest and before Rosalie would leave the island for good, when Alice had a nightmare. She saw the golden goddess ablaze, standing over a red eyed vampire who was on his knees in front of her. Various bodies lay strewn around them. In the dream Alice noticed one of the bodies move and pull out a gun that he aimed at the vampire, shooting her straight through the chest. The loud thundering sound of the gun and Rosalie's falling body had her waking from the nightmare with a start, her heart pounding feverishly as she sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat.

…..

"What am I supposed to do Ren?" Alice asked her sister after having told her about the dream.

"What do you want to do? I didn't think that anything could hurt Rose." Ren frowned also distressed at what may be a vision.

"Should we warn her?"

"I don't know Ali. Will she even be at the offering site? It's four days away still. Rose told me that she planned on exploring the island until she saw the plane."

Alice sighed.

"I don't even know if it was a vision or just a dream because…" She trailed off.

"… because you're worried about her." Ren finished. "It's okay to be worried about her Alice."

Alice nodded but her whole demeanour screamed how _not_ okay she thought it was.

"I loved Jasper." Ren started cautiously. "I loved him because he wanted to make you happy. And I think he would want you to be happy now."

Alice scowled at her.

"It's not right." She whispered. "I shouldn't be feeling this. Not so soon after…" She croaked.

"It's not like you can control what you feel!" Ren exclaimed. "Hell, even_ I_ fell in love with her a little bit." She chuckled nervously as she realised what she had said.

Alice stood.

"I'm going to see if I dream about it again. She had saved me more than once. You as well. It's my obligation to warn her if she is in danger. Nothing else." She said before walking away.

…

The night before the Harvest arrived, Alice had no dreams. She woke the next day tensed and on edge because she suspected the reason she had not dreamt the last few days was because she was too stressed to sleep properly. The entire village was on edge as well, not that they knew of Alice's visions, but the Harvest always brought with it the possibility of an attack from the gods. The warriors would be on guard until the plane left the island again.

The sun was setting when Alice found herself standing in Rosalie's spot by the lake, staring over the water, marvelling in how the action assisted her in gathering her thoughts. She smiled at how much closer it made her feel to the vampire.

"I miss her." Ren spoke as she joined her sister's side.

"Me too." Alice confessed not even attempting to fight the words from spilling out. "I'm going to the landing site to tell her about my dream. If it turns out to be just a dream than at least I'll get to say goodbye properly."

Ren nodded.

"There will be other vamp-gods there." Ren said worriedly.

"Rose will protect me." Alice asserted.

"Jake and I will go with you. And Emmet." Ren said in a tone that said that it was not up for discussion.

"I'm leaving now. The sun's already setting, they'll be here soon and it's a long way." Alice answered.

…

The four humans ran as much of the way as they could. About fifteen minutes from the landing site they heard the airplane approaching and all stood in awe as it descended over their heads.

"We need to hurry." Alice was the first to break out of her trance as she started running again.

…..

Rosalie had watched the humans being ushered into the bamboo cage by the Quileute earlier that day. There was not an Olympian among the offerings. Jacob had told her that some of the tribe who had committed crimes were sentenced to the Harvest, other's volunteered to gain favour for their families.

As the vampire heard the aircraft approach from the distance, she blurred to the cage and opened it. The humans stared at her in fear.

"Run." She snarled angrily and everyone took off at once, some falling over one another in their rush.

Rosalie walked into the cage, closed the door behind her, and waited.

…..

The four Olympians hid in the treeline where they could see where the plane had landed, the doors were already opening as a few blurry figures jumped from the exit. Alice saw Rosalie in the cage and just before a shriek could leave her, Ren covered Alice's mouth with her hand. She looked at Alice, placing her index finger to her own lips, before she tapped at her ear.

Alice nodded, remembering that the gods could hear them, praying that they wouldn't smell them, but the gods were more interested in the single figure that stood in the cage, arms crossed at the chest, Katanas mounted on her back and head ducked so that her golden locks covered most of her face.

The Red-Eyes circled the cage menacingly, Alice's heart going frantic at how fast they were and how there were eight of them and only _one_ of Rose. One of the gods opened the cage door and then everything erupted into a blur of commotion.

…

Rosalie snapped the first vampires' neck, drawing her swords, taking out six more before they could even think of retaliation. The last vampire stood pointing a gun at her and she stared him down grabbing hold of the barrel of the gun directing it away from her body.

She erupted in flames and the red eyes grew wide in recognition. Slowly the metal of the gun started melting and the vampire let go, falling to his knees.

"Phoenix…" He breathed staring up at Rosalie's burning frame.

Rosalie discarded the gun with a look of disgust.

"You are _vampires_ who carry guns to control a bunch of humans?" She snarled.

Rosalie hated guns, she thought them to be the most cowardly weapons to ever have been invented. There was definitely no honour when your victim was unarmed and the human body was so fragile. It was an almost lazy way to kill. You didn't really need to practice your skill, especially with these semi-automatic weapons the _gods _were carrying, they could just point in a direction and the humans would start dropping like flies.

"The noise scare them Princess." He explained humbly.

Rosalie's flames flared even more at the title.

"Do not call me that." She hissed and the vampire's blood ran cold at the glare he received.

He nodded feverishly.

"Tell me where I am." Rosalie demanded her swords still braced at her sides as she loomed over the vampire.

"Sector 27." He answered.

"Out of?"

"Forty."

"Where were you headed once you picked up the humans?"

"New York."

Rosalie paused trying not to give away just how little she knew, but since she knew nothing that was going to be very hard.

"How many vampires in New York?"

"Just over two thousand."

"Humans?"

"Four thousand."

"Then why take these ones?"

"They are a delicacy for the Supreme Chancellor."

Rosalie's expression hardened, she had a pretty good idea who the supreme chancellor of New York was.

"How many humans reside in Northern America?"

"Aside from the four thousand we keep in New York? Could be another forty thousand, we can't be sure. Those humans are mostly nomadic, if they settle, we would find them easier. They've become smarter over the years." He smirked, but it faltered when Rosalie's expression didn't change.

"When are you expected back in New York?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"What would happen if you don't make it?" Rosalie cocked her head to the side as a half smirk tugged at her lips.

"Jane Volturi would be very upset." The vampire said defiantly and was without his head a split second later.

He should not have said her name. Rosalie stood glaring down at the body, her rage for the smaller blonde vampire still surging.

"Rose!" She barely heard Alice shouting at her.

…..

When the vampire swung her sword and beheaded the last vampire, Alice was already running toward the tarmac. It was exactly as it had been in her dream. The bodies lay strewn in the same positions and the vampire was unaware of the gunman completely absorbed in the vampire she had just killed.

"Rose!" Alice shouted trying to get her attention, but for some reason Rosalie wasn't hearing her, which confused and alarmed the human as she ran faster, Ren, Jake and Emmet a few yards behind trying to catch up to her.

…..

"Rosalie!" The vampire was sure she heard it this time even through all the memories that were trapping her in her mind in that moment. Slowly she turned and was both confused and elated as she watched Alice come bounding toward her.

Rosalie dropped her swords as Alice leapt toward her from a few feet away as if to push her down. Instinctively Rosalie caught her and pulled her in for a hug, immediately happy that she was there as they had had one of the most anti-climactic farewells in the history of goodbyes.

A thunderous roar of gunshots echoed through the night and Rosalie felt the bullets piercing her body.

In absolute horror she looked down at Alice whose blood was flowing from her body freely and bright terrified blue eyes stared back up at her.

The shots started again and Rose turned to cover as much of Alice's body as she could. She picked up the sword she had dropped and threw it straight into the gunman's throat, severing about eighty per cent of his neck. Rosalie didn't even spare him a second glance as she sunk to ground, cradling Alice's unconscious body in her arms. There was too much blood, too much damage had been done. Rosalie could hear Alice's heartbeat decreasing gradually.

She didn't even hear the screams and shouts from the three humans that followed.

…

"You need to help her Rose!" Ren cried where she sat trying to close some of the bleeding wounds.

"Why was she here?" Rosalie asked in a daze of confusion and shock.

"She came to tell you that that vampire was going to shoot you." Ren said crying softly. "She came to say goodbye. Please don't let her die." Ren pleaded.

Rosalie laughed humourlessly as the tears rolled down her own cheeks.

"Oh Alice." She breathed shaking her head at the human before placing a tender kiss on her lips. The bullets would've done little to harm the golden goddess.

"She's dying Ren, there's nothing I can do." Rosalie told the young girl sullenly. "Even if we were anywhere near a hospital –

- No!" Ren shouted angrily. "She can't die! You can't let her die!"

…..

Rosalie's chest was aching with every calculated breath she took, she couldn't lose Alice, but her wounds were fatal. She stared up at Ren still pressing purposely at Alice's wounds as though that alone would help. She looked up at Jake and Emmet who stood silently watching the scene. They too knew there was no hope.

"Ren." Rosalie started gaining the frantic girls attention. "Do you think Alice would want to become like me?" Rose asked.

Ren stared at her confused.

"The only way to save her, is to turn her."

Ren's frowned deepened.

"I could turn her into a vampire."

...

**A/N: Multiple updates cause I need to work. Will update again in a few days.**


	17. And Around We Go

Chapter 17

Ren stared at the vampire vacantly, and then at Alice's limp body in Rosalie's arms. Her sister didn't even seem to be breathing anymore.

"Do it!" She pleaded, almost hysterical at the thought of Alice dying.

Rosalie's eyes widened in response and shifted to stare at Emmet standing behind Ren.

"Do you think she'd want to be a vampire?" Rosalie asked him cautiously, not wanting to make the decision herself because she knew her reasons were entirely selfish and had these humans, who meant so much to Alice, not been there, she would've shared her blood with Alice already.

"I don't think –

- It doesn't matter Em!" Ren shouted at him. "Do it Rose! Do it now!" She growled. "Alice is going to die! This way when she wakes up we can ask her to choose." Ren's voice became softer as she spoke. "She has no choice now… At least – Please Rose, just do it before it's too late." She begged starting to sob uncontrollably. Jake bent down to retrieve her and pulled her caringly against his chest.

The vampire looked to Alice's brother once again and when she received a slow nod she didn't hesitate. She bit into her wrist, her own blood came spewing out. She lifted Alice gently in her lap, the unconscious humans' head lolling to the side, conveniently exposing her neck.

Rosalie placed her bleeding wrist to Alice's mouth and bared her fangs before she punctured Alice's neck expertly. Alice's eyes flew open at the sharp pain and as if on instinct started drinking from the wrist strategically placed at her lips.

The humans gawked at the scene, not surprised by the vampire's bloodlust, but completely astonished at Alice's. Ren couldn't understand how, especially in her weakened state, her sister could be drinking so hungrily and how Alice could even stomach drinking blood to begin with.

She was not a vampire yet.

Ren stared at the two women she loved, their eyes closed as they drank each other's blood, and the young girl realised at once that this was part of the process. This was how Alice would become a _vampire_. And when that happened, she may lose them both entirely.

…

Finally, after minutes that felt like hours, the blonde goddess let go of Alice's throat and almost simultaneously Alice released her wrist and fell back into Rosalie's arms, unconscious once more.

"She'll be asleep for a few hours while her body heals and changes." Rosalie spoke softly as she stared lovingly at her mate. She resisted the urge to kiss Alice again, and instead turned her attention toward the stunned humans.

"She'll be okay?" Emmet asked staring at his sister.

"She'll be a vampire." Rosalie said sombrely. "I cannot leave her here; she will be a danger to you when she wakes."

"Meaning she'll want to eat us." Jake muttered.

"She won't have the same control as I have developed over the years." Rosalie rephrased his statement.

"I cannot stay here to guide her. That plane is expected back, and if it doesn't leave the island, they will come looking for it here…" Rosalie explained and watched the realisation set in. "I will have to take Alice with me." Rosalie said apologetically.

The humans only nodded dumbly.

"But she'll be okay?" Emmet reiterated.

"_She will be a vampire_. I'm just not sure if she would want to live as one." Rosalie answered gloomily.

"Rose will keep her safe. And once Alice can learn to not eat us, they will come and visit." The young girl said determinedly.

Rosalie ascended gracefully from the ground with Alice securely in her arms.

"I will protect her with my life." Rose asserted, and the humans did not doubt her resolve for a second.

"We need to go." Rosalie murmured ruefully.

Ren started silently crying again before awkwardly hugging both Rosalie and Alice's blood covered bodies simultaneously.

Emmet and Jake managed to be even more awkward with their goodbyes.

"I will settle her in the plane and then I'll have to take these bodies and especially these guns with us." She scowled at the dead vampires and their weapons before turning and leaping up to the open door of the aircraft.

…

Alice sat, still sleeping, in the co-pilot's seat as Rosalie flew the plane toward Northern America. The vampire would glance periodically at her mate with equal parts excitement and trepidation. She may not know Alice as well as she wanted, but she definitely knew that the woman was not going to be happy when she finally woke.

Initially Rosalie had planned to fly the large aircraft straight toward New York and perhaps crash it directly into 'she who shall not be named', but now that Alice was with her, she had to deviate from that plan. She needed somewhere safe where Alice could grow into her new vampire body.

Rosalie sighed as she spotted land in the distance. She flew over the abandoned city of Phoenix, smirking at the irony of her choice in destination. She landed smack in the middle of town centre, scraping along the worn street, taking a few rusty, abandoned cars with her along the way and finally came to a jerky halt.

She looked to Alice who was still out like a light, and breathed a sigh of relief. Rosalie kicked out the thickly tinted windscreen, presumably to protect the vampire pilot from the sunlight, unbuckled Alice, swooped her up in her arms and carried her out to the nose of the aircraft. Rosalie leapt down to the ground, and landed as softly as though she had just traversed a single step. She blurred with Alice about a mile away from the aircraft, placing her gently on the ground down the street.

The blonde vampire backtracked for half a mile, placing herself in the middle of Alice and the plane on the long stretch of road.

Rosalie breathed in slowly as she lolled her head from side to side as if trying to relax. She had her tanned slender hands working in front of her as though she was busy conjuring over a crystal ball. Gradually the air between her palms started to fill with a small ball of fire.

Rosalie's eyes opened then, and she directed her obsidian stare intently at the plane as the fireball grew bigger and bigger. When it was too large for her to circle at arm's length, she raised it above her head like Atlas keeping the world on his shoulders. The ball of fire kept growing until it was half the size of the aircraft.

Not taking her eyes of the plane, Rosalie reeled back like a pitcher on a mound, and pitched the flaming ball of fire straight at the plane. When the ball hit its target, it caused a massive explosion that had the vampire rush back to her mate instinctively, covering the dainty frame of Alice with her own, even though by now, Alice had completed her transition.

None of the debris actually reached them, so when Rosalie looked to assess Alice's form for possible injuries, the pixie was staring at her with a mixture of confusion and fear coming from dark jet black eyes.

Alice growled at her abruptly and leapt backward, clearly demonstrating her newfound supernatural abilities. When she hit a wall she backed up against it, a few feet above the pavement, glaring down and hissing savagely at Rosalie.

"It's okay Alice." Rosalie spoke softly slowly decreasing the distance between them.

Alice's eyes closed and she grabbed her head, falling to the ground and gracefully landing on her feet. Still clutching her head, she hunched slightly forward.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked worriedly, she'd been aware that Alice would wake up wary and confused, but this was a totally new reaction. It seemed as though Alice was trying to fight off a painful headache, though she shouldn't be feeling any pain at all.

"Does your head hurt?" Rosalie frowned.

"Stop it!" Alice gritted out. "Stop talking!" She shouted in pain. "It's like an echo. But not." Alice shook her head. "A glass house?" She mumbled. "Ren… Emmet… I _see_ them."

Rosalie's eyes widened with apprehension. She had not even considered how the transition would affect Alice's natural precognition. Clearly it had magnified the former human's clairvoyant ability considerably. Though Rosalie was not used to coaching vampires with mental abilities, she was adept at trying to control abilities heightened by intense emotions, which was clearly the predicament Alice was finding herself in.

Without uttering another word, Rosalie stepped forward tentatively and removed Alice's hands from her head where she had been dangerously close to crushing her own skull. She replaced the dainty hands with her own, and started massaging through Alice's spiky locks, her thumbs gently rubbing circles over Alice's temples.

"You're safe." Rosalie whispered softly.

She deliberately paused for long periods in between statements, guaranteeing that her calming words would 'echo' in a manner that would be reassuring and not overwhelming.

"Relax." Rosalie commanded gently, feeling some of the tension leaving Alice's body.

"Breathe…"

Rosalie moved one of her hands to the back of Alice's neck, and smiled when she heard a satisfied little growl from Alice when she massaged there.

"Open your eyes Alice." Rosalie said the corners of her mouth slightly slanted upward, but when Alice's golden orbs flashed to lock onto hers, she did not hide the joy she felt at seeing the reflection of herself and the bond she shared with her mate. Rosalie resisted the urge to tell Alice how beautiful she looked, and instead continued to try and keep Alice in the present.

"Just focus on me." She smiled softly and Alice's lips quirked in response. "Do you remember what happened?" Rosalie asked.

After staring at Rosalie for a few moments, Alice surveyed the abandoned, ruined buildings around her, eventually looking back at the wall she had just effortlessly climbed like she was Spiderman.

The former human rolled her shoulders and wrists, feeling at wounds that didn't exist anymore even though the blood remained, and looked at Rosalie angrily. Rosalie dropped her hands to her sides. Clearly Alice was lucid enough to not be ruled by her subconscious and very much in the present.

"What have you done to me?" Alice snarled.

"You are a vampire."

"You had no right!" Alice shouted in disbelief.

"You were dying…" Rosalie answered guiltily.

Alice let out an even more vicious growl, her primal instincts controlling the force of her outbursts.

"You should've let me die!" She snarled backing up till she was against the brick wall yet again, eyes darting around like she wanted to start running. "You had no right!" Alice shouted again, though less snarly and a lot more frightened and panicked. "I'm human. Humans _die_." She started muttering her chest heaving rapidly. "You should've let me die. Then I would've been…" Alice trailed off hardening her glare toward Rosalie again whose eyes had turned to match Alice's obsidian gaze.

"Then you would've been what?" Rosalie asked bitterly as she erupted into flames at the hurt surging through her body at Alice's implication. "Then you'd be dead and living a happy afterlife with your darling husband?" Rosalie hissed.

The little vampire ducked her head. She _had_ wanted to mention Jasper.

"Well I'm so very sorry for keeping you from him _Alice_!" Rosalie snarled. "I didn't ask you to come to that airfield and launch yourself into a shower of bullets! If you are so hell-bent on dying, you still have that option available to you! But for now, get over yourself because we need to get out of here before the vampires who that plane belonged to come looking for us!" The golden vampire growled angrily and started walking away from the plane and Alice.

Alice watched her for a long time. Rosalie didn't turn back, her body still ablaze as she walked at human pace further and further down the street. Not hesitating once in her determined stride. When the vampire turned a corner Alice's panicked state worsened as she found herself alone in a big city with tall buildings looming menacingly above her.

…..

Rosalie struggled to keep her stride from faltering. When she turned a corner it took everything in her power not to wait there or turn back and forcibly retrieve Alice. Yes the golden vampire was angry at Alice's rant. But could she blame her? She had been human less than a day ago, and when she wakes up, it's as a vampire and in an entirely new world. Admittedly, this world was new to Rosalie as well and she hoped that her salvation could still be found in the same place.

_Come on Alice _She muttered angrily to herself, she was getting further from the little Newborn and didn't have the time to go looking for her if Alice were to decide to start running in the opposite direction.

A swift breeze wafted passed the vampire causing her hair to flutter around her face as an embarrassed looking Alice struggled to come to a halt a few yards away from her.

Rosalie resisted the urge to smile at the adorableness.

"I'm really fast." Alice said breathily, grinning sheepishly at the golden vampire.

"Good." Rosalie replied coldly. "Now try and keep up." She stated as she blurred past Alice." Who smiled even brighter before following the scent of roses that trailed passed her.

…

They mostly ran past deserts and only a few abandoned towns. Rosalie didn't even stop to glance at the desolated ruins that once made up the great city of Las Vegas. She continued North, inwardly impressed at Alice's speed and endurance. They ran for hours on end till Alice came to an abrupt stop clutching at her throat. Rosalie went to her forgetting to be upset, concern prominent as she suspected what was wrong with the Newborn.

"Can we stop for a second?" Alice asked looking pained. "I just need some water then I'll be fine."

Rosalie would've laughed had it not been for the serious expression on Alice's face. The golden vampire had been scenting the air for any sign of humans throughout their journey. Thus far they hadn't come across any. She had registered a faint scent a few hours prior, following it without Alice suspecting, but the scent had dissipated, so Rosalie had continued her search.

They were just a few hours run away from their destination, which may or may not turn out to be a dead end. Rosalie sighed, hoping she was making the right choice. Alice needed to feed, if she didn't she would become rabid, and trying to control a rabid Newborn was a task she had no time for.

"You need to feed Alice." Rosalie stated and Alice scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Drink human blood?" Alice muttered staring at the ground even though she was very aware that that was what vampires did.

She was a monster now.

Rosalie drew one of her swords and cut into her neck. Alice scented the blood and instantly forgot about her dismal thoughts. The little vampire's mouth started to water watching the blood trail down Rosalie's chest with hungry black eyes. The blonde returned her sword to its scabbard and tilted her neck to the side.

"Come on then. We need to keep moving." She told Alice who didn't wait to be told twice as she sunk her very human looking teeth into Rosalie's neck and started sucking on her blood, moaning as the liquid soothed her thirst the more she drank.

Rosalie held her as if they were hugging, keeping her head tilted to the side, as if she were nursing Alice like a baby. The blonde tried not the react when her clearly 'not-a-baby' started lazily caressing the blonde's body as she moaned into Rosalie's neck.

"Time to stop now Alice." Rosalie husked as she pulled Alice from her neck.

Alice stared at her angrily through large golden eyes, but having been satiate, didn't lunge back at the delicious nectar flowing from Rosalie's wound. Alice wiped at her mouth, shuddering to think what she looked like if the blonde was covered in so much blood.

The shorter vampire ran her tongue over her teeth and frowned.

"Why don't I have fangs?" She asked Rosalie.

"They'll grow." Rosalie smirked at her. "Are you good to continue?"

Alice nodded.

And they sped off again.

…

Though she didn't have time to take a closer look at the scenery that blurred past her, Alice was able to notice the change in climate the further they continued on their journey. Though it seemed as if the temperature was dropping, Alice herself didn't feel colder at all.

Rosalie's blood was like an adrenaline rush and Alice had no trouble keeping up with the blonde, she felt like she could even overtake Rosalie's speed if she so wished. Considering she had no idea where they were headed, Alice opted to hang back and that left her alone with a clear mind not clouded with thoughts of her burning throat.

_I'm a vampire! _

Was the most dominant thought that kept on creeping into her mind. Rose had changed her to save her life yet again. Alice had known that 'the gods' were able to convert humans into vampires, but she had never even considered the possibility of becoming one herself. Why would she? And if she thought about it more, she had assumed that the change would somehow change her personality too. But as it was, Alice still felt like herself. The only thing that has seemed to change was her body. She felt invincible. She felt like leaping through the air and ripping trees from the ground by their roots and throwing them into the distance.

She felt _godly_. Like she could do anything.

Rosalie had told her that she could still choose to die, but why would she now? She's alive, she's still Alice. Why couldn't she just continue living her life with her family?

Alice halted abruptly and it took Rosalie a few seconds to register, and she had to blur back to the shorter vampire's position. Alice looked at the small town they stood in; a large dilapidated building to her side had a rusty sign on it which read: Forks High School. A lush forest of tall trees decorated most of the small town that stood underneath grey skies.

"Why did you take me from the island? Why am I _here_?" Alice asked Rosalie.

The blonde sighed and looked at her sullenly.

"Because of your thirst. You wouldn't have been able to control yourself amongst humans." Rosalie explained.

"So I can't see my family ever again?" Alice asked anxiously.

Rosalie made to answer, but instead paled considerably before her body went limp and started falling to the ground. Instinctively Alice reached forward and caught her.

"Rose!" She shouted, panicked as she noticed that Rosalie's neck wound had not healed.

"Straight ahead. Through forest. Large house. Gaia…" Rosalie muttered before her eyes closed and her body went completely limp.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed shaking the blonde roughly.

The blonde groaned and frowned as her eyes opened again, black as night.

"Just. Need. Rest." Rosalie managed before passing out again.

Alice held her for a few moments searching the area frantically, completely terrified. Finally she gently removed the swords from Rosalie's back, mounting them on her own. Only slightly in awe of how easily she could carry them, but unable to dwell on it any longer as her worry consumed her. She bent down and picked up the blonde vampire easily and started running in the direction they had been going, through the thick forests she at once recognized and went in search of the Glass House she had seen in her visions.

...

**A/N: Soooo... Chapter 16 was not intended as a 'cliffhanger', as if Rosalie would ever let Alice die. I had stopped there because the story setting will be changing. I will be introducing a few new, albeit familiar characters in the next couple of chapters. Rosalie has a dark past and this will be revealed gradually. And of course, Rose and Alice will hopefully get over themselves and just be together.**


	18. For A Thousand Years

Chapter 18

Alice emerged cautiously from the treeline surrounding the glass house from her vision, Rosalie's unconscious frame tucked carefully against her body. The former human was still getting used to her new strength and speed, and the sight of the magnificent glass house in front of her, had her even more in awe of this new world than all the abandoned decrepit skyscrapers they had passed on their journey.

Alice walked forward tentatively; the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention as she could feel eyes on her, watching her every movement. Instinctively she held Rosalie closer and let out a threatening growl when two unfamiliar scents accosted her senses. Alice wasn't sure how she had managed to identify them, but for some reason she undoubtedly knew that they were vampire scents. They reminded her of Rosalie, but only slightly. No one could smell as good as her vampire did.

Before Alice could ponder at her sudden possessive thoughts, a tall woman appeared in her line of sight. She was lean and beautiful, her posture similar to Rosalie's tensely poised bearing, but somehow this vampire seemed more relaxed into hers. She had a mass of dark thick, curly shoulder-length hair that managed to draw to her stunning face rather than take away from her features.

Alice stared at the odd colouring of the woman's eyes. At first her irises appeared a light yellow, but now that she was able to take a closer look, they were a light purplish/lilac. The tall woman said nothing as she looked over the unconscious Rosalie in Alice's arms with a slight wrinkling of her brow.

Alice growled at where the woman's gaze was directed and pulled Rosalie even closer.

The tall woman growled back and Alice responded more viciously, snapping her jaws and revealing her tiny fangs which had spurted out over the span of a few hours, as she snarled protectively over her goddess's golden body.

"Now, now little one." Alice jumped back and hissed at the sudden appearance of a second vampire.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. The woman was pale, almost white. She was dressed in a long white hooded dress, even her long straight hair was a silver-white and she had the same strange eye colouring as the taller curly haired vampire at her side. The woman in white looked like an angel; Alice thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But then frowned and looked down at Rosalie contemplatively. Rosalie was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, she corrected herself.

This woman was a different kind of beautiful.

"We mean you know harm." The white vampire with the silver gleam spoke in a smooth thick English accent that had Alice even more perplexed.

Like Rosalie, this woman oozed sex appeal and confidence and Alice felt herself melt just a little at the strangely compassionate stare those eerie eyes were giving her. But as soon as the woman moved forward Alice crouched defensively and started snarling again, her eyes growing dark at the perceived threat.

The woman stopped and smirked at the sight of Alice's attentiveness.

"I assure you little vampire, Hestia is safe with us." Alice cocked her head to the side at the name and frowned.

Before she could call the woman out on using the wrong name, she was struck by a vision of Rosalie and the vampire embracing. Rosalie whispering a relieved 'Gaia' as she held onto the silver vampire tightly.

Alice shook her head and realised that the other two had not moved and were merely looking at her curiously. Only slightly comforted that they did not use the distraction of the vision to attack her, she squared her shoulders and straightened to her full height.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her. We were running and then she just collapsed before telling me to come here. That you," She looked at the silver vampire, "_Gaia_, would help."

The woman smiled, but her features were marred with concern. She took a step toward Alice, then hesitated.

"May I?" She asked and Alice nodded even though she was still feeling very tense at the presence of these strangers.

Gaia approached Alice slowly but when she reached them her eyes remained on Rosalie and she noticed the bite mark that had not healed.

"You fed from her?" It was a simple query but Alice perceived it as an accusation.

"She told me to." Alice defended guiltily. "Did I… Did I kill her?" She breathed her chest heaving with panic even though she had just had a vision of a very alive Rosalie hugging the silver vampire.

Gaia laid a comforting hand on Alice's arm.

"It would take a lot more than that to bring down the Phoenix." Gaia smirked. "Myka darling, could you please –

She stopped when she heard the taller vampire disappear into the house.

"She just needs to feed and then she'll be good as new." Gaia smiled warmly at her and Alice felt herself relax. "Would you mind bringing her inside?" She asked turning toward the house, confident that Alice would follow.

Which the little vampire did.

…

Alice sat on the couch, clutching at the golden vampire's hand where Rosalie was laying stretched out on it. She watched in silence as the taller vampire – Myka – returned with two blood bags which she gave to Gaia who paused and looked at Alice, a devilish grin on her face.

"I need you to stay calm little one, what I do next is merely a way to bring her back to consciousness. It won't hurt a bit." Gaia smirked before she slapped Rosalie hard across the face.

A few things happened next, in very quick succession. Rosalie woke with a start just as a snarling Alice pounced on Gaia, who laughed as she was pinned to the ground by the smaller vampire. Myka leapt from the other side of the room tackling Alice off of Gaia's body. Now awake, Rosalie's jet black eyes scanned the room landing on Myka trying to restrain Alice, which caused the golden vampire to attack Myka in turn, which had Gaia off the floor where she had been giggling in one moment, and was now pressing Rosalie's back firmly against the living room wall.

"Calm yourself." She whispered touching Rosalie's cheek affectionately and recognition soon filled the golden vampire's dark eyes.

She smiled in relief and hugged the silver vampire too her.

"Gaia." She breathed into the woman's shoulder.

"I've missed you Hestia." Gaia whispered sounding as emotional as the woman in her arms.

Myka and Alice stared with mixed emotions at the tender scene, though finally relaxing now that it was clear that the women indeed knew each other, which left Alice wondering at just how well.

"I missed you too." Rosalie said softly. "Are the others..." Rosalie croaked her voice thick with emotion.

"They are safe. They will be here in a few days." Gaia assured her before moving to look at Rosalie's face again.

"I am so sorry –

Gaia was cut off by the loud sob that left Rosalie's throat. The heart wrenching sound shocking everyone in the room. Alice most of all, stood stunned as she watched Rosalie collapse into the silver vampire, managing to look even weaker than she had done while she'd been unconscious.

"I failed her." Rosalie lamented into Gaia's embrace. "She died because of who I am." Rosalie sobbed and it reminded Alice of her own mourning. Alice realised now, more than she ever had, why Rosalie had been able to show her so much understanding and compassion, however unwelcome it might have been at the time.

"Ssssh, my dear…" Alice was glad that Gaia didn't say anything more. That she didn't tell Rose that it wasn't her fault. Those words wouldn't matter now. "We will talk more soon, but for now, you need to feed." Gaia said softly.

They let go of each other and Gaia helped the weak vampire to the couch once again. Rosalie had done a complete three sixty as she lowered herself into her seat. The sorrow was still faintly visible in her dark eyes, but her crying had abruptly stopped.

Myka picked up the blood bags and presented one to Rosalie. Who nodded her thanks and drained it greedily. The second bag disappeared soon after. Nobody had noticed Myka leave again, but was grateful when she returned with another two bags which Rosalie finished hungrily as well.

"Thank you." She nodded to Myka, who gave her a goofy grin in return.

Rosalie turned to Alice who was standing off to the side, watching everything warily, her own eyes dark as she tried not to grab the delicious smelling blood from Rosalie's grasp.

"Are you okay Alice?" Rosalie asked her tentatively.

It was clearly the wrong thing to ask as Alice huffed and scowled angrily at her.

"Am_ I_ okay? Why didn't you tell me that it could possibly _kill_ you if I drank from you?" she shouted.

"I'm fine Alice. You didn't hurt me."

Alice looked furious.

"I am Helena." Gaia rose to her feet extending her hand to the fuming pixie whose anger lowered instantly as the silver vampire approached her.

Alice reached out and clasped her hand uneasily.

"Alice." She muttered not bothering to wonder about the sudden name change, there was too much going on already.

"Please to meet you Alice." Helena smirked. "This tall drink of sexiness is my mate Myka." She gestured to the other woman who nodded at Alice.

"Myka please meet Alice and He-

- Rosalie." The golden vampire corrected.

Helena nodded and smiled.

"And Rosalie." She said reaching out and cupping Rosalie's cheek lovingly.

Alice growled at the gesture, then looked as surprised at her behaviour as the other three vampires were.

Helena only chuckled as she went to lay down on the lounge. Rosalie went to sit in the armchair next to her. Feet crossed at the ankles, back straight and hands in her lap as her stern golden eyes took in the new surroundings.

…..

Alice stood with Myka in front of the large floor to ceiling windows which decorated most of Helena's house. Behind them the silver and golden vampires were talking quietly.

"I met Myka during the war in 2018." Helena said smiling dreamily. "She had been a secret service agent before the war began, but when the president was turned, she became leader of a renegade group of humans who fought against the vampire attacks." She spoke proudly as Rosalie watched her with a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I watched as she killed six vampires. _Six_!" Helena exclaimed laughing. "When have you ever heard of one human being able to do that? I knew from the moment our eyes met that we were destined to be mated." She smiled biting her lower lip as her eyes trailed hungrily over Myka's tall frame.

Alice looked up at Myka who scratched the back of her neck grinning sheepishly at being the topic of discussion.

"She knows we can hear her right?" Alice whispered to Myka as Helena continued to talk her up to Rosalie.

"She knows." Myka grinned. "How long have you been a vampire?" Myka asked.

"Two days." Alice said. "You?"

"Three hundred and seventy thousand, one hundred and sixty four days." Myka smirked back at her.

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled at the vampire who she had to admit was very charismatic when they weren't snarling at each other.

"Helena and I have been together over a thousand years. For as long as I've been a vampire."

Alice nodded seemingly deep in thought.

"How…" She started cautiously. "How were you able to kill humans, when you once were someone who defended us-_them_." She corrected herself with a scowl.

Myka stared back at her with a knowing look.

"With great difficulty." Myka assuaged. "But I have found a suitable alternative. If you'd like I could show you?" she offered gently.

Alice lifted her brow.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Myka asked and stiffened as she noticed Rosalie rise slowly from her seat glaring at her with obsidian eyes.

Alice followed her gaze and was surprised to see the threatening glare directed at Myka.

"With your permission of course." Myka added nervously.

Helena had told her numerous stories about the Phoenix and her volatile temperament.

Helena rose from where she was lazing on the lounge chair and smiled at the interaction. She leaned in and whispered something into Rosalie's ear that had the golden vampire's eyes darting to Alice briefly before settling on Myka again.

"Alice's dietary choices are her own to make." Rosalie stated to Myka. "Given all that had passed between me and her, perhaps you would be so kind as to acquaint her with our ways?" She asked as her eyes receded back into their customary golden hue.

Myka nodded and smiled.

"Are you comfortable with accompany Myka? Helena assures me that you will be safe with her." She asked Alice with a formality that was not lost on the curious lilac orbs staring at the two.

Alice only nodded and averted her gaze from Rosalie's penetrating stare.

"Great." Myka announced. "Let's get out of here so these two can talk about us in private". She smirked.

…

"You know I never thought we had similar tastes in women." Helena started, where she was back lazing in her chair looking at Rosalie who sat upright next to her raising a brow at the statement.

Helena chuckled.

"We have managed to find the two women with the most unruly hair in the history of humankind." Helena announced dramatically and then burst out laughing and Rosalie couldn't resist joining her.

They sobered up and fell into a contemplative silence.

"She's cute." Helena said. "Your Alice."

"She's not mine." Rosalie sighed trying to relieve the persistent ache in her chest that's plagued her ever since Alice's announcement that she would've preferred to die and be with Jasper.

"She's not your mate?" Helena asked surprised.

"She is. But…" Rosalie trailed off but Helena only looked at her expectantly instead of letting it go. "She doesn't know."

"Well I find that rather hard to believe." Helena drawled sceptically.

"At times, when she isn't fighting our bond, yes, it would appear that some part of her is aware of it."

"Why would she fight your bond?" Helena frowned.

"I killed her husband, and then I turned her into a vampire without her consent. I also accosted her against a tree once, but she didn't seem to mind that too much." Rosalie deadpanned.

"Oh dear…" Helena responded pensively.

"I need her to stay here with you, while I finish what I should've finished three thousand years ago." Rosalie announced like she was saying she was going to the shop to buy bread and milk.

"You wish her to stay here on her own?" Helena raised an eyebrow. "Surely you do not think any of us will stay behind –

- this is _my_ fight." Rosalie cut in.

"No." Helena replied calmly. "This is _our_ fight. We all loved Isabella, and this is not only about avenging her."

Rosalie slumped forward in her chair, her elbows resting on her knees as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Alice was supposed to stay on the island where she would've been safe. Now she is here and she is a vampire, she barely knows how to feed, how will she survive in a fight?" Rosalie spoke, visibly distressed at the thought.

"We will train her and keep an eye on her. Myka is excellent –

- No Gaia! She will not be part of this!" Rosalie snarled.

Helena didn't even flinch at the outburst.

"Your protectiveness has always been appreciated by us all Hestia, but you cannot dictate us on this matter. I had to convince your _other_ daughters not to take on an entire army to avenge you and their sister. For a thousand years I've had to placate them and convince them that you would return, that you have not passed on. And now that the day has finally come, you want to run off and leave us behind?" Helena asked.

Rosalie sighed.

"For a thousand years all I could think about was running my swords through _him_ and that lying little bitch." Rosalie hissed.

"You've waited so long, what harm would it do to wait a little longer?" Helena spoke softly. "Alice will be ready, you should've seen her as she tried to protect you from us." Helena smiled fondly. "She's a fierce little vampire." She chuckled, but then added. "That lying little bitch owns New York now. We can go their first. Our daughters will wipe the floor with them easily." Helena smirked maniacally, eliciting the same eerie response from her golden counterpart.

….

Myka watched as Alice drained the doe she had caught for her. The little vampire rose wiping her bloody mouth a disgusted grimace formed on her face. Alice wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow before she grinned, her canines noticeably just a little bit longer.

Myka chuckled at the cuteness.

"I could live with that." Alice announced. "It's nowhere near as good as Rosalie's blood though..." She trailed off biting her lip as she thought of the golden vampire.

Myka allowed Alice her moment before speaking again.

"I remember the first time I tasted Helena. I almost couldn't stop once I had started." Myka confessed and Alice nodded her agreement remembering how Rosalie had had to pull her off of her.

"Why are your eyes not red?" Alice asked her.

"The same reason yours aren't." Myka replied. "We are of different bloodlines. Helena created me, along with Amanda, Abigail and Claudia so we all have the same lilac irises. Whereas you have golden eyes, which denotes Rosalie's bloodline." Myka bared her wrist to Alice to reveal a small tattoo of a trefoil knot. "This is the symbol of Helena's bloodline as the Ankh is the symbol of Rosalie's."

Alice thought about what she had learned before asking her next question.

"Everyone from Helena's bloodline drink from animals?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

Myka gave her a weak smile.

"No. It's only me."

"Oh." Alice answered. "Why don't they…"

"It's a choice. Well not for Helena and Rosalie, but for us. I don't judge my sisters their feeding habits, but drinking human blood just isn't for me."

"Why isn't it an option for Helena and Rosalie?"

Myka looked at her sceptically.

"Rosalie hasn't told you much has she?"

Alice looked away sheepishly knowing that she hadn't been receptive enough of her new vampiric state to ask any questions.

"We've spoken about many things. We've had many other… issues. And me becoming a vampire sort of just happened." Alice explained.

Myka nodded.

"I'm not sure it's my place…"

"Rose did ask you to acquaint me with all things vampire back at the house." Alice reminded her.

Myka nodded again thoughtfully.

"Well, Helena and Rosalie is what you would call original vampires. They were born and not created, as such, they can't live on anything other than human blood."

"Oh." Alice said again her eyes wide.

"The vampire's with the red eyes are also of a different bloodline?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yip."

"And they are responsible for killing billions of people." It was a statement but Myka still confirmed it.

"Yip."

"And Rosalie plans to kill them all because they're responsible for Isabella's death."

"In part." Myka responded causing Alice to look at her quizzically.

Myka sighed not sure how much of the truth she should be revealing, but if Alice was Rosalie's mate like she suspected, knowing the truth could perhaps help the two of them put aside their obvious differences and find each other. Alice had told her some of what had happened on that island, it was an unfortunate series of events that has kept them apart, but it was also that unfortunate series of events that had brought them together in the first place. What were the chances that Rosalie's plane would crash on an island which would later be repopulated by humans and a random earthquake would wake her just at the right time that her destined mate was of a proper age?

Helena's toes must be curling with delight if Rosalie was telling her the same story. She was a hopeless romantic. Myka smiled a little when she thought of her mate before remembering the inquisitive vampire staring at her expectantly.

"Helena is what you would call a prophet of sorts. She doesn't have clear visions of the future like you do."

They had also spoken about Alice's dreams as a human and the series of visions she had had when she awoke as a vampire.

"It's more like she senses destiny. She knew that Rosalie would be born and that she would be ordained to save the world, vampires and humans alike, from our current fate. She of course also knew that the war would happen. Whereas the future you see still has the possibility of changing, the events Helena perceives are already set in stone." Myka smiled then. "She knew when she would meet me." The tall vampire finished grinning bashfully at the memory of when she and Helena had first met.

"You were human when you met right?" Alice asked remembering the conversation back at the house.

"Yip. And I hated all vampires. Helena killed every single human in my team, in all fairness, we _had_ attacked her first." Myka chuckled. "She left me for last, I was sure I was going to die, she was way more powerful than the Red-Eyes. I had my sword with me, clutching it in one hand as I fired ten shots at her. Which will do little harm, but when aimed correctly could slow a vampire enough to run a blade through their hearts or more effectively decapitate them." Myka clarified to Alice how exactly to kill a vampire. "I only managed to land three shots, in her leg, her abdomen and her shoulder." Myka laughed. "I'm an excellent shot. I was even as a human. But even _then_ I was powerless to do anything that would harm her. She didn't even flinch at the bullets as she walked toward me, pinning me with her stare. Then she leaned forward slightly and whispered in my ear: "I've been waiting for you". And I felt this pull in my chest at the sound of her voice." Myka shook her head as though she still couldn't believe it. "And then she kissed me." She told Alice. "She kissed me in a way that no one had ever kissed me before." Myka smiled fondly at the memory. "And the way she had looked at me… It was like I could see straight into her soul what her intent was." Alice frowned, her heart fluttering at the memory of Rosalie's kisses and those disconcerting golden stares that confused her so. It felt like all of that had happened so long ago, but the similarities to what Myka was describing… "Of course I was still human, a human that was hell bent on ridding the world of vampires." Myka chuckled. "We had our ups and downs, but in the end nothing else mattered other than being with her. She made me feel safe and protected and loved." Myka finally noticed Alice's contemplative gaze and studied the little vampire curiously, suspecting that her story had hit home, but she said nothing. Alice would have to figure it out on her own.

"Let's head back." She smiled and the pixie nodded distractedly before following.


	19. It's Not Something You Take, It's Given

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or Defiance I only worship at the feet of Stahma Tarr. The character of Helena is a tribute to the incomparable Jamie ****_'Pardon My Tits'_**** Murray. **

**A/N: Thanks to the few of you still reading. Special thanks to tlc125 for all the TLC ;) and to the very ****_passionate_**** guest reviewers following this story **

Chapter 19

Rosalie stood admiring her outfit in the full length mirror. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, red shirt and a leather jacket. It seemed strange to her now_ not_ to be wearing her tribal leathers.

"At least clothing styles haven't changed much." She told Helena who was watching her curiously.

"_Nothing_ much has changed since the war." Helena sighed. "Save the human population bordering on extinction and ninety per cent of the world covered in ruins, the hubs of the nine remaining cities still look and function fairly the same as they had a millennium ago." She finished sombrely then her face lit up. "Our mates have returned." She smirked before blurring out the door.

Rosalie sighed. Helena's optimism at her finding Alice was proving to be rather depressing. She could not blame Helena for her excitement though. Rosalie had had many lovers in the past and the silver vampire had waited for her to become mated with more eagerness than Rosalie herself had.

Bracing herself for seeing Alice again, she followed Helena downstairs.

Rosalie found Helena moulded into Myka's side staring into the taller vampire's eyes with flagrant adoration before she leaned up and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Rosalie smiled fondly at the scene, before her eyes gravitated to Alice who looked at the two lilac eyed vampires with a mixture of amazement and discomfort.

"Did you have a good walk with Myka?" Rosalie asked her, causing the little vampire to start slightly as she had been too busy gawking at Helena and Myka too notice Rosalie's arrival.

Alice's eyes widened as she took in Rosalie's outfit her gaze traversing the blonde's body thoroughly before resting on her eyes.

"I think I could follow Myka's diet." Alice answered, knowing that this was what Rosalie was actually enquiring about.

The golden vampire tensed briefly but regained her composure before she spoke again.

"After we are able to test your thirst around humans, perhaps we could consider getting you back home should you have enough control to not harm Ren and the rest of your clan." Rosalie offered unenthusiastically but couldn't help but smile when Alice's face lit up and she beamed back at her.

"That would be amazing Rose." Alice whispered excitedly before turning back to the other two vampires who were smiling at her weakly with strangely melancholic expressions. With Alice's gaze averted Rosalie's features reflected the same, only hers was marked with a distinctive pained grimace.

Alice looked as though she was about to ask them what was wrong when Rosalie spoke up again.

"Would you mind going with Helena to get cleaned up and find you some clothes to wear?" The golden vampire asked, her face a mask of indifference when Alice turned to look at her again.

"I think you and Claudia could be about the same size." Helena stepped forward linking her arm with Alice's and started guiding her up the stairs.

Though they were out of sight, Alice could still hear Rosalie speaking to Myka.

"Helena informs me that you are the best person to speak to if I wish to learn what the Volturi have been up to over the last thousand years."

….

Alice examined herself in the full length mirror where Helena had dressed her similarly to Rosalie earlier that day.

"Do you miss your family?" Helena enquired from where she was lounging on the bed like a jungle cat on a tree branch.

"I do." Alice replied distractedly, staring raptly at her new golden eyes in the mirror. "At least I know they won't be too worried knowing that I'm with Rose."

Helena grinned behind Alice's back.

"You must trust Rosalie a lot." Helena mused aloud as Alice's attention shifted to feeling at the material of her jeans.

"With my life." She replied easily before her posture stiffened as she was struck with a vision.

They've become less frequent and Alice was almost getting use to them. _Almost_.

She turned to Helena now and frowned.

"You sent Rosalie's daughters to New York where they may be in danger?" She asked confused and Helena's eyes widened.

"What did you see?" She asked perceptively.

"Rose bursting through that door very angry and shouting at you for letting them go." Alice answered.

She hadn't known about Rosalie's daughters and was disappointed that the golden vampire hadn't mentioned them, but it was hardly a surprise to learn of their existence, Rosalie wasn't really the sharing type. Especially not with Alice.

Helena rolled her eyes and stood from the bed her white dress trailing after her.

"Rosalie has quite the temper." She smirked. "I've often wondered if it's linked to her ability."

Alice cocked her head in response.

"She is a very… _passionate_ woman... As you may very well have noticed." Helena emphasised in a way that made Alice feel slightly flustered. "I've theorized that it may be her fire ability that causes her quick temper. That's why we worked on her using it as an outlet. Which probably lead to what happened on that godforsaken plane." Helena muttered angrily.

Alice nodded as if she knew what the vampire was talking about. Rosalie hadn't told her why the plane had crashed.

"It's a good thing she crashed though. I don't think the world would've survived had she reached New York in the state she had been in." Helena chuckled humourlessly.

Alice searched her memory for any information Rosalie may have given her. All she knew was that Rosalie was on her way to kill whomever had murdered Isabella so clearly she was upset… So upset that she burst into flames causing the accident? But why only once on the plane? Did she work herself into such a state? Alice was confused, she had dealt with an angry Rose before, she had been frightened of her, but for some reason she seemed in control of herself at all times. Well except that one time after the battle…

"She didn't tell you what happened, did she?" Alice was brought back from her musings.

"No." She sighed. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure it's my place –

- Please Helena?" Alice implored her. "I've known her for over nine months, if she hasn't told me by now, she doesn't intend to. We've spoken about Isabella and she gets so… _heartbroken_. I wouldn't even know how to begin to ask her." Alice stared at her with large golden puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine. Don't tell her I told you." Helena warned and Alice nodded eagerly.

"Well Rosalie was travelling from Australia where she had been spending time with Vic... uhm… one of her daughters. She had been upset at Isabella leaving their villa in Spain to go to New York and live with Jane, a vampire who had had Isabella convinced she was her mate. Rosalie of course had her suspicions, but having herself not been mated could not argue with her daughter. Isabella always had a way of getting Rosalie to agree to things and eventually she got her wish and moved with her mother's consent. After her visit with Victoria, Rosalie chartered a private plane to go and see Isabella. It was on this flight that she received a video call." Helena stopped at Alice's clear confusion.

The silver vampire frowned and realised what the problem was. She glanced around the room and blurred to a remote and clicked on the large television in Claudia's room along with the DVD player.

She rolled her eyes when Mean Girls started playing. Claudia loved that movie. Alice blurred to her side staring wide eyed at the screen.

"You have a _television_." She said in amazement.

"Great, you know what it is." Helena turned it off again to gain Alice's full attention once more.

If Rosalie was going to barge in already angry, she wasn't going to be caught telling Alice things she knew she shouldn't, but she felt the more Alice understood, the more likely she would let her defences down and let Rosalie in.

"Let's say I had a small screen like the television, and you had one as well." Alice nodded. "By pressing a few buttons, Rosalie was able to see Isabella on her screen and Isabella saw Rose in turn on hers, even though Rose was in a plane and Isabella was in New York." Helena paused and Alice nodded that she understood, she had heard tales that had been passed down through generations of the powerful technology humans used to possess.

"But when the call came through, it was Jane on the other end, Isabella was standing between two other vampires that were keeping her against her will. Jane then told Rosalie that if she wished Isabella to live, she would have to do whatever the Volturi required of her in the upcoming war. Rosalie has a past with the Volturi that I really cannot tell you about so don't even ask, so Isabella knew what was being asked of her mother and the dark place it would send her were she to obey them. Isabella also knew that there wasn't a chance that the Volturi would allow Rosalie to live after she had completed what had been demanded of her. They would've, in all likelihood, further used Isabella to facilitate Rosalie's execution. Because had they returned Isabella safely, Rosalie would most certainly have destroyed them all for having had the audacity to kidnap her daughter in the first place. Either way, Isabella's capture would have led to Rosalie's, if not _both _of their deaths." Alice nodded her agreement; she could only imagine how angry the golden vampire would've been considering her protectiveness of Ren and even Alice herself.

"Isabella's selflessness and nobility and righteousness were traits I believe she had learned through watching her mother for the two hundred years they had been in each other's lives. And I am certain that it was the love she felt for Rose that eventually caused her to do what she had done."

"She killed herself so Rose would be spared." Alice whispered remembering her conversation with the vampire by the lake during the wedding.

Helena nodded sadly.

"How did she…" Alice wondered how a vampire would be able to kill themselves.

She couldn't believe that Rosalie had kept this all to herself for all these months. And here she had been back with Helena less than a day and the silver vampire knew everything. Alice wondered anew what Rosalie's relationship was with the beautiful vampire, was it not for Myka's presence, she would've been a lot more insisted in finding out.

"Isabella had thanked her mother for saving her life as a baby, and for the two hundred years they had spent together. She then told Rosalie that it was her turn to give back the life Rosalie had gifted to her and ripped her own heart from her chest."

Alice looked horrified.

"And Rose _saw_ all of that?"

Helena nodded gravely.

"So you can imagine how she reacted. She was overwhelmed by grief and rage so powerful she caused an explosion that sent the airplane tumbling toward your little island where she woke a thousand years later and found you." Helena smiled a little at the last part. "Now, do you know when she will be arriving to kill me?" She asked casually, changing the subject before Alice could get more information out of her.

"Not really, but I have a feeling it will be soon." Alice answered very sure that Rosalie wouldn't harm Helena in any way.

The silver vampire nodded before disappearing into the closet and returning with a blue dress and heels.

"Why don't you try these on?" Helena grinned cunningly.

"Okay…" Alice said, stripping down and getting dressed at vampire speed while Helena turned her back to give her some privacy.

She turned back around and smiled when she saw Alice in the blue spaghetti strapped dress. The little vampire wore the four inch heels with a comfort that belied the fact that Alice hadn't worn any shoe with the slightest bit of heel in all her life.

Helena blurred out the door and returned with jewellery a few seconds later.

"I'm almost as tall as Rose now." Alice giggled.

Helena smiled mischievously as she slipped a silver bracelet onto Alice's dainty wrist. And around her neck she hung a silver chain with the symbol of an Ankh adorning it.

Alice looked down and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"You may keep that piece." Helena whispered stepping in front of her again and looking her over appreciatively. "Rosalie loves the colour blue." She murmured causing Alice to straighten the dress out even more at the thought of the golden vampire seeing her in it.

The door burst open and a fuming Rose entered as if on cue.

"You sent my daughters to New York where that lying little bitch could possibly recognize them!"

Helena stepped to the side effectively revealing Alice to the angry vampire whose breath seemed to leave her body as she drank in the gorgeous sight in front of her.

Rosalie just stared at Alice, mouth slightly agape, adoration and wonderment clear in her expression. Her eyes landed on the Ankh decorating Alice's chest and Rose's face split into a dazzling smile. Alice who was at first uncomfortable under that golden gaze, now straightened, squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, enjoying with pride how Rosalie was worshipping her with her eyes.

The seconds ticked by slowly as no one in the room spoke. Helena observed the two silently. She knew Rosalie loved a lady in a dress and with Alice's natural grace and lithe frame, she wore the outfit like a second skin.

"Beautiful…" Rosalie murmured under her breath causing Alice to duck her head shyly and finally interrupt their staring contest.

The distraction was enough for the golden vampire to get released from her spell and she turned to Helena a lot less angry and it was exactly what the silver vampire had been counting on.

"Do you really believe I would put your daughters in unnecessary danger?" Helena asked looking wounded. "Humans are scarce, and we need to feed. New York is the closest place to procure blood. My daughters are with them too, so you can surely imagine there was no other way."

"Yeah we're the lucky ones Alice, we don't need to go all the way across the country to find food." Myka had arrived smiling nervously at the tension and that she had slipped up and gotten her mate in trouble.

"When will they be back?" Rosalie asked looking more despondent than angry.

"We can't say. We don't have cellphones, 'cause the Volturi can monitor them and could trace us back here." Myka answered. "But once they're in range, Claudia should be able to contact us on the two way radio she designed."

"We have been surviving for the last thousand years." Helena spoke softly as she approached the golden vampire cautiously laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Trust that they can take care of themselves. They are _our_ daughters. They are strong and they are smart." Helena grinned proudly and the corners of Rose's mouth lifted slightly as well.

"I just can't lose another –

She was cut off when Helena wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I know." The silver vampire murmured in her ear rubbing soothing circles on her back.

And Helena _did_ know. Rosalie was overprotective before Isabella was taken, and that only happened because for a moment she acted out of character and went against her nature. Helena could only imagine the guilt Rosalie held over that, and the fear that she holds now after her talk with Myka regarding the Volturi.

"Are there six of them?" Alice asked and everyone's attention shifted toward her. "Three with lilac eyes and three with gold?"

"Yes." Helena frowned. "What did you see?"

"I see them arriving here, but I'm not sure when."

Rosalie grinned at her.

"Thank you Alice." She said softly. "At least we know they will get home safe."

Alice smiled back happy that she had managed to lighten Rosalie's mood.

"They will return when the outside world is covered in a layer of white." Alice's grin spread from ear to ear and she looked like she was about to squeal in excitement.

"Does it snow here?" She asked excitedly, like she already knew the answer, her golden eyes sparkling at the thought. Alice was happy for the distraction, enough to ignore how beautiful Rosalie's daughters were.

She had heard about snow and she had always wondered what it would be like to see it and touch it.

"Yes it does." Myka answered and Alice shrieked happily as she bounced in place on the balls of her feet.

Her and Rose were grinning madly at each other as Myka and Helena observed the pair hoping they would come to their senses before Alice returned back to the island.

…

A couple of days later Alice paced in the library, her nose in a book about Greek mythology as Helena had explained the origins of her and Rosalie's other pseudonyms. Frederic Chopin's Nocturne in E-Flat Major poured out in gentle waves from the home entertainment system in the corner. Myka had told her that Claudia had built a generator to power the entire house even though electricity to the town (and the rest of the country, save for New York) had been shut down after the war. This generator, apparently, worked in conjunction with one of Rosalie's other daughter's power, who possessed the ability to produce currents of electricity. Alice was curious to see how _that_ would work.

Alice was learning so many new things and she was happy that her vampire mind seemed to absorb and retain information at record pace. She'd already managed to go through a third of the books in the small library of the Glass House.

Small by Helena's standards, but still very large by Alice's.

Rosalie leaned against the doorframe watching her quietly. The golden vampire had been much more relaxed since her reunion with Helena, even though she often still stood staring pensively at the surrounding forest through the large windows of the house, much like she had done all those months by the lake at Alice's cabin.

"I don't have to see you to know that you're there Rose." Alice smiled into her book as her other hand reached up to absently finger the Ankh she had not taken off since Helena had given it to her.

"I wasn't attempting to hide from you." Rosalie husked back smiling fondly at her, noticing that Alice's fangs had grown a little longer.

Something had changed between the two of them since they arrived in Forks. Though they hadn't addressed the fact that they were clearly mated, they had been less awkward around each other and on occasion actually flirted, much to Helena's joy and amusement.

"How are you doing Alice?" Rose asked tenderly. "I don't think I've ever seen somebody learn to control their thirst and newfound vampire abilities quite as easily as you have." She smiled warmly.

Alice stopped her pacing and beamed back at the compliment.

"It has been difficult." She admitted shyly. "Myka has helped with the thirst and Helena has been amazing in guiding me through controlling my visions. I've actually been able to look in on Ren and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme. They seem happy in their futures." She smiled. "I can't seem to keep still though." Alice added chuckling. "Not needing to sleep is also a strange feeling. I keep on wanting to go lay down." She laughed. "Then there's my sudden temper." She said a bit more seriously. "On more than one occasion, especially when we're out hunting, I have attacked poor Myka."

Rosalie chuckled.

"Well that's normal. Vampires are very territorial. But Myka knows this, and can handle herself, so don't worry about that."

Alice nodded.

"Yes she has told me that as well. I also seem to be struggling with controlling…" Alice trailed off sheepishly.

"With?" Rose frowned, straightening her posture.

"Nevermind." Alice blushed.

"You can tell me." Rose prodded gently.

Alice averted her gaze and looked at her feet.

"Myka and Helena are very… _affectionate_." Alice started. "When I'm around them I seem to get very…"

Rosalie smirked.

"Aroused?" She offered, trying not to chuckle at how uncomfortable Alice was with the topic.

The spiky haired vampire nodded and kept her gaze firmly on her boots.

"Well that's normal as well Alice." Rosalie answered seriously.

Not adding that it was because her mate was in such close proximity that she was feeling the effects as greatly as she had been.

"Okay good. I felt like some sort of pervert." Alice admitted clearly relieved, and this time Rosalie did laugh and Alice couldn't help but doing so as well.

"If you need to talk, I'm here okay?" Rosalie said and Alice met her gaze nodding that she did indeed know that. "I'll leave you to your book." Rose smiled pleased with the response and made to leave, but stopped when Alice spoke again.

"There is something I wanted to tell you." Alice said softly looking very tense at what she was about to say.

Rosalie froze and waited patiently.

"After speaking with Myka and Helena and learning about vampires and especially _your_ abilities and… unique _temperament_, I understand things better now." Alice said locking her eyes with Rosalie's. "I understand now how difficult it would've been for me to not kill Edward and Jasper were they to have attacked me. I'm not sure how you managed to control yourself, especially considering what had happened before you arrived on the island and given your mood when you eventually were revived in that cave…" Alice took a calming breath. "And what happened between us that night of the battle… That you were able to stop... I can't even stop once I've started feeding on a _deer_." Alice breathed shakily.

Rosalie was silent as Alice spoke, not sure if she should comment, not sure what she would say if she was expected to respond.

"I just wanted to say that I understand. And I forgive you Rose. Jasper's death _was_ an unfortunate accident." Alice looked at the blonde vampire remorsefully as she reiterated a statement she had made once before. Both she and the golden vampire knew she had not fully believed it back then.

Rosalie smiled back at Alice, her eyes glistening with emotion. She could see that Alice meant every word this time, her forgiveness and acceptance meant the world to the golden vampire.

"Thank you." Rosalie husked out, her voice thick with emotion and Alice could see a lot of the tension the vampire usually carried with her melting away.

Alice smiled genuinely at the blonde, feeling happy that she had decided to tell Rosalie this, instead of just assuming that the vampire would see it for herself. She had underestimated how much guilt Rosalie had been carrying around at the events that took place on the island.

Rosalie nodded stiffly and turned to leave the room before Alice could see her tears of relief.

"And thank you for everything you've done for me since." Alice whispered at Rosalie's retreating form.

…..


	20. The Reason I Hold On

Chapter 20

A few days later, Rosalie stood staring through the large windows in the living room, watching Alice standing with her arms stretched out and her eyes closed as snow fluttered down all around her. The golden vampire felt warmth spread through her entire body as she watched the pixie spin around laughing jubilantly as the snowflakes fell on her lovely face.

Rosalie smiled tenderly at the sight.

"She's a breath of fresh air." Helena murmured where she had appeared next to Rosalie. "I absolutely adore her insatiable curiosity."

"She is something else." Rose agreed without taking her eyes off of Alice who had her tongue out and was catching the snowflakes in her mouth which now bared her full-length canines.

"Have you told _her_ that?" Helena asked firmly.

Rosalie scowled and then sighed but chose to say nothing. Helena knew where she stood on this.

"So are you really prepared to take her back to that island and leave her behind?" Helena persisted.

The mixture of pain and sorrow on Rosalie's face at the thought alone was enough of an answer, but she chose to elaborate any way. It had been difficult enough walking away from Alice to await that airplane the first time round, but now that Alice was a vampire and things between them were going so well, Rosalie wasn't entirely sure if she _was_ capable of leaving her. But she was sure of one thing though.

"As long as she's happy, it does not matter what I can and cannot do." Rosalie said clenching her jaw.

It was Helena's turn to sigh.

"How can she know what makes her happy if you do not show her?" Helena implored. "The past is but the beginning of a beginning, and all that is or has been is but the twilight of the dawn." Helena quoted, aware of some of the reasoning behind Rosalie's apprehension.

Rosalie turned her anguished gaze to the silver vampire whom she loved and respected and who had been her confidant for all of her life.

"You try and compete with the ghost of a husband whom you had also murdered." Rosalie said bitterly. "I am broken Gaia. Alice does not deserve to be subjected to my moroseness. I watched her fall apart after her husband died and I watched as she slowly fought to regain some semblance of normalcy and finally she is able to be happy again. As long as I'm around her, even though she has forgiven me, she will be forever reminded of what I had taken from her." Rosalie huffed, frustrated that she was being forced to voice the things that were most prominent in her everyday thoughts.

Helena walked forward and linked their arms together.

"You've always loved with such passion." She told Rosalie. "And you also tend to be unforgiving when it comes to your own mistakes. If Alice has chosen to forgive you, then you should do the same. And if you truly feel that she deserves happiness, you should know that her best chance in achieving that, is to enjoy the love of her mate. At the very least you should discuss with her what's happening because a blind person can see the longing stares the two of you share when you think no one is looking. This is hard for her too Hestia, only _she_ doesn't fully comprehend what is going on." Helena ended her speech with a scolding.

"She stares at me longingly?" Rosalie asked fixing her gaze on Alice again as she lay flat on her back on the few inches of snow staring dreamily up into the grey sky above.

"Really?" Helena rolled her eyes. "You are a four thousand year old vampire Hestia. Start acting your age and tell that girl how you feel about her. _You_ deserve to be happy too."

"Let's go show Alice the best part of a snow day." Myka announced grinning wildly in an attempt to lighten the mood that was brewing by the window.

"Snowball fight!" Helena shrieked grinning enthusiastically.

"And you dare preach to me about maturity?" Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully as a chuckling Helena tugged her outside.

…

Helena dressed in her signature all white robes flying gracefully through the air was a sight to behold. Until she very deliberately pounced on Alice who was busy making snow angels and yelped at the body of the silver vampire suddenly straddling her waist.

Rosalie wasn't sure if she wanted to roll her eyes at the blatant attempt at making her jealous or give into her urges and attack her well-meaning ally.

"So the rules are –"Helena stated grinning down at Alice. "- There are no rules!" she shouted before taking a clump of snow and dumping it on Alice's head before she leaped up and started running, Myka hot on her trail.

Alice sat up shaking the snow out of her spikey locks, smiling puzzled at what was happening before she was hit by a snowball that Rosalie had aimed at her chest. Alice frowned looking down at her torso then grinned when she caught on to the game.

She giggled happily before grabbing a fist full of snow and throwing it at Rosalie who sped off good naturedly pretending to be in fear of her life.

….

Alice mastered the crux of the game, and the other vampires found her to be not only very precise in her aim but extremely fast as well. Alice had just released a snowball directed at Rosalie's retreating form when the blonde vampire stopped in her tracks and burst into a familiar aura of flames that Alice hadn't seen in a while.

To her horror, Alice found that she was ablaze herself. Panic-stricken, she looked to Helena for help.

"Just relax, they won't harm you." Helena assured softly as Myka joined them, glancing over at Rosalie who seemed frozen in place, her eyes jet black as she stared off down the pathway that led to the main road.

"A car's coming." Myka murmured walking closer to Rosalie.

Soon they could make out a large black van coming up the dirt road which led to the house. Before the van could even come to a complete halt, three flaming figures exited through the side door and blurred till they stood in front of Rosalie.

Alice saw Helena and Myka visibly relax, but she was still confused and tensed at being on fire. She watched nervously as the three tall and beautiful vampires from her vision stared at Rosalie with tears in their golden eyes. There were two blondes and one red head. One of the blonde's lunged forward and Rosalie wrapped her arms around her lovingly.

"Katherine." She breathed as she squeezed the beautiful vampire to her.

"We thought we'd lost you." Kate sniffed against her shoulder and released Rose reluctantly, to be instantly replaced by the second blonde.

"Irina." Rosalie acknowledged smiling softly as she stroked her daughter's hair as she sobbed into Rosalie's neck.

"The Phoenix has risen." The third vampire spoke and Alice tensed at the sultry tone of Rosalie's final daughter.

"Victoria." Rosalie smiled at the red head as Irina released her.

Victoria sauntered toward the golden vampire at human pace.

"I always knew you would return to us." She said before embracing Rosalie, pushing their bodies intimately together.

The hug was not the same sort of affection that the blondes had demonstrated. It was very clear that Victoria was embracing a long lost lover.

She let go of Rose and instantly locked their lips together. With great effort, mainly to spare the red head's feelings, Rosalie pushed her away as gently as she could manage.

But it was too late.

Before Rosalie could say anything, Victoria was tackled by a snarling Alice whose hand was around the red head's throat pinning her into the snow where their flames had melted a Victoria shape into the ground.

Rosalie doused their flames and lurched forward after recovering from her momentary shock at Alice's ferocity and encircled one arm around the smaller vampire's waist as her other hand shot out to attempt to pry open the death grip Alice had on Victoria's throat.

"Let go Alice." Rosalie whispered calmingly against Alice's ear.

The sound of Rosalie's voice and her breath tickling her earlobe was enough to send a delicious shiver down Alice's spine and she felt herself melt into the golden vampire's embrace. Alice let go of Victoria's throat so she could lean back and enjoy the two breasts that were pressed firmly against her back.

Rosalie lifted Alice from the red head who was furious as she flew to her feet. Arms still firmly around Alice, Rosalie glared at Victoria who she knew was planning to strike back.

"I will explain all to you later." Rosalie told her and cringed at the hurt look that crossed Victoria's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed from Rosalie's grasp having finally regained most of her senses. "I-I don't know what came over me." She sent a pleading look to Victoria who was still glaring daggers at her.

Alice scanned the other vampires who seemed to have relaxed at her lucidity, Helena's daughter's had also exited the vehicle and were looking at her warily, though Helena and Myka were smirking at her knowingly. She frowned at them and stepped awkwardly out of Rosalie's comforting grasp.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I attacked your daughter." Then Alice's face scrunched up adorably before she directed a confused look at Rosalie. "Why would you kiss your _daughter_ like that?"

"Let's wait inside ladies, give these two a moment." Helena ushered everyone toward the house and literally had to drag Victoria away.

Had it been anyone else touching her in that state, Victoria would've attacked, but everyone knew the power the silver vampire held, even though Helena hardly seemed prone to violence at all.

"Victoria and I were intimate before I crashed on your island." Rosalie admitted guardedly once everyone had disappeared from sight, though were still probably lurking within earshot.

"Do you make it a habit to sleep with all your daughters?" Alice snapped at her.

Rosalie averted her gaze guiltily.

"Oh my god! You slept with _all_ of them?" Alice gasped in disbelief. "Helena too?"

"What? No!" Rose defended. "We've never… she's… different…" Rosalie trailed off.

Alice was temporarily side-tracked by that bit of information but the sudden rush of jealousy was too strong to ignore.

"So you had sex with everyone else in that house, save Helena?" Alice accused.

"Well…" Rosalie wondered whether or not to point out the obvious, but for clarity's sake and to lower the numbers, she decided to go ahead. "Obviously I had not slept with Myka." She muttered, folding slightly under Alice's glare which was way more effective now than it had ever been as a human.

Alice just shook her head incredulously.

"You couldn't have told me this before they got here?" She asked the blonde.

"That was in the past. They _are_ my daughters. I had been going through a tough time with Isabella leaving for New York to – to… Victoria was there to comfort me and I appreciated the consolation she had provided then." Rosalie suddenly became angry, it was the reminder of Isabella and why she had found herself in Victoria's arms in the first place, but she also didn't quite understand why they were having this lover's spat outside in the snow when they in fact, weren't lovers to begin with.

"Why do you care Alice?" She asked a lot more gently than she had planned to in her head. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." Rosalie smirked.

She watched as the little vampire in front of her realised her behaviour as well. Alice opened and closed her mouth a few times, eyes darting back and forth across the snow as the alarm set in.

Rosalie sighed at how obviously distressing all of this was for her mate.

"Listen Alice. The women in that house are my family. I share a sexual history with some and it's not surprising, as we are all vampires and lust is one of our more primal instincts. But now, in the present, they are my daughters and I love them as such." Alice said nothing as she stared at the snow as if she was praying the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"Victoria is undoubtedly even more confused than you are at the moment. So I'm going to go and speak with her to clear the air and explain who you are to me." Alice's eyes snapped up to meet Rosalie's at the statement, her heart racing and her stomach knotting as it had done when she had still been human.

"Who _am_ I to you Rose?" She whispered shakily and saw a hint of terror flashing behind Rosalie's expression that matched her own.

Rosalie visibly took in a few deep breaths blinking slowly as she considered her answer. They stared at each other for a long time, the blonde vampire clearly mulling over her next statement. Rosalie swallowed hard and briefly turned into the same fish out of water that Alice had been moments before.

"You are… my… _my Alice_." Rosalie muttered lamely before walking off toward the house.

Alice frowned but then her features softened as comprehension dawned on her. Rosalie was as confused about this mate bond as she was. Somehow that thought made her feel so much closer to the blonde.

"Rose." She called out softly, knowing that she needn't shout after the vampire.

Rosalie halted reluctantly and turned to face the little vampire that had her so flustered.

"Please give Victoria my apologies. If she allows it, I would like to tell her myself as well?" She said confidently and watched as Rosalie nodded in relief and turn again to continue to the house.

"I know I am your mate!" Alice squeaked without meaning to, causing the golden vampire to halt but not turn around to face her. "I figured it out." Alice chuckled nervously. "It's confusing the shit out of me." She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

She hadn't meant to lay everything out in the open quite like that. She had figured it out the first time Myka had taken her hunting and it only took a couple more questions to confirm it.

Rosalie turned around at her words.

"You've been swearing a lot since you became a vampire." Rosalie gave her a warm smile and Alice released a choked laugh/sob in response.

"You and I know our history Alice." Rosalie stated dejectedly and the pixie nodded sombrely. "As promised, I have never lied to you. I meant it when I said that I would take you back to the island once you are in control of your thirst, you know I would never let any harm come to Ren." Alice nodded again. "I suspected you were my mate since the first moment I laid my eyes on you." Rosalie confessed and Alice's eyes widened in surprise. "Everything that has happened since, has just confirmed it. I've had very strong…" the blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as if she was struggling with getting the words to come out."…_feelings_ for you for a very long time." Rose confessed sullenly, apprehensive at naming those feelings love. "It had been my burden to bear and I will continue to do so happily if it means we could maintain this truce we have finally reached. There is no need for anything to change now that what we've both known for a while is out in the open." Rosalie sighed heavily. "I will respect your wishes." She murmured her pained amber orbs piercing sharply into Alice's soul. "I do not expect anything from you." She breathed, before blurring into the house, cowarding away from listening to Alice's reaction to her words.


	21. Tell Me Now You Know

Chapter 21

Alice sat, completely lost in her own thoughts, in the large living room of the Glass House. Earlier she had been introduced to Amanda (a quirky blonde), Abigail (a gorgeous Asian vampire) and Claudia (a short red head, who Alice had liked immediately), after Victoria and Rosalie had left. They were clearly Helena's daughter's judging from their eye colour. Irina and Kate also introduced themselves; the tall blondes were almost as beautiful as Rosalie.

Alice had expected everyone to be angry with her, but all she received were glances mixed with understanding and sympathy. Somehow, for Alice, that felt even worse.

She barely listened to their hushed conversations as everyone waited for the golden vampire and her _daughter_ to return. Alice was grateful for the reprieve as she tried to understand how exactly she felt about Rosalie's confession.

There were many things that Alice knew before; like that she and Rosalie definitely shared a physical attraction. She also knew that the vampire cared about her, but she had convinced herself that it was because she was Ren's sister and Rosalie was clearly fond of the girl as though she were her _real_ daughter.

Alice sighed, not noticing the worried glances sent her way at the sound, before the other vampires returned to their random conversations about nothing in particular once again. Alice had to admit that she cared about Rosalie too. But judging from her observations of Helena and Myka and what it meant to be 'mated' to someone, she wondered if she ever could have that with the golden vampire. She already knew that Rosalie's kisses were dangerously addictive, but that was also physical. But they had felt so intimate as well…

Alice let out an exasperated growl at her thoughts and the room around her tensed as everyone fell silent once again, anticipating an outburst. After a few moments of nothing, everyone relaxed and continued to give the little vampire her moment.

Alice was frustrated, it was as though her whole body responded to Rosalie effortlessly, which was probably the mate bond affecting it, but her mind was a swirl of confusion and doubt. She had noticed that she thought about Jasper less and less. Especially these last few days. She and Rosalie had become closer and she found that though she spent time with Myka and Helena too, it was the golden vampire's company she enjoyed most. Absently she picked at the leather band on her left wrist.

Another long suffering sigh escaped her lips and finally Helena could not bear it any longer and wrapped her up in her arms. Both women said nothing and only broke apart when the front door opened and Rosalie and Victoria appeared in the living room.

"Rose!" Claudia squealed before wrapping her arms around the taller blonder vampire who chuckled at her enthusiasm and held her tightly. "Great to see you Claudia."

When they parted both Abigail and Amanda was in Rosalie's arms seconds later. Alice didn't watch, she kept her gaze firmly on the carpet as Helena held her hand. She actually zoned out for a while until she heard Rosalie clear her throat loudly.

Once she had everyone's attention, Rosalie began speaking, and much to Alice's relief the topic had nothing to do with what had transpired outside in the snow earlier. But Alice guessed that it really wasn't a matter to discuss in front of everyone, especially when Rosalie had slept with almost every single woman in the room. Her daughters nonetheless, well and three… _cousins, nieces, stepdaughters_?

Alice had to stifle the rumbling starting in her chest, and with a light squeeze of her hand and a gentle smile, Helena helped calm her down.

"Victoria informs me that in a month's time the vampires of the world celebrate their victory in the war with their own messed up version of an Independence Day."

A few heads nodded.

"I believe that the vampires of New York all gather in a renovated Empire State Building for these celebrations?" She half asked half stated so she received confirming nods once again.

"Apparently_ Jane,"_ Rosalie clenched her jaw at the name, "is in charge of the city?"

"Supreme Chancellor." Helena drawled dryly.

"The Volturi are such dorks." Claudia giggled.

"You're one to talk." Kate chuckled and Claudia's smile left her face, causing the rest of the room to laugh as well.

Only Victoria and Alice remained disinterested throughout the playful banter.

"Well," Rosalie started as the laughter died down. "I wish to pay the _Supreme Chancellor_ of New York a visit on _Independence Day_." Rosalie announced.

And though everyone in the room had been expecting the revelation, the atmosphere still visibly tensed at the declaration.

"She's heavily guarded." Myka stated.

"I will kill every single vampire I lay my eyes on that night."

"Their last census put their numbers at two thousand two hundred and fifty one." Irina told her Mother with wide eyes.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Is that all? I thought you told me the Volturi won the war with over twenty five thousand vampires? Or are they distributed unequally throughout the nine cities?" Rosalie asked Myka.

"Yes they did and yes they are, but there numbers tally at about fifteen thousand worldwide now." Myka responded. "They had destroyed too many humans, overestimating the numbers that would be able to survive after the war. Given the food limitations, a ban had been placed on creating any new vampires, which if ignored is punishable by death. Those Red Eyes aren't the smartest, so many of them were executed as a result. They're also very violent so there have been many altercations among themselves, which had ended in death. Usually the scuffles were regarding blood or humans and the displacement thereof."

"How many humans are still left?" Alice whispered looking to Myka.

"We can't be sure. There could be many living in the wild, far away from the cities. Humans are also kept confined, usually in prisons close to the cities where they are fed and locked up. Blood is then harvested periodically and distributed to the vampires in the form of blood bags-

- Which we just stole a large amount of." Kate added haughtily.

"There are also various islands around the world –

- Forty." Rosalie interrupted gravely as she noticed the grief on Alice's features.

"Free range humans." Victoria smirked and Rosalie glared at her but the red head didn't notice as she was too busy glaring at Alice.

Alice's brow knitted together at the statement.

"Doesn't know much does she?" Victoria asked nobody in particular as she stared icily at Alice. "You know how you had chickens running around freely when you lived your savage lifestyle?" A loud growl stopped the red head as she turned to see Rosalie's dark eyes staring back at her.

"It's fine Rose." Alice spoke hesitantly. "Let her get it out." She said taking a deep breath and boldly stared back at Victoria. "I would like to learn what '_free range humans'_ are."

Rosalie scowled but turned to Alice and remained quiet as Victoria continued her analogy.

"Well some chickens are kept in cages and mass produced like in the human prisons. Whereas other chickens are left to run around thinking they are free and wild when they are in actual fact not. These are the _free range_ chickens and they are often more sought after and delicious than the caged ones."

Alice nodded choosing to ignore Victoria's disdainful tone. _Thirty nine_ other 'New Worlds'; she was surprised at how easily she just accepted it. All she had been taught about the Cleansing, the basis of which was that they were the chosen few. Part of her was happy that they had been able to live in denial for so long.

"Each year seven of us are chosen as off-"She stopped herself realising how Victoria would laugh when she heard how they had thought vampires to be gods. That she was one herself now, only proved to Alice how wrong they had been. "- where are they taken?" She asked Victoria.

"How the _fu_-

- They are for the Independence Day celebrations I assume?" Rosalie interrupted sternly.

"Yes, for the Supreme Chancellor and her court." Myka answered.

"A rare delicacy." Victoria sneered. "Perhaps you could direct me to this island filled with delicious –

She was cut off as Rosalie snarled, and lifted her from her seat by her throat. The golden vampire's whole body was ablaze. Alice had been ready to attack too, but stopped in surprise when she saw Rosalie initiate.

"You will stop this right now Victoria." Rosalie instructed icily.

Alice saw the red head's eyes bulging and she became concerned that Rose might actually snap her daughter's neck.

She walked forward cautiously and wrapped her hand around the wrist whose fingers Rosalie had wrapped around Victoria's throat, and squeezed it gently.

"She didn't mean it Rose." Alice spoke softly and those eerie black eyes shifted to her. "She was just trying to get a rise out of me." Alice lightly stroked the space between Rosalie's wrist and the crook of her elbow. "Does she know about Ren?" Alice asked the fuming vampire realising that the threat to Ren was what had Rosalie so upset.

And that made Alice wonder anew how serious Victoria had been if Rosalie believed her so easily. Then again, perhaps it wasn't just a threat to get a rise out of her. These were blood drinking vampires, Rosalie herself had fed off a few of the islanders during her stay there.

Rosalie released Victoria, who stumbled back onto her seat rubbing at her throat and glaring at the blonde.

"A thousand years of longing for you and this is what I get?" Victoria croaked and Alice winced at the genuine hurt noticeable on the vampire's features.

She took a few steps back sensing that this was indeed between Rose and Victoria and that the red head was clearly not a threat to her, especially with Rosalie so blatantly protective.

But then Rose bent down and knelt in front of Victoria, cupping the red head's cheek tenderly.

"Vicky…" She started her voice filled with guilt and remorse. "You know –

"Oh bloody hell!" Helena exclaimed. "_Hestia_!" She hissed, getting a raised brow from Rosalie in response. "We can all see that you are all big bad vampires with ginormous heart feelings for one another, but I beseech you to abstain from this guilt trip you've set upon." Rosalie knitted her brows, eyes still inky black as she rose from her place in front of Victoria to glare venomously at Helena.

Alice noticed with increasing anxiety that the rest of the family had risen to their feet as well and Myka had stepped closer to Helena's side.

"We are all eternally grateful that Victoria had been able to 'distract' you when Isabella decided that it was time to cut the apron strings, but she knows very well that that was _all_ that it was." Helena shifted her glower to Victoria who ducked her head, just as a low warning rumble started in Rosalie's chest at the mention of Isabella.

"So if you would be so kind as to remove your head from Victoria's arse and get focused on the task at hand, I would very much appreciate it." Helena smiled sweetly though she kept her eyes locked sternly on Rosalie's dark orbs. "Though I am enjoying the entertainment value of this three-way lesbian drama you find yourself in, there are more pressing matters to attend to. If I understood you correctly, you had insinuated earlier that you aim to take on two thousand vampires on your own? I can tell you now that neither I nor the rest of your family will allow that, but do feel free to explain to me why you think you can get away with such an absurd notion to begin with." Helena challenged.

The silver and golden vampires stared each other down and Alice's eyes shifted nervously between them. Rosalie looked ready to attack Helena and the little vampire was very alarmed by the steeled gaze Helena was managing to pull off. She hadn't thought the usually compassionate vampire capable of such a hard expression.

Alice noticed Rosalie's fists unclench first, then her chest rising and falling slowly in a pattern Alice had come to recognize as Rosalie calming herself. Then Alice watched the blonde's eyes recede from black to their usual warm and radiant gold.

Rosalie's expression softened as she nodded once with a little smile at Helena.

"Thank you." She whispered to her, before pulling on a mask of indifference and turning back to the room to continue talking about New York.

Alice watched baffled as the other vampires sat down again as if the two matriarchs of the house hadn't almost just threatened to tear each other apart. Helena noticed her confused expression.

"Rose and I have an understanding." Helena whispered to Alice smirking. "I'm brutally honest with her when she's acting daft and she in turn considers my outburst seriously. And if she decides I'm right, she doesn't attack me." Helena said casually.

Alice's eyes widened.

"So if you're wrong she will attack you?"

"Well firstly, I am hardly ever wrong." Helena smirked. "And if you're going to poke a sleeping bear you best be willing to deal with the consequences."

"But…" Alice seemed panicked turning to Rosalie who was pretending that she wasn't listening to the conversation by speaking to Myka. "You wouldn't hurt Helena would you?"

Both Rosalie and Helena chuckled.

"Remember that time I ripped your arm off?" Rosalie smirked at her and Helena scowled back playfully.

Myka however, didn't find it as amusing.

"What?" She growled at the blonde furiously.

"Relax Secret Agent Bering." Claudia quipped, also intently listening to the conversation.

"Helena loves to provoke Rose." Amanda added.

"Only because the rest of you aren't enough of a challenge." Helena rolled her eyes at the room. "I shudder to think what's going to happen when we get to New York." She lifted a challenging brow to Rosalie once again as she steered the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. "Are you going to let us help you or are we going to have to do it without your consent?" Helena asked her.

Rosalie sighed.

"Fine. We'll all go, but everyone does as I say."

"Aye Aye, Cap'n." Helena grinned, giving her a lopsided grin and lazy salute.


	22. One Step Closer

Chapter 22

Alice stared blankly ahead of her, as Kate and Irina clashed their Katana's causing sparks to fly while the other vampires looked on. The Newborn was confused and overwhelmed, she was certain that had she still been human all the information she had learned over the previous few days would've given her a stroke, or her body would've simply shut down as a result of the overload.

Firstly, she had to deal with being a vampire.

A _vampire_!

Then she had to adjust to her new surroundings. Beautiful homes, furniture, _televisions,_ heavenly showers and deliciously scented soaps and of course Rosalie's gorgeous family that clearly wanted her to become mated to the blonde goddess.

_Mated!_

Another thing Alice had to try and wrap her head around. She was the literal woman of her dreams' mate. She trusted Rosalie with her life, even when she still hated the vampire she respected and admired her. They definitely had a very strong bond as Abigail just so happened to point out to Amanda when Alice had been close enough to hear. But that wasn't news to Alice. She was drawn to the tall blonde like a moth to a very factual flame.

Alice was definitely afraid that she had ruined her chance – not that she yet knew whether she wanted a chance or not –when the blonde professed her _strong feelings_ the previous day and Alice had been too dumbstruck to respond.

As if that conundrum wasn't enough, Alice was watching all the stunning vampires gathered outside like the warriors of her tribe had often been, preparing to take on an entire city of vampires.

"Remind me again how ten vampires intend on killing two thousand?" Alice asked Helena who was standing next to her.

"Nine." Rosalie shouted at them from where she had been conversing with Myka.

The golden vampire had completely and very conspicuously been avoiding Alice. When they did speak, it was regarding New York and the only topic they'd spoken about was how Alice was not fighting. Though Rosalie had also mentioned that they would look for an airplane once there, that would transport Alice back to the island should she be able to control herself around the humans of New York.

The blonde seemed more determined than ever to get Alice back home.

Alice only rolled her eyes at the 'nine' which clearly excluded her and looked to Helena for an explanation. Alice was amazed at how the silver vampire managed to keep her clothes so white at all times.

"The Red Eyes, well most of them, are much weaker than us." Helena explained in her usual calm and patient tone.

"Why don't you just make more vampires – oh but that would require humans." Alice answered herself.

Helena smiled fondly at her.

"Yes little one, but it would take Rose and me quite a few years to match the Volturi army."

Alice's brows knitted together and Helena already anticipated her next question.

"Whereas our daughters cannot turn humans into vampires, the Volturi bloodline have the gift of doing so. Though the further they dilute their bloodline the weaker they become, hence their harsh reaction to sunlight. Whereas those created by the Volturi originals themselves are much stronger." Helena explained.

"They're a plague." Kate hissed as she knocked Irina down with a powerful blow of her sword.

"Hey! No need to take it out on me!" Irina chuckled as Kate helped her up with a sheepish grin and a sincere apology.

"Amanda, Abigail. You're turn." Rosalie commanded not even smiling at her daughters' antics.

She'd withdrawn into that broody vampire that had stalked the island that first few days. Rigid yet intimidating. Alice hoped it was because of the New York trip, but suspected it had a lot to do with her as well.

"So that's how they managed to kill billions of humans, they just kept on multiplying themselves?" Alice decided to stay on the topic.

"Exactly. No matter how many times they create newer and weaker vampires, those vampires would still be much stronger and faster than any human." Helena affirmed.

"So you intend on stopping them and setting the humans free?" Alice asked hopefully and at her words Rose blurred to their side staring down at Alice with a cold expression.

"This is not a rescue mission." Rosalie told her icily. "It's not_ just_ about revenge, though that is what is fuelling us. The Volturi were right the first time they 'cleansed' the earth. Humans were destroying the very life sources they needed to survive. Ironically, the Volturi have done the exact same thing they had condemned the humans for. They became greedy and have all but destroyed the human population."

"The earth has had time to heal." Helena cut in gently trying to make up for the steeliness of Rosalie's words. "We do intend on freeing the humans so they may repopulate and restore the balance." Helena tried to assure Alice.

"And restore our main source of sustenance." Victoria piped up from where she stood between Irina and Kate. "I'm tired of tasting the plastic tinge of those blood bags. I miss drinking from the vein as it was meant to be." She smirked and Rosalie chuckled, causing a dark scowl to cover Alice's features.

"Why don't we see if you've gotten any better with a sword?" Rosalie asked the tall red head, who stepped forward eagerly.

…

Alice watched as Rosalie and Victoria clashed their swords, Victoria was good, but the blonde was better. Unfortunately, seeing the red head being defeated was greatly overshadowed by the flirtatious banter that took place throughout the match up and the whole experience left a bitter taste in Alice's mouth.

"Why don't we see what Alice can do?" Victoria smirked.

"Alice won't be fighting." Rosalie said unemotionally.

"She needs to learn Rosalie." Myka interjected.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alice asked angrily causing everyone else to look away awkwardly as the newly mated couple glared at each other.

"_Fine_." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. "You can spar with Claudia."

Alice walked forward victoriously until she picked up the katana and remembered that she hadn't wielded a sword in her life. She frowned at the shiny blade contemplatively, realising that she was probably about to make a huge fool of herself in front of Victoria and sighed gravely at the prospect.

"Try not to impale yourself Free-Range." Victoria chuckled.

"Have you fought with blades before?" Claudia asked Alice kindly.

"No. My husband was the warrior…" She trailed off realising what she had said and spared a nervous glance at Rosalie who predictably looked like she wanted to throw up.

Alice hadn't meant anything with the statement, she hadn't meant to upset the golden vampire, but she was still upset enough to not apologise and try and sooth Rosalie's hurt feelings when she had just been subjected to ten minutes of Victoria's asinine smirk.

"I'll go slow and instruct you as we go along." Claudia smiled and Alice instantly felt more comfortable.

After a few minutes of Alice hopelessly trying to gain some semblance of a link between her mind and the sword, it became very clear to all present that she was a hopeless case. Humiliated and embarrassed Alice surrendered her blade to Claudia and shrugged.

"Guess I'll be the lookout then." She said sheepishly.

Alice didn't notice the affectionate stares she received from all the vampires – Victoria excluded – at her statement, as she was too busy staring at the ground blushing feverishly.

"Claudia." Rosalie spoke softly. "Do you still have the bow and arrows that Isabella crafted?" She asked the small red head.

"Yes. I have her entire artillery in my workshop." Claudia grinned back.

"Would you fetch them please?" She asked looking to Alice again after Claudia blurred into the house.

She gave the small vampire and encouraging smile and for the first time that day, Alice grinned back genuinely.

…

Two weeks later everyone was gathered outside in the snow. Alice stood quiver mounted at her back, bow loaded with an arrow pointed to the ground. Myka stood a few yards behind her, next to a large bucket filled to the brim with apples. The tall curly haired vampire picked up three, keeping two in one hand, as she readied to throw the other one.

Myka waited a few moments, staring at Alice's back. Helena had instructed Myka to be as random as possible. Alice had been training with the silver vampire non-stop to use her precognition to establish where her targets would be. Though Alice was unable to conjure on any visions at will, when she allowed it, she was still accosted with visions of her near future and this is what Helena had helped her sharpen the last couple of weeks.

Not really thinking it possible, Myka shrugged and sent the first apple soaring through the air. She watched as Alice didn't make a move and at the very last second, before the apple could disappear passed the treeline; the little vampire aimed her bow and sent her arrow straight through the apple's centre, causing it to explode at the impact.

The other vampires were still cheering when Myka threw both remaining apples in opposite directions and watched on in amazement as Alice pierced them too, in rapid succession.

Alice was a natural at archery, even as a human, as Rosalie had noted. With her vampire speed and eye-sight she was quick to draw from her quiver and could fire her arrows at her targets like a machine gun.

"She can hear the apples whizzing through the air. We all can." Victoria drawled from where she was leaning lazily against a tree, arms folded across her chest. "She's just wasting precious arrows."

Alice turned to her at vampire speed and quickly sent six arrows flying toward the vampire. Two above her shoulders, two next to her waist, one between her legs (which she had opened to run), and one just above Victoria's crown of red hair.

"Why you little –"Victoria cut herself off with an angry growl as she started toward Alice threateningly.

The Pixie vampire laughed and aimed her bow at Victoria's head.

"Helena, what happens if I hit Victoria square in her oversized forehead?" Alice asked casually, not really thinking Victoria had a large forehead but what else could she say about the red head's perfect face.

A few chuckles were heard but Alice kept her arrow aimed at her rival who had halted at the apparent threat.

"The brain would shut down for a few seconds until it heals itself around the arrow, giving the vampire enough of a chance to remove it and restore completely." Helena said grinning at the horrified look on Victoria's face.

"I'm going to close my eyes _Vicky._ And then you can start running, we'll see if I can hit you in the head." Alice smirked and Victoria snarled at her looking to Rosalie to do something.

Alice didn't even glance at her mate as she continued to glare devilishly at the red head.

"I will do no such thing!" Victoria said indignantly.

"Why not? Everyone knows vampires are faster than arrows, so the only way I could possible hit my target is if I could see where you intend on going isn't it?"

"Get that arrow out of my face." Victoria hissed.

"Scared you'll be to slow to move out of the way?" Alice taunted.

Victoria growled again, not moving a muscle, her eyes blazing with anger.

Alice laughed.

"Don't worry Victoria, I won't shoot you unless you ask for it." She winked at the vampire before lowering her bow and turning around to walk toward the group that were watching on in amusement.

Alice was just in time to notice Rosalie ineffectively trying to hide her smile.

"Am I ready for New York?" She asked the golden vampire with a big grin.

"You can cover us from above." Rosalie answered not even attempting to hide her prideful smile this time.

"So what would happen –

Alice abruptly stopped midsentence, turned around and shot an arrow straight through Victoria's forehead where the red head had been running at the pixie vampire, sword in the air ready to strike. Victoria's body hit the snow with a dramatic thud and everyone stood frozen in place, watching the scene in disbelief.

"Vicky is going to be so pissed when she wakes up!" Kate was first to break the silence with her laughter.

Alice looked mortified though.

"She'll be okay right?" She turned and asked the group. "She was going to run me through with the sword. I just reacted –

- Victoria will be fine." Rosalie smiled down at her. "And you would've been fine too had she run you through with the sword. It would've hurt like hell, but Victoria would've gone for your neck had she meant to do harm."

It was intended to be comforting, but Alice didn't perceive it as such, as she stared at Victoria who was starting to stir from her position on her back in the snow.

"Mother…_fucker_!" The red head huffed as she pulled the arrow from her head and sat up.

Alice straightened her body and glared back at her defiantly, daring her to attack again.

Surprising everyone except for Rosalie, Kate and Irina who were closest to the red head, Victoria broke into a huge grin.

"Nice shot Free-Range." She told Alice genuinely as she got to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower as I've got blood in my hair."

"You must've hit the bitchy part out of her brain." Claudia remarked and everyone laughed.

"Victoria just needed you to assert yourself. Which you evidently did." Rosalie explained smiling at Alice who was smiling back with mixed emotions, as she became lost in the smouldering gold of Rosalie's eyes.

"Time for us to pack up." Helena announced. "New York is a long way off."

It took the little vampire and the golden goddess a few moments to notice they were the only ones still outside.

….

"Why do we have so much luggage?" Alice asked as they loaded the bags and cases of weapons on the rooftop of the large black van.

"We won't be coming back for a while." Myka answered.

"Oh."

Myka chuckled.

"You don't pay much attention when we speak do you?" Myka teased. "Where's your head at?"

"It's not like I mean to." Alice pouted. "Sometimes when I'm tense I get bombarded with visions, random things that make no sense, sometimes of people and vampires I don't even know. Then I have to focus on calming myself and concentrate on the present. And by that time I'm not even sure how much I'd missed."

Myka nodded worriedly.

"Aren't your sessions with Helena helping?" She asked.

"They are. A lot actually." Alice admitted. "She taught me how to calm myself and that the visions happen when I'm agitated. Visions of the immediate future are also easier to see, but harder to control. Whereas visions further into the future tend to come at random. I'm still trying to focus on New York to see what will happen there, but I've got nothing. Helena suspects that the more I see of the world, the better I would be able to focus on what will happen in it. Especially considering that I can now look in on my family's futures at will, because I'm so accustomed to the island and the people who live there."

"Makes sense." Myka conceded. "As with any ability, mastering it takes time." Myka smiled warmly.

"Your mate is going to come outside in five seconds to ask you to help with her luggage in your room." Alice smirked and winked. "You will be pleasantly surprised once you get there." Alice giggled.

Myka grinned and then scowled.

"I hope you can't see us –

- Darling won't you come help me with the rest of our luggage?" Helena purred as she exited the Glass House interrupting the horrified look Myka was sending Alice.

"I can't control it Myka, try to focus when you're up there and don't think of me." Alice chuckled as she watched a frazzled Myka blur into the house.

"Dude! That was evil." Claudia giggled as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to the truck.

"Payback for telling me I 'needed to get laid' yesterday." Alice air quoted and shrugged, as she remembered breaking the back of one of the kitchen chairs when Rosalie brushed a bit too closely passed her. Unfortunately Myka saw the whole thing and wouldn't stop teasing her for hours.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Claudia said. "Not only do you mess with people's heads, you literally shoot arrows into them as well."

….

Victoria drove the big black van and Myka sat next to her. At the back, the seats lined the walls. Helena sat in her white robes looking out of place on the seat behind Myka and Victoria. Opposite her at the back, sat Rosalie, Abigail and Amanda, flanked by Kate and Irina on one side, and Alice and Claudia on the other.

They'd been driving for almost ten hours and were all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Alice's leg was jerking nervously and Rosalie was staring at it pensively.

"Myka can you pull over for a moment please?" Rosalie asked abruptly.

Myka obeyed, but everyone was anxious at the sudden request.

"Alice and I are going to scout ahead, you can meet us in the next town." Rosalie explained.

Relieved, Alice jumped up and was surprised when Rosalie extended a hand to help her out of the van. Help she didn't need, but she clasped the blonde goddess's hand in any case and welcomed the familiar jolt of electricity that spread up her arm.

"Thank you. I was going out of my mind." Alice breathed once the van pulled away.

"I'm sorry I hadn't thought of how being stuck in a vehicle for days on end would affect you as a Newborn." Rosalie apologised sincerely. "I haven't had a new daughter in a very long time."

Alice scowled at the sentiment.

"You think of me as a daughter?" Alice pulled her face at the thought of ever viewing Rosalie as her _mother_.

Rosalie sighed.

"I met all three my daughters as grown women. Even though I didn't birth them, my blood still flows through them, as theirs flow through me. We are bonded. And even after a few intimate encounters on lonely nights, I love them as close friends. Yet I still feel protective of them as daughters as I am responsible for giving them their eternal life. In a way I had created them, so they call me Mother. With Isabella it had been a different sort of love. I had actually raised her as an infant. If that makes any sense?"

"It does." Alice answered. "And how do you see me?"

Rosalie sighed heavily.

"You know how I see you Alice." She looked at the shorter vampire pointedly. "I definitely won't ever love you as a daughter." Rosalie stated.

Alice frowned then laughed.

"I'm not sure how to take that statement." She smiled.

"We need to catch up to the van, not all of us are as fast as you are." Rosalie changed the topic and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Try and keep up old lady." Alice cried before blurring off.

"Better hope I don't catch you, Speedy Gonzales." Rosalie shouted after her.

"What's a Speedy Gonzales?" Alice shouted back.

…

**A/N: Double update, as I will only be updating again after the weekend.**


	23. Something In The Way You Move

**A/N: Okay one last chapter and then I'm going, see you guys next week Mwah**

Chapter 23

"We were making a future, he said. And hardly any of us troubled to think what future we were making. And here it is!" Helena quoted dramatically as she motioned to the ruins around them.

Alice wasn't sure what she had expected New York to look like, but aside from the buildings being much taller and more densely situated, the city was as abandoned and derelict as all the others she had seen thus far. She stood on a rooftop gathered with Rosalie's family as the golden vampire stood pensively staring at the tallest of the skyscrapers in the distance. Her demeanour reminiscent of the months she had spent in a similar position by the lake just outside of Alice's house.

Alice remembered that the tallest building in New York was apparently where all the vampires would gather for their Independence Day celebration. Since it was still daylight, none of them would be walking around the city. Myka had explained to Alice, that though the Red-Eyes avoided the sun, it did not kill them. Their pale skins were just extremely sensitive to the UV rays. Myka had compared it to 'an instant and severe sunburn multiplied by one thousand'. It was painful enough to make the Red-Eyes incapable of defending themselves in case of an attack.

"If the sun hurts them, why are you waiting for nightfall?" Alice asked Rosalie inquisitively.

"Because we need them all in one place." Rosalie answered patiently, never seeming to mind any of the surpluses of questions Alice always had for her. "Since the sunlight won't kill them, there are enough buildings in this city to hide in, and we don't want to waste time hunting them down and giving them a chance to call in reinforcements. Myka informs me that attendance is mandatory so we have our guarantee that all will be present in the building." Rosalie answered.

Alice nodded, not sure why she even doubted Rosalie's reasoning in the first place.

…

The city finally fell into darkness, the only sign of light came from the Empire State building a few miles away. Alice was in awe of the display of multi-coloured neon brightness that decorated the building. But when Rosalie mounted her swords on her back, everyone took that as their cue to get ready as well and the mood on the rooftop visibly tensed.

Rosalie looked at Helena who was dressed in a pure white Geisha Kimono and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Seriously Gaia?" Rosalie asked, and rolled her eyes when Helena only smirked back at her. "Let's go over the plan again." Rosalie continued, instead of trying to convince Helena to change into something more subtle.

"We're vampires. We remember." Victoria drawled.

"Vampires can make mistakes." Rosalie asserted.

"Control Freak." Victoria smirked back at her.

"Humour me." Rosalie smiled tauntingly.

"Fine." Victoria huffed.

"Claudia." Rosalie said causing the shorter red head to jump. "Are you ready for this?"

"Born ready." Claudia grinned back.

"Okay, Claudia and Victoria will go in first and take control of the security systems these sorry excuses for vampires have installed to keep possible attackers out." Rosalie scowled the distaste evident in her expression. "This means that it is possible to trap the imbeciles inside as well."

"Why does _Victoria_ have to come with me?" Claudia whined teasingly and the red head glared at her perfunctorily.

"I thought you gingers liked sticking together?" Amanda asked and Kate snorted out a laugh.

"I have a long list of jokes to torment you with Blondie, don't push me." Victoria threatened lazily.

Alice watched the banter with mild confusion, Rosalie didn't seem bothered by the constant interruptions. It was like they were teasing each other as a way to relax. Alice smiled at the vampire family in front of her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that_ this_ was what vampires would be like.

"Oooh… _feisty_ red head, who woulda thunk?" Irina chipped in.

"We outnumber you, don't you forget that." Kate threatened idly.

"Actually…" Helena announced. "I, Myka, Abigail and Alice make up the majority as well and have clearly proven to be the most mature in this family."

Alice laughed out loud, but it died down abruptly and her brows knitted together as she realised she'd been counted as part of the family. Rosalie noticed of course, and cleared her throat uneasily.

"Well the gingers will go in first, because they don't matter as much as the rest of us." Rosalie winked at Claudia who scoffed in faux offense. "Once Claudia has secured the building, she will contact us on the two-way radio." Claudia nodded earnestly, all signs of joking having left her features.

"We will enter from the bottom and work our way up, clearing each floor, which Claudia will seal behind us."

"I'm feeling claustrophobic already." Abigail announced and was rewarded with a few nervously agreeing chuckles.

"Don't worry Abs," Claudia smirked. "This ginger will be watching your back on the cameras. If things get too heated I'll have an escape route ready."

Helena smiled fondly at her daughter before wrapping her up in a hug and kissing her on her head.

"Be safe my love." She murmured softly into Claudia's hair, who resisted the affection initially, but resigned herself to return the embrace.

"You too." Claudia whispered as she stepped away and walked to Victoria who was awkwardly adjusting the scabbard on her back under Rosalie's intense stare.

"If anything goes wrong, you get out of there okay?" Rosalie told her.

Victoria nodded.

"Maybe I should –

- you're needed to clear the building." Victoria interrupted Rosalie's offer of going with them. "Stop worrying about us, and focus on killing that lying little bitch."

Normally the mere mention of Jane Volturi would get Rosalie riled up enough to forget about everything else, but this time all it did was make her look nauseous. Alice watched as the worry lines creased the golden vampires' beautiful face. She was sending her family into battle and it was clearly upsetting her and that in turn upset them.

Alice stepped forward tentatively and placed a hand on Rosalie's lower back, gently rubbing over the toned muscles she found there.

"I'll protect her, don't worry about it." Alice told Victoria smirking with exaggerated arrogance.

"You better Free-range." Victoria grinned back before leaning in and hugging both Rosalie and Alice affectionately.

…

The remaining eight vampires stood in an alley a few yards away from the entrance of the Empire State building. Outside a few party goers were mulling about casually, but it was clear that nobody was expecting an attack that night. That said, all the vampires they'd seen thus far, had been carrying weapons. Swords mostly, which Myka explained was more as a means of protection against each other rather than any perceived outside threat.

"Now remember Jane's power." Rosalie reiterated. "It won't affect Helena or me, so when you see her, get out of there. _Understood_?" She emphasised and everyone nodded tersely.

Rosalie removed one of her blades and handed it to Myka, whose face split into a brilliant grin as she looked at the gleaming Katana with sparkling eyes.

"Myka will be safe; I need you to protect Alice." Rosalie told Helena who seemed confused and surprised at this apparently new strategy.

"You and Ally stay behind us and above us where you can." Myka told Helena.

"God, you two always have to be so _macho_ about everything, why don't you just grow some beards and smoke a few pipes while you're at it." Helena said bitterly and Myka smiled at her lovingly, before moving forward and wrapping her up in her arms.

"We just don't want you ruining our fun by taking out the Red-Eyes too fast."

Helena smirked and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck.

"Well you have your fun now, and I will have my fun with you later." Helena grinned before leaning up and kissing Myka like there was no tomorrow.

Alice turned away awkwardly and became even more uncomfortable when she was faced with Rosalie. The others were already sneaking toward the building and it was only the four of them left in the alley.

"You'll be safe with Helena." Rosalie assured her.

Alice nodded and looked at the ground.

"Try not to hit me with your arrows?" Rosalie teased and Alice looked back up and grinned at her.

"Try not to get hurt." Alice answered.

She had meant to say something funny. She had meant to keep smiling. But Rosalie's safety was all she cared about in that moment and so it was the only thing that left her mouth.

"You too." Rose smiled back sincerely before pulling Myka off of Helena and following the rest of her family to the building.

…

"_Try not to get hurt?" _Helena rolled her eyes at Alice as the two of them casually strolled behind the rest of the family who were leaving a trail of decapitated vampire bodies in their wake as they proceeded up the numerous floors of the Empire State Building, the lower part of which having been converted into apartments for some of the vampires of New York.

"What was I supposed to say?" Alice asked as she tried to navigate herself as far as possible from the vacant Red-Eyed heads seemingly staring directly at her.

"You could've told her how you felt about her." Helena continued nonchalantly as she gracefully stepped over a bloody vampire body, lifting her Kimono to try and save it from the blood.

Alice could only stare at the carnage, surprised she hadn't fainted yet. Though on further thought, Alice realised that she was having no physical reaction to the sight at all. The spilt blood smelled sweet in the air and the grotesqueness of the various amputations, were only mildly upsetting.

"It will pass." Helena told her softly, before guiding her through the plethora of bodies and up the stairs to yet another bloodied floor.

"They don't need us at all do they?" Alice said as she allowed Helena to lead her down the corridor.

"Our mates will always need us." Helena stated, not really answering the question. "And speaking of mates," She grinned slyly at Alice. "Are you really going to leave yours behind and go back to your island?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Alice was completely taken aback by the directness of the question.

Rosalie's family had never made a secret of what they wanted to happen between the two of them, but thus far they'd been fairly passive aggressive with their hints and remarks. Even Victoria had seemed to accept it as an inevitability.

"I should go home. It's where I belong."

"Pfft." Came Helena's response with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You belong at Hestia's side. A blind man can see that. But since you both are vampires and are clearly insisting on wasting your eternity together, I guess I should mind my own business." She said melodramatically.

Alice sighed.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling Helena. Things are not as simple."

Helena hummed in response.

"I mean I had been attracted to her initially, the first time I saw her. Was that the mate bond?" Alice asked curiously.

"Most likely." Helena answered guiding Alice up another bloodied flight of stairs. "The bond only serves to alert you of your mates' presence, the rest is still up to the two of you. Like any relationship, if you do not fight for it, it will be lost to you. You always have the choice to ignore it, albeit a very difficult choice to live with."

The sound of loud thumping music reached Alice's sensitive ears, followed by bloodcurdling screams and shouts echoing through the quiet corridor they found themselves in. The scents of hundreds of vampires wafted toward the two vampires.

"Let's go see if they need our help now." Helena said, gently squeezing Alice's arm before blurring toward the sounds of the screaming.

…...

Alice had no trouble catching up to the white blur and when they entered the night club now devoid of the sound of music, Helena took hold of Alice again and jumped up to the scaffolding hanging from the ceiling and perched Alice upon it. Alice could see the vampires she had grown so fond of over the last few weeks standing in two groups of three, fighting back to back against the onslaught of the vampires.

The former human could see the difference between _her_ vampires and the Red-Eyes, these vampires _looked_ supernatural. Though they still had human faces, those faces were contorted with distinctly vicious and rabid looking features. They were like wild animals as they swarmed their golden and lilac eyed adversaries.

Alice turned to Helena whose eyes were glued to Myka fighting at Rosalie's back.

Instinctively Alice reached for her quiver and started firing into the sea of Red-Eyes, her eyes periodically shifting to Rosalie's family who seemed to be aptly defending their ground. Noticing that it did no good shooting at the masses furthest from the hub of golden and lilac eyed vampires as they only healed themselves after a while, Alice decided to save her arrows and focus on covering the two groups to the centre of the crowd.

Her eyes locked onto Rosalie's limber frame and remained there as she watched the blonde goddess wield her sword with deadly precision. Rosalie's clothes and hair were almost completely covered in blood, her fangs bared threateningly toward each opponent she crossed. To Alice she looked equal parts feral and oddly enough, _beautiful_.

Alice's bow lowered mechanically as she just stared at the tall blonde, a low rumble starting in her chest, growing in volume with each severing cut of Rosalie's blade.

"Magnificent isn't she?" Helena smirked at Alice's reaction to seeing Rosalie in full fighting form.

The little vampire didn't even acknowledge Helena, but her whole body screamed its agreement with the statement.

"We are vampires Alice. We are primal and territorial." Helena walked closer to her. "We are attracted to _power_. We want with our entire beings, we love passionately and fiercely and when we make love…" She trailed off as Alice reluctantly turned to look at the silver vampire, her whole body vibrating with unexpected arousal at Rosalie's show of skill.

"When two mates make love…" Helena restarted whimsically, "…it breaks their hearts and heals it with just a gentle touch. It completely shatters their souls, yet mends it with each caress of their lovers' lips..."

Alice stared at Helena wide eyed, but before the vampire with the silver tongue could continue, a pained scream from Myka had Helena disappearing in a split second. Alice looked to the place where she had last seen Myka and Rose and they were still there, only now Helena had joined them.

Myka's left arm was hanging limp at her side, but the vampire continued to fight as though it didn't matter. Helena on the other hand was enraged; she sliced through the remaining Volturi with a grace that belied the destruction she was inflicting. In her violence she paid no heed to her precious white Kimono, which was becoming increasingly stained with red with each calculated swipe of her Katana.

Alice had thought Myka had been joking when she told Helena she would ruin their fun by defeating the enemy to soon. But now Alice could see for herself that with the addition of Helena, the vampire bodies piled up faster and soon only Rosalie's family remained standing.

"_Lillith_." A feminine voice spoke from the shadows and the vampire family turned as one, crouching low and snarling in its direction.

A short blonde red-eyed vampire appeared with Claudia firmly locked in her grasp and a livid looking Victoria trailing behind them. Alice watched from her perch as Rosalie and her family formed a half circle around Claudia's captor who just sneered at them menacingly.

"You can't possibly think you can escape us." Helena told the blonde who ignored the silver vampire and smiled sweetly at Rosalie.

"Seems like history is repeating itself Lillith. Why do I always find myself in possession of a family member of yours, so willing to die for you?" The blonde chuckled.

_Jane_! Alice realised, and the growl that escaped her was greatly overshadowed by the chorus of snarls erupting from the family down below. Rosalie's expression was the most terrifying Alice had ever seen and yet she had been the only one who didn't respond to Jane's words.

"Let her go." Helena warned taking a step forward and simultaneously the whole building seemed to start shaking as if they were in the midst of an earthquake. The tremors however, halted instantly when Claudia started screaming in agony as though someone was twisting a knife in her gut.

Jane laughed maniacally.

"Are you going to instruct your daughter to create my exit, or are you going to let her die, just as Lillith had done hers." Jane smirked at Helena.

Alice looked to Rose, all the hatred and ferocity was gone and in its place was a look of complete and utter anguish. On impulse born of the need to protect the woman that had saved her so many times, Alice lifted her bow and fired her arrow directly into Jane's left eyeball, sending the Supreme Chancellor of New York staggering back screaming in pain and surprise.

Victoria reacted first, grabbing Claudia to her, the rest of the family turned to Alice in shock as everyone seemed to have had forgotten about the little pixie who gracefully leapt to the floor, grinning bashfully at the appreciative smiles she was receiving.

Only Rosalie's eyes were still locked on Jane, who was in the process of pulling the arrow from her mutilated eye. In a blur of red and gold, Rosalie was instantly in front of Jane, and with a loud animalistic growl that sent a chill through Alice's already aroused body, the blonde goddess ripped Jane's heart straight from her chest.

Alice joined the half circle, her eyes focused on Rosalie who stared fixedly at the still beating heart spewing blood all over her face and torso. She hissed at the offensive organ and squeezed it until only red stringy flesh remained. In a daze Rosalie lifted her obsidian eyes from her enemy's lifeless body part and stared directly at Alice whose chest started to rumble again in response to the attention. Rosalie's look was very similar to that night on the island, after the battle, but this time round Alice felt no fear. A delicious shiver ran down her back at Rosalie's answering growl and before Alice could think of doing anything else, the blonde had her arms around Alice and was kissing her with a hunger that was almost violent in its intensity.

Alice tried to reciprocate as best she could, but in the end she just submitted to Rosalie's will, whimpering powerlessly as she sucked on the blonde's tongue which had invaded her by force.

Too soon, Rosalie released her again and gazed at Alice with a gentleness that completely conflicted with the way she had just kissed her. The blonde smiled affectionately at her mate and Alice's reciprocating grin widened when Rosalie uttered a heartfelt 'Thank you'.

Claudia was next to jump into Alice's arms and hug her, followed by Helena and the rest of the family, as Rosalie took a few steps back to allow them access.

"Irina and I will check the perimeter. Myka, will you make sure all these bodies are indeed dead?" Rosalie asked, returning back to business. "We'll burn them tomorrow before we leave for the prison." She continued after Myka nodded her affirmation. "Claudia, do you mind opening for us?" The red head smirked and sped off. "Feed, relax, we will be back later." Rosalie announced and blurred out the door with Irina following suit.

Alice stood unmoving, still feeling the ramifications of their heated kiss. She growled her displeasure as the scent of roses grew fainter. Not quite sure why, Alice made to go after Rosalie, but found herself immediately restrained by a firm hand placed on her shoulder.

"Not yet little one." Helena smirked at Alice knowingly. "Rose will be back soon."

The vampire blinked slowly, looking around to find only Myka, herself and Helena in the room, surrounded by the multitude of deceased Volturi.

"Let her go and secure the city, she'll be less distracted when you 'speak' to her then." Helena air quoted smiling teasingly. "Have you been with a woman before?" She asked Alice tentatively as she guided her out of the bloodbath that used to be a lavish night club.

Alice shook her head no, and blushed as she realised what she would've done had Helena not stopped her and she had caught up to Rosalie most likely waiting downstairs to be let out of the building.

"And you clearly have not been with a vampire…" Helena mused aloud. "I wouldn't normally interfere…" Helena started awkwardly. "…But considering the absurdity with which you and Rosalie have handled your clear… _affection_ for one another, and your incessant need to push each other away and misinterpreted simple actions…" Helena continued. "Perhaps it would be best that I discuss with you what exactly to expect should you and Hestia find the right moment to finally consummate your bond." Helena smiled lovingly.

…


	24. I Want You To Stay

Chapter 24

Alice stood nervously outside the door of the apartment Rosalie was using to clean up in. The golden vampire had finally returned from searching the city and killing the guards at the prison on Coney Island, which Claudia informed Alice had become completely part of the mainland and so technically wasn't even an _island_ any longer.

Alice could hear the shower shut off inside the apartment, and Rosalie moving around quietly as the enhanced scent of roses drifted through the door. The minutes ticked by slowly as Alice pinched at the leather band on her left wrist, which somehow felt tight and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Rosalie had been gone for hours, Alice had hoped that her arousal would pass, and it had somewhat, until the golden goddess had walked by her earlier, giving her that affectionate smile again and it was all Alice could do to not jump Rosalie right there in front of her family.

Alice let out a long suffering sigh that did absolutely nothing to calm her fears. She frowned thoughtfully, wondering what exactly she was so afraid of. This was _Rosalie_ on the other side of that door. Rosalie who she trusted more than anyone. Rosalie who has done everything in her power to protect and respect Alice in spite of her own vampiric urges.

Feeling ashamed that she had not had the courage to be as honest about her feelings as the golden vampire has been with hers, Alice determinedly untied the leather band from her wrist and put it in her pants pocket. She would never be able to just throw it away, she would keep it somewhere in a special place. It represented a past with Jasper that she didn't want to forget, but at the moment the past didn't matter. Behind that door lay an uncertain future, but Alice decided not to focus on that either.

All that mattered now was the present.

Resolutely she stood there for a few moments, confirming that her feelings for Jasper were real, that this that was happening between her and the golden vampire was something entirely different. Alice didn't feel less for her deceased husband in that moment, what she did feel was a myriad of intense emotions for Rosalie that didn't interfere with what she and Jasper shared.

Feeling considerably more confident, she took a step forward and knocked softly on Rosalie's door.

….

Rosalie had been aware of Alice's presence outside her door for the last half hour. She wasn't sure why Alice was there, but it couldn't be good considering the pixie's reluctance to enter. Rosalie became anxious as she questioned whether she had overstepped her bounds with that kiss. It had happened on instinct born of gratitude and caring and utter relief. They had been in a tight bind, and memories of what had happened with Isabella had significantly clouded her judgement in that moment.

If it hadn't been for Alice…

Rosalie smiled responsively at the thought of her mate. These last few months with Alice, in spite of the pixie's inconsistent emotions, had been some of the most fulfilling of Rosalie's very long lifetime.

Finally Alice knocked on the door, and taking an awkward stance in the middle of the large studio apartment in the Empire State Building, Rosalie called for her mate to enter.

….

Alice walked in shyly, her eyes darting around the extravagant apartment before finally settling on the golden goddess poised in between a wall consisting of only darkly tinted windows and very large king sized bed.

Alice purposely ignored the bed, as she walked toward Rosalie and came to a pause an arm's length away.

Alice swallowed nervously under Rosalie's inquisitive gaze.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked shakily.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side at Alice's anxiety.

"I am. Thanks to you." Rosalie husked sincerely. "How are you doing though?" She asked Alice.

Alice chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm losing my mind a little bit." She admitted nervously wringing her hands together and watched the golden vampire stare directly at her empty left wrist.

…..

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow at Alice's missing wedding band, then frowned as she realised why Alice must be there.

"You lost your wedding band." Rosalie stated apathetically. "Do you wish me to assist you in looking for it?" She offered.

It wasn't something Rosalie would enjoy doing, but she knew how important it was to Alice, and Alice had assisted Rosalie in killing Jane Volturi, something the golden vampire would never cease to be grateful to her for.

Alice laughed genuinely this time and looked at Rose with an amused smile on her face.

"I didn't lose it Rose. I took it off."

The vampire couldn't hide her surprise at hearing this and her eyes inadvertently landed on the Ankh symbol resting between Alice's collarbones. Impulsively Alice reached up and her fingers started playing with the necklace when she noticed where Rosalie's gaze was directed.

"You were amazing tonight." Alice whispered brazenly, as her eyes locked onto Rosalie's, giving the vampire her second surprise, when Rosalie saw jet black irises staring heatedly at her from beneath long dark lashes. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Alice breathed her eyes fluttering, as she gently bit down on her lower lip.

Rosalie growled at the simple action and knew her eyes were as black as Alice's. Then the golden vampire was met with the unmistakable aroma of Alice's want for her.

"Alice?" She asked confused and immediately the shorter vampire wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck and kissed her with a hunger resonant of the way Rosalie had kissed her earlier that evening.

The golden vampire moaned blissfully at the unexpected turn of events and surrendered willingly to Alice's demanding lips and tongue. Rosalie found herself shoved backward, straight through a wardrobe and roughly up against a wall seconds later, pieces of clothing, wood and splinters littering the ground around them.

Alice pulled back, looking at the destruction she had caused, and remorseful dark eyes stared back Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed, but the blonde dismissed it with a shake of her head. "I'm fine Alice." Rosalie smirked. "You don't need to worry about hurting me."

Alice looked apprehensive still, so Rosalie reached out and pulled Alice flush against her, relishing in the satisfied whimper escaping Alice's lips as their bodies melted seamlessly together.

…..

The rest of Rosalie's family were all gathered in what appeared to be Jane's very large office, equipped with a blood bar, pool table and lounge suite. Jane's office was also directly adjacent to her apartment and for some reason the supreme chancellor had neglected to soundproof her walls.

Myka started at the loud animalistic snarls coming from next door and turned to Helena with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if their fighting or…." Myka trailed off as a loud moan reached her ears. The tall vampire grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "Guess that answers that." She chuckled but sobered as Helena stared at her with hungry obsidian eyes.

"It's my turn to have some fun." Helena purred and Myka's grin returned full force as she took hold of her eager mates' hand and started leading her out the room.

Helena stopped midway and turned to the rest of the family who were all pretending that they weren't hearing the wild sex noises emanating through the walls, but the ink black eyes that stared back at Helena when she laughed at them, said otherwise.

"Why don't you give them some privacy hm?" Helena suggested. "You wouldn't want Rose to find out you were eavesdropping." She warned with a big smirk before an impatient Myka picked her up bridle style and carried her out the room, the rest of the family following closely behind.

….

Rosalie lay naked on her back on the large comfy bed, her blonde hair splayed out across the linens, a wide grin on her face as a nude Alice sat straddling her waist, running her eyes and hands over every inch of the golden goddess she could manage to touch from that position.

Rosalie's smile disappeared and she moaned loudly when Alice's dainty hands, gently cupped her breasts. The blonde arched her back and felt her nipples grow hard against Alice's palms. She whimpered in disappointment when Alice stopped her ministrations.

Rosalie opened her eyes and looked at Alice's sparkling honey coloured orbs staring at her with an indecipherable expression.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than you in my entire life." Alice whispered, shaking her head in her conviction.

Rosalie felt an unfamiliar blush spread up her neck and to her cheeks and averted her eyes bashfully. The blonde had received plenty of compliments over the centuries, but never had it made her feel quite like that before. The way Alice was looking at her felt to Rosalie as though her soul had been exposed and left her feeling even more naked than she already was.

Alice bent down, pressing her breasts teasingly against Rosalie's and grinded her wetness against the blonde's lower abdomen. The golden vampire moaned at the touch, her eyes fluttering open to find Alice gazing at her intently.

"You're even more gorgeous when you blush." Alice said frankly, not hiding her wonderment at the fact that the vampire had actually become self-conscious at her compliment to begin with.

Rosalie's throat was thick as she stared back at Alice, she felt as though she had lost the ability to speak. Alice had let her drink from her that night, knowing the significance of the gesture. Vampires didn't drink from each other, it was dangerous and they could end up killing the vampire they fed from. Mates however, shared blood frequently.

Rosalie watched as Alice sat back up again, still firmly mounted on her hips. The pixie exuded a confidence that had the blonde throbbing with a deep want in response. Rosalie had loved the way Alice had controlled her. She loved that Alice had trusted her enough to do the same. She loved being able to see every inch of Alice's exquisite body and she absolutely loved the way Alice was looking at her right then: With sparkling golden eyes which held no contempt or confusion, only admiration and adoration.

Alice was as much in the moment as Rosalie was, and the blonde vampire had never been with anyone and had it feel quite so… _overpoweringly intense_. Alice truly was her mate; there was no use in even trying to dispute that any longer. Rosalie understood now why Helena and Myka could not stay apart for too long. The blonde could barely see herself leaving that apartment, even though the sun reflected that it was way past midmorning already.

Rosalie felt like she could stay in that room with Alice_ forever_.

And at that thought her heart summarily dropped into the pit of her stomach, resulting in a wave of nausea Rosalie hadn't felt in a thousand years. Alice would go to the prison to test her control around humans that day. They would undoubtedly find an airplane at the airport that could transport Alice back to her home. They had already discovered the coordinates to all forty islands in Jane's large study.

Alice was leaving.

Rosalie's lids fluttered as tears stung her eyes and she turned away letting her lids fall closed, finding it difficult to hide anything from Alice in her current position.

"Rose?" Alice whispered her voice edged with concern. "Did I say something wrong?"

Rosalie snorted derisively before she used her superior strength to flip them over and press Alice down on her back, letting her thigh rest gently in between the pixie's legs.

Alice groaned and the distraction allowed Rosalie enough time to regain some of her composure, as she felt way more in control in this new position than she had a few moments prior. Alice gazed up at Rosalie, looking as comfortable as she had been on top of the blonde, but was still searching Rosalie's features questioningly, clearly concerned at what she had seen.

Rosalie wanted to tell Alice how much she loved her in that moment. She wanted Alice to know, but the words seemed stuck in her throat, mercilessly choking her in their limbo. As words failed her, Rosalie did the only other thing she could do, and bent down to kiss Alice tenderly to show her exactly how she felt her.

…..

Alice was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. Something was clearly on Rosalie's mind and she didn't quite know how to ask her about it when she could barely focus on anything other than Rosalie's soft lips gently caressing her neck, and warm slender hands caringly roaming her body.

Alice gave herself to Rosalie completely, overcome by the change of pace after the hours of raw animalistic sex they had just had. The blonde's sombre mood seemed strangely infectious as Alice found a lump forming in her throat as Rosalie's honey orbs stared back at her with an almost imploring look, as she gently sucked on Alice's nipple.

Alice's breath fell out in gasps from her parted lips as her eyes remained transfixed on Rosalie. She wanted to shout at her '_what_?' because whatever it was, Alice would give it to her, she would fix it for her, Rosalie only needed to tell her what she needed. Recovering slightly when Rosalie left her nipple to kiss between her breasts, Alice was about to ask Rosalie what was going on, when two long slender fingers, slipped between her wet silky folds and all Alice could manage was a garish guttural groan in response, her hips rocking into Rosalie's palm, as the blonde entered Alice for the umpteenth time that day.

Rosalie's whole body was moving against her, their breasts rubbing blissfully together as the golden vampire languidly pumped in and out of Alice's dripping wetness.

"Oh god Rose." Alice moaned, sounding like she was in pain, but starting to build toward one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. "It's almost too much and still I want more." Alice groaned bucking her hips eagerly into Rosalie's thrusts.

The blonde added a third finger and Alice's eyes flew open in surprise, gasping as Rosalie filled her entirely and her lips were immediately seized as Rosalie drew Alice's tongue into her mouth, swallowing the smaller vampire's loud feral moan.

Alice's whole body was on fire as Rosalie thrust into her, she felt herself starting to clench down onto those expert fingers as Rosalie finally released her lips and gazed into Alice's eyes once again. They continued moving together breathlessly, Alice clinging onto the vampire's athletic frame, needing Rose as close and as deep as was physically possible.

Alice became lost in those pools of liquid honey that were glistening with a melancholic tenderness that had Alice's heart aching in response. The pixie's eyes rapidly darted across Rosalie face, trying to decipher what that meant.

"Alice, _I_…" Rosalie started, but shut her eyes and kissed her mate instead.

She couldn't say it and have Alice still leave her.

"Rose?" Alice whispered back confused.

"Bite me." Rosalie breathed against her ear causing a shiver down the little vampire's spine.

Considering how that had ended last time for Rosalie, Alice was reluctant. But Helena had told her how much blood was safe to take and that is was a sign of trust when your mate offers to have you feed from them. And the pleading look in Rosalie's eyes made it even harder to not comply with her wishes.

So when Rosalie's fingers curled inside of her, causing a powerful orgasm to start tearing straight through Alice, the pixie cried out savagely before she pierced her fangs into Rosalie's elegant neck. Alice came _hard_, her body trembling as she throbbed around Rosalie's slender digits, her mate's delicious blood filling her mouth.

…..

Alice and Rosalie finally emerged from the Empire State building to find Rosalie's family burning the remains of the thousands of Volturi they had killed the day before. Alice had been expecting teasing and inappropriate jokes, but all she received were happy, approving smiles.

Helena came and linked arms with her before frowning as she noticed the look of indifference on Rosalie's face. Alice had tried to ignore it herself, after Rosalie had kissed her upstairs, a kiss that felt terrifyingly like a last kiss, she had relapsed into that intimidating vampire, with the stone cold glare.

Claudia had affectionately christened that part of the golden vampire, 'Robot Rose' and had to then explain to Alice what a robot was when the pixie had heard the nickname for the first time.

Alice had hoped that it was a façade so the family wouldn't pry into their private affairs, but now she was getting very worried.

"We need to get to the prison." Rosalie stated blandly.

To Alice it looked as though a light bulb went off in Helena's head. The silver vampire gave her arm a gentle squeeze before she went to join Rosalie's side.

"Would you mind if Myka and I tagged along?" Helena asked and Rosalie couldn't hide the look of relief that coloured her face at the offer of support. She nodded her gratitude and started in the direction of the prison.

Alice was still standing looking perplexed when Myka took her hand and gave her a sad reassuring smile that only managed to increase her anxiety. Alice glanced over her shoulder at the rest of Rosalie's clan who all held similar looks of concern, and frowned quizzically.

…

When they arrived at the prison, Alice was instantly accosted by the delicious mouth-watering scents of real live humans permeating provocatively through the air. She held her tongue, as she followed behind Rosalie, Helena and Myka who all seemed as on edge as she was feeling, but Alice suspected that it had little to do with hunger.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Myka asked Rosalie.

"Just release them, let them do what they want from there." Rosalie answered coldly.

"If we do this, and they scatter…" Helena trailed off from voicing her concerns as Rosalie already started unlocking the prison gates from the control room they had entered.

"We still have eight cities to go and we know where all the islands are." Rosalie said emotionlessly and Alice cringed internally.

Had she not been so distracted by the smell of human, and everyone's strange moods, she probably would've said something.

"Hestia…" Helena breathed sadly and Alice saw the golden vampire become even more tensed.

_What was wrong with her? _She had been fine up until they left the room.

"Wait here." Rosalie instructed before blurring out the door.

Moments later loud screams erupted throughout the stony prison walls. Alice could hear the humans running around as though they were a stampede of antelope. The smell of fresh blood reached her nostrils just before Rosalie entered, carrying a man by the scruff of his neck. The golden vampire's eyes were a glossy black and she glared at Alice defiantly as she callously shoved the human toward the pixie vampire.

Alice growled at the man's proximity, abruptly realising that this was her test. Her mind had been clouded by the night she had spent with Rosalie. She had all but forgotten why _she _was there in New York. Alice had thought that things would be different now, after her and Rosalie had…

"This is a test?" She asked Rosalie, the hurt evident in her tone.

Rosalie nodded robotically.

"How are you doing Alice?" Helena queried kindly.

"I want to bite him." Alice answered distractedly.

She wanted to tear his head off to be honest, but her anger had little to do with the human or her thirst, and a lot to do with the gorgeous blonde vampire and her infuriatingly blank stare.

…

"She's been living solely on deer blood and she hasn't fed in two days." Myka interjected. "She's doing amazingly well."

Rosalie glared at the well-meaning Myka and stepped forward. She growled viciously and ripped into the human's neck, feeding messily to ensure that the scent of his blood reached Alice.

The pixie vampire took a step back, hissing at the sight. She wanted to lunge forward and join her mate in feeding, but she was too upset at Rosalie for not even talking to her about this.

_Did she not care?_

Rosalie let go of the human, and the body dropped to the ground with a loud thud. She continued to stare at Alice expressionlessly, as the man bled out at her feet.

Alice looked up from the body to meet her dark gaze, the pixie's own eye colour matching Rosalie's.

"Guess you're good to go back home." Rosalie stated apathetically.

Alice frowned in confusion. Was Rosalie waiting for her to say she didn't want her to go?

"Are you coming with me?" Alice asked, her voice so soft Rosalie almost didn't hear her.

Instantly the golden vampire's features softened.

"I need to see this through to the end." Rosalie answered ruefully.

"We'll wait outside." Helena informed them.

"Meet us at the airport. Get a plane ready." Rosalie instructed not looking away from Alice as the two lilac-eyed vampires sped away from the stressed atmosphere.

"That's it?" Alice husked her chest tightening in pain.

"What do you want me to say Alice? I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is! But you can come with me!"

"I can't."

"You got your vengeance. Jane is dead. I don't understand…"

"That's right. You can't possibly understand." It wasn't and accusation as much as an admittance that Rosalie hadn't told her everything regarding her connection with the Volturi, but Alice in her heightened state didn't see it as the latter.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?" She sniffed tears streaming from her eyes that were sad and golden once again.

"Last night meant everything to me!" Rosalie's voice broke with emotion.

"Then why won't you come with me?"

"I have a responsibility –

- and you don't have one to your _mate_?" Alice interjected.

"Getting you back on the island_ is_ me fulfilling that responsibility." Rosalie asserted.

"And that's all you need to do right? Protect me? The bare minimum? I don't deserve more?" Alice queried sarcastically.

"You deserve so much more." Rosalie sniffed having given up on wiping at her tears.

"You are confusing me Rose! Do you want me or not?" Alice shouted.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." Rosalie answered despondently.

"I'm here! Take me then!" Alice shouted incredulously.

"I won't be able to live on that small island, the human population would suffer. So I'm not sure if I should offer joining you after –

- if you stop this clearly dangerous vendetta you've set out on, I will stay if you want me to. We could stay with your family and visit Olympia. Whatever you want Rose. You are an excellent fighter but there are still a lot of vampires out there, and if I understand this world's technology correctly, by now they all know that you are coming for them. _Please_ don't do this. The world is big enough for all of us. Don't go, and ask me to stay with you and I will." Alice pleaded.

Rosalie averted her gaze from Alice and stared blankly at the now dead human at her feet.

"I can't." Rosalie answered. "It's better this way. It's better that you go."

Alice sobbed as Rosalie's words stabbed at her. She was losing someone she loved yet again. She had thought that Rosalie's anger would've died down after she'd killed Jane. But Rosalie was choosing vengeance over her.

Alice's shoulders shook as she wiped at her tears. She took in a few shaky breaths almost choking on the scent of the human's blood getting stuck in throat. But hunger didn't matter now. She had laid it all out on the table and Rosalie had rejected her.

"Don't bother seeking me out after you've finished killing every vampire on Earth." Alice hissed angrily before walking out the door, following behind Helena and Myka's scents toward the airport.


	25. Cause I Need This Hole Gone

Chapter 25

Rosalie's family stood on the tarmac saying their goodbyes to Alice. The golden vampire had yet to join them. Alice doubted that Rosalie would, but a big part of her was hoping that she would see Rosalie just one last time. The two of them had a terrible track record when it came to saying goodbye to each other. Alice would've laughed at the thought were she not feeling sick to her stomach.

"Guess I'll be going then." Alice said with a tone of utter defeat, and cringe internally at the pitying looks she was receiving.

Claudia would be flying her home, much to Helena's relief, who seemed to want to protect her daughters as much as Rosalie did, albeit in a way more reserved manner.

"Rose is very stubborn..." Victoria offered.

"And she will do the strangest things if it meant keeping her loved ones safe." Helena agreed.

"Keeping me safe is not her foremost goal, it's just a convenient after effect." Alice said sombrely. "But hey, let's not dwell on that." She sniffed and attempted to smile, but failed miserably. "I got to see some of the world, I gained immortality and I get to go home and be with the people I love and who love me back." Alice grimaced.

"We love you too Ally. You'll always be family." Irina said genuinely, hugging the Pixie to her, followed swiftly by Kate and Victoria.

"Yes, we all love you." Helena agreed, joining in on the group hug.

Alice thought it absolutely ridiculous being in the middle of a vampire group hug, but it managed to make her feel better for a few seconds and gave her enough courage to board the plane with a final wave and a gloomy smile.

….

Rosalie's family watched the plane take off and sighed in unison.

"That was fucked up." Victoria remarked and was rewarded with every head nodding along in consensus.

"I'll meet you all back at the Empire State Building. We need to pack up and head for London." Helena told them.

"She's here isn't she?" Irina asked looking around but seeing and scenting nothing.

"Of course she's here." Myka answered. "I can't believe she actually managed to let her go."

"This reminds me of that movie White Fang." Amanda started earnestly, and everyone stared at her in confusion. "Like, if you love something let it go for their own safety in spite of your own needs or some shit like that..." She eventually trailed off when it became clear that no one knew what she was talking about.

"Rose knows where to find her." Helena said confidently, saving Amanda from an embarrassing silence. "I'm sure she intends on following Alice as soon as we take care of the rest of the Volturi."

Another round of despondent nods followed her statement.

"Well go now, I'm not sure how long it's going to take to get Rosalie back on track, but the sooner we start the better."

…..

Rosalie stood on a rooftop in the distance, watching Alice's plane leave. It took all of her willpower not to run down to that landing strip and ask Alice to stay, but the golden vampire was adamant in her decision. It was better this way, it was safer for Alice.

…

"Hestia!" Helena shouted angrily and only had to wait a few seconds before Rosalie appeared to join her on the now deserted airstrip.

"What in the bleeding hell is _wrong_ with you?" Helena hissed accusingly. "You sleep with her and then you send her away? Did you _see_ her? Did you see what it did to her to leave you? She would've stayed had you only asked her!" Helena shouted furiously, glaring dangerously at the dejected vampire in front of her.

"I never thought last night would happen." Rosalie admitted sadly. "She caught me completely off guard and for a few hours I allowed myself to just forget and be happy."

At Rosalie's melancholic tone, Helena's agitation tempered considerably.

"I wanted her to stay Gaia. I never thought she would _want_ to stay with me." Rosalie confessed, showing Helena the disbelief she felt. "And when I realised what she had offered me, all I could think of was _him_." Rosalie's features darkened eerily. "He would make sure that she found out about all that I had done. The real monster I am."

"That wasn't your fault Hestia, he –

- he didn't threaten me Gaia. He told me to do something, I did it without question or hesitation."

"Because you trusted him!"

"I was still my own person."

"And you changed and you left."

"Only after I learned the truth about what had happened to my mother."

Helena sighed.

"So you let her leave because you were scared she would find out you did a few insalubrious things over three thousand years ago?" Helena asked her sarcastically.

"No. I was _terrified_ that she would find out. And I was terrified that he would find out about her like he found out about Isabella. Having our family put themselves in danger is already too much to bear. Adding Alice to that…" Rosalie trailed off and sighed. "He scares me Gaia." She confessed. "I don't know if I will be strong enough to defeat him, and I know I cannot blindly lead her into a fight with such a murky outcome. You all have each other. Alice will be safe with her family."

"We are her family too." Helena stepped forward and wrapped Rosalie in her arms. "Do not doubt yourself Hestia. He was the one that made you believe that you were less than he was, but that was because he feared your power and wanted to control it."

Rosalie stepped away from the comfort of the embrace and tried to give Helena a reassuring smile which only ended up looking like an anguished sneer.

"I will do what needs to be done when the time presents itself." Rosalie announced decisively before turning toward the Empire State Building once again.

…..

The cockpit of the large Boeing was quiet for the beginning of the journey to Olympia, until Claudia couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you okay?" She asked Alice tentatively.

"I'm going home to my family, why wouldn't I be okay?" Alice negated, though her tone and face said otherwise.

Claudia was quiet for another few moments.

"Do you love Rose?" She asked Alice cautiously.

Alice visibly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and remained silent, and Claudia decided to let the topic go.

"She chose to play the hero instead of being with me." Alice finally spoke.

Claudia nodded awkwardly, wondering whether she should even try and rationalize Rosalie's actions.

"She needs to do this Ally." Claudia said softly, anticipating the glare Alice gave her.

"What is she not telling me again?" Alice asked frustrated.

"Apparently a lot." Claudia mumbled.

Alice huffed angrily.

"Ever since I met Rose she's been saying and doing things that _she_ decided would be best for me." Alice started. "Though I can appreciate the sentiment, I have never been her daughter and I can make my_ own_ decisions."

Claudia nodded her agreement eagerly.

"So you decided on your own to leave her?" The little red head raised her eyebrow carefully.

Alice scowled.

"She didn't want me to stay." Alice admitted resentfully.

"So it was Rosalie's choice then?"

Alice glared at Claudia again.

"You've been around Helena too long." She muttered and Claudia laughed.

"I've known Rosalie for a very long time." Claudia started. "Even when she's Robot Rose, I can see how much she cares about you. Don't let her put you in a box and try to keep you hidden somewhere safe. You saved my life Alice. You're not some fragile human anymore, and Rosalie hasn't had the time to see that yet."

Claudia turned to Alice who was staring ahead pensively and decided to give the pixie her time.

….

Alice's mind was reeling again. Had she made a mistake in leaving? She had definitely been motivated by her anger. She and Rosalie had had so little time to process what had happened between them. Within a span of only a few hours they had gone from just barely friends, to insanely intimate, to screaming at each other over a bleeding body.

She had known Rosalie for almost a year and the golden vampire was definitely consistent in her choices when it came to protecting the people she cared about. Alice frowned speculatively.

"How dangerous are these vampires who created the Red-Eyes?" She asked Claudia.

"Very." Came the simple and concise reply.

"Are they as powerful as Rosalie and Helena?" Alice clarified.

Claudia nodded.

"Could Rosalie…" Alice inhaled a shaky breath. "Could she die if she went after them?"

Claudia turned to her anxiously, she didn't have to answer, it was written all over her face.

"They could all die. That's why Helena shipped me off with you. The whole Jane thing really freaked her out." Claudia admitted. "I think if Myka wasn't Myka she would've sent her as well, along with the rest of the family. Rose and her have a personal stake in this fight, but they're our Mothers you know? We would follow them anywhere. That's why I'm gonna join them after I drop you, even though Helena told me to wait till they come for me." Claudia confessed.

Alice's frown deepened. Rosalie was both her creator and her mate, and every part of her was screaming at how wrong it was to leave her behind.

"The bond between you and Helena seems very strong." Alice observed contemplatively.

"It's easy to love Helena." Claudia smiled. "But yes, the bond between a vampire and the one who turned them is nearly unbreakable. We're lucky that Rose and Helena turned us, they won't abuse the power they hold over us." Claudia noted.

Alice was silent again.

"I want to go back." She whispered.

Claudia didn't answer for a while as she stared through the windscreen of the cockpit.

"Why?" She asked Alice eventually.

A multitude of answers went through Alice's mind at once. But only one made its way to the red head's ears.

"Because if it were me in her position, she would never have left me, no matter what." Alice said firmly.

Claudia nodded and smiled satisfied with that answer before she changed their course and turned the aircraft around.

…..

Rosalie landed the plane in West Sussex, any closer to London and the Volturi would've been alerted to their presence. They would get an airplane there once they'd destroyed Alec's London lair.

"You go on ahead, Rose and I will follow closely behind you." Helena told their daughters who obeyed dutifully.

"What's on your mind?" She asked Rosalie gently who had been looking like her puppy got run over, and understandably so.

Rosalie shook her head, she had not said a word for the duration of their flight.

"Hestia…" Helena implored. "Talk to me please?"

Rosalie turned her mournful gaze to Helena.

"I wanted her to stay." Rosalie whispered. "She's so stubborn… I wanted her to stay regardless of what I told her." She admitted gravely. "I couldn't possibly ask her to stay at my side when I face him, and yet I had still hoped she would fight a little harder for me." Rosalie's voice cracked.

Helena smiled at her sadly.

"Alice had clearly been overwhelmed by this world, she hardly showed it, but it was to be expected." Helena tried to explain, whether she believed that herself or not didn't matter. Rosalie needed to focus. "She needs to find her feet again, you know how important family can be in grounding a person. Let her take some time, let us bury the past where it belongs, and then I will fly you myself to that island to go get your mate." Helena smirked, but it faltered as she was met with Rosalie's failed attempt at a smile.

"Hestia I need you to stay focused all right? The Volturi will know by now that something is wrong and will be on high alert. For Alice, and for your daughters' sake, you need to keep your wits about you. This will all be over soon, and you will be free of him forever." Helena pushed gently.

Rosalie nodded her head in affirmation and let out a shaky breath, choosing not to tell Helena that Alice had forbidden her to follow her to Olympia.

….

"So you slept with Rose…" Alice trailed off regretting the words as soon they left her mouth.

Claudia's eyes widened dramatically.

"Dude! _Really_? We're really gonna talk about this now?" She asked Alice exasperated.

Alice just shrugged in response and Claudia sighed again.

"Are you gonna choke-slam me like you did Vicky?" Claudia chuckled. "Just remember that you need me alive to fly this plane." She raised a challenging eyebrow at Alice, mirth clearly evident in her eyes.

Alice laughed heartily at the little red head, then shrugged again.

"You don't need to tell me anything. My brain seems to have chosen to occupy itself with destructive thoughts as a distraction from having to sit still for so long." Alice sighed.

Claudia laughed.

"When I was a Newborn, for the first year I felt like a bunny on crack." Claudia laughed then sobered as she realised Alice had no idea what crack was and would not be able to fully appreciate the idiom.

"Rosalie is very… inspiring." Claudia started, deciding to set Alice's mind at ease regarding her history with Alice's mate. "I was a bit lost for a while, Helena was amazing, but nobody can really motivate you like Rosalie can, you know? She got me into IT; it's like she just knew I'd love doing it."

Claudia looked to Alice warily.

"It happened _once_. I like _guys_. But you've _seen_ Rose right? God, it happened, it was amazing, then it was awkward, then we got over it. The _end_." Claudia rolled her eyes.

Alice was quiet for a moment.

"Sounds really romantic." Alice smirked and they both burst out laughing again before Claudia abruptly stopped and stared out the window of the cockpit.

"What the…" Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

London lay beneath them in a cloud of thick grey smoke.

"They really did a number on this place." Claudia chuckled nervously. "I won't be able to land in that."

….

Alice and Claudia disembarked from the plane at an old abandoned landing strip over a hundred miles from the smoke covered city.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alice murmured and Claudia nodded her head in agreement, before they took off running toward the smoke.

The closer they got to their destination, the more worried Alice became. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something terrible had happened. There was an aching emptiness in her chest. She was frustrated at having to run below her full speed in order for Claudia to keep up.

Alice took the time to look at the black soot covered debris that used to be London. It looked as though an atomic bomb had exploded in the city.

"Do you think they're still here?" Alice asked Claudia, then froze as she was struck with a vision, when she came to again, she had visibly paled.

"What?" Claudia asked her concerned.

"They're at the airport." Alice whispered in shock. "Where's the airport?" She asked Claudia desperately.

Instead of answering, Claudia took off again running as fast as she could, sensing the urgency and the dread from Alice.

….

When they neared the airport, Alice bypassed Claudia easily. The aircraft there had been destroyed as well, and some were still burning out slowly. The two little vampires had to hold their breath to navigate through the murkiness caused by the smoke.

Alice had put a few miles in between them and when Claudia finally caught up to her, Alice was standing stock still a few yards from the vampire family who were all crying softly into each other's arms, crowded around a blonde frame laying on the ground.

…

Alice's stomach twisted violently, her legs threatening to give in any second. The scene was exactly like in her vision. Her throat was dry and felt like sandpaper when she swallowed.

_It can't be…_

Alice refused to believe it, and her body refused to move forward so she could confirm it.

_Rose can't be dead._

"No no no no no!" Claudia shouted, moving past Alice toward her family.

Alice watched Helena look up from Myka's arms and move to catch Claudia in an embrace. Claudia peered over Helena's shoulder at the motionless body on the ground then flew out of Helena's arms straight into Victoria and Kate's who were weeping the loudest.

The little red head said something to them and the entire family's eyes shifted to Alice still standing rigid in the distance.

…

It was Victoria who came toward Alice, approaching cautiously with tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes. She closed the remaining distance swiftly and wrapped Alice in her arms.

"It's Irina." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

A multitude of conflicting emotions flooded Alice in that instant and all she could do was fold into Victoria's sturdy grip and sob.

"I'm sorry." Alice cried. "I thought…"

"I know." Victoria murmured back rubbing Alice's back caringly.

Alice sniffed and took a step back out of Victoria's grasp, feeling ashamed that she was the one in need of comforting, when it was Victoria who had just lost a family member.

"How are you doing?" She asked the tall red head her eyes shifting to the mourning family in the distance as well.

"Great." Victoria chuckled humourlessly.

Alice looked around the war zone that used to be an airport.

"Rose did this?" She asked, already knowing her answer.

Victoria nodded.

The golden goddess had lost another daughter. Alice needed to be with Rosalie, the blonde shouldn't be alone now.

"Where is she?" Alice asked shakily.

Alice realized that she _loved_ this family, she had loved Irina. She wasn't sure how much more death she could take.

"Probably half way to Russia by now. She destroyed most of London and the airport, leaving us here with a supply of blood and our luggage and no means to catch up with her before she got to Caius.

Victoria sighed. "Let's go and pay our respects to my sister." She announced miserably before leading Alice back to the family.

…..

Alice stood between Kate and Victoria, where the tall red head had placed her, holding onto them for dear life as their bodies shook with silent sobs. Helena's three daughters stood next to them and Helena and Myka held each other on her opposite side.

They had covered Irina's body up to her chin, Alice suspected to disguise the fact that her head had been severed. She couldn't help but be even sadder that Rosalie wasn't there to say goodbye to her daughter.

Alice couldn't begin to imagine what was going through the blonde goddesses mind.

_"We were born before the wind," _Claudia started singing and Alice was surprised at first at the melodic sound, but was soon overcome with the melancholy of the tune, "_also younger than the sun. Ere the bonnie boat was won, as we sailed into the mystic." _

Helena released her hold on Myka and fell to her knees next to Irina's body.

_"Hark, now hear the sailors cry. Smell the sea and feel the sky. Let your soul and spirit fly, into the mystic."_

The silver vampire dug her pale slender fingers deep into the soil of the ground.

_"And when that fog horn blows, I will be coming home."_

The earth beneath them started trembling gently.

_"And when that fog horn blows, I'm gonna hear it, I don't have to fear it."_

Alice looked around, none of the other women seemed phased by the tremors, so she stood her ground with them, holding tightly onto Rosalie's daughters.

_"And I, wanna rock your gypsy soul."_

Gradually the ground beneath Irina started loosening and it appeared to be swallowing the deceased vampire's body into the soil. Alice's eyes widened involuntarily, she hadn't realised that Helena held this power, the 'earthquake' when Jane threatened Claudia also made sense now.

_"Just like way back in the days of old."_

Irina became completely submerged into the ground.

_"And magnificently we will float into the mystic."_

Gradually, grass grew over the loosened soil in a luscious green patch, and the shaking finally stopped when Helena sat back on her haunches.

…

Alice sat in the airplane as they headed for Russia in pursuit of her grieving mate. They had just enough fuel to get them there as Rosalie had destroyed the supplies at the airport. Alice stared at the dark patch that used to be London, the smoke still covering the skies.

She got up from her seat and went to sit with Helena and Myka.

"You control earth?" Alice asked Helena quizzically.

"In a manner of speaking."

"And Rosalie destroyed over fifty miles of city with her ability?" Alice observed rather than asked.

"She wasn't really herself."

"You are both original vampires…"

"Correct."

"What does that exactly mean?" Alice asked her. "Have you existed forever? Rosalie is four thousand years old. Were your parents vampires too? Myka said that vampires could not have babies…"

Helena massaged her temples before she looked at Alice warily.

"My parents were both human, as were the parents of most of the vampire bloodlines that have existed. We were born with human traits to allow gestation, but matured at an enhanced rate, until we eventually _evolved_ into our vampire bodies." Helena explained.

"Other vampire bloodlines?"

"They were destroyed thousands of years ago."

"By the Volturi?" Alice guessed.

Helena nodded gravely. "By a Volturi assassin."

"Rose..." Alice's eyes widened in realization.

"No. By the Phoenix." Helena corrected and Alice frowned.

"I thought Rose was the Phoenix?"

"Rosalie and Hestia is who we know now. Lillith and the Phoenix, is who she was, who she wants to forget." Helena answered. "And now with Isabella's death, with Irina's death, with you leaving…" Helena looked toward the smoke in the distance. "Rosalie didn't do that, the Phoenix did _that_. Rosalie was not born of human parents." Helena announced and Alice found that she could indeed be more shocked. "Her mother was human and her father vampire. She is more powerful than all of us, but using that full power brings out the Phoenix." Helena warned. "It took Rosalie centuries to gain control over that part of her. I'm not sure how far she has regressed into her current state, but I need you to be prepared for when we find her Alice. She may not want us around. The Phoenix cares about nothing save destroying those she deems deserving of her wrath."

**A/N: Yeah I am a cheesy sap. I'd put a song in every chapter if I could hehehe**

**Song: Jen Chapin - Into the Mystic (Original by Van Morrison) Heard this version on Defiance Episode where Stahma and Kenya hook up for the first time. Lovely stuff.**


	26. Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

Chapter 26

They landed in snow covered St. Petersburg, and headed toward Catherine Palace where Caius had set up the Volturi base in Russia, and where her family desperately hoped they would still find Rosalie.

Alice flew out of the airplane first at lightning speed.

"Alice!" Helena called to her and the pixie halted reluctantly.

The silver vampire blurred to Alice's side and gently grasped her arm.

"I know its difficult darling, but we need to stay together." Helena explained and Alice nodded grudgingly.

….

The vampires arrived at Catherine Palace to a mass grave staining the pure white snow with pools of bright red. Amongst the piled up dead, two figures remained fighting. One was Rosalie, body and swords ablaze, and the other was a tall blonde man who seemed to be faring better than any of the other opponents Alice has seen the golden goddess face.

"That's Caius." Helena told Alice, still firmly clutching onto her arm. "He is over five thousand years old."

At hearing this Alice started pulling out of Helena's grip but the silver vampire was a lot stronger than she looked.

"What do you intend on doing little one?" Helena asked her softly. "The Phoenix will defeat him. Do not distract her."

Alice nodded obediently and reverted her gaze back to the two blonde fighting vampires in the Palace courtyard. As though she had heard Helena's words too, Rosalie gained the upper hand. Her flames grew stronger as she mightily struck at Caius's swords, cutting his blades in half with the superior metal Isabella had crafted for her.

Now defenceless, Caius fell to his knees as if pleading for his life, staring up at the flaming goddess for mercy. But Rosalie's dark eyes stared straight through him as she flicked her wrists and stabbed both katanas simultaneously into each of Caius's shoulders, puncturing the male vampire until the handle of her swords touched his collarbones.

With a loud savage cry, Rosalie sent a current of hot flames through her swords into his body, causing Caius to literally explode from the inside out at the intense heat.

The golden goddess yanked her swords away as burnt pieces of Caius went flying through the air. Lifting her blades gloriously, Rosalie let out another deafening war cry and then another as she looked over the dead bodies that lay around her.

Then she impaled her swords into the ground and fell on her knees leaning on them as if she needed the support. Rosalie cried out again, a garish, raspy, anguished wail that had her whole family aching in sorrow in response. Alice ripped her arm out of Helena's grasp and started running determinedly toward her mate.

….

Alice didn't shout Rosalie's name, she wasn't thinking of what she would do or say when she reached her, all she knew is that she had to be there, she needed to hold that fragile frame in her arms and comfort her.

When she was but a few feet away, Rosalie finally stirred again. Alice had thought _she_ was fast but what happened next took less than a second yet Alice's vampire mind seemed to register it in slow motion.

Instantly Rosalie turned and one of her katanas stabbed straight through Alice's abdomen, she didn't even have time to cry out at the splitting pain, when the second katana was heading straight toward her neck.

Her terrified golden orbs locked onto Rosalie's vacant obsidian stare, there was no time to plead for her life, to try and induce recognition. So Alice just closed her eyes and accepted her fate, if she were to die now, at least she had had the chance to have known the most perfect creature on the planet.

Alice waited for the blade to remove her head from her neck, but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with wide honey spheres staring horrified at the sword still spearing Alice's stomach.

Alice's didn't think that vampires could go into shock. Once, back home, Mike Newton had had a run in with a jaguar on the island. When Emmet found him, he was almost as white as Helena and he didn't speak for three days. He had looked a lot like Rosalie did in that moment.

The blonde vampire still held onto the sword piercing Alice, though she had dropped the other one that had aimed for the pixie's neck. Gently Alice took hold of the blade and removed herself from the sword, as Rosalie still stood frozen in place.

Alice hadn't expected the sharp stabbing pain that went through her body again, nor did she expect that her legs would give out. But as she started tumbling downward, she _did_ expect Rosalie to catch her.

The golden goddess did not disappoint as she caught Alice tentatively in her arms. Rosalie's hand went to cover the gaping wound the sword had left and finally she looked up into Alice's eyes and the pixie let out a relieved sigh.

She could sense that the rest of Rosalie's family had arrived a while ago, none of them spoke, and neither Alice nor Rosalie acknowledged them.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked as if she only then believed that Alice was really there. "You came back." Rosalie said incredulously, fresh tears running down her already wet cheeks. "Why did you come back?" She asked shakily, her eyes rapidly roaming Alice's face as though she would find the answer there.

"I should never have left you." Alice atoned.

At her words Rosalie lifted Alice against her chest hugging her as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I killed Irina." Rosalie wept into Alice's shoulder and the pixie's eyes flew open in a panic to look at Helena to ask if that really was the case.

Helena shook her head no and Alice realised that Rosalie meant that she felt responsible for her daughter's death. Of course she did, Alice thought. This was Rose after all. Soon it became Alice holding Rosalie, and the pixie felt somewhat disgusted with herself at how good it felt to have Rosalie crying in _her_ arms. She'd rather not have the blonde cry ever, but Rosalie needed to grieve, and Alice was glad that she had made the decision to return so she could be there for her mate.

Alice kissed the top of the golden vampire's hair, then her forehead. She lifted Rosalie's chin and tenderly kissed at the tears on both of her cheeks. She stared into Rosalie's honey orbs that seemed to reflect a mixture of grief and joy and so many questions.

"I love you so much Rose." Alice croaked out spontaneously.

It felt right to say it then. Alice didn't regret telling Rosalie even though the words had caught her as much by surprise as they did the golden vampire whose eyes widened, before she broke into a big teary grin, snaked her arm around Alice's neck, and kissed her lovingly.

….

Helena watched on with glistening eyes as Alice and Rosalie gently nuzzled into each other's necks, whispering soft apologies into each other's hair. She watched them place feather light kisses across one another's faces and finally their lips locked again, and their hands started groping more urgently at each other.

Helena recognized that the newly mated couple had little control over their urges and if she didn't step in soon, Rosalie and Alice would make love right there in front of them.

So she cleared her throat loudly and got absolutely no reaction. Instead Alice's hand snuck underneath Rosalie's top and cupped her breast, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

"Hestia!" Helena hissed, sounding scandalized.

Claudia chuckled behind her hand.

"Maybe we should just leave them be." Victoria suggested with a small smile adorning her lips.

"I will not have any family of mine fornicating amongst a sea of dead bodies." Helena said in disgust. "They can at least go inside, we are not animals." She stated indignantly.

"Should we attempt to pull them apart?" Myka pondered.

"They'll probably attack you if you try." Kate smirked.

"Alice, how is your injury? Are you still bleeding?" Abigail shouted and almost instantly Rosalie pulled away, leaving Alice pouting and frowning in a light daze.

Helena smirked at Abigail, impressed at her daughter's initiative.

"Why don't you take Alice inside to clean up?" Helena offered to Rosalie, who looked at her family as if noticing them for the first time.

"You are all here…" Rosalie smiled, but it faltered when her eyes moved to Victoria and Kate, she diverted her gaze ruefully back to Alice.

"Are you okay?" She asked the pixie vampire who was slowly but surely regaining her composure after the way Rosalie had kissed her.

Alice nodded, not trusting her voice yet.

Rosalie got up and moved to assist Alice.

"Can you stand?" She asked and lifted her mate up gently and stiffened when Alice winced in pain, grabbing at her wound.

"Alice I'm so so-

She was cut off by Alice's dainty fingers covering her lips.

"Don't." Alice warned, staring at those guilt-ridden golden orbs. "I've already started healing. I feel way better than I did a few minutes ago." She told Rosalie sternly.

"Did Rose kiss it all better?" Victoria smirked at her and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes she did." Alice grinned at Rosalie who finally looked like she was starting to relax again, so Alice removed her fingers from Rosalie's luscious lips, letting her gaze linger for a few moments longer.

"You need to feed, it will help you heal faster." Rosalie said, her concern overwhelming her lust for Alice, much to the disappointment of the pixie vampire. "I will go and catch you something." Rosalie announced.

"No!" Alice shouted a bit too desperately and Rosalie cocked her head in confusion. Alice smiled sheepishly. "Myka and I filled enough bloodbags to last us a year. We have some in the plane." She told Rose. "Helena will help me into the building, while Myka, Abigail and Claudia get our stuff." She faltered slightly as she realised she was giving out instructions to vampires who were older than her by a few millennia. "Perhaps Victoria and Kate could help you make sure everything is fine… _here_." She motioned to the dead Volturi, not quite sure what all still needed to be done, but she knew that Rosalie and her daughters needed to spend time together.

Victoria gave Alice a grateful smile.

"We'll help you burn the bodies?" Victoria's statement turned into a question as she took a tentative step toward Rosalie.

Kate stared at the golden goddess with large pleading eyes and when Rosalie's arms opened, they were instantly in them. For the second time Alice found her body ablaze, she could almost feel the grief and the love in every flame emanating from her skin.

They were all bonded together, that was the hole she had felt when Irina had passed on. Alice could feel with every fibre of her being, that she was a part of this family.

….

After feeding, Alice had showered and was happy to find Rosalie waiting for her in her room. Alice had dropped the towel with a smirk and the blonde had shown her gratitude at Alice's return for the next few hours before jumping up and instructing Alice to get dressed.

Rosalie had picked her up and ran with Alice for just over an hour in darkness, through the thick bed of Russian snow.

"Close your eyes." Rosalie whispered and Alice obeyed without question.

They ran for another few minutes until Alice could scent that they were close to the ocean.

"Keep your eyes closed." Rosalie instructed softly and Alice could hear the smile in the blonde's voice.

Carefully she placed Alice back on her feet and turned the little vampire around in her arms so that Alice stood with her back to Rosalie's front. The blonde then covered Alice's eyes with a warm slender hand.

"I saw how much you enjoyed the lights on the Empire State Building." Rosalie explained. "So I thought perhaps you would enjoy these as well." She said dropping her hand.

Alice's eyes fluttered open and widened at the extraordinary sight before her. Right there in front of her, the sky was illuminated in bright red, yellow and green waves of light spread out for kilometres into night sky. Alice stood gaping with twinkling golden eyes.

"What_ is_ that?" She breathed in awe.

"It's the Northern Lights." Rosalie smiled.

"How… What… It's amazing." Alice staggered.

Rosalie chuckled.

"I will explain to you how it works another time. Unfortunately we cannot stay here for too long…" She trailed off.

Feeling her tense up in concern for her family back at the Palace, Alice leaned back into the blonde, she took hold of Rosalie's arms and circled them around her waist. She smiled when Rosalie held onto her, resting her cheek against Alice's temple.

"They're beautiful Rose. Thank you for showing me." Alice said sincerely and smiled as she felt Rosalie's cheek muscles twitch into a grin against the side of her forehead.

They stood in silence for a long time, Alice never seeming to grow tired of staring at the exquisite natural phenomena in front of her. Alice felt Rosalie's heartbeat increase against her back. The blonde bent down lower, brushing her lips over Alice cheek and ear then whispered huskily, her voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you for coming back." Rosalie swallowed hard and Alice leaned closer into her, taking hold of the blondes' arms and squeezing gently. "I love you too." Rosalie managed to finally get out and Alice's face lit up in a way that competed effortlessly with the brightness of the brilliant Aurora Borealis in front of them.

They ran back to St. Petersburg a few minutes later, Alice's reluctance at leaving, having melted away when Rosalie stretched out a golden hand for Alice to hold on to. The pixie had taken the offered hand with a big grin and made her way back to the Palace with a lightness in her heart she had never thought possible.

As they approached, Alice felt Rosalie's body become rigid as the golden vampire came to a halt.

"Something's wrong." The golden vampire announced staring over the dark decrepit city in front of them with obsidian eyes. "Stay here." She commanded and attempted to release Alice's hand, but the pixie held on tighter.

Rosalie stared at their hands and then lifted her dark gaze to Alice.

"Stay close." Rosalie corrected herself and Alice nodded solemnly as they sped off again.

At Catherine Palace they were met with a battalion of over five thousand vampires. In the middle of the masses stood the rest of the family being restrained by various Red-Eyes. Both Alice and Rosalie growled and flames erupted from their bodies affecting Kate and Victoria who were immediately released by their captors for fear of burning.

Blades moved to the lilac vampire's necks instantly and Kate and Victoria made no move to run, understanding the implied threat.

Rosalie let go off Alice's hand, but stayed close to her mate as the army of vampire's parted and allowed a visual of a tall male vampire, with bright ruby eyes and long dark hair smiling affectionately at the blonde goddess.

"Ah Lillith!" The vampire sounded genuinely pleased to see her. "You have managed to become even more beautiful over the centuries."

Rosalie growled belligerently in response, walking forward with Alice sticking close to her side as instructed. The golden vampire didn't have her swords with her and Alice wondered if there would be anyway that they would make it out of this with their heads still attached to their bodies.

As they passed the Volturi vampires, each of them bowed and averted their gaze from the Phoenix. Rosalie stopped a few feet away from the ruby-eyed vampire that had addressed her.

"And who is this?" He asked, looking at Alice inquisitively, causing Rosalie to hiss at him, baring her fangs menacingly.

The dark haired vampire seemed unaffected by Rosalie's hostile threats though.

"Could it be that you have finally found your mate?" He said, clasping his hands together excitedly.

He was being perfectly friendly, yet Alice found herself gravitating increasingly closer to Rosalie, sensing something seriously _off_ about this vampire.

"Let them go. It is me you want." Rosalie gritted out through clenched teeth.

He seemed to contemplate her suggestion for a while before completely ignoring it.

"Aro Volturi." He introduced himself to Alice. "And you are?" He queried politely.

Rosalie's flames increased to a point where she resembled the flame of a blowtorch.

"A-Alice." Alice whispered trying in vain to avoid the inevitable confrontation that would take place.

"So lovely to meet you Alice." Aro smiled at her in a way that made the pixie's skin crawl. "Knowing my daughter, she hasn't told you anything about her family, I bet." He sneered disapprovingly.

_His daughter? This is Rosalie's father? She's been killing all these vampires that her father had created? Is he the one that created them? Only originals can make vampires, oh but all the Volturi can create vampires._

Aro chuckled as he watched the confusion cloud Alice's features.

"She did tell me about her family." Alice said, irked at being laughed at. "I've met them, and they approve of our bond." She said cheekily before nodding to the lilac and golden eyed vampires who smirked proudly at her defiance, in spite of their restraints.

This was clearly the wrong thing to say, as all the pleasantness left Aro's face to be replaced with a dark scowl which deepened when Rosalie smirked at him as well.

"What do you want?" The flaming vampire asked Aro.

"I would like very much to kill everyone you have chosen over us in front of your very eyes." He announced nonchalantly.

"I will destroy every single one of you. You _do_ remember what happened last time do you not?" Rosalie asked him mockingly.

"How could I forget?" Aro answered with a strained voice. "But if you use that tactic, you will destroy that white witch and her followers as well." He smirked then. "Would you really do that to _family_?" It was Aro's turn to mock the golden goddess.

"We will die anyway!" Claudia shouted.

"Kill them!" Amanda agreed and the rest of the family nodded their solidarity definitively.

Rosalie's eyes moved to Helena's, whose gaze held more love and compassion than Alice had ever seen in them. Gingerly the silver vampire reached out her hand to Myka who was being held by two Volturi next to her. They clasped their hands together and Myka nodded resolutely.

"I've lived and I've loved. I'm not afraid of dying fulfilled." Myka proclaimed rebelliously and Helena grinned at her amorously.

"Kill the bastard." Helena smirked at Aro, whose face fell as his leverage suddenly became unenforceable.

But then he drew his sword and started walking toward Rosalie.

"You are unarmed, and you forget that your fire will not harm me." He smirked. "Submit to me now and I will let these mediocre vampires you choose to call family go free." He said with a look of disgust.

Alice could see the war raging within Rosalie as the blonde struggled to decide whether to believe him or not, and he was coming closer and closer.

"You are _Lillith Volturi_, royal blood flows through your veins." Aro spoke regally. "Join us again, and all will be forgiven, we will cease to hunt your… _friends_." He said softly and so convincingly, but then at a speed as fast as Alice's, he moved to the pixie and grabbed her, taking advantage of Rosalie's distracted mind. He placed his blade at Alice's throat and laughed maliciously.

Rosalie snarled as her scorching flames grew ever more powerful.

"Let her go!" She commanded in a gruff voice that Alice had never heard before.

Aro was un-phased by it though.

"You will _die_ today for your betrayal." His voice was suddenly rife with anger. "You dare turn your back on _me_?" He shouted resentfully. "My biggest mistake was ever lying with your whore of a mother!"

Alice became alarmed at the heat she was feeling from Rosalie's flames, usually they didn't affect her. She looked to Kate and Victoria who were no longer ablaze. Alice felt increasingly weaker as it seemed as though Rosalie was drawing energy from them to fuel her ability.

"Calm down Hestia." Helena pleaded and Alice was immediately struck with how scared she looked. A few moments ago the silver vampire was ready to die. "Stop provoking her! Can you not feel it?" Helena asked Aro. "If you do not stop, she will destroy _everything_!" Helena told him.

"I am her creator, she is unable to destroy me." Aro asserted.

"You are nothing to me!" Rosalie growled in that petrifying voice again.

"You could not kill me then, and you cannot kill me now." Aro smirked before he slowly sliced through Alice's neck and everything around them simultaneously erupted into a blinding golden light that scorched around them for miles and miles destroying everything in its path before the world fell into darkness.

…

Alice snapped back from her vision with a gasp as she sucked in air she felt she needed. The shower was still running as she almost fell out of it, her legs like jelly and her heart pounding furiously. She opened the bathroom door to the room where she knew Rosalie was waiting for her. Her vision had started out so amazingly well…

Rosalie's smile faded as she noticed Alice's pallor with concern.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked her, stepping closer.

"They're coming." Alice whispered, before desperately hugging the blonde to her.

…..

**A/N: "Luke…"- insert heavy mechanical breathing here - "I am your father." Muhahaha! Totally stole the vision concept from Breaking Dawn. It wasn't a ploy to deceive you, merely a way to allow Alice some insight into Rosalie's past, so they may process some feelings in the next chapter. ;-P **


	27. But I'm The Only One Who Needed Saving

Chapter 27

"Gaia!" Rosalie shouted urgently after letting go of a shaky Alice, but not releasing her mate entirely.

Helena burst through the door seconds later, alarmed at Rosalie's panicked tone.

"Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming here."

"How long do we have?" Helena asked stepping into the room, Myka hot on her trail. Rosalie looked to Alice for the answer.

"A few hours maybe… I'm not entirely sure." She answered, then became aware of the towel that she was still in. "May I get dressed quickly?" She asked sheepishly and Myka blushed as Helena smirked.

"We will get everything ready, meet us outside." Rosalie told Alice, moving to follow the two lilac eyed vampires out the room.

"Will you stay Rose?" Alice asked nervously and the blonde frowned at the apprehension in her mates' tone.

Helena closed the door behind her and Myka without waiting for Rosalie's answer, who said nothing further as she sat down on the couch in the large bedroom. She watched contemplatively as Alice dressed at vampire speed.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked her anxiously, when Alice was fully clothed.

Alice stood in front of the blonde, deliberating over how much she should reveal. She didn't want to upset Rose, but she'd learned so much from that vision.

"It started with me leaving the shower." Alice began warily then blushed. "You were waiting for me and… we…" She trailed off nodding to first the couch, then the window seat, then the bed. "… for maybe four or five hours."

Rosalie looked briefly confused before realization dawned on her stunning features and the blonde goddess blushed a beautiful crimson on her cheeks. Alice couldn't stop her heart from swelling at the endearing sight.

"Then you said you wanted to take me somewhere, picked me up and ran for just over an hour where you showed me the Northern Lights." Alice grinned brightly at the memory. "They were beautiful." She told Rosalie who smiled back modestly.

"They have always been one of my favourite things throughout the centuries."

Alice decided to leave out the best part of the trip: Rosalie telling her that she loved her. It seemed as though she would be taking something from the blonde before Rosalie was ready to give it to her.

"We didn't stay there long, and then came back here where the Red-Eyes were waiting. They had captured the rest of the family…" Alice trailed off at Rosalie's angry growl.

The blonde stood up fast. "How many?" She asked holding the door open for Alice to exit.

"Thousands. Maybe five?" Alice offered, she had been too terrified to count heads.

Rosalie nodded stiffly in thanks before starting down the passage toward the stairs.

"Rose." Alice stated and stopped walking. Rosalie halted too.

"He came with them." Alice said hesitantly. "Aro Volturi."

Alice watched as Rosalie paled in front of her very eyes, she moved to embrace her, but Rosalie stepped back holding up a hand to stop Alice's approach.

"What did he say?" Rosalie croaked, looking nauseated as she leaned back against the wall of the hallway.

Alice couldn't lie to her and she didn't want to.

"That he was your father." She breathed and for a second Alice though that Rosalie would actually regurgitate at the news.

"What else?" Rosalie whispered.

"He pretended that he wanted you to join him, the family, his family that is-was your family." Alice rambled trying hard not to upset Rose any further but it was proving an impossible task, "But then he captured me and said he would kill everyone you loved, that you won't ever be able to kill him, and that he would then kill you too." Alice rushed out.

Rosalie said nothing for what felt like an eternity as they stood in the quiet corridor of the Palace.

The blonde was staring vacuously at the carpet when she started speaking again.

"Aro is the original vampire who created the Red-Eyes." Rosalie revealed monotonously. "He is strong and fast, but his true ability is the power he holds over his… _minions_. They are loyal to him simply because he demands it to be so. Something I learned the hard way, when Jane had both me and Isabella convinced that she had left the Volturi." Rosalie sighed. "He does not understand the word 'no' because he never hears it." Alice wanted desperately to go to her but refrained as she had been stopped earlier. "I was born Lillith Volturi." Rosalie's jaws clenched tightly. "It was clear that I was different from the rest of the… _family_ because of my eye colour and the fact that I was actually _born_ and not created. I was told that my mother died at the hands of the Romanians, another bloodline who had been rivals of the Volturi for centuries. So Aro taught me how to use my gift, Caius taught me how to fight and very meticulously over the span of about a century, they created the Phoenix, who was fuelled with hatred and disdain for any vampire that did not possess red eyes." Rosalie looked up at Alice who stepped forward at her noticeable despair, but stopped when the blonde shook her head and looked to the carpet again. "When they finally finished my indoctrination, they released me unto the world. I didn't disappoint." Rosalie grimaced emotionally. "I forced three different bloodlines into extinction over the span of seven centuries. I hunted down and murdered over eight thousand vampires. Part of me must have known it was wrong, but I was high on the power. I craved Aro's approval. After every successful mission he would parade me around the castle and boast at how proud he was of me, how I was protecting the _family." _Rosalie took a deep shaky breath before she continued. "Then one day I came across a family of seven lilac eyed vampires."

Alice smiled, thinking that this was when things started to change for the better for the golden vampire, but her smile faltered at the tortured look on Rosalie's features.

"I had stumbled upon them by chance. They lived far from civilization and I had just been exploring the world as I thought I had already eradicated all other vampires that were a threat to the Volturi bloodline. I drew my swords without a word; it had become second nature to me by then, and killed all of them. Save one." Rosalie cleared her throat and looked to Alice with tears in her eyes. "I had not realised that Gaia was also there, my guard was down and she caught me by surprise when she screamed at the sight of her children's bodies laid at my feet." Rosalie started crying softly as she spoke and Alice found her own tears streaming down her cheeks. "She cried out like she was being tortured and I saw in her eyes just how much I had taken from her. I saw the love she felt for her family, the pure _agony_ I had caused. She had looked to me then and asked me one question that changed my life forever."

"Why." Helena interceded, as she came up the stairs and instantly embraced Rosalie, and Alice felt the tightness in her chest ease just a little bit.

"And I could not answer her." Rosalie continued, seemingly more in control of her emotions with Helena clasping her hand. "I went back to the castle and confronted Aro. He has an even shorter fuse than I do and was not used to being disobeyed. We argued for what seemed like hours, until he finally could not take it anymore and told me that I was nothing to him but a freak accident. That my mother was a filthy human whore who he had kept in his harem and who had somehow managed to fall pregnant. That_ I_ was the one who had killed her when I grew to fast in her belly and fed on her until she died from the bloodloss." Helena moved closer to Rosalie. "I had killed thousands on the premise that they had attacked the Volturi first and took my mother from me, when in actual fact it was I who had killed her." Rosalie laughed humourlessly. "I completely lost control." The golden vampire confessed. "I took out the castle, the entire town surrounding it and everything else within a hundred mile radius. Only Aro and I were left standing in the ruins. I had placed my hands around his throat and I tried to end his life. He had lied to me, manipulated me," Rosalie took a deep shaky breath, "and yet in that moment, I could not hate him any more than I hated myself for what I had done."

"You still saw him as your father Hestia." Helena said soothingly. "For over eight centuries he made you believe that what you were doing was best for your family."

Rosalie shook her head as though she felt that she should've known not to trust her father's word.

"I had walked away from him then, and came across Gaia." Rosalie looked up to Helena to continue.

"I of course was on my way to destroy the Volturi." Helena smiled sadly. "Us vampires and our propensity for violence as a means to deal with our emotions." She quipped, tenderly brushing a blonde lock behind Rosalie's ear. "When I found Hestia, I was ready to rip her apart, but when I looked into those beautiful golden eyes I could see there was nothing I could do that would cause her more pain than she was already feeling." Helena said desolately. "She fell to her knees in front of me and apologised for attacking my family and told me that her life was mine and that she did not deserve to live for all she had done."

Alice stared at the two vampires in front of her, completely stunned at the history that they shared. She had always wondered how they had met, but she would never have guessed _that_.

"She told me that since my life was hers now that _she_ would decide when I died." Rosalie continued where Helena left off.

"Those were a rocky few centuries in the beginning." Helena smiled warmly at Rose. "It took me ages to really forgive her, and another few for her to look at me without the evident guilt in her eyes."

"I took so much from you." Rosalie rasped and Alice could see that that guilt still lingered there.

Helena cupped Rosalie's cheek lovingly.

"And you gave me a daughter who I love with all of my heart and who I am immensely proud off." Helena whispered sincerely before kissing Rosalie's forehead affectionately.

"You taught me what family _really_ meant." The golden vampire whispered before leaning into Helena, embracing her warmly.

Helena looked up to Alice who was fidgeting slightly, fighting the urge to go to Rosalie as well. The silver vampire stepped back from her _daughter _and smiled at Alice.

"We still have a few hours until they arrive?" Helena asked Alice, who nodded. "I will be outside with the family, discussing our options. Join us when you are ready." She stated before blurring off.

…

Rosalie kept her eyes firmly on the carpet, having grown anxious again at being alone with Alice. She couldn't see how Alice would still love her knowing what a monster she really was. Knowing how many she had killed without proper cause. She felt Alice's eyes on her, felt the pixie walking closer and closer and finally Rosalie felt Alice's arms encircle her shoulders, drawing her into her warm petite body.

"Thank you for telling me." Alice whispered to the golden vampire.

"It's not as though I had a choice." Rosalie chuckled humourlessly.

"You did." Alice said pulling away slightly to look at her mate. "You could've lied, you could've not said anything. But you chose to tell me the truth." Alice smiled genuinely at her.

Rosalie stared at the pixie vampire sceptically.

"How can you possibly still love me now that you know what I have done?"

Alice looked at her intently for a long time before leaning up and tenderly brushing their lips together.

"I think I may just love you more." Alice responded truthfully.

So much of Rosalie's character made sense to her now. Alice could finally understand why Rosalie was so hard on herself when she made mistakes. She understood the almost black and white way Rosalie defined what was right and wrong. Why she was so protective of those she loved, why it seemed at times as though the blonde felt she didn't deserve to be loved in return. Rosalie's sense of morality was a beautiful trait, but it was also the thing that kept her a prisoner to her remorse.

Alice held her mate tighter.

As she had felt in her vision, it didn't matter what happened next, Alice would be there with Rosalie every step of the way. She would follow her anywhere and she would die protecting her as she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Rosalie would do the same for her in return.

"I love you Alice." The golden vampire finally whispered back.


	28. Every Breath,Every Hour Has Come To This

Chapter 28

Alice stood blatantly staring at Helena as she glided around the park outside the palace, her silver hair partially covered with a hood attached to her pure white dress and her lilac orbs focused intently on gathering seeds from various trees and shrubs.

"Something on your mind little one?" Helena drawled with an amused grin, not diverting her attention from her task.

Alice blushed as she realized just how long she'd been gawking at the silver vampire.

"What you did for Rose was amazing." Alice said in awe. "I'm really glad that she met you." Alice told her then frowned. "Not that I wanted anything to happen to your family!" She corrected hastily. "I mean that was horrible!"

Helena paused and turned to Alice smiling fondly at her.

"I know what you mean Alice." Helena put the little vampire at ease. "I am very glad that she met you as well."

Alice's blush deepened and her eyes drifted to Rosalie where she stood on the rooftop of the palace with the rest of the family.

"Something happened in my vision that I didn't tell Rose about." Alice confessed, gaining Helena's attention once again. "Aro had captured me and it felt like Rose was draining Kate, Victoria and myself from all our energy. You shouted at him that if he didn't stop, she would destroy us all." Alice swallowed hard, she could still feel Aro's blade cutting through her neck. "But he said that Rose couldn't harm him even if she tried, and slit my throat and all of a sudden there was this scorching heat and a golden light that seemed to encompass everything. And then it just went black and I woke from my vision." Alice said and looked at Helena warily.

The silver vampire was quiet for a long time.

"Have you ever noticed that Rosalie's clothes do not burn even when she does?" Helena asked casually as she resumed her scouring for seeds.

"Uh yes…" Alice answered.

"When you were human, were you ever around her when she was covered in flames?"

"Yes."

"Did they harm you?"

"No..."

"Do you remember what London looked like after Rosalie had finished with it?"

"Yes..."

"That happened the moment Irina fell." Helena turned to Alice again. "We were all standing right next to Rosalie when her 'golden light' took out everything around us for fifty miles." Helena looked emphatically at Alice. "None of us were harmed. In your vision we were undoubtedly trying our hand at some good old fashioned subterfuge to throw Aro off his game."

"But I could feel the heat radiating from her. I've never felt that before." Alice elaborated.

Helena nodded gravely.

"Your neck was severed?" Helena clarified and Alice nodded as she cringed at the memory.

Helena sighed seemingly reluctant to divulge what she suspected.

"At least Aro does not know that Rose has gained so much control over her ability. She may have not been able to harm him a few millennia ago, but now she is very capable of choosing who and what her flames damage and not." Helena walked closer to Alice.

"Hestia's past has weighed heavy on her heart. I doubt that she has forgiven herself for what she had done to my children. She was terrified that you would leave her were you to ever find out about her past. It was almost easier to push you away and speed up what she had perceived as her inevitable heartbreak. But now you know." Helena smiled at Alice. "And you stayed. And you still love her."

Alice smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"From the sound of that vision a lot was revealed to you that Rosalie had not shared herself. You _did_ assert yourself as her mate, but you know Rosalie finds it hard to accept unconditional love, even though she is so adept at giving it." Helena smiled sadly. "I believe that when Aro ran his sword through your throat, he all but killed our Rose right then and there. There is no greater anguish than losing one's mate. Add to that a sense of responsibility for her death and the loss of two daughters and you have the perfect recipe for destruction." Helena finished and Alice frowned.

"What exactly are you saying Helena?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm saying that you being here, accepting her and loving her, will assure Rosalie's success in this impending conflict. But should you die, she would in all likelihood lose control of her ability and we will all be destroyed by her anguish."

Alice's eyes widened as she stared back at the silver vampire.

"So try your best not to get killed all right?" Helena smirked casually before resuming her task once again.

….

Alice and Rose were walking down a long corridor of the Palace to join the family outside. Helena's words regarding what may guarantee Rosalie's victory against her father were echoing in Alice's mind. On impulse, the pixie pulled her stunned mate into a janitorial closet, closing the door behind them. She shoved Rosalie roughly up against a wall in the small confined space and kissed the blonde ravenously.

"Are you attempting to hide from _vampires_ in a closet?" Rosalie grinned as Alice kissed her neck.

"No, just hoping for a few moments of privacy." Alice smiled against the blonde's neck as she trailed kisses up to Rosalie's mouth again.

"Moments… We… Unfortunately… Do not… Have." Rosalie said between kisses.

Alice's hands slipped up Rosalie's shirt, over her toned abdomen and cupped her breasts. She was well aware of their lack of time, but Alice was on another mission currently, one of utmost importance. She aimed to make sure that Rosalie knew exactly how she felt about her so that the golden goddess would go into the upcoming confrontation with a clear mind and no doubts to cloud her judgement.

"We can go if you want?" Alice smirked and Rosalie groaned in response, grabbing onto Alice's arse and pulling her closer.

Alice laced her fingers into Rosalie's hair, deepening their kisses as she pressed her thigh firmly between the blonde's legs. Their breaths and whimpers came out loud and laboured, setting an impassioned ambience in the dark closet.

"I've always felt so safe with you." Alice articulated as her hands roamed over Rosalie's body. "You know how much you mean to me right?" She asked the blonde breathlessly before kissing her again.

"If this is your way of proving it to me, I am reluctant to admit it." Rosalie grinned, after Alice had released her lips again.

Alice chuckled and looked up at Rosalie, whose lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were dark and hooded as she gazed back at Alice heatedly.

"I've wanted you for longer than I was willing to admit." Alice confessed as her hands reached down to unbutton Rosalie's pants.

The golden vampire frowned at her.

"What's going on here Alice?" Rosalie asked suspiciously, but became instantly distracted when Alice's hand slid into the blonde's pants where the golden goddess was already soaking wet as a result of her mate's passionate attentions.

"I just want you to know how I feel." Alice husked honestly as she gently rubbed her fingers through Rosalie's moist folds.

"Are you scared of what may happen?" Rosalie asked, her voice low and strained as she rolled her hips mechanically against Alice's hand.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm not?" Alice asked seriously, locking eyes with the blonde.

Slowly she removed her hand from Rosalie's pants and brought her fingers up to her mouth, moaning provocatively as she licked every bit of Rosalie off of her dainty digits.

The golden vampire whimpered at the sight and forgot for a few moments that Alice had asked her a question.

"You're not scared?" Rosalie finally asked absently.

Alice smirked and bent down, removing Rosalie's shoes and pants at vampire speed before standing up on her tiptoes and kissing the blonde vampire ardently once again. She let her tongue work its way around the inside of the blonde's mouth as she hurriedly unbuttoned Rosalie's shirt.

"I'm not." Alice said confidently as she tore off Rosalie's bra and instantly seized a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it fervently as she cupped the blonde's other breast.

Rosalie groaned and rocked her hips toward Alice, in search of more friction.

"I am mated to the most powerful vampire on the Earth." Alice announced as she kissed down the taut plateau of Rosalie's abdomen.

"You are perfection." Alice breathed with blatant admiration as she rested on her knees and nipped teasingly at Rosalie's protruding hipbones.

"You are brave…" Alice gently punctured the inside of Rosalie's thigh with her fangs, and the blonde hissed in response, then moaned languidly as Alice gently sucked at the superficial wound. "And you are strong." Alice continued trailing gentle kisses up the blonde's other thigh.

"I trust you with all that I am…" Alice said as she took hold of Rosalie's trembling hips. "And I love you for all that you are…" She finished as she ran her tongue straight through the length of Rosalie's moist centre.

….

"Our battle is with cruelties and frustrations, stupid, heavy and hateful things from which we shall escape at last, less like victors conquering a world than like sleepers awaking from a nightmare in the dawn…" Helena quoted as she spread the seeds she had collected in a large circle about a mile in diameter, in the courtyard outside the Palace.

The family stood watching her closely from its centre as the silver vampire walked to the part of the circle directly in front of the palace and got down on her knees, and dug her slender fingers deep into the snow till she could feel the earth beneath them.

Steadily soft tremors started shaking the courtyard and Alice watched with increasing fascination as long willowy trees and shrubs started sprouting from the ground. They spread and wove intricately within one another as they lined six eights of the massive circle Helena had sowed, creating a thick wall of bark and greenery.

Helena got up slowly and instantly Myka was at her side holding on to the silver vampire as she presented her with two bloodblags to restore her strength.

…..

The family stood spread out on the rooftop searching the surrounding city for any sign of the Volturi.

"I can feel him approaching." Rosalie softly confessed to Helena who stood at her side.

"Do you think he will be dumb enough to show himself before his minions have had the chance to secure the palace?" Helena pondered.

"I think he is definitely arrogant enough." Rosalie smirked but her eyes remained hard as they stared out into the distance.

"We really are fortunate to have your Alice as part of this family. Her precognition has proven invaluable on this occasion."

Rosalie's features softened and a genuine smile graced her beautiful features.

"I am very fortunate that my Alice chose to join our family." Rosalie grinned back ardently at the only mother she ever knew.

"Incoming!" Abigail shouted, as the first of the Volturi mob became noticeable in the distance.

The blonde goddess drew her swords in automation, her face contorting into a mask of concentration.

"Remember Hestia," Helena said softly as she gently took hold of the blonde's arm, "I still get to decide when you die, and it most certainly will not be this evening." She smiled warmly at her daughter.

…..

Aro Volturi remained in the middle of his throng, quietly sneaking through the shadows under the impression that they would catch his enemies by surprise. They neared Catherine's Palace and he was instantly met with the unmistakable scent of roses, pronounced in a way that could only be likened to one Lillith Volturi.

He smiled eerily as he sped up toward the front of his battalion. He had them outnumbered; there would be no escaping his wrath. She would pay for her betrayal, those both ancient and recent.

His gaze locked on to a white cloaked figure. Aro was very familiar with those lilac eyes who had taken his most powerful weapon from him and who had had the audacity to use that weapon against him too!

"She's mine!" He growled viciously, as he lunged at Helena, sword ready to strike but the silver vampire turned and started running.

Aro smirked egotistically. _Yes you better run. _He thought as he took off after her. They weaved through the park adjacent to the palace, the red-eyes following closely behind their King in case he needed their support.

Helena ran till she reached the large wooden horseshoe shaped foliage she had grown earlier, backing up until she found herself pressed up against its farthest point, Aro smirking maniacally at her from its centre. The rest of his red-eyed family stood covering the mouth of the almost-circle to prevent the White Witch's escape.

Loud vicious snarls erupted through the night and one by one Helena's daughters and mate came jumping from the Palace rooftops landing in a straight line in between Aro and Helena, crouching down protectively.

Aro took a few steps backward, then turned to join his army but was met with Kate and Victoria landing in front of him, followed swiftly by Alice and Rosalie.

His eyes widened at the sight of the blonde goddess's obsidian gaze as she and her mate and daughters stood ablaze in front of him, illuminating the cold dark Russian night in a brilliant gold.

…..

Helena reached back and gripped tightly at the bark of the thickly woven vegetation. She closed her eyes and rapidly the circle started growing closed cutting off the majority of Aro's army. The trees grew higher still and toward the centre of the circle and soon closed entirely to form a thick wooden dome. The only light coming from Rosalie and her flaming family.

The Volturi stood frozen in awe.

"Attack them!" Aro shouted petulantly to the remainder of the Red-Eyes.

Rosalie, Alice, Kate and Victoria scattered toward four opposite sides of the wooden walls of the dome, as the Lilac eyed vampires jumped over Aro and engaged the mere fifty plus Volturi that had been unfortunate enough to become trapped with their leader.

The golden family pressed their blazing bodies to the wood and instantly the fire started spreading, turning the dome into a massive bonfire. They joined the lilac-eyed vampires as they all but threw the Volturi into the scorching flames, which incinerated them easily.

Rosalie stood glaring at Aro, her face a mask of indifference as her father cowered before her.

…..

"Lillith…" Aro sneered. "How magnificently your power has grown." He commented as his eyes nervously darted around the fiery dome.

The rest of Rosalie's family had finished off the Red-Eyes and took up position behind the golden goddess where she continued to stand tall and proud, silently glaring at Aro, her katanas still firmly mounted on her back.

"What will you do when you run out of wood and my army comes to my rescue?" Aro queried ostentatiously.

Rosalie smirked at him.

"The wood will continue to burn for as long as I wish it to do so." She highlighted the triviality of his threat.

"Surely you cannot expend such energy forever?" Aro chuckled anxiously, struggling to keep his smile on his face.

"No." Rosalie conceded. "But it should not take too long to dispose of you." She smiled at him eerily, a smile that Aro himself had perfected over the millennia.

"You truly are my daughter." He spoke with what could only be discerned as pride in himself for what he had created.

"If by daughter you mean someone whose mother you repeatedly raped until she was conceived, then yes Aro. I am your daughter." Rosalie's dark glare intensified and Aro subconsciously took a step back.

"Surely you would not murder your own father? Is it not enough that you took your mother's life already?" He asked with an expression of faux concern plastered on his face.

Rosalie's flames grew hotter and brighter as she glared threateningly back at him. She said nothing as she slowly breathed in and out a few times until her flames and that of the others, disappeared completely. Aro smiled victoriously at the sight, even though the dome was still burning brightly.

"Whether I can or cannot kill you Aro, is of no consequence. Whatever fatherly entitlement you wish to claim for yourself means nothing to me. As _you_ are nothing to me."

Aro looked confused as he stared at the strangely placid golden vampire in front of him.

"However," Rosalie smiled darkly, "There is someone here who has been affected by your lies in a far more horrendous manner than I have." Rosalie stepped to the side to reveal a smirking Helena who moved forward past the golden goddess to face Aro. "Someone who has my loyalty, my respect and who I love as though she had birthed me herself." She looked to Helena who smiled at Rosalie warmheartedly. "In a way she did conceive of my resurgence as Hestia, and together we had destroyed Lillith Volturi."

"And now it is time for Aro Volturi to answer for his offenses as well." Helena smiled cunningly as she drew her katana and crouched down in front of Aro like a bona fide samurai warrior.

….

Alice moved closer to Rosalie whose gaze was glued to her father and adoptive mother fighting within the confines of the fiery dome. She glanced to an anxious Myka whose arms were being held by Amanda and Abigail, both as a means of restraint and a show of support.

Alice couldn't help but be relieved that it would be Helena facing Aro. Whatever he had done, she wasn't sure what it would've meant had Rosalie actually been forced to kill her _father_. She was proud of her golden goddess for how far she had come. She has shown great control over her temper and anger throughout the encounter.

The pixie vampire laced her fingers with Rosalie's and smiled as the golden vampire squeezed her hand gently and pulled Alice closer, Rosalie's eyes however, never left the intense battle taking place in front of them.

Suddenly Aro's blade cut through Helena's thigh, her wound drenching her dress in a bright red. The silver vampire cried out in pain and her entire family moved forward as one. But Helena held up her pale slender hand and they reluctantly obeyed the implied instruction.

The silver vampire backed away from her smirking adversary before she let out a savage cry and leapt forward again. Their swords sung through the air, causing little orange sparks whenever they clashed.

Helena's swift agile movements stood in severe contrast to Aro's slower yet more powerful blows. The silver vampire ducked another mighty strike and leapt through the air, over Aro's head and flicked her sword at his neck. Helena landed gracefully at Aro's back, in time to watch the Volturi leader tumble to the ground, his head callously rolling a few feet from his lifeless body.

Myka had Helena wrapped in her arms instantly, followed by the rest of the family as Alice remained clutching onto Rosalie's hand as the golden vampire stared quietly at the decapitated form of her father.

Helena approached Rosalie cautiously, but as soon as the silver vampire was in reach, Rosalie pulled Helena into her side, never letting go off Alice's hand and pressed her face into silver hair.

"You had me worried there for a second." Rosalie smiled tenderly at Helena who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Was it not you who taught me the way of the Samurai?" She grinned back at Rosalie.

Victoria cleared her throat, interrupting the tender moment.

"Not to piss on your parade, but there's still the matter of four thousand Volturi outside of this dome we need to deal with." She raised a chastising eyebrow at the golden and silver vampires.

Alice could feel the tension returning to Rosalie's body and grew anxious as the blonde let go of her hand.

Rosalie stepped away from her family and her body erupted in flames once more. Alice could feel the heat increase in the dome as her mate allowed the wood to burn through and finally black and grey ash fell to the ground, revealing thousands of Red-Eyes staring at them with a mixture of hostility and confusion.

…..

Alice watched as Rosalie drew her swords vehemently from her scabbards, spreading her flames to their very tips. She burnt with that same ferocity reminiscent of a blow torch that Alice had seen in her vision. She exuded power and confidence and unmistakeable superiority.

Alice felt a familiar stirring in her lower abdomen as she watched the golden goddess stare down over four thousand Volturi.

"Aro Volturi is dead!" Rosalie growled in that petrifying voice that had scared Alice in her vision, but which now only served to stoke an intense white heat in her core.

Rosalie lifted her blades gloriously, as she managed to effectively assert her dominance with only her blazing body and a demoralizingly terrifying glare.

"Face me now and die!" Rosalie shouted out the challenge. "Or _RUN_!" She barked viciously, lighting her swords like they were flame throwers aiming them amusedly at the wide eyed Volturi who predictably, without a leader to command them otherwise, gave in to their instincts and ran.

Alice didn't wait for Rosalie to douse her flames or mount her swords before she flew into the golden vampire's arms, wrapped her legs around Rosalie's waist and kissed her passionately.

"Someone get a hose!" Victoria teased as she stared fondly at the mated pair.

Rosalie had dropped her swords to the ground and was holding onto Alice tightly as she returned the kiss with as much fervour.

Alice broke away to stare at those mesmerizing orbs which had enthralled from the first moment they had locked with her own.

"What do we do now?" She asked Rosalie with a lopsided grin as she stared in wonderment at the relaxed and happy features of her beautiful mate.

Rosalie smirked at her.

"I think it's about time that I go and formally declare my intentions toward you to Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie stated slyly, knowing how much Alice must be missing her family. And if she were to be honest with herself, Rosalie missed them as well.

The pixie vampire squealed happily before threading her fingers in Rosalie's blonde locks and pulling her in for another feverish kiss.

…

THE HAPPY ENDING

…...

**A/N: Some extra info I forgot to mention: Jaime Murray also played ****_Gaia_**** in Spartacus: Gods of the Arena where she sweet-lady-kisses's the shit out of Xena: Warrior Princess (Big Smirk).**

**Whenever I wrote 'Helena quoted' it was always an H.G. Wells quote in reference to her Warehouse 13 character. **

**Titles of Chapters are all lyrics from either Rihanna's-Stay or Christina Perri's – A Thousand Years ( Cheesy McSappy strikes again)**

**I know I started out as saying I ship Bellice forever, but lesbihonest, I kinda fell in love with Ralice and even thinking about writing another Bellice fanfic feels like cheating now, and I am quintessentially a monogamous being… Sigh. ****_Dilemma_****.**

**Well, thanks for sticking with me through this story, I know it was frustrating at times. Those of you who kept on reviewing really helped motivate this story into completion. I genuinely appreciate the feedback! Till next time J Mwah**


End file.
